GUNDREAMS OF THE SKULL WINGS
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: El verdadero triangulo comienza. Los sentimientos de Moani son puestos a prueba. Shota aprendera cosas que no conocía acerca de Mo y un viejo amigo regresa.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**Estos Personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori y la Saga de macross algunos otros son de mi autoria. One More time pertenece a Daft Punk y De re pente a Soraya. Vans y las demás trademarks nombradas en este fanfic son por puro mérito recreativo.

**DEDICATORIAS:**

A las hermanita Hayase.

A mis hijas Hannah y Komilia

Al sdf ss

A Vivian que siempre lee mis fics aunque nunca me deja review

Y a la personita en la que base el personaje de Shota Ai shite ru.

* * *

El despegue del Megaroad había sido un éxito el escuadrón skull dirigido por el General Hikaru Ichijo tenía nuevos reclutas, la mayoría eran jóvenes aces provenientes de la academia militar del UNAF y recien asignados al UN SPACY a excepción del nuevo ala de combate de Hikaru el teniente Shota Hidetaka que anteriormente había servido en el escuadrón Apolo, quien cubriría el lugar que el Teniente Maximilian Jenius había dejado tras ser reasignado a la tierra y de haberle consedido el honor de comandar su propio escuadron ahora conocido como Dancing Skull.

El ala derecha del skull ahora lo ocupaba una joven que se había graduado con honores de la academia la chica de nombre Moani Ikaika cubría a la perfección el lugar que había dejado la teniente Fallyna Jenius, Hikaru extrañaba entrañablemente al skull que se hizo legendario en la primer guerra espacial pero los novatos no lo hacían del todo mal y aprenderían de su experiencia sobre la marcha.

Hikaru observaba el panel de control de su valkyrie, checaba que los instrumentos de navegación funcionaran a la perfección.

Su tacnet parpadeo y mostro a una nueva operadora; la chica al sentir la mirada paciente del joven general de ojos azules se sintio intimidada y tartamudeo un poco al darle las instrucciones.

Misa y Claudia observaban a su nueva compañera la teniente Elizabeth Lafont era de la nueva tripulación asignada al megaroad su cargo a desempeñar era el control aereo en el turno matutino, Misa quedo asombrada de la eficiencia con que la teniente Lafont se comportaba y manejaba las situaciones, era como verse a un espejo y la chica Lafont la hacía recordarse asi misma como era tan solo unos meses atrás.

Lafont se sonrojo cuando Hikaru le agradecio por las instrucciones Y Claudia solo solto una risita discreta que tambien se hizo presente en los labios de Misa pero de inmediato volvio a la seriedad que se requiere de un almirante.

Hikaru inhalo profundamente y les dijo a sus nuevos discípulos bueno jóvenes ya escucharon a la dama patrullaremos el sector A-531 hasta el A-787.

Entendido se escucho al unísono por el tacnet.

El vuelo de reconocimiento paso sin ninguna novedad en el puente del Megaroad estaba por darse el cambio de turno asi que Elizabeth dio las instrucciones de aterrizaje y suspiro al ver lo bien que había logrado sobrevivir a su primer día de trabajo.

Entrego un reporte completo a Shammy quien la invito a la fiesta que iban a realizar esa noche para conocer mejor a las nuevas integrantes del puente; Elizabeth acepto gustosa y aprovecho la oportunidad para decir si podía llevar a alguien del escuadrón skull, Shammy rio traviesamente y dijo si es un sexy piloto por supuesto que si.

Elizabeth se despidio militarmente de la almirante Hayase y salio del puente super contenta consigo misma, Observo su reloj y cálculo que Mo todavía tardaría una hora para salir de los deberes, entre redactar el reporte y la ducha necesaria asi que saco de su bolsillo el telefono móvil y se dispuso a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Mo.

Moani había salido de las duchas y se había quitado el uniforme para reemplazarlo por un tank top color blanco con el signo del UN SPACY en el centro y unos cargos color khaki; Moani estaba delante del espejo montado en su casillero tratando de alisar su cabello para después amarrarlo en una cola de caballo, Yuki Ryusei el prometido de Moani estaba detras del casillero con su uniforme de vuelo y su casco en la mano izquierda, Moani saco un backpack color negro del casillero a su vez el backpack traia un arnés para colocar la tabla para patinar y cerro su casillero. Se sorprendio al ver a Yuki detrás del mismo.

Hola.

Yuki se acerco a Moani la tomo por la cintura y le dio un beso.

Hola le respondio Moani tras romper el beso.

¿Algún plan para esta noche?

Yuki hizo una mueca de fastidio.

Nena ahora si te voy a quedar mal todo este mes las guardias nocturnas las haremos los Apolo asi que no cuentes conmigo.

Moani solo torcio la boca y dijo

Tipico nunca podemos estar mucho tiempo juntos ya sea por tu horario o el mio.

Yuki volvio acercarse a Moani y beso a su prometida de lleno en los labios, esta vez el beso fue interrumpido por la constante vibración del celular de Mo.

Moani saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y vio que tenía un mensaje de Lizzie.

Te espero en casa no olvides que te toca traer la pizza y unas petit-colas heladas.

Moani rio y volvio a colocar el celular en su bolsillo.

Yuki tenía cara de pocos amigos y esperaba que Moani le diera una respuesta pronta a la pregunta que no había formulado.

Era Lizzie, quiere que pase por la comida.

Sabes a veces pasas más tiempo con Elizabeth que conmigo.

Eso es por que siempre estas ocupado.

Y aparte por que no te quisiste mudar conmigo.

Yuki ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces y sabes que Kenta no quiere que vivamos juntos hasta el dia que nos casemos.

A si el comodoro siempre quiere que hagas las cosas correctamente.

Moani estaba visiblemente irritada.

Sabes que no solo es por Kenta, si no que es importante para mi.

Ok, no dire más. Te veo después

Yuki se dirigio al hángar y Moani solo inhalo frustradamente.

Salio del vestuario y se dirigio a casa.

Moani azoto la patineta en la entrada, avento la mochila y se dirigio a la cocineta de la barraca a depositar la caja de pizza que comenzaba a enfriarse, Elizabeth que estaba en la pequeña salita solo dijo alguien esta de muy mal humor.

Moani llevo 2 latas de Petit-cola se quito sus tennis Vans y puso sus pies sobre la mesita de centro, gruñendo ante el comentario de Lizzie.

Me encanta tu forma de comunicarte señorita cavernícola.

Otro gruñido

Mo le extendio la lata a Lizzie, destapo la suya y se puso a beber el contenido.

¿Asi de mal estuvo el día?

Sin comentarios

Mmmmm dejame adivinar el mal humor se debe a cierto piloto egocentrico de apellido Ryusei

Mo solo se tapo la cara con el cojin de la sala y emitio un grito ahogado.

Con esto Mo aclaraste mis dudas.

Es que sencillamente que…que se ha creido Yuki

No la pregunta amiga sería que no se cree Yuki

Moani se rio ante el comentario tan certero de Elizabeth.

Y bien que te hizo el insoportable.

Mo inhalo profundamente implorando no perder los estribos al contarle la "platica" a su mejor amiga.

Veras cuando salí de las duchas y me estaba arreglando Rysuei estaba ahi, escondido detrás de mi casillero, Primero fue tierno me beso y todo pero se puso de malas cuando recibí tu mensaje y lo unico que atino a decir fue un reclamo del por que vivo contigo y no con él. Después saco a relucir a mi hermano Kenta y….

Moani fue interrumpida subitamente por Elizabeth

Pero que se ha creido… tan solo por que es tu prometido cree que puede hacer con tu vida lo que le place amiga te he dicho muchas veces que tu Yukito es un imbecil que no sabe valorar lo que tiene; si lo tuviera enfrente te juro que le daría una buena patada en donde más le duele.

Tranquila Lizzie tarde o temprano lo pondre en su lugar.

De acuerdo Mo pero mi abuelita me decía que no te cases con alguien que no conoces, esto puede resultar mal. Bueno cambiando de tema te dare una noticia que te alegrara al menos lo que resta del día.

Me asustas cuando planeas algo

Veras no mejor te cuento todo.

Oh si el chisme de primer mano lástima que no te pude hacer burla cuando te quedaste toda pava delante del general Ichijo.

Yo si nunca me quedo pava delante de nadie, la palabra pava no esta definida en mi diccionario.

No esta definida solo te quedas en mutis cada vez que te topas con el General y olvidas algo muy importante su esposa es la Almirante de la flota.

Bueno si, pero no niegues que el General es muy atractivo

No me he dado cuenta de ello, además trabajas con su esposa; que si no mal recuerdo resulta ser tu modelo a seguir.

Bueno pero eso no es lo importante.

Desembucha

Hoy cuando iba a entregarle mi puesto a Shammy Vermillion pues sencillamente me invito a una de esas legendarias fiestas del puente. Ahora si empiezan a catalogarme como una bridge bunny.

Moani escupio el refresco que estaba tomando en ese momento y solto una carcajada.

Pense que ya eras una bridge Bunny hecha y derecha reunías todas las caracteristicas antes de que te asignaran al MEGAROAD.

Elizabeth le lanzo una mirada mortal a su amiga.

Y tu reunes todas las caracteristicas necesarias para estar en el SKULL

Si soy letal, sexy y tengo carácter

No, eres prepotente, egoista y egocentrica

Moani solo le enseño la lengua a Lizzie como una niña pequeña

Estas celosa, por que estoy rodeada de pilotos sexys y trabajo con el hombre de tus sueños.

Ambas chicas rieron.

Y a todo esto ¿a que hora es la reunión y en donde?

Ah muy buena pregunta

Cool te invitan a una reunión y no sabes ni el lugar ni la hora.

Eso se arregla en un minuto.

Elizabeth se dirigio a la alcoba y disco un número en su celular.

Hola Andrea soy yo Lizzie, de pura casualidad sabes ¿a que hora y en que lugar sera la fiesta?

Moani solo veía que Lizzie esperaba se acerco al refrigerador y anoto la dirección en el block de recados.

Gracias nos vemos después. Listo lo he conseguido.

Lo último fue dicho con una sonrisa triunfante

Liz a veces me asustas.

Te espantarías más si te dijera que se todo tu horario por los proximos tres meses.

Era de esperarse después de todo al ser controladora aerea debes formar parte de la logistica y el planeamiento de los patrullajes y vuelos de reconocimiento de cada escuadron.

Si y es un trabajo muy desgastante en especial cuando hay pilotos voluntariosos y engreidos como tú.

Que chistosa y bien a que hora es la fiesta

A las 9 en el Excalibur.

Oh genial entonces no me voy a poder arreglar como acostumbro.

Si te refieres a tus Vans, pantalones cargo y ombliguera olvidalo, Mujer por alguna vez en tu vida quieres ponerte un vestido y arreglarte femeninamente como dios manda.

Mmmm deja pensarlo…..no

Moani Eruei Ikaika a veces no tienes remedio.

Elizabeth solo suspiro y de inmediato abrio el clóset de Mo.

Por dios Mo que ¿no tienes un par de prendas decentes?

Bueno si pero…

Elizabeth sacaba cosas del armario y las tiraba en la cama.

No, no, no, tal vez, no, definitivamente no. Aja

Hasta el fondo del clóset un precioso vestido color plateado hizo su aparición, aun conservaba las etiquetas de compra y estaba en un plástico protector.

Lizzie de inmediato lo puso sobre Moani viendo como le quedaba a la chica el vestido.

Mo sabes que con ese vestido te ves increíble.

Fue un regalo de Kenta y Sugey por mi cumpleaños número 17.

Pues mujer anda a darte otro baño por que vienes toda sudada del trayecto de la pizzería a casa que te apuesto lo hiciste en patineta.

Ahora tu te vas a poner celosa de mi patineta y diras que paso más tiempo con mi patineta.

No soy tu noviecito sabes…

Moani tomo la toalla que estaba en el respaldo de su silla y dejo su rastro por donde iba pasando.

Esta niña nunca cambiara.

Después de unos minutos Moani salio de la ducha la tercera del día miro el vestido que estaba sobre su cama e inhalo profundamente, en eso Elizabeth entraba a la habitación.

No se como deje que me convencieras de que esto es lo correcto.

Vamos te vas a ver increíblemente bien.

Moani se puso el vestido plateado, el color del vestido acentuaba muy bien la tonalidad de su piel bronceada y dejaba al descubierto las piernas increíblemente torneadas y fuertes de Mo. Lizzie se encargo de peinarla, el peinado era algo modesto solo recogio el cabello castaño oscuro de Moani en una media cola de caballo y lo demas caia en su espalda y finalmente Moani decidio que el café claro iba muy bien con sus labios y un poco de brillo labial sabor coco daría el toque final.

Finalmente Elizabeth y Moani llegaron al antro donde la fiesta se realizaba, salieron del taxi y al ser fin de semana la entrada estaba llena, antes de que dijeran algo el cadenero de la entrada vio a Moani y las dejo entrar después de todo el Excalibur era el antro más famoso y elitista en el Megaroad.

Una vez adentro Elizabeth se encontro con Shammy, Kim y Vanesa quienes de inmediato jalaron a la nueva conejita y ya ni tuvo tiempo de ver a donde se había quedado Moani.

Moani recorria el lugar timidamente como si quisiera pasar desapercibida, después de media hora dio con el lugar donde estaba su amiga y se dirigio hacia alla.

En ese momento Claudia, Misa, Hikaru y Shota llegaban al antro.

Shota en los últimos meses tras la perdida de su prometida se había convertido en una persona un tanto solitaria y los unicos amigos con los que contaba era el matrimonio Ichijo y Claudia La Salle.

Claudia de inmediato encontro la mesa de las chicas y se acomodaron en ella, todos saludaron y la canción de One more time comenzo a sonar en el antro.

Elizabeth miro de soslayo a Mo quien de inmediato grito nuestra canción y las chicas corrieron a la pista tomadas de la mano seguidas por Shammy, Kim y Vanessa.

Shota se percato de la presencia de Moani aunque no identificaba muy bien a la chica ya que el estrobo no lo dejaba ver con claridad, pero sabía que la chica era sumamente atractiva, se sirvio una copa de la botella que había en la mesa y sonrio para si mismo, era la primera vez desde hace más de un año que una chica le había llamado la atención.

Claudia tenía rato dirigiendose a Shota pero estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Skull 2 responda.

¿qué?

Nada Sho olvidalo

Oye Claudia ¿quien es la chica que esta con las conejitas¿acaso es una de las nuevas bridge bunnys?

A la que esta a lado de Vanesa es Elizabeth Lafont la nueva controladora aerea y la chica del vestido plateado creo que debes de conocerla muy bien, después de todo es tu compañera en el Skull

Shota miro extrañado a Claudia.

Estas bromeando esa no puede ser la comandante Ikaika.

Misa intervino en la platica

Vaya que si es Moani.

Ya Sho cierra la boca le dijo Hikaru

Estan bromeando esa no puede ser Moani Ikaika, Moani Ikaika en un vestido, es la peor ridiculez que he escuchado en toda mi vida, después de todo ella es uno más de nosotros.

La canción termino y Moani se acerco a la mesa saludando a todos por su rango y apellido.

Claudia rio y le dijo solamente llamame Claudia cariño.

Moani se sonrojo y asintio.

El mesero se acerco para corroborar que todo estuviera en orden y Moani pido una botella de agua mineral.

Se sento justamente enfrente de Shota quien seguía contemplandola, hasta que Moani se percato de ello.

¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara Hidetaka?

Sho de inmediato contesto con su acostumbrado y natural tono sarcastico

No lo que pasa es que me soprendio descubrir que eres una mujer.

Muy gracioso Shota sempai.

Refunfuño Mo y de inmediato se levanto algo molesta de la mesa.

Claudia le dio un codazo y Shota alcanzo a decir

¿que?

Moani se dirigio al baño visiblemente irritada, Lizzie y las conejitas habían dejado de bailar y se acercaron a la mesa para refrescarse.

Kim se sento a un lado de Shota y este comenzo el interrogatorio oficial, primero la invito a bailar para asi poder tener un poco de privacidad.

Kim ¿que tanto conoces a Ikaika?

¿Ikaika? Te refieres a Moani

aja

Bueno pues tiene 19 años casi 20, es hermana menor del comodoro Kenta Ikaika, nació y creció en Hawai hasta que fallecieron sus padres, de inmediato quedo bajo la tutela del comodoro, es la menor de 7 hermanos todos varones lo cual explica su gusto por los deportes extremos y su pasión por volar.

Shota se quedo pensando y seguía el ritmo de la música.

Ah si se me olvidaba esta comprometida con el líder del escuadrón Raven Yuki Ryusei.

Asi que después de todo hay alguien que si soporta al engreido Ryusei.

Kim solto una carcajada

Si, Yuki y Moani han tenido una larga relación más o menos desde que Moani tenía 14 años pero apenas el año pasado Yuki le declaro su amor y meses después se comprometieron.

Asi que esta comprometida

Shota lo dijo más para si mismo que para Kim

Moani regreso del baño un poco más tranquila y se sento de nuevo a un costado de Lizzie.

En ese momento un joven de ojos color miel y cabello rubio cenizo se acerco a la mesa preguntandole a Elizabeth si quería bailar con él

Moani reconoció al chico como uno de los compañeros de la academia.

Elizabeth no lo penso ni dos veces y se fue a la pista con el chico.

Todo mundo estaba bailando menos Shota y Moani que seguían sentados en la mesa y un silencio tenso e incomodo se hizo presente hasta que Shota decidió romperlo.

¿quieres bailar?

Moani lo miro extrañada y volteo a su lado comprobando que era a ella a quien le hablaba y no a nadie más.

Shota le extendio la mano y Moani la tomo.

Cuando Moani tomo la mano de Shota una descarga de electricidad recorrio el cuerpo de ambos, Moani nunca había sentido nada parecido incluso cuando Yuki la tomaba de la mano y de inmediato se soltaron algo sonrojados.

Shota condujo a Moani hacia el centro de la pista y de inmediato el ritmo cambio a una balada suave, Mo penso que Shota iba a declinar su invitación ante el cambio de ritmo, pero para su sorpresa Shota la tomo de la cintura y comenzo a dirigirla al ritmo de la música.

Mil ojos mirando hacia mi

De los tuyos no puedo huir

Tu mirada me tiene encantada

Si te dejo entrar estare equivocada

Moani seguía la letra de la canción y la tarareaba apenas susceptiblemente para los oidos de Shota.

Canta muy bien comandante.

Eh…gracias sempai.

Shota comenzo a sentir la necesidad de besar a la joven comandante y de inmediato cerro el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Moani se sentía en las nubes asi que solamente se dejo llevar.

Misa levanto la mirada y dejo de bailar., Hikaru la miro algo extrañado y dirigio su vista hacia la pareja que habia capturado la atención de Misa.

Hikaru sonrio.

Inevitablemente esta cayendo

El problema es que ella esta comprometida

Si pero he hablado con Kenta y no cree que su hermanita este del todo enamorada del Teniente Ryusei.

Hidetaka olía el cabello de Ikaika y no podía creer todo lo que estaba despertando en él, asi que cerro los ojos para obligarse a si mismo a no perder el control.

Moani levanto la cabeza y observo a Shota pese a que tenían un par de meses trabajando juntos nunca se había detenido a observar lo atractivo que era, a pesar de su rostro duro y que sus compañeros de trabajo pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo quejandose de los comentarios y criticas ácidas que recibían del teniente que a pesar de ser mayor que muchos de los actuales novatos del UN SPACY parecía un chiquillo más apunto de dejar la pubertad para convertirse en un adulto joven eso hizo que Moani sintiera algo más.

Elizabeth no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo; su amiga Moani estaba perdida en los brazos de alguien que no era precisamente Yuki Rysuei, no quería interrumpir a su amiga al menos no por ahora por que ella sabia que su amiga necesitaba un cambio y un hombre que en verdad la comprendiera.

Las chicas del puente se acercaron para invitarla a la post fiesta y le dijeron que si queria podía llevar a Moani y Shota. Elixabeth asintio y se dirigió a donde estaban Mo y Sho.

Pe…perdón chicos no quiero interrumpirlos.

Moani y Shota estaban tan inmersos el uno con el otro que no notaron la presencia de Elizabeth hasta que ella toco el hombro de Moani para llamar su atención.

Moani dio un pequeño brinco del susto que le provoco la subita devolución a la realidad y Shota se limito a gruñir imperceptiblemente.

Mo me voy con las chicas van a realizar una post –fiesta y estas cordialmente invitada …es decir ambos lo estan

Lizzie lamento decirte que no te puedo acompañar mi dia fue pesado y quiero descansar un rato, mañana tengo que ir a casa de Kenta y Sugey para el almuerzo y prefiero reponerme antes de que Kenta me de el tipico sermón del hermano mayor y aburrido.

Las chicas fueron a recoger sus cosas a la mesa Shota y Moani se acercaron.

Moani ¿no quieres que te dejemos en tu casa?

No muchas gracias Almirante, de todas formas ya casi amanece y aprovechare para comprar el desayuno.

Moani se despidio militarmente y salio con las demás chicas del lugar.

Vamos Shota ¿no piensas alcanzarla?

Shota movio la cabeza negativamente

Sho no negaras que te encanto tenerla entre tus brazos

No pero esta comprometida con otro

¿La vas a dejar ir?

Sho analizo unos segundos sus posibilidades, tomo su chaqueta y se dirijio a la salida con la esperanza de encontrar por ahi a Moani.

Moani espero que las chicas abordaran el taxi, declinando una vez más el ofrecimiento de que la dejaran en su casa.

Shota alcanzo a divisar a Moani que estaba dando la vuelta a la esquina corrio lo más rápido que sus piernas podían llevarlo.

Comandante Ikaika.

Comandante Ikaika.

Moani se detuvo al escuchar que alguien le gritaba, se dio la media vuelta y para su sopresa era Shota que corria para alcanzarla.

Teniente Hidetaka

Me preguntaba si ¿podria acompañarte a tu casa y tal vez invitarte el desayuno?

Moani agacho la mirada, Shota penso que para Mo las uñas de sus pies de pronto eran más interesantes que la propuesta de desayunar con él.

Varios segundos transcurrieron y Moani finalmente dijo acepto.

Shota se rasco la cabeza, y miro a Moani, comenzaron a caminar y el cambio en la luminosidad les indicaba que ya estaba por despuntar el alba.

Moani se abrazo a si misma en un vano intento de protegerse a si misma del frio que comenzaba a sentir, Shota observo la reacción de Moani y de inmediato la cubrio con su chaqueta.

La chaqueta de Shota era color negro con el escudo del UN SPACY en el brazo derecho, franjas color rojo en los hombros y el jolly roger bordado junto con las iniciales LT S. Hideteaka a la altura del pecho en el lado derecho.

Arigatou

No tienes por que agradecerme, es solo que no quiero que te resfries.

Mo lo miro estupefacta.

Es decir no todos los días se encuentran excelentes pilotos y cuando los encontramos son difíciles de suplir.

Moani solo se ajusto la chaqueta un poco más contra su cuerpo tratando de generar calor, Shota le sonrio y no dejaba de pensar que Moani se veía increíblemente hermosa cubierta por su chamarra

¿qué se te antoja desayunar?

Lo que sea por mi esta bien

Moani solo le dedico una sonrisa a Shota.

Yo tengo un terrible antojo crepas con mermelada de durazno y una buena taza de café que te parece

Suena bien

De acuerdo conosco el lugar perfecto

Shota tomo de la mano a Mo para atravesar la calle y volvio a tener esa sensación como una corriente electrica que le recorria el cuerpo; pero tan pronto sus pies tocaron la acera de enfrente solto la mano que hábilmente había entrelazado con la de Mo.

Se sentaron en la mesa situada a un costado de la ventana, de inmediato la mesera se acerco con el menú y dejo a los jóvenes tomar su decisión .

Una ves que ordenaron el desayuno Moani estaba en un silencio total que comenzaba a incomodar a Shota.

¿qué pasa Ikaika¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?

No

Bueno es que nunca te para la boca y hoy estas extrañamente callada

Moani miraba atravez de la ventana a los transeúntes que comenzaban sus actividades

Moani siempre que te veo estas rodeada de amigos y nunca paras de hablar por eos te considero una persona muy sociable.

Lo soy… es solo que..

La mesera se acerco con el desayuno y coloco las respectivas ordenes enfrente de cada uno.

Bueno es que es raro que este desayunando con mi superior.

Ah es eso.

Moani tomo la taza de café entre sus manos, asintiendo antes de beber el primer sorbo.

Bueno teniente usted parece conocer mucho de mi pero estamos en desventaja yo no se nada de usted.

Preguntame lo que quieras saber y no me hables de usted dime Shota o Sho estamos fuera de servicio.

Esta bien Sho

Y bien Mo ¿de donde eres? Ikaika no es un apellido japonés.

No, veras mi papá es hawaiano y mi mamá japonesa es decir soy mitad hawaiana y mitad japonesa es por eso que mi segundo nombre es Eruei.

Y ¿tu de donde eres?

Nací y pase prácticamente toda mi vida en Osaka.

Curioso yo vivi en Osaka un tiempo, eso si nací y pase los primeros años de mi vida en Hawai, después en Nueva Zelanda y por ultimo la Isla Ataria.

Yo estuve en Osaka hasta que me enliste y de ahi me trasladaron a la isla ataria, mi primer asignación fue con el escuadrón Apolo; obviamente había sido entrenado con el general Ichijo y el teniente Jenius bajo la tutela de Roy Focker pero mi camino durante la primer guerra espacial me llevo a fromar parte de escuadrón Apolo, hasta que Max y su esposa recibieron su nueva asignación y yo obtuve un lugar en el legendario Skull.

Ser parte del skull era mi sueño durante el entrenamiento; soy militar por convicción propia, aunque eso de estar en la milicia lo traigo en los genes mi familia ha estado en el ejército durante generaciones; al morir mis padres quede bajo la tutela de mi hermano mayor y a mis 13 años decidi que lo mejor que podía hacer era unirme al UN, me encanta volar y por eso decidí ser piloto de combate.

Estas segura que no eres una meltran

Moani casi se atraganta con el café

No, soy netamente micraan, además dicen que soy muy poco delicada para ser una mujer, Creo que se debe a que soy la menor de 7 hermanos y tengo una extraña pasión por los deportes extremos, el soccer y volar.

No he notado que seas poco femenina.

Moani se sonrojo una vez más.

Y tu ¿tienes hermanos Sho?

Si soy el mayor de 3 .

La platica transcurrio amenamente entre risas y bromas, ambos se sentían tan bien en la compañía del otro que no notaron como se les escapo el tiempo hasta que el celular de Shota repico en el bolsillo de su chamarra que Moani aun tenía puesta.

Moani saco el celular y se lo dio a Shota para que contestara sin fijarse que el identificador de llamadas decía Ichijo H.

Shota miro la pantalla y decidió colgar sin haber contestado la llamada.

Bueno Sho creo que es hora de que me vaya, tengo que descansar un rato antes de ser la niñera del huracán Zhen Li.

Piloto de combate, skater profesional, niñera ¿hay algo que no sepas hacer?

Si muchas cosas y no soy skater profesional, solo me divierto mucho con la patineta y los patines, además de que son un medio de transporte cómodo, efectivo y barato.

Shota pago la cuenta y se levanto para acompañar a Moani, salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron a la barraca de Mo.

Cuando llegaron Mo abrio la puerta y los ronquidos de Lizzie se oian hasta el pasillo.

Te invitaría a pasar pero…

Si tengo miedo a que el oso me coma.

Moani solto una risita ahogada.

Muchas gracias por el desayuno, la platica y por acompañarme a casa.

No tienes por que el placer fue todo mio.

Moani se quito la chaqueta y se la entrego a Shota.

Nos vemos mañana.

Claro nos vemos mañana.

Shota se iba a dar la media vuelta cuando Moani lo llamo.

Sho

Dime

Gracias

Moani se acerco y le planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla y enseguida cerro la puerta de su barraca.

Shota no lo podía creer se llevo la mano al lugar donde Moani le había plantado el beso y sonrio para si mismo, aun sentía el roce de los labios de Mo, se hecho la chaqueta al hombro y se sirigio a su barraca.

Cuando llego a su casa abrio su armario para colgar la chaqueta y se percato de que la chaqueta tenía el agradable olor de Moani, se tiro sobre la cama y cubrio su rostro con la chaqueta, el olor a coco y chocolate estaba surtiendo un efecto relajante en él asi que poco a poco comenzaba a conciliar el sueño.

El sonido insistente del telefono lo trajo de vuelta, estiro la mano para alcanzar la bocina.

Teniente Hidetaka al habla.

Sho ¿te desperte?

No Claudia tengo horas jugando videojuegos.

Esta bien dormilon ¿como te fue con Moani?

Shota no pudo evitar reprimir un bosteso

Tan mal que te quedaste dormido

No, todo lo contrario, la invite a desayunar y Claudia desde Melissa no me sentía asi con una chica.

Sho creo que es tiempo para que finalmente dejes ir a Melissa.

Es que Claudia tengo mucho miedo, Moani es increíble, pero no creo que pasemos de compañeros de trabajo, además ella esta comprometida con Ryusei.

Shota alguna vez se lo dije a Hikaru y ahora te lo digo a ti a veces lo que más quieres y necesitas lo tienes justamente enfrente de ti y debes luchar por conseguirlo, se que Moani es una buena chica y que te hara feliz asi que date una oportunidad y dale una oportunidad a ella.

Gracias Claudia

No hay por que agradecerlo y por si te interesa acabo de pasar por el parque y ella esta ahi sola haciendo no se que cosas con su patineta.

Ya veo, nunca deja su patineta en paz.

Si, deberías aparecer casualmente y tal ves invitarla a comer.

Nunca se te escapa una verdad

Claudia inhalo profundamente antes de continuar

Amigo creo que aun hay mucho de Roy en mi.

Claudia creo que tu mejor que nadie me entiende, aun hay mucho de Melissa en mi, no lo se es sencillamente que idealizo a todas las chicas e inconcientemente busco a alguien similar.

Creo que lo que ella quisiera es que tu continuaras con tu vida y te enamoraras de alguien más.

Claudia no obtuvo respuesta de Shota.

Solo piensalo y ve si puedes aparecerte casualmente en el parque.

Lo tomare en cuenta.

Claudia colgo el telefono y miro la foto de Roy Focker que tenía en la mesita de centro la tomo y la examinaba cariñosamente y con nostalgia.

Sabes que comprendo a Sho completamente, no es fácil rehacer tu vida no después de haber amado tanto.

Shota miro el reloj.

Podría ser… Tomo la toalla y se dirigio al baño; después de que tomo una ducha, se puso unos jeans y una playera de color gris con él escudo del UN Spacy, miro las placas de identificación que estaban colocadas sobre la mesa de noche había dos juegos las de él y las de Melissa, dudando un poco solo tomo las suyas y dejo las de Melissa, miro el portarretratos donde Shota sonreia abrazando a una chica rubia y coloco ahi el juego de placas que decidio no portar esa tarde.

Se que entiendes por que hago esto. Tomo las llaves y salio de su barraca dirigiendose al parque con la esperanza de ver a Moani ahi.

Moani estaba concentrada tenía que calcular el momento en que iba a saltar sobre el barandal que tenía enfrente, dio una zancada para impulsarse con fuerza a unos cuantos centímetros del barandal piso con fuerza la parte trasera de la tabla y esta se elevo hasta posarse sobre el barandal a la mitad del camino Moani sintio que la patineta se había atorado y fue a dar subitamente contra alguien.

Shota había visto que la mayoría de los skaters se reunían en los alrededores del teatro al aire libre debido a que gozaban con una gran cantidad de barandales, rampas y una fuente que aun no estaba en funcionamiento y por lo tanto podían patinar libremente en ella.

Subia por las escaleras cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien cayó encima de él.

Demonios por que no te…..

Moani se incorporo y en el acto se quito el casco de protección, le ofreció la mano a la persona sobre la cual aterrizo para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Lo siento ¿estas bien?

Moani

Sho, no sabes cuanto me apena es que yo…..

Moaniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Una niña pequeña se acercaba corriendo a Moani.

Zhen Li

La pequeña de un brinco se colgo sobre Moani.

Shota solo observaba a Moani.

Lamento mucho haberte caido encima.

No te preocupes

Moani ¿me llevas a comer pizza por favor?

Claro que si pequeña

Mo ¿es tu novio?

Shota se puso más rojo que un tomate

No Zhen, sabes que Yuki es mi novio

Es que él es guapo

No Zhen Li, él es el tenitente Shota Hidetaka es el segundo al mando de mi escuadrón.

La pequeña Zhen Li extendió su manita.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Zhen Li Ikaika, sobrina de Mo

Mucho gusto damita.

Shota tomo la manita de Zhen Li

Teniente Shota Hidetaka a su servicio, peropuedes llamarme Sho pequeña.

Escalones más abajo Kenta Ikaika y su esposa Sugey venían subiendo.

Creo que esto te pertenece Kenta le dio la patineta a Moani.

Papito grito Zhen Li y de inmediato paso de los brazos de Moani a los de Kenta.

Gracias

¿Cuando vas a dejar esto Eruei?

Cuando encuentre algo más entretenido Kenta

Sugey interrumpio a Kenta y Moani antes de que comenzaran otra discusión sin sentido acerca de la forma ideal en la que se supone que debería comportarse Moani.

Papá ¿Puedo ir a comer pizza con Moani?

Claro siempre y cuando prometa que no te dara una fuerte cantidad de soda y dulces.

Moani ¿Sho puede venir con nosotras?

Hasta ese momento Kenta se había dado cuenta que su hermana estaba acompañada por alguien más; alzo la mirada y para su sorpresa era el Teniente Hidetaka.

Buenas tardes Teniente.

Shota se cuadro ante Kenta.

Comodoro

Veo que ya se conocen.

Si Moani conosco a la mayoria de los pilotos pero en especial creo que hasta los civiles reconocerían a un miembro del emblematico escuadrón Skull.

Moani ¿Estas segura que no tienes problemas para cuidar a Zhen Li?

Segura Su, además me hace falta pasar tiempo con mi sobrina favorita.

Ok Mo, nosotros estaremos de regreso a eso de las 10 pm y pasaremos por Zhen Li.

De acuerdo.

Zhen Li se despidio de sus padres y se coloco junto a Moani.

¿Me llevaras al lugar donde tienen los videojuegos?

Claro que si

Zhen Li subio corriendo las escaleras; para tomar el bacpack con las cosas de Moani.

Sho lo siento me falló el cálculo y

No te preocupes Moani los accidentes pasan.

Zhen li se acerco a Moani dandole el back pack; Moani saco una hoodie negra y se la puso encima, segundos más tarde abrio el arnés para portar la patineta y la coloco ahi.

Mo ¿podemos irnos? Tengo muchisima hambre.

Claro que si Zhen

Zhen Li le dio la mano a Moani

¿Teniente gusta acompañarnos?

Shota accedio y acompaño a Moani y Zhen li por una pizza.


	2. II

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori y Studios Nue.

* * *

Shota estaba recargado en el ascensor, el uniforme blanco con azul y rojo estaba impecablemente planchado; iba recordando las cosas que había vivido con Moani el día anterior, tenía puestos los audifonos de su reproductor mp3 y sentía que la canción que estaba escuchando le venía como anillo al dedo, aunque nunca ha creido en el amor a primera vista sabía que lo que había despertado Moani en él era más que simple atracción fisica.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dos pisos más arriba, Shota vio ingresar a Moani al ascensor, riendo a todo pulmón imagino que lo siguente que vería sería Elizabeth Lafont ingresando con Moani pero para su sorpresa Yuki Ryusei escoltaba a su prometida hasta los simuladores de vuelo antes de salir del servicio.

Ryusei beso a Moani, cosa que irrito a Shota

Shota tosió para hacerse notar.

Teniente Hidetaka

Moani hizo un saludo militar el cual Shota devolvio

Ryusei solo asintio con la cabeza de manera un poco despota

Comandante Ikaika, Teniente Ryusei.

Shota subió el volumen de su reproductor para evitar escuchar la platica que Moani tenía con Ryusei, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo y ver que Ryusei hacía todo lo posible por tener contacto físico con Moani.

Sintio que la sangre le hervía al ver que ella no ponía objeción y al contrario le coqueteaba abiertamente, lanzandole una mirada terriblemente seductora a Yuki y de pronto quizo salir corriendo del ascensor.

Dio gracias cuando finalmente las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la planta de su destino, Shota camino lo más rápido que pudo hacía los simuladores dejando atrás a Moani y Ryusei.

Al llegar al area de los simuladores y abrirse la puerta automatica sin darse cuenta que había empujado sin querer a uno de los novatos al momento de entrar se sento en el simulador que le habían asignado golpeando furiosamente la consola de mando.

Hikaru observaba a Shota desde el rincón del salón y decidio acercarse a él.

¿Mal día?

Shota solo gruño y le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que girara para ver a Moani y Yuki.

En ese momento Yuki y Moani estaban afuera, Moani se colgo del cuello de Ryusei y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios; Moani entro a la sala y antes de que la puerta se cerrara Ryusei se llevo las manos al oido en señal de que le hablaría y después le envio un beso a Moani.

Ahhhhh no puedo creerlo.

Le dijo Sho a Hikaru

¿qué no puedes creer?

Eso justamente eso¿que le ve a Ryusei?

Hikaru solo movio la cabeza negativamente.

Sho viejo él es su prometido.

Lo se y eso me da rabia e impotencia.

¿qué le da rabia e impotencia teniente? Moani interrumpio de pronto la platica entre Hikaru y Shota

General Ichijo

Moani lo saludo militarmente

Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar dijo Hikaru y se alejo dejando a Moani y Shota a solas.

Nada o al menos nada que te interese

Shota contesto tajantemente

Oye Sho, solo quiero agradecerte por lo de ayer en la tarde.

No tienes por que es mi obligación conocer un poco más a los miembros del escuadrón después de todo nuestras vidas son tan fugaces que a veces tenemos poco tiempo para conocer a nuestros subordinados.

Si pero eso no pasara conmigo, no pienso dejar el skull en mucho tiempo.

Eso dicen todos y tarde o temprano tenemos que escribir una carta de condolencia a sus familiares.

¿Estas insinuando que no soy buena?

No, solo digo verdades ahora son ustedes tal vez en un mes o más ya tengamos otros miembros.

Perdoneme Teniente pero jamás he sido derribada.

Eso se debe a que has visto muy poca acción si no es que nunca te han enviado al frente.

Aun cuando ambos militares no subían el tono de voz, solo bastaba ver que ambos casi susurraban y su lenguaje corporal uno se daba cuenta que estaban discutiendo, al grado que llamaron la atención de los otros pilotos que se encontraban en los simuladores en ese momento.

Pues no tendre tanta experiencia en el campo de batalla como usted Teniente Hidetaka, pero no cualquier novato logra colocarse como un ala de combate del legendario Skull desde Maximilian Jenius. Y según se y creo usted estuvo en otro escuadrón antes de pasar a formar parte de los cuerpos de elite muy al contrario del Teniente Jenius y hasta del mismo General Ichijo.

Moani tenía lo puños cerrados a un costado y mantenía su quijada apretada era más que obvio que Moani estaba enojada.

Shota iba a replicar pero se percato que todo mundo estaba al pendiente de su conversación

Solo espero que no te duermas en tus propios laureles Ikaika.

Permiso para hablar libremente Sempai Hidetaka.

Lo ultimo fue dicho por Moani en su particular tono oficial

Permiso concedido.

Eres todo un imbecil ¿sabias eso no?, claro lo digo con todo respeto sempai

Moani se dio la media vuelta y se perdio en su simulador.

Las cuatro horas reglamentarias finalmente habían llegado a su fin, la situación era tensa tanto como cuando el ojo del huracán Hayase decidiera desatar toda su furia ante el puerto Ichijo.

Shota aun estaba enojado, asi que al termino de su sesión ni siquiera espero a Hikaru si no de inmediato se fue al gimnasio se cambio por la ropa deportiva, se puso unos guantes de box y se dispuso a pegarle al costal

¿pero que demonios se cree esta mujer?

Primero anda desparramando miel en todos los rincones con su noviecito, conducta muy poco profesional y después me llama imbecil.

Hikaru alcanzo a Misa en el comedor de oficiales, reía cuando tomo su charola y se sento justo enfrente de su esposa.

¿qué paso?

Pues ahora entiendo por que todo mundo estaba al pendiente de nosotros

¿A que te refieres?

Veras Sho se topo con la comandante Ikaika y el teniente Ryusei; al parecer no le gusto que Ryusei le enviara un beso a Ikaika y sabe dios que más abra pasado, por que comenzaron a discutir justo antes de entrar a los simuladores y doy gracias que no soy parte de alguna flota zentraedi renegada por que conjuntamente ese par estando enojados lograron derribar 88 tactical pods, 68 regults, 15 glaugs , 25 queadlunn-rau y un crucero zentraedi enemigos en tan solo 15 minutos. Es increíble ver como se complementan en equipo me atrevería a decir que son tan buenos y sincronizados como Max y Milia.

Misa iba a decir algo pero en ese momento Moani se sentaba justamente en la mesa que estaba situada atrás de ellos.

¿qué le dijiste que?

Asi como suena que es un imbecil

Moani Eruei Ikaika, estas conciente que eso te puede costar un lindo y agradable rato de vacaciones forzosas en la prisión militar.

Si Lizzie lo se, pero el tipo es insufrible y me hizo enojar tanto que no pude llamarlo de otra forma.

La cara de Misa fue de asombro tras lo que acababa de escuchar, Hikaru que estaba bebiendo de su botella con agua casi se atraganta, iba a decir algo pero Misa le puso su dedo indice en la boca para que pudieran terminar de escuchar la conversación de Moani.

Y pensar que hace unas horas atrás pense que era alguien divertido e interesante

Lo mismo dijiste del último imbecil que te invito a salir y ahora estas por casarte con él.

Lizzie

Que… la verdad no peca pero incomoda además Ryusei es más imbecil que Hidetaka.

Moani movio la cabeza y suspiro apenas si había tocado su comida.

Mo ¿no me digas que Hidetaka te gusta?

Es lindo y si hasta hace unos minutos me sentía atraida por él.

Moani miro su reloj; bueno amiga creo que te veo en casa, tengo otras 3 horas de patrullaje

Esta bien amiga¿tienes alguna preferencia para cenar?

China estaría bien

Cuenta con ella.

Moani dejo su charola y se dirigio al hángar.

Misa y Hikaru sonreían cuando Hikaru tomo la mano de Misa

Después de todo es mutuo a Moani tambien le gusta Shota

Si pero Shota no sabe como acercarse a Moani.

De eso me encargo yo no te preocupes.

Si tu te encargas si me preocupo

¿esta dudando de mis capacidades almirante?

No general es solo que prefiero que salga con vida ya que al parecer Moani podría ser una digna meltran y no quiero quedarme viuda antes de mi primer aniversario.

Muy graciosa almirante, bueno me tengo que ir saldre a patrullar con los skull.

Hikaru, cuidate mucho por favor recuerda que te estoy esperando.

Claro preciosa, siempre estas en mi mente.

Hikaru salio del comedor lanzandole un beso a Misa.

La alarma del reloj de Shota comenzaba a sonar eso le indicaba que tenía unos 15 minutos antes de que se reportara en el hángar asi que se dirigio a las duchas, después de todo un baño con agua helada le mantendría la mente fija en un solo objetivo el patrullaje y no pensaría en Moani.

El baño no fue muy efectivo ya que las imagenes del día anterior se agolparon en su mente en especial el momento en que Zhen Li se rehusaba a salir de la alberca de pelotas y Moani se metio a ella en un vago intento de hacerla obedecer después fue divertido formar parte de la guerra de pelotas, no olvidaba las risas de Moani, esta chica tenía la habilidad de hacerlo reir de las cosas más absurdas y sus gritos pidiendo clemencia de sus dos ejecutores. Moani lo era todo sin duda lo que esperaba desde hace tiempo y llego en el momento en que menos se lo esperaba.

Salio de la ducha y paso a su casillero por su casco, cuando lo cerro se percato que tres casilleros adelante estaba Moani amarrandose el cabello, para después colocarse un collar de caracol el cual beso y lo escondio dentro de su traje de vuelo.

Se iba a acercar a ella, necesitaba acercarse a ella y al menos intentar hacer las paces, pero Moani al ver que Sho se acercaba cerro estruendosamente el casillero y con el casco en la mano se dirigio al hangar.

La valkyrie azul tenía abierta la carlinga, Moani subio las escalerillas, se coloco el casco y se ajusto los cinturones, miro la foto que estaba en el panel de control.

Mamá una vez más te pido que me cuides.

Bajaron la carlinga de la valkyrie y espero la orden de despegue.

Horas después en el Nya-Nya de nueva Tokio los pilotos del escuadron Raven rodeaban a dos miembros del skull para escuchar la anecdota que acababan de vivir no más de una hora

Ok, el reporte que se nos dio, previo a la misión era simple: patrullar el Polo Sur lunar; específicamente el área del bajío Aitken.

En teoría, buscábamos una nueva área en la cual construirían un nuevo anexo científico en el cual los investigadores pudieran desarrollar armamentos, nueva tecnologías y establecer un puesto de Radar, para advertirnos en caso de que alguien decidiera aventurarse en esta pequeña sección del Sistema Solar sin ser invitado.

Algo fácil, ir y dar una vuelta por el barrio vamos pues… pero conociendo nuestra suerte, dicha vuelta por el barrio termino en un tiroteo.

Me explico, la patrulla de combate aéreo en esta ocasión no era una simple, por que Skull 1 en persona decidió acompañarnos, esa debió haber sido la primera señal de que todo saldría mal. No es que el general Ichijo sea un mal piloto, al contrario es un As condecorado, y han pilotado todo tipo de aviones desde los 8 años de edad.

El problema es que tiene la mala costumbre de ser derribado.

Muy a menudo, he de agregar.

Ya en serio, no lo han derribado mucho, solo ha tenido la mala suerte de que a los Zentraedi y a una que otra Meltran no les guste compartir el mismo espacio aéreo; digo, después de todo, a el tampoco le caen muy bien en ocasiones los Zentraedi y las Meltran.

Como sea me estoy desviando mucho del tema; íbamos entrando al lado lejano de la luna, por el área del Polo Sur, buscando cerca del área de la pared del cráter alguna cueva en la que se pudiera establecer una base subterránea desde la cual se pudieran albergar los materiales y trabajadores que construirían la nueva base.

Ya íbamos casi de retorno a la base cuando de la nada, un escuadrón compuesto de 23 Regults y 2 Glaugs salieron de la nada; obviamente, lo que uno piensa en esa situación es en correr a toda prisa y lanzar un SOS a la base para recibir apoyo; pero siguiendo con el tema de nuestra mala suerte, todas las comunicación estaban interferidas.

Usualmente, ya nos habríamos separado en duplas, nos conocemos muy bien, así que ya sabia que "Kicker" (Skull 17) me apoyaría mientras buscaba al Glaug táctico equipado con ECM que estaba interfiriéndonos; pero el problema es que no sabíamos que hacer mientras Skull 1 estaba con nosotros.

Literalmente, estábamos divididos entre salir corriendo o contraatacar, sabiendo que teníamos que proteger a Skull 1, y hacer algo para protegernos.

Afortunadamente la comandante Moani, decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos; desacelero pasando a modo Gerwalk, y al mismo tiempo descendió casi al nivel de la superficie lunar haciendo que una parte del escuadrón enemigo se separara de la fuerza principal; no los conté bien, pero creo que como 8 u 9 enemigos se fueron detrás de ella.

Extrañamente, los únicos que disparaban eran los glaugs enemigos, y eso que no era a dar, ya que estaban utilizando láser para dañar sin destruir nuestros cazas; luego supimos que habían descifrado de nuestras señales que el general Ichijo estaba en el vuelo y tenían ordenes de capturarlo con vida.

¿Para que? Quien sabe, quizás para hacer un ejemplo de el, el asunto es que el era una presa muy codiciada, por los seguidores de Bodolza, que aun luchaban por un líder ya muerto; fanáticos que se oponían a una paz definitiva con los micronianos a los cuales despreciaban tanto.

Al ver como el Skull 11 entablaba combate por si misma, Skull 2 decidió que no simplemente, no la dejaría atrás enfrentándose sola al enemigo, y eso nos hizo entrar a los demás en ese combate.

Skull 1 decidió que Kicker y yo (Skull 7) buscaríamos al Glaug ECM con su apoyo, ya que no lo dejaríamos solo así como así mientras atacábamos al enemigo.

Mientras que nos lanzábamos en busca del Tactical pod, vi la cosa más asombrosa, aun me cuesta trabajo reconciliar la imagen que tengo de Moani con la imagen que vi en la superficie de la luna.

Moani era¿cómo decirlo?, magnifica.

En la primera pasada, aun antes de que el enemigo lograra enviar a un escuadrón por ella, Moani había lanzado una salva de misiles que destruyeron a 4 de sus perseguidores; usando los controles RCS de su caza, giro para enfilarse a la superficie lunar, mientras que 5 enemigos se fueron tras ella.

Mientras consultaba la pantalla del radar secundario, buscaba al ECM, apoyado por Skull 1 y 17, que en modalidad battloid me cubrían usando sus rifles; sabíamos que si derribábamos a ese glaug enemigo, el otro glaug y el resto de los regults se retirarían, ya que no se atreverían a enfrentarse a nuestros refuerzos sin apoyo electrónico.

Logre ubicarlo y lanze un misil AARGM, mientras que con la segunda pantalla veía como se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento de Moani y Sho contra sus enemigos; solo rogaba que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo a reforzarlos y sobrevivir los 3 minutos en que tardarían en llegar los refuerzos que el General había llamado tras haber roto el bloque enemigo.

Mientras que nosotros 3 derribábamos al tactical pod y a sus 6 escoltas, Skull 11 logro aterrizar en modalidad battloid en la superficie lunar; fue difícil interpretar lo que sucedió después de eso, pero vi luego revisando las grabaciones del radar, como derribo a dos regults usando su rifle mientras evadía el fuego del cañón automático del glaug.

Mientras tanto disparo, al mismo tiempo, otra salva de misiles hacia los otros dos regults que intentaban flanquearla por la extrema derecha; derribo a uno y daño gravemente al otro que se vio forzado a retirarse del enfrentamiento.

Mientras tanto, Shota había derribado a seis, usando su rifle, que estaba cargado con una combinación especial de municiones de alto explosivo y disparo de metralla que bloqueaban los misiles del enemigo, y a la vez, evitaban que estos pudieran fijarlo en su mira, por lo espeso de la pared de fuego; fue en ese momento que llegamos a apoyarlo, y entre los 4 logramos derribar a 3 enemigos mas y ahuyentar a otro; solo quedaba un enemigo, el nousjadeul-ger, quien estaba enfrentando a Moani.

Y lo peor de todo, es que aun faltaba 1 minuto para la llegada del crucero y los dos escuadrones de apoyo; aceleramos a máxima potencia para ir con Moani , quien se veía acorralada por literal barrera de fuego que escupía el enemigo.

Enfrentar a un Nousjadeul-ger… es como enfrentar a un elefante solitario: no puedes detenerlo tu solo; a menos que lo ataques con un poder de fuego abrumador, el tiene la ventaja en cuanto a velocidad pura y armamento.

Por suerte, Moani es experta en hacer trampa.

Mientras simulaba retirarse, agarro una roca lunar de buen tamaño y la lanzo por encima de la barrera dirigiéndola al enemigo. Cuando esta estuvo a una buena altura le disparo haciéndola estallar, y siendo esta una roca metálica, los fragmentos de la roca impidieron que el Nousjadeul-ger pudiera fijar su radar, forzando al piloto a usar sus sensores ópticos, que gracias al polvo lunar, no pudieron detectar el como Moani lanzo una tercera salva con sus misiles restantes, pero en lugar de retroceder, avanzo.

Salto y aprovechando la interferencia provocada por los misiles y la destrucción de la roca, disparo con su rifle al enemigo, que al verse atacado por dos frentes no logro evitar ser destruido por ninguno.

Aun me resulta difícil creer como destruyo a un enemigo que nos superaba en poder de fuego a los 5 integrantes de ese vuelo, pero ella lo logro, y no necesito mucho de nuestra ayuda.

Creo que con eso me gane una ronda gratis de cervezas¿no?.

Edward McSpender terminaba el relato del último patrullaje del Skull , hacía meses que no se enfrentaban a algun zentraedi renegado, ellos suponían que al internarse en el espacio, los pocos sobrevivientes que no aceptaron el tratado de paz atacarían pero nunca se imaginaron que podría ser tan cerca de la tierra.

Los chicos del Raven comenzaron a celebrar, Yuki Rysuei tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en los labios, las cervezas llegaron a la mesa, Ryusei levanto la suya brindando

Por el Skull y mi mujer Moani Ikaika.

Moani bajo del skull 11 el golpe de adrenalina que había recibido durante el combate aun la mantenía con todos sus sentidos agudizados, se quito el casco y bajo el flightsuit hasta la altura de su cadera; mostrando la camiseta negra reglamentaria del UN SPACY, saludaba militarmente a todos los que se encontraban en el hangar y dandole las gracias a todos aquellos que aplaudían no solo a Moani si no al resto del escuadrón skull; siguió hasta su casillero y se topo con Elizabeth que estaba temblando sentada en la banca colocada a mitad del pasillo.

Pero que te has creido Moani.

¿perdon?

Casi me matas de un susto, es lo más estupido que te he visto hacer.

Lizzie ¿a que te refieres?

A intentar hacerte la heroina y arriesgar tu pellejo de esa manera.

Moani se sento a un costado de su mejor amiga, en ese momento Lizzie agacho la cabeza y trato de esconder de la mejor manera que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Creí que ya no saldrías con vida cuando te enfrentaste a ese Nousjadel-ger.

Shota dio la vuelta con dirección a su casillero y vio que Moani estaba hablando con Lizzie asi que decidio permanecer oculto a la vista de Mo y Lizzie para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

Lizzie vamos.

No Moani, no me digas nada, se por que lo hiciste y no tienes por que probarle nada al teniente Hidetaka.

Moani suspiro profundamente.

Sabes Mo, estoy de acuerdo en que se comporto como un estupido contigo y tambien estoy de acuerdo con que llegaste hasta aqui por tus propios méritos, no por Ryusei o por Kenta es por el simple hecho de ser tú Moani y que tu pasión y tu obseción por ser la mejor te tiene aqui en el Skull, con la asignación de tus sueños, Moani ¿no crees que es tiempo en que te dejes de preocupar por lo que opina Kenta, Ryusei y ahora Hidetaka de ti?

Moani no dijo nada solo dejo que una lagrima se escapara de su rostro.

Bueno Lizzie, tu sabes que Kenta es más mi padre que mi hermano en los últimos 12 años ha desempeñado ese papel, con Ryusei es distinto.

Oh vamos Moani, no trates de excusar a Yuki al menos no conmigo, solo eres la noviecita bonita y el trofeo para exhibir ante sus subordinados y amigos.

Moani se levanto de la banca y avento el casco que golpeo contra su casillero.

Y ¿que quieres que te diga Lizzie¿que me disculpe por mi comportamiento? Pues sencillamente no puedo y nunca sabras lo que es estar alla afuera.

Eruei por favor no me cambies el tema, sabes que tengo razón en lo que te digo respecto a los hombres en tu vida.

Si lo que quieres oir es que estoy conciente de que eso soy para Ryusei, te doy toda la razón, entre su trabajo para la Stonewell Bellcom y ser el líder de los ravens, difícilmente pasamos tiempo juntos creo que la última vez que salimos fue la noche antes del despegue del Megaroad.

Y de eso ya pasaron 4 meses Moani ¿no crees que debes buscar otros horizontes?

Moani, golpeo su cabeza contra el casillero y dijo casi imperceptiblemente

Odio cuando tienes razón

¿no te escuche Mo?

Que odio cuando tienes razón

Solo quiero que lo pienses, te espero en lo que te das una ducha para que vayamos a casa.

Elizabeth se levanto de la banca y salio por el pasillo, Shota de inmediato se puso en la marcha como si apenas viniera ingresando hacia los vestidores, le dedico un saludo militar a Elizabeth, ella regreso el saludo pero refunfuño entre dientes idiota.

Moani tenía la cabeza recargada en el casillero moviendola negativamente, Shota entro al vestidor sin hacer ruido y vio que Moani sollozaba y con la mano golpeaba el casillero que tenía a un lado, las lagrimas que derramaba por impotencia hicieron que Shota se sintiera peor.

No hizo ruido al sentarse en la banca, asi que Moani no se percato de su presencia, tomo su casco entre las manos y agacho la cabeza sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Moani se dio la vuelta y se tiro al piso cubriendo su rostro entre sus piernas y los brazos al rededor de su cabeza, Shota se incorporo de la banca y se puso incunclillas delante de Moani intento tocarla pero a la mitad de la trayectoria de su mano se arrepintió asi que decidio que lo mejor era hablarle.

Comandante Ikaika ¿se encuentra bien?

Moani ni siquiera alzo la vista.

Dejame sola Hidetaka

Shota se iba a incorporar pero recordo las palabras que le había dicho Claudia el dia anterior date una oportunidad y dale una oportunidad.

Ikaika solo quiero que sepas que te luciste alla afuera y que cualquier día escuchame bien cualquier día y en cualquier momento me encantaría volver a compartir armas contigo. Me equivoque y lo siento eres un piloto as, lo tuyo es natural y vaya chica si que le pateaste el trasero a esos zentraedi.

Moani levanto la cabeza y se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Shota paso el dedo indice por las ultimas que habían escurrido por sus mejillas, se incorporo y le dio la mano a Moani para ayudarla a levantarse.

El cansancio y la baja de la adrenalina comenzo a hacerse notar en ambos pilotos, asi que cuando Shota intento levantar a Moani ella fue a dar contra él, apenas si alcanzo a controlar su peso y el propio para equilibrarse.

Gomen Nasai

No te preocupes Sho, creo que ambos estamos muertos de cansancio.

Hikaru iba entrando al vestuario en ese momento.

Se sorprendio al ver la manera tan incomoda en la que sorprendio a Shota y Moani, pero fingio que no había visto nada.

Teniente Hidetaka, Comandante Ikaika les tengo malas noticias.

Ambos pilotos voltearon a ver a Hikaru y se pusieron en posición de firmes.

La almirante Hayase quiere que le entreguemos un reporte de lo ocurrido durante nuestro patrullaje asi mismo quiere que nos quedemos en la base en alerta por si alguna otra eventualidad llegara a pasar durante esta noche.

Si señor, los dos jóvenes se llevaron la mano a la sien.

Por el momento tienen un par de horas libres antes de volver a reportarse aqui a las 1900. Pueden retirarse.

Moani y Shota se volvieron a sus respectivos casilleros, Hikaru salio del vestuario y se dirigio a su oficina.

Shota solo saco la chaqueta del skull y se dirigió a donde estaba Moani.

Oye lindura ya que tenemos untar de horas libres ¿me preguntaba si no quisieras acompañarme al nya-nya antes de tener que reportarnos de nuevo?

Moani no se dio cuenta que Shota le habia dicho lindura; en su cabeza aun resonaban las palabras de Elizabeth y lo unico que alcanzo a escuchar fue nya-nya antes de reportarnos.

Me encantaría pero ¿no hay inconveniente en que Lizzie nos acompañe verdad?

Lizzie ¿quien es Lizzie?

La teniente Lafont

A claro no hay problema.

Moani tomo la chaqueta del skull a diferencia de la de Hikaru que tenía las hombrearas amarillas y la de Sho que las tenía en rojo, la de Moani tenía las franjas en color azul, cerro su casillero y se puso la chaqueta.

Pasados unos minutos caminaron hacia afuera de la base donde una Elizabeth Lafont estaba visiblemente desesperada, caminando de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado.

Buu

Elizabeth pego un brinco cuando Moani le pico las costillas.

No vuelvas hacer eso mujer

Shota estaba conteniendo la risa y Mo solo le giño un ojo.

Te tengo malas noticias.

Si me vas a decir que finalmente encontraste una rebaja para comprarte la mitad del cerebro que te falta entonces no son malas.

Bueno tendre que quedarme a realizar la guardia nocturna y solo dispongo de 2 horas libres antes de que tenga que reportarme otra vez a mi puesto. Obvio que antes de que eso suceda quiero pasar a casa por ropa limpia, mi laptop y algo de comida.

¿entonces pedimos comida china?

Claro en lo que esperamos por la comida yo preparare mis cosas.

Oye Moani ¿no que ibamos ir al nya-nya?

Lo siento Sho se me había olvidado ¿te parece que mejor vayamos a mi casa?

Pues por mi no hay problema

Muchisimas gracias por avisarme Moani, yo quería tener una platica contigo de mujer a mujer.

Si hay algun inconveniente, podemos ir al nya nya en otra ocasión

Lizzie ya iba a responderle a Sho, pero Moani le dio un codazo que hizo que guardara silencio.

No hay ningun incoveniente Sho ¿verdad lizzie?

Lizzie torcio la boca y dijo en voz baja claro ninguno a menos de que Shota se vuelva gay.

Al llegar a la barraca, Lizzie corrio al telefono para pedir la comida china, Moani invito a Shota que se sentara en la sala en lo que ella tomaba cosas de su armario y las ponía en una maleta, después entro al baño y cambio su flightsuit por el uniforme reglamentario del UN Spacy, la falda color violeta y el saco le sentaban muy bien a Moani aunque rara vez se le veia asi, ella preferia andar con el flightsuit la mayor parte del tiempo, salio del baño y Shota se quedo mudo al verla y Lizzie tuvo que pellizcarse asi misma para comprobar que no estaba soñando Moani en falda de seguro iba a ver un ataque masivo pronto por que eso era un milagro.

Moani se sento a lado de Shota y dejo escapar un suspiro.

¿qué pasa?

Cansancio, eso es lo que tengo

Te entiendo perfectamente, cada que tengo una descarga de adrenalina tan fuerte como la que experimentaste hoy , presento dolor en todo el cuerpo y un cansancio que raya en el agotamiento, lo que me ayuda es una buena carga de chocolate y un par de horas de sueño ininterrumpido.

La platica de los chicos se vio interrumpida por el timbre.

Ah eso le llamo velocidad

Moani se levanto del sillón y se dirigio a la puerta para abrirla.

Son hermosas, Moani llevo las flores que acababan de entregarle a un florero y las puso en agua.

Lizzie salia de la ducha, vestida comodamente con unos pants color negro y terminando de arreglar su cabello.

Moani estan hermosas dejame adivinar ¿Yuki?

No lo se, no he leido la tarjeta, pero supongo que si.

Moani se cubrio la boca con las manos para ocultar su carcajada

Amiga esta vez nuestra intención femenina nos ha fallado

¿A que te refieres Moani?

A que la tarjeta indica que no so para mi

Otra vez el repartidor se equivoco

No, la dirección es correcta, solo que yo no soy el destinatario

Dejame ver eso

Elizabeth le arrebato la tarjeta a Moani.

LT Elizabeth Lafont, con el debido respeto quiero informarle que usted es la mujer más bella que haya conocido. Atte su admirador secreto

Vaya Lizzie tiene un admirador secreto

No te burles Mo

Veamos como dice

Moani le arranco la tarjeta a Elizabeth releyendo el texto en voz alta

¿me pregunto quien sera?

No lo se pero estan hermosas

Elizabeth observaba con detenimiento su ramo de flores

Con el debido respeto pero a ese admirador secreto le faltan lentes, cuando te conosca realmente dira que eres una santurrona, neurotica y obsesiva con tu trabajo.

Mira si no es Yuki, a él si que le hacen falta lentes para estar con alguien como tu, juntando sus egos necesitaríamos construir el megaroad 02 para que ustedes pudieran habitarlo.

Shota estaba conteniendo la risa, le gustaba la interacción de Moani con su mejor amiga o mejor dicho le encantaba ver que Moani sonreia por una tonteria.

Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia

¿envidia? Yo a ti

si

Te dire que si para que no te sientas mal

Lo sabía

Elizabeth le mostro la lengua a Moani y el timbre volvio a sonar

¿me pregunto quien sera?

No lo se tal vez tu admirador secreto, que te apuesto que esta tan feo que por eso no te da la cara.

Claro como si Yuki fuera un principe encantador con esa cara hasta un doberman es más lindo que él.

Ahora si Shota no aguanto y se carcajeo a todo lo que sus pulmones daban

Shota se rasco la cabeza y se levanto para abrir la puerta, esta vez era el repartidor con la comida, pago por la misma y la llevo a la barra.

Bueno yo solo puedo decir que más que un doberman parece tu papá Mo.

En ese momento Shota tomaba un portarretrato con la foto de Moani y Yuki durante la graduación de Mo del UNAF.

Creo que tengo que apoyarlo en eso teniente Hidetaka, ves Mo no soy la unica que lo dice.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Moani tomo la maleta y se despidio de Elizabeth.

Buenas noches amiga, cuidate mucho y si se pesenta tu admirador secreto quiero ser la primera en tener noticias.

Moani abrazo a Elizabeth Shota solo se cuadro para despedirse y Elizabeth le devolvio el adiós segun los protocolos militares.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por los revies recibidos, la verdad es que no pensaba que esta historia tuviera quorum pero ya veo que si y eso me inspira a seguir escribiendo.

Reeven: Si la historia mostrara poco a Misa y Hikaru ya que se concentra en Shota y Moani, aunque Hikaru tiene una parte vital en esta historia ya que es el líder Skull, respecto a Lizzie no te preocupes no se interpondra entre Misa y Hikaru aunque por ahi Minmay andara haciendo de las suyas.

Sary: en esta historia Miku tendra una participación especial asi que espero que estes al pendiente.

Lily: hay que te digo mejor sigue leyendo y no me mates

Vivian: Muchisimas gracias por el review.

Bro: este va en tu honor y sin tu colaboración especial este episodio nunca se hubiera logrado


	3. III

Moani estaba escribiendo el reporte del patrullaje en su laptop, sentada en la cama en el costado derecho de la misma Shota estaba recostado en su propia cama mirando hacia el techo con los brazos y piernas cruzados y saboreando una paleta.

Hidetaka ¿no piensas hacer tu reporte?

Shota miro a Moani que estaba aparentemente metida en la pantalla de su lap.

Si, pero no me tomara más de 10 minutos redactarlo.

Shota giro sobre su costado derecho para quedar de frente a Moani, obviamente esa posición era la adecuada para admirar las piernas de Moani.

Shota eres mi idolo

Lo se linda todos dicen lo mismo de Shota Hidetaka.

Lo siguiente que sintio Shota fue el impacto directo en su rostro de la almohada de la cama de Moani.

Vanidoso

Odiosa

Sho le devolvio el golpe a Moani con su propia almohada.

Oye dejame terminar, esto requiere presición en la redacción.

Shota se levanto de la cama y se puso detras de Moani espiando sobre su hombro.

Patrullaje…bla bla bla….

Nousjadeul-ger…bla bla bla

Muy bien Ikaika, creo que te asignare el arduo trabajo de redactar mis informes

Moani observo sobre su hombro a Shota, Shota veía a Moani directamente a los ojos la tensión era demasiada ambos sentían la imperiosa necesidad de unir sus labios, pero Moani fue más hábil que Shota asi que en lugar de besarlo, le quito la paleta que Shota estaba comiendo y se la metio a su boca.

Shota quedo boquiabierto, Moani Ikaika era la unica mujer que lo había llamado imbecil, lo había hecho enojar, reir y sentir admiración en no menos de 24 horas.

Gracias por el souvenir para la proxima consigue una de cereza esas son mis favoritas.

Moani cerro su laptop y muy sexy le guiño el ojo a Shota, se incorporo de su cama y dejo a Shota ahi sentado sin siquiera saber como reaccionar a la provocación de Moani.

Moani salio del dormitorio de los skull riendo, no podía creer que ella le estaba coqueteando a un compañero de trabajo, nunca se había permitido estrechar lazos con sus colegas, la mayor parte del tiempo era por temor a la perdida de un ser querido y en eso era experta.

Shota se recosto en la cama de Moani sonriendo, no pensaba que Moani reaccionara de esa manera, pensaba si el gesto de Moani había sido un coqueteo casual.

Sacudio su cabeza pensando en todas las posibilidades que ese guiño podía significar.

Moani se dirigio a la cafeteria, tomo una botella con agua de la barra y se sento en una mesa meditando lo que acababa de pasar con Shota, el caracteristico tono de mensaje recibido la trajo de vuelta y por el tono sabía quien le enviaba el mensaje.

Te pusiste el uniforme para que el teniente Hidetaka te viera las piernas o para que se diera cuenta que realmente eres una mujer debajo del flightsuit.

Moani movio la cabeza y abrio su botella de agua dandole un gran trago antes de contestarle a Lizzie.

El general Ichijo entraba a los dormitorios del Skull, Shota estaba acostado en la cama de Moani.

¿Como te fue con Moani?

¿Perdón?

Si como te fue con Ikaika.

¿como sabes que estaba con Ikaika?

Por que los vi cuando dejaron la base e ibas con Ikaika y la teniente Lafont. Tambien me di cuenta que regresaron juntos

No se te va una verdad

Pues solo me preocupo por mis subordinados, y que decir de mis hermanos.

Ichijo no te pongas cursi eso no va con la filosofia del skull, la miel y cursilerias guardalas para Misa.

Y tu deberias invitarla a salir, recuerda no todo dura para siempre y cuando encuentras alguien asi de buena debes aprovechar cada minuto a su lado.

No lo se como ya te dije tengo mis dudas, ademas ella esta con alguien y sabes que yo tengo a alguien.

Shota la relación que tienes con esa chica no es algo formal, sabes que solo es sexo.

Lo se y no la amo Hikaru, no puedo comprometerme con ella cuando no la amo a pesar de que ella insiste en que vivamos juntos y formalizemos las cosas, sencillamente no puedo, no es lo correcto para mi.

Shota pues debes hacer algo si quieres conquistar a Ikaika.

Todavía no se si ella se sienta atraida hacia mi; lo más probable es que solo sea una amistad y hay dias en los que parece odiarme como hace rato.

Moani regresaba a los dormitorios del skull vio que Shota y Hikaru estaban platicando asi que se acerco a su cama para recoger el laptop.

General

Moani se cuadro ante Hikaru

Teniente Hidetaka podría darme el laptop por favor.

Una vez que Shota le facilito el laptop a Moani esta se fue a sentar en la mesita que estaba en el rincón de los dormitorios se puso los auriculares y estaba escuchando musica para darles más privacidad a Hikaru y Shota.

Deberías acercarte y pasar más tiempo con ella.

Intentare pero con Ryusei vigilandola todo el tiempo es un tanto difícil.

La voz de Shammy se oyo por el alta voz.

General Ichijo, teniente Hidetaka, teniente Ryusei favor de presentarse en la oficina de la Almirante Ichijo.

Hikaru y Shota se levantaron de sus asientos.

Te alcanzo en unos instantes tengo que uniformarme bien.

Esta bien.

Shota se cambio el flight suit por el uniforme lo más rápido que pudo y antes de salir del dormitorio, se acerco a Moani quitandole un audifono para hablarle al oido.

Me debes una paleta.

Moani sintio que un escalofrio le recorria el cuerpo, volteo sobre su hombro para observar que Shota habia salido del dormitorio, solo movio la cabeza negativamente, se quito los audifonos y suspiro, una pequeña sonrisa escapo de sus labios y al observar que era la unica en el dormitorio desconecto los audifonos para escuchar su música.

Una vez que llego a la oficina se cuadro ante la almirante Ichijo-Hayase.

Teniente Hidetaka reportandose señora.

Misa le devolvio el saludo a Shota.

Descanse Teniente

Misa comenzo a transmitirles la información.

Señores como ustedes sabían, el UN SPACY conjuntamente con nuestros aliados Zentraedis, estaban desarrollando una nueva tecnología para los patrullajes y vuelos de reconocimiento, hasta hace unas horas el cuartel general del UN SPACY me envio un comunicado especial que apartir del 15 del mes en curso dichos vuelos y patrullajes seran realizados por dos tipos de naves, en primer lugar los cat's eye seguiran siendo las naves de prioridad para este tipo de tareas y en segundo lugar la nueva tecnología ghost que aun esta siendo probada estaran apoyando a los cat's eye.

Lo cual nos lleva a reasignar el rol de guardias para los escuadrones de valkyries.

El general y los dos tenientes asintieron.

Por otro lado- Misa continuo con la platica- El escuadrón Apolo tendra una nueva asignación.

Teniente Rysuei usted y su escuadrón dejaran los valkiryes para pilotear los cat's eye.

Pero Almirante

Misa corto tajantemente antes de que Ryusei comenzara otro alegato sin sentido con un oficial de alto rango.

Necesito pilotos con experiencia.

Por que no asignar a los skull ellos si tienen experiencia.

¿esta cuestionando mis ordenes teniente?

No señora

Me alegra que entienda su posición teniente Ryusei y que muestre su interes para cooperar con las ordenes recibidas, lo tomare en cuenta para su proxima promoción

Ryusei sabia que Misa estaba hablando sarcásticamente, eso le daba una rabia mayor, que ser enviado a realizar patrullajes en cat's eye que el consideraba una asignación denigrante y aburrida. Pero no podía arriesgarse a pasar otra noche en la prisión militar; la ultima vez que eso había ocurrido fue a causa de un pleito callejero con un civil, al parecer Ryusei habia bebido de más e intento propasarse con una chica en un bar de Nueva Tokyo para su sopresa la chica estaba acompañada y el novio de la misma armo una revolución dentro del bar. Daba gracias que Moani aun no se habia enterado del pleito si no tendría que lidiar con la revolución que le haría su prometida.

Puede retirarse teniente Rysuei y espere a que sus nuevas naves sean asignadas a la brevedad posible.

Ryusei se despidio militarmente y salio de la oficina de Misa azotando la puerta tras de si.

Estupida Hayase, las mujeres deberian quedarse en casa y atender a los maridos, pero bueno tomando en cuenta que su esposo es el mandilon Ichijo, es fácil descifrar quien es quien en esa relación. Debieron enviar a un hombre como almirante de la flota no a la niña mimada de Global, demonios.

Cuando Rysuei salio de la oficina y sabiendo que estaba en confianza Shota solto una risa burlona que fue secundada por la de Hikaru.

Misa solto un bufido de frustración.

Sabian que ese tipo realmente me enerva.

Eso debe preocuparme el unico tipo que te enervaba era yo

No tontito eso era distinto

Ryusei realmente me molesta, siempre quiere tener la razón, se siente superior ante todas las personas y cree que ni el suelo que pisa es digno de él.

Aun no se que le ve Ikaika.

Hablando de Ikaika ¿la llevaste a cenar supongo?

Bueno que no puedo tener un momento de privacidad con una compañera de trabajo

Misa y Hikaru intercambiaron miradas y le contestaron al unisono.

No en especial cuando, la chica motivo de tu afecto comparte casa con una bridge bunny y tus mejores amigos son la almirante y el general a cargo de la nave.

Shota levanto las manos simulando una rendición.

Con ustedes no se puede verdad.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio y ahora desquitare todo lo que dijeron de Hikaru y de mi, contigo y con Moani.

Ustedes ya dan por hecho que ella terminara conmigo.

Si hacen bonita pareja Sho.

Bueno yo me retiro.

En seguida te alcanzo Sho

No te preocupes tomate tu tiempo.

Shota le guiño el ojo a Hikaru

Te vere en el dormitorio Shota

Ya te dije que te tomes tu tiempo no hay problema por ello.

Shota salio de la oficina de Misa y se dirigio al dormitorio skull conociendo a Hikaru de seguro le daría un par de horas a solas con Moani antes de que fueran interrumpidos por alguien.

¿que fue eso de que se tomara su tiempo general?

Digamos que Ikaika es la unica skull en el dormitorio, Almirante.

Comprendo perfectamente.

Shota entro al dormitorio skull y encontro a Moani todavía en la mesita jugando con su laptop.

Todavía aqui

Si no hay nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos.

Pense que ya te habias dormido.

Shota se sento en su cama y comenzo a quitarse las botas del uniforme.

Moani alzo la vista y clavo su mirada en Shota.

Pues ya lo habia pensado solo que me entretuve jugando.

Ya veo, pero Moani sabes perfectamente que necesitas ese descanso.

Moani llevo su mano al cuello, le estaba doliendo muchisimo, la verdad es que desde que bajo de su VF se había dado cuenta que había recibido un daño simbolico, pero no queria preocupar a Lizzie y mucho menos quería soportar las burlas de sus compañeros al ser casi derribada en su primer asignación dentro del skull.

Apago su laptop y plego la pantalla, se levanto de la mesa y guardo su lap en el portafolio junto a su cama, para ese momento Shota ya se habia recostado en la cama y otra vez miraba atento el techo.

Moani se quito las zapatillas e imito a Shota.

Oye Shota

Shota se puso de costado para prestarle más atención a Moani.

¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo estando alla afuera?

Shota inhalo profundamente y medito su respuesta antes de contestarle a Moani.

¿Por que la pregunta Ikaika?

Pues no lo se, ya había patrullado y no puedo negar que soy buena en los simuladores pero hoy…

Fue diferente pequeña, no importa lo bueno que seas en un simulador, no es lo mismo tener al enemigo frente a frente y saber que tu vida pende de un hilo el más pequeño error y es un adiós para siempre. Sencillamente después de dispararle a otro ser viviente y saber que acabaste con su existencia es

Traumante, no lo se Sho no puedo explicarlo, me siento mal pero como tu dices tenía que sobrevivir a toda costa después de todo servir y sobrevivir son una de las maximas que han regido mi vida desde muy joven.

Shota sonrio tiernamente al escuchar las palabras de Moani.

Contestando a tu pregunta si tuve miedo en el campo de batalla, cuando nos enviaron a infiltrarnos dentro de la flota Bodol, para abrirle paso a skull 01 y pudiera cumplir con su misión, regrese en estado de shock total y fue cuando alguien me dijo estas sabias palabras.

Es solo un trabajo, pero cuando lo analizas friamente, estas quitandole la vida a otro ser viviente. Algunos dicen que los pilotos la tienen mas facil, por que ellos, como los artilleros, solo les disparan a unos objetivos en una pantalla y nunca conoces le rostro de tu enemigo, solo hasta después te das cuenta en que culmino la acción de apertar el gatillo, a eso le llaman la paradoja del protector. Lo cierto es que los zentraedis nunca se imaginaron que podrian vivir después de una guerra de la forma en la cual nosotros coexistimos, teniendo sentimientos y demostrando nuestro ímpetu de sobrevivir a toda costa.

Wow increíbles palabras del general.

No me las dijo Hikaru

¿Entonces?

Fue el general Kenta Ikaika.

¿Mi hermano te dijo eso?

Asi es; estaba cansado de tanta muerte y sentí que ya no tenia por quien vivir cuando perdí a alguien muy importante, lo unico que quería era morir en ese preciso instante.

Lo siento mucho Shota.

Moani se incoporo y se sento en la cama de Shota a un costado de él.

No tienes por que sentirlo linda, asi es la vida a veces pierdes personas valiosas e importantes en tu camino, pero la vida en si es tan extraña y compleja que de alguna u otra forma te compensa poniendote a otras igual de valiosas e importantes a su modo. Claro que los huecos que una persona deja no se llenan nunca, pero otra puede cubrir perfectamente el vacio que tienes y es cuando todo se compensa.

Lo entiendo, yo perdí a mis padres durante la guerra antiunificación y aunque Kenta ha sido lo más cercano a un padre y agradesco que haya tomado ese rol conmigo me pregunto si realmente el quería aceptarlo.

¿Extrañas mucho a tus padres?

Si, en especial a mi mamá, ella es la única que me ha visto como una mujer, extraño los consejos, las clases de hula y el tiempo que pasabamos juntas, lejos de todas las cosas masculinas que rodeaban mi entorno.

Te sorprendería saber que hay personas que te ven como mujer y te consideran una mujer muy especial.

¿Presentamelos quieres? Ademas lo dices por hacerme sentir bien.

No lo digo muy en serio.

Dame un ejemplo.

Shota guardo silencio unos instantes moría por decirle que a sus ojos ella era una mujer independiente, fuerte, que no le importaba la apariencia e increíblemente guapa.

Te lo dije no hay nadie que me vea como una mujer.

Claro que si tonta, el mejor ejemplo es Rysuei.

Ah- exclamo Moani con un tono de desilusión evidente-

Bueno de acuerdo tal vez no es el mejor ejemplo, pero de seguro te ve como una mujer, si no no se casaría contigo.

¿Puedo ser honesta contigo?

Siempre

Antes pensaba que casarme con Ryusei era lo correcto, pero ahora no lo veo asi, siento que venimos de dos mundos distintos, Yuki siempre quiere cambiarme, hacer que vea el mundo igual que él y actue como si fuera él.

Una filosofia muy estupida e ignorante ¿no lo crees? Digo si vas a pasar el resto de tu existencia con alguien que sea con alguien que te quiere tal y como tu eres eso implica desde tu forma de arreglarte hasta tu forma de actuar, es ilogico que quieras cambiar a tu pareja, para que actue como tu que aburrido, ¿donde queda el sazón y el complemento de una relación? Si es asi pues que se case con su ego que es lo unico grande en él.

Moani comenzo a meditar las palabras que le acababa de decir Shota, completamente en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el espacio.

Ikaika perdoname si te molesto lo que te acabo de decir.

No…no tienes por que pedir perdón no es malo lo que me dijiste y tengo que meditar tus palabras, después de todo es un punto de vista distinto.

Shota tomo a Moani de la cintura y la jalo hacia él, haciendo que Moani se recostara a su lado colocando su frente en la de ella y mirandola a los ojos.

Tienes 19 años, eres miembro del mejor escuadron del ejercito y toda una galaxia enfrente de ti que quiere acompañarte y que la descubras.

Moani estaba respirando rápidamente, Shota sentía que su corazón latía al mil por hora y la imperiosa necesidad de probar los labios de Moani surgio en él.

Moani sentía que en cualquier momento Shota Hidetaka la iba a besar y la idea no le desagradaba del todo, asi que cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar.

Shota se percato que Moani tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos como si fuera una invitación a que la besara, asi que poso sus brazos al rededor de ella y sintio que temblaba como una hoja, cuando estaba a unos cuantos milímetros de unir sus labios Millard Jonson entro.

Teniente Hidetaka aqui esta mi… Oh lo siento regreso después.

Shota hecho su cabeza hacia atras riendo frustradamente y Moani solo pego su frente al pecho de Shota sacudiendo su cabeza.

Con una mano todavía al rededor de ella Shota levanto la cara de Moani y la obligo a mirarlo.

Todavía me debes una paleta y un beso.

Moani beso la comisura de sus labios , se incorporo de la cama para dirigirse a la suya y en ese momento las luces del dormitorio de lo skull fue apagada.


	4. IV

La organización en el megaroad tanto militar como civil cada día mejoraba, se notaba que la Almirante Ichijo estaba a cargo de las cosas principales de la nave y en otras tenia una supervición detallada. Finalmente la colonia militar estaba completa y operacional al 100, la mayor parte de los familiares y militares ya habian sido reasignados a sus propias casas, eso incluía a Moani y Lizzie a quien les fue asignada otra compañera una chica egresada de la escuela médico militar, aunque realmente solo conocían a su nueva compañera por nombre, Lizzie estaba emocionada últimamente Moani pasaba mucho tiempo afuera de casa y no es por que ella quisiera, los skull prácticamente tenían que cubrir el hueco que había dejado el escuadrón de Ryusei y ha esto se había sumado un entrenamiento intensivo de los pilotos en sus nuevos VF-4, aunque los zentraedis estaban aparentemente en calma Misa no descartaba un posible enfrentamiento con alguna flota renegada conforme se fueran adentrando en la via láctea y por ningun motivo queria que la población abordo del megaroad fuera sorprendida, por otro lado cuando Mo estaba en casa Shota decidia pasar largos ratos con Mo aunque Moani le jurara y perjurara a Lizzie que solo eran buenos amigos casi como hermanos Lizzie sabía perfectamente que los sentimientos de Moani para con Sho comenzaban a cambiar radicalmente, Moani había aceptado que sentía cierta atracción fisica hacia Shota, negaba que era con la misma intensidad que la que sintio por Max Jenius cuando recien entro a la academia del UN y claro mucho antes de que Max conociera a su esposa, Lizzie sabía que Moani tenía la costumbre de ocultar las cosas y que llegado el momento hablaría comúnmente cuando las cosas estuvieran apunto de estallarle en la cara, lo cual Lizzie intuía que ya no tardaría mucho tiempo. Asi que Lizzie esperaba que esta vez Moani no reventara como las ultimas veces aquellas veces donde exiliaba a todo el mundo y se flagelaba por las culpas autoimpuestas, usualmente sabía que la patineta y la música eran sus aliados para aquellas situaciones, pero Moani estaba cambiando radicalmente, estaba dando ese paso de post adolescente rebelde a asumir el rol de una mujer enamorada.

Shota llamo a la puerta, Lizzie abrio de mala gana otra vez se había ido la oportunidad de hablar con Moani.

Buenas tardes teniente Lafont ¿estara Moani?

Si pasa esta en su dormitorio.

Lizzie se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Shota, la actitud despota de Hidetaka la molestaba a más no poder, pero tenía que soportarlo por su amiga.

Shota entro a la casa y de inmediato subio las escaleras que lo conducirian a la habitación de Moani, había quedado formalmente que en el primer dia de descanso que tuvieran la ayudaría a terminar con la mudanza y a escoger un papel tapiz decente para las paredes, aunque lo que Moani realmente queria más que un papel tapiz era cubrir las paredes con un tono de pintura azul que le había encantado.

El volumen de la música era considerablemente alto, Shota ya se había acostumbrado a muchas de las formas en las que Moani se comportaba, sabía que iba abrir la puerta y estaría acomodando algo en su recamara y bailando al ritmo de la música Ikaika no podía hacer nada si no tenía música como acompañamiento incluso entre ellos había surgido la broma del soundtrack de la vida de Moani o la canción semanal de Mo, aquella que podía oir veinte mil veces en una semana sin hartarse.

Walk on, walk on

What you've got they can't deny it

Can't sell it , Can't buy it

Walk on, walk on

Stay safe tonight

Shota permanecia en el marco de la puerta contemplando a Moani quien traia entre sus manos una fotografia enmarcada, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que nunca se dio cuenta que Shota estaba ahi, hasta que este decidio a entrar y sentarse a lado de ella pasandole un brazo al rededor de sus hombros.

And I know it aches

And your Heart it breakes

And you can only take so much

Moani se recargo en el hombro de Shota y lloro lo que no había podido hacer en años, Shota solo la sostenía firmemente y se quedo ahi sin decir nada sabía que no Había palabras para consolar a Moani en ese momento y que la unica cosa que ella necesitaba era que él estuviera ahi, Shota limpio las ultimas lagrimas de Moani con las llemas de sus dedos.

Gracias Sho

No tienes por que agradecerme linda, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

Moani hizo su mejor esfuerzo para esbosar una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso si tendras que pagarme la tintoreria por que dejaste mi camisa llena de mocos.

Moani se ruborizo

Es broma

Tonto

Moani se lanzo de lleno a los brazos de Shota, lo cual dejo un poco aturdido al mismo.

Te quiero

¿qué dijiste Sho?

Pues es de las pocas veces que lo voy a repetir entendiste, te dije que te quiero.

Moani se separo un poco de Shota.

Yo tambien he comenzado a quererte Sho.

Shota tomo entre sus manos la cara de Moani y finalmente unir sus labios, Moani respondio al beso timidamente, pero conforme Shota lo iba profundizando Moani respondia de igual manera.

Lizzie subio a la planta alta para avisarle a Moani que la chica nueva estaba por llegar, cuando entro a la recámara de Moani no le sorprendio la manera en la que encontro a Shota y Mo.

Lizzie carraspeo para hacerse notar.

Moani y Shota de inmediato se separaron y estaban tan apenados que era difícil no notar el color rojizo en la cara de ambos.

Te espero abajo niña, nuestra nueva compañera esta por llegar.

Moani se levanto como impulsada por un resorte y salio corriendo detras de lizzie tropezando con sus tennis en el trayecto

Baka

Shota se quedo en la cama de Moani meditando, cuando escucho el golpe de la caida de Moani

No te atrevas a burlarte Moani señalaba de una forma muy chistosa a Shota

¿yo? No seria capaz de semejante cosa

Y quedate ahi

Moani te estoy esperando gritaba Lizzie desde la planta baja

Lafont no sabes cuanto te odio respondia Shota

Es mutuo Hidetaka

Moani le lanzo una mirada mortal antes de que Shota pudiera contestarle a Lafont

Que ella empezo.

Moani solo movio la cabeza negativamente

Esperame aqui tenemos que hablar

Si señora.

Cuando Moani bajo las escaleras se encontro con Lizzie pegada a la pared haciendo la parodia como si besara a alguien.

Que graciosa Lafont

No lo mas gracioso es, como crees si es casi como mi hermano, solo somos amigos y ahora lo besas, que incestuosa eres, no mejor dicho a mi si me daria mucho asco besar a Hidetaka.

El timbre sono

Te salvo la campana Lafont

No mejor dicho no tienes nada para molestarme

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con la nueva compañera.

Hola mi nombre es Nimue Sayen Sheperd.

Moani Eruei Ikaika

Moani le extendio la mano a su nueva compañera.

Mucho gusto

Elizabeth Lafont

Las chicas se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a Nimue.

Moani ayudo a Nimue con las maletas en lo que Lizzie le quitaba la mochila que traia en el hombro.

Lizzie comenzo la platica con Nimue en lo que le mostraban su habitación

Bueno Nimue ¿a que te dedicas?

Pues me gradue de la escuela médico-militar, soy odontologa y estoy asignada al area de salubridad de la nave.

Interesante. Pero ¿qué manera tan rara de hacer las asignaciones de la casa?

¿Por que?

Pues veras yo soy controladora aerea.

Si es una bridge bunny hecha y derecha.

Y la señorita insoportable es piloto de combate.

Nimue volteo a ver a Moani un poco incredula.

¿Eres piloto de combate?

Si.

Y para colmo esta asignada al escuadrón Skull.

Entonces debes ser muy buena.

Shota estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Moani

Es la mejor piloto mujer de la flota

No me informaron que tambien tendriamos un varon en casa

Teóricamente no vive aqui-respondio Lizzie- Es el odioso mejor amigo de Moani.

Teniente Shota Hidetaka mucho gusto.

Nimue Sheperd, veo que tambien sirve en el skull

Asi es soy ala de combate al igual que Moani.

Si y al igual que Moani y como todo skull, tienen la cualidad de tener una boca grande y un ego todavía más grande que el universo.

Moani le lanzo una mirada asesina a Lizzie y de nuevo a Shota.

Parecen niños de preescolar todo el tiempo se estan peleando. Algun dia van a terminar juntos.

No es mi culpa que Hidetaka sea tan pesado y que tenga un enorme ego.

No es mi culpa que Lafont no tenga cerebro.

Ambos dijeron al unisono.

Moani movio la cabeza negativamente y le dijo discretamente a Nimue.

Y siempre que estan juntos se comportan asi, te apuesto lo que quieras que si algun dia deciden pelearse me hare famosa grabando el video sera la pelea más sangrienta de la historia.

Nimue rio por el comentario que Moani acababa de hacerle.

Creo que me divertire mucho en este lugar.

No tienes idea de como te vas a divertir especialmente cuando pongo la casa de cabeza apropósito y la maniatica del orden pasa dias limpiando.

Creo que ustedes son todo un caso.

Ni lo menciones.

Lizzie abrio la puerta de la habitación de Nimue.

Bueno señorita hemos llegado.

Nimue abrio la puerta de su nueva habitación y las chicas depositaron sus pertenencias a un costado de la puerta.

Cualquier cosa mi habitación es la que esta justamente enfrente de tu puerta, la puerta de la izquierda es el baño y contigua a mi habitación esta la habitación de Moani, cualquier cosa que se te ofresca no dudes en pedirlo.

Muchisimas gracias Lizzie.

Bueno Nimue, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar espero que podamos conocerte mejor y que nos llegues a considerar como tus amigas.

Nuevamente gracias Moani.

Moani salio de la habitación de Nimue y jalo a Shota de la manga de su camisa arrastrandolo hacia su habitación.

Mucho gusto en conocerte Nimue –alcanzo a gritar Sho-

Igualmente Shota

Lizzie solo suspiro al ver la reacción de Moani.

Simpatico el teniente Hidetaka

Bueno difiero en esa opinión es un odioso, me enerca, me enoja, me frustra.

Te gusta, pero es claro que esta bastante enamorado de Moani.

Es más que obvio que esta babeando por Ikaika y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no no me gusta somos como polos iguales, nos repelemos bastante, Mo dice que muy en el interior somos muy parecidos, pero la verdad es que solo lo tolero por que Moani se merece un poco de felicidad en su vida y desde que la conosco nunca la había visto sonreir y soñar despierta como lo hace desde que Hidetaka entro a su vida.

Moani arrastro como pudo a Shota hacia el interior de su habitación.

Tenemos que hablar

Oye Mo ella comenzo, además

Moani interrumpio abruptamente a Shota.

No Hidetaka de eso no queria hablar.

¿Entonces?

¿que diablos paso hace rato?

¿de que estas hablando Ikaika?

No me contestes con otra pregunta por favor Shota, sabes que odio tus preguntas evasivas. ¿que diablos paso hace rato?

Francamente no se de que me estas hablando Eruei

No me vengas con Eruei ahorita, sabes perfectamente que estoy hablando del beso Shota.

Pues ¿no se que haya pasado contigo?

Vamos Hidetaka no me saques de mis casillas y responde.

Segura que quieres una respuesta sincera.

Si Sho creo que me la meresco.

Pues es más que sencilla niña me gustas y mucho, creo que ya me canse de ese jueguito, yo ya no te considero mi mejor amiga, quiero que seas algo más que mi mejor amiga Moani ahora te pregunto yo y quiero que me respondas con la misma sinceridad con la que yo te conteste ¿que significo ese beso para ti?

Sho yo…yo

Moani de repente no podía mirar los ojos de Shota, sabía que si lo hacía Shota descubriría la verdad acerca de Moani.

Responde Ikaika

Es que yo

Lo sabía

Shota tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía hacia la puerta

Cuando sepas que quieres me avisas

Sho

Este se dio la media vuelta para encarar a Moani

Sho yo tambien pienso lo mismo de ti pero…

No Moani no me vengas con la excusa de Ryusei, ambos sabemos perfectamente que Ryusei, nunca esta presente y solo eres un trofeo más a su colección. Ambos sabemos que nunca estuviste enamorada realmente de Ryusei.

Shota necesito tiempo.

Shota se acerco a Moani y la tomo de los brazos.

Escuchame bien por favor Moani, yo te amo y lo que siento por ti es más fuerte y más grande de lo que había sentido jamás por alguna persona, asi que si me pides tiempo te lo dare, solo que no tardes mucho pequeña, por que mi vida después de ti no volvera a ser lo mismo.

Moani sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, las piernas apenas si sostenían su propio peso y de no ser por que Shota estaba ahi sosteniendola ya se hubiera colapsado.

Inhalando Moani saco fuerzas no sabía de donde exactamente, pero quería seguir lo que su cabeza y su corazón le dictaminaban que hiciera, asi que abrazo a Shota y le susurro en el oido.

Te lo prometo.

El abrazo duro unos cuantos segundos que para Shota y Moani fueron una eternidad.

Promesas son promesas Mo.

Lo se y por eso te lo digo no tardare mucho

Moani beso de lleno a Shota en los labios.

Sho ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

Claro preciosa dime

Esto puede quedar como un secreto entre tu y yo.

Claro por mi parte nadie se entera, aunque conociendote creo que no tardaras mucho en contarle nuestro pequeño secreto a Lafont.

Moani solo se rio y tomo la mano de Shota.

Tratare de no hacerlo, pero necesito saber como manejar a Ryu….

Shota puso su dedo indice en los labios de Moani para silenciarla.

Cuando estemos juntos trata de no hablar de ese patan a menos que sea necesario ¿vale?

Entendido

Oye Sho hay algo que no me queda claro de esta situación

¿de que se trata linda?

Exactamente que somos.

Shota movio la cabeza hacia arriba

Dios mio dame paciencia

Moani de inmediato le dio un golpe en el brazo

Ouch, oye para ser mi chica tienes la mano bastante pesada

Moani torcio la boca.

Esta chica, puede darte una paliza cualquier dia y estas conciente de ello

Si lo se amor era solo una broma, me gusta verte enojada

Pues que no se te haga costumbre

Si señora Shota se cuadro ante Moani, seremos lo que tu quieras que seamos.

El celular de Shota comenzo a sonar.

Lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que la llamada entrante era de Hikaru.

Amor tengo que volar el jefe de seguro requiere mi presencia ¿Nos vemos a la hora de la cena?

Seguro

Es una promesa, te veo en la pizzería a las 1900.

Shota beso fugazmente a Moani y salio corriendo hacia la casa de los Ichijo o al menos eso creía Moani, lo cierto es que Shota Hidetaka aun tenía que lidiar con la persona que estaba apunto de salir definitivamente de su vida y no sabía como hacerlo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, la canción que esta escuchando Moani en este episodio es Walk On y pertenece a U2. Tratare de actualizar el miercoles de esta semana. Gracias nuevamente y saludos.**

* * *


	5. V

DISCALIMER: ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SHOJI KAWAMORI Y LA SAGA DE MACROSS AUNQUE LA HISTORIA SE SITUA EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.

DEDICATORIAS:

A KAMR Y HMMR

A SHOTA, LIZZIE Y NIMUE POR PRESTARME SUS LINDAS PERSONALIDADES PARA HACER ESTE FIC

Y A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN SIN DEJAR REVIEWS.

* * *

Shota caminaba hacia la casa de los Ichijo cuando detrás de un árbol le salto una chica que de inmediato lo abrazo.

Demonios Ingrid, me asustaste.

Ingrid de inmediato comenzó a lamer el lóbulo del oído de Shota.

Anoche no decías eso Sho ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? Antes solías pasar la noche conmigo.

Ingrid intentaba seducir a Shota pero era en vano, Shota aun tenía el sabor de Moani en sus labios y estaba completamente feliz por la respuesta de Moani, aunque por un momento su mente dudo de Moani con el beso que acababa de recibir sabía que tenía una posibilidad enorme de que al final Moani se decidiera por él.

Ingrid tenemos que hablar seriamente.

La chica comenzaba a pasar sus labios en la comisura de los de Shota, este trataba de alejarle tomándola de las manos.

Finalmente te decidiste a que vivamos juntos verdad ¿es eso de lo que querías hablar?

Moani se recostó en la cama y noto que Shota había dejado la chaqueta del skull en la entrada de su habitación se puso los tenis y bajo las escaleras con la chaqueta de Sho encima.

Lizzie y Nimue intercambiaron miradas.

Regreso no tardo

Moani tomo su patineta y salio con dirección a la casa de los Ichijo tal vez podría alcanzar a Shota mucho antes de que este llegara a su destino. Al dar la vuelta en la esquina observo a una pareja que estaban abrazados, sintió un poco de envidia puesto que ella deseaba poder demostrar sus sentimientos hacia Shota en público, al acercarse a la pareja pudo distinguir claramente que se trataba de Shota con otra chica, detuvo la patineta y se acerco a ellos, con un tono oficial primero carraspeo para atraer la atención de Shota.

Teniente Hidetaka, perdón por la interrupción señor.

Shota sintió en ese momento una ira desmedida sobre Ingrid como le iba a explicar a Moani lo que estaba presenciando. En cuanto se dio la media vuelta para encarar a Mo, ella se llevo una mano a la sien en reflejo de un saludo militar y le extendió la chaqueta, Shota la tomo rozando la mano para señalarle a Mo que todo estaba bien, pero Moani evito el contacto físico con Shota.

Ingrid no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, la chica que se les había acercado hace unos momentos, de pronto tenía los ojos cristalizados y nunca había visto que Shota mirara a alguien con esa mezcla de sentimientos entre admiración, respeto, simpatía y arrepentimiento ¿era arrepentimiento lo que los ojos de Sho querían demostrar?. Comenzaba a sentirse muy incomoda por el dialogo en silencio entre los dos militares Moani exigía una explicación en secreto y Shota solo demostraba arrepentimiento de estar en el momento y en el lugar menos indicados.

Ingrid tomo a Shota rodeándolo con su brazo por la cintura.

¿Shota no me vas a presentar a tu subordinada?

Moani le extendió la mano a la chica.

Comandante Moani Ikaika, mucho gusto.

Ingrid observo la mano que le extendía Moani y la tomo con recelo en el momento del apretón Moani dejo descargar su enojo y lastimo un poco la mano de Ingrid quien al soltarse se sobo para aminorar el dolor.

Lo siento no mido mi fuerza mi intención no era lastimarla señorita ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

Ingrid O'malley soy la novia del teniente Hidetaka.

¿La novia del teniente Hidetaka? ¿Qué curioso teniente nunca me menciono que tenía una novia?

Eso es por que Shota es muy receloso con su vida privada ¿no es así amor?

Si supongo, con su permiso.

Moani se dio la media vuelta y hasta ese momento Shota decidió actuar, tomándola de la muñeca y haciéndola que se diera la media vuelta para que lo mirara de frente.

Eruei no es lo que tú crees.

Comandante Ikaika, aunque sea mi oficial superior y no estemos en servicio no creo correcto romper el protocolo.

Vamos Moani, te juro que no es lo que tu piensas.

Y que le importa lo que yo opine de su vida privada teniente Hidetaka, después de todo solo soy su subordinada y no tengo ningún derecho en reclamar algo de su vida personal.

Finalmente Ingrid comenzaba a entender las acciones de Shota en los últimos meses, las ausencias, las citas canceladas y cuando estaban juntos los mensajes al celular que de pronto lo hacían sonreír como estupido. Estaba más que claro Shota sentía algo por aquella chica que tenía enfrente.

¿Entonces que es esto realmente Shota?

Ahora no Ingrid, esto es lo que menos necesito.

Moani logro soltarse de Shota

Permiso para retirarme teniente.

Permiso denegado.

Con todo respeto señor púdrase en el infierno

Moani se dio la media vuelta y regreso a su casa con lagrimas en los ojos, corrió escaleras arriba y azoto fuertemente la puerta de su habitación para encender su estereo a todo volumen.

Nimue observo a Lizzie en ese momento las chicas estaban preparando unos sándwiches para comer.

De seguro Hidetaka metió la pata.

Lizzie y Nimue subieron por las escaleras y llamaron a la puerta de Moani.

Mo abre la puerta por favor

Déjenme en paz

Vamos Moani ¿Qué paso?

No quiero hablar de ello

Moani no seas tan infantil y abre la puerta

Shota iba a correr detrás de Moani pero Ingrid se interpuso en su camino.

Exijo una explicación.

Ingrid ya te dije que no estoy para estas cosas, dame permiso.

Shota intentaba hacer a un lado a Ingrid.

No, no te dejare ir hasta que me des una buena explicación.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Que me expliques que esta pasando ¿acaso hay alguien más?

Shota solo miraba la calle por donde desaprecio Moani.

Demonios Shota yo soy tu novia y merezco una explicación.

¿Mi novia? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Cuando paso supuse que éramos algo más en el momento en que acepte que te metieras en mi cama.

En ese momento las palabras de Claudia y Hikaru resonaron en la cabeza de Shota remarcándole el error que estaba cometiendo.

Ingrid yo no pensé que las cosas se fueran a salir de control; es decir eres bonita y de seguro alguien corresponderá a tus sentimientos.

Shota Hidetaka ¿estas intentando terminar conmigo?

Si… Ingrid a mi vida llego alguien que no pienso dejar escapar.

Es esa Moani ¿verdad?

Shota solo quedo sin palabras.

Es ella no me lo puedes ocultar. Shota nunca pensé que te gustaran las niñas mírala ¿Cuántos años tiene? 14, no es nada femenina es más te apuesto a que es piloto de combate.

Shota tenía los puños apretados; tratando de controlarse para no perjudicar más la situación entre Ingrid y él si bien era cierto que no la amaba, no podía negar que sentía cierta clase de apego hacia la chica.

No, en unas semanas cumplirá 20 y si es piloto de combate, la mejor piloto de combate de la flota y una de las personas más sensatas y responsables con las que he tenido el honor de servir, es una digna heredera del apellido Ikaika.

Sabía que terminarías con alguien de la milicia o que por lo menos descendiera de militares para poder aguantar tu ritmo de vida. Solo espero que sepas cambiar pañales, por que de seguro serás su niñera en lugar de ser su pareja.

Olvídalo, solo te deseo que encuentres lo que buscas.

Escúchame bien Hidetaka, nadie se burla de mí y mucho menos me cambia por una adolescente, con delirios de grandeza.

No tu escúchame bien a mi esa adolescente es una gran mujer y quiero estar cerca de ella en cada paso de su vida de ahora en adelante.

Shota se dio la media vuelta y se marcho hacia la casa de los Ichijo.

¿Qué paso?

No preguntes.

Conozco demasiado bien esa expresión, tienes líos de faldas.

Hikaru se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Shota.

Esperame en la sala en unos momentos estoy contigo ¿quieres una cerveza?

Por supuesto

Shota se dirigió a la sala y se acomodó en un sillón, esperando el regreso de Hikaru, saco su celular y se dispuso a escribir un mensaje de texto, enseguida lo envió a Moani y rogó por obtener una respuesta de ella.

Hikaru regreso de la cocina con un par de cervezas en la mano, coloco unos porta vasos debajo de los envases para evitar que la mesita de centro se manchara y así poder librar otra discusión sin sentido con Misa.

Veo claramente que tienes líos de faldas.

Mujeres

Shota se empino el envase de la cerveza.

¿Ikaika o Ingrid?

Las dos

Mala señal hermano

Misa bajaba las escaleras de la planta alta para toparse con Hikaru y Shota en su sala bebiendo cerveza.

Hola Sho ¿que no se supone que estabas con Ikaika?

Hola Misa, si estaba con Mo hasta que recibí el mensaje de Hikaru.

Y ¿Cómo te fue?

Shota solo se hundió más en el sillón

¿Tan mal?

Creo que cometí un error fatal

¿Qué paso?

Pues antes de venir bese a Moani

Misa que estaba sentada con Hikaru sonrió

Pero al venir hacia acá Ingrid me sorprendió, había olvidado mi chaqueta en casa de Ikaika, supongo que se percato de ello y me la traía cuando vio que Ingrid me estaba abrazando. La historia ahí no termina, Ingrid se presento a si misma como mi novia y si minutos antes me había dado una oportunidad ahora dudo mucho que me quiera ver. Pero eso no es lo que me trajo por aquí ¿que es lo que necesitaban decirme?

Si llamaste a Shota supongo que también llamaste a Claudia.

En esos instantes el timbre sonó y Misa hizo pasar a Claudia a la sala.

Hola cariño ¿qué es lo que necesitan decirme con tanta urgencia? No será que Miku tendrá un nuevo hermanito pronto.

Hikaru se atraganto con la cerveza.

No Claudia entre Miku y nuestras carreras no tenemos tiempo para atender a un pequeñito, Miku aun demanda mucha atención y cariño.

Lo se cariño, pero no nieguen que les gustaría otro nenito que esta vez se parezca a Hikaru.

Pensándolo bien Claudia que se sigan pareciendo a Hayase por que si salen como Ichijo…

Antes de que Shota terminara Hikaru acotaba.

Pues te aseguro que más bonitos que los tuyos con Moani.

Uhhh lo que envidiaría de tus hijas Shota es que Moani les enseñaría eso de las danzas polinesias.

Shota miro de soslayo a Claudia algo sorprendido por la declaración que acababa de hacer.

¿Qué no sabes que Moani baila todo eso?

Shota negó con la cabeza todavía boquiabierto.

Vaya aparte de feo eres un perro con suerte, Amor ¿podrías preguntarle a Moani si da clases particulares?

Misa golpeo a Hikaru juguetonamente

Y luego dicen que no quieren tener por el momento un segundo bebé, si difícilmente pueden quitarse las manos de encima.

Bien ¿para que nos llamaron?

El motivo de su presencia es de carácter oficial, no podíamos esperar a que entraran de nuevo al servicio, por que para esos momentos requerimos de una respuesta de manera casi inmediata.

Claudia y Shota estaban atentos a lo que Misa estaba por comenzar a plantearles.

Hace algunas semanas recibimos información acerca de un planeta al que nos estamos aproximando, según los datos de las flotas zentraedis este planeta tiene una atmósfera muy parecida a la tierra, eso lo hace un candidato ideal para ser un planeta para colonizar en caso de que este deshabitado, así que su misión consistirá en lo siguiente, ustedes serán enviados a ese planeta conjuntamente con una comisión científica y una zentraedi. Ustedes estarán a cargo de las operaciones militares, así como de los vuelos de reconocimiento y mapeo del planeta.

Misa les extendió unas carpetas con el escudo del UN en la portada.

En estas carpetas encontraran la información necesaria acerca de sus asignaciones especiales; en tu caso Shota se te dio una lista de posibles candidatos con sus respectivos expedientes para que tomes la mejor decisión, de preferencia y como recomendación te sugiero que escojas un miembro de cada escuadrón y procura que sean pilotos con algo de experiencia.

¿Ichijo no es elegible verdad?

Desafortunadamente esta vez tendré que perderme de la acción, tengo que cuidar y coordinar a los escuadrones remanentes en el megaroad y esta por demás decirlo que Misa y yo creemos firmemente que ustedes dos son capaces de arreglárselas en el nuevo planeta, pero me tome la libertad de incluirte el expediente de Ikaika, quien ha sobresalido con sus habilidades para pilotear un valkiria y omití el expediente de Ryusei.

Hikaru le hacía un guiño a su amigo.

¿Eso es todo? –Pregunto Claudia-

No, Claudia quiero que elijas con cuidado al personal que te acompañara en esta misión, deben ser sumamente capaces y eficientes, tendrás que elegir a tus operadores y por motivos obvios el trío terrible esta fuera de elección, contigo en esta misión necesitare todo el apoyo posible en el puente de mando.

Como primera opción elegiré a Elizabeth Lafont.

¿Por qué no me mandas al infierno de una buena vez Claudia?

Hay Shota pero si vas como encargado de una misión no a una playa paradisíaca para tratar de conquistar a Moani.

Bueno eso de enviarte al infierno creeme que lo hará en cuanto se entere lo que te paso con Ikaika.

Y ahora ¿qué hiciste Sho?

El nombre Ingrid responde a tus preguntas.

¿Todavía mantienes relación con esa mujer?

Si; hasta hace algunos minutos, lo más patético es que había avanzado considerablemente mi relación con Moani.

Uh eso suena muy mal.

Creo que esto cerró todas mis posibilidades de tener una relación con ella.

Necesitas hablar con ella, explicarle lo que realmente paso.

Un ciego guiando a otro

Oye Claudia deberías darme el beneficio de la duda.

Ichijo en este momento estas brindando un concejo que debiste seguir tu hace un par de años.

Creo que lo que Shota necesita en estos momentos es un poco de ayuda femenina.

Hikaru y Sho voltearon a verse.

Cuando hablan así me dan miedo

A mi también Ichijo. No se que se traigan entre manos.

Un par de horas después Moani salio de su habitación con los ojos visiblemente irritados e hinchados, bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco un recipiente enorme con helado de chocolate.

Te va a hacer daño si comes sola.

Moani se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Nimue, quien estaba sentada en la sala.

Moani sirvió dos copas y se sentó en la sala enfrente de Nimue.

Muchas gracias.

Si quieres hablar estoy dispuesta a escucharte; aunque mi experiencia con los chicos es casi nula.

Moani hizo el mejor esfuerzo para sonreírle a la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de ella y se llevo la cucharada de helado a la boca.

A veces pueden ser las personas más estupidas en la galaxia.

¿Es tan obvio que me gusta Hidetaka?

Ambos lo tienen escrito en la cara.

Lizzie se unía a las chicas con un tazón de palomitas de maíz colocándolo en la mesa de centro.

¿Qué paso? Estabas en las nubes después del beso.

Pues descubrí que el muy idiota tiene novia.

Pero que cretino.

No me extrañaría que fuera una novatada del Skull

No, la novatada fue hace unos meses.

Bueno Mo, pero no tienes por que enojarte visto desde este ángulo tu también tienes una relación estable, digamos estas a un paso de matrisuicidarte.

¿Te vas a casar Moani?

No lo se; Nimue tengo mis dudas, desde que Hidetaka se apareció en mi vida; no me siento segura con respecto a lo que creí sentir por Ryusei.

Las tres chicas se rieron.

Gracias chicas, sin ustedes no se que haría.

Hay Ikaika no te pongas emotiva.

Las chicas estaban entretenidas teniendo una noche para chicas como parte de la bienvenida a casa para Nimue y para levantarle la moral a Moani.

El celular de Moani comenzó a timbrar como loco con los mensajes que Shota le enviaba.

El último fue desechado incluso antes de ser leído, Shota se imagino que Moani haría eso, así que decidió llamar a la puerta.

Lizzie se incorporo y antes de que Hidetaka emitiera algún sonido, Lizzie intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara, lo cual hubiera logrado de no ser por que Shota interpuso su pie antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Hidetaka?

Hablar con Ikaika

Lizzie volteo hacia la sala, esperando la reacción de Moani, quien se incorporo y fue hasta la puerta.

Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. Buenas noches. Moani quizo cerrar la puerta, pero Shota la detuvo.

Yo se que no quieres escucharme, es más ni siquiera tendrías por que escucharme, creeme que yo estaría en la misma postura.

Moani se recargo en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos.

Dispone de dos minutos teniente.

Moani quiero ser total y completamente sincero contigo, Ingrid y yo no tenemos nada.

Pues a mi no me pareció eso.

Yo se que no parece eso, es decir tuvimos una relación, pero no de noviazgo, así que te pido disculpas por los malos entendidos.

Bueno teniente sus dos minutos terminaron, buenas noches.

Moani cerró la puerta dejando a un Shota bastante confundido del otro lado de ella.

Al otro día, las chicas salían de su casa rumbo a la base cuando estaban a punto de salir un mensajero llego con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas.

Lafont miro a Ikaika.

Vaya debes de traerlo muerto como para que gaste una cantidad significativa de su salario en un ramo de rosas blancas.

El mensajero le estiraba una pluma y una tabla a Moani.

Teniente Lafont firme aquí de recibido por favor.

Sheperd e Ikaika comenzaron a reírse.

No yo no soy la teniente Lafont y en seguida le paso la pluma y la tabla a Lizzie.

Lafont estaba roja de cabeza a los pies.

Pues Hideidiota no me envió rosas.

Lizzie, entro rápido a la cocina y puso su ramo en un florero.

¿Quién te envió las flores?

Según la tarjeta mi admirador secreto.

Sabes Lizzie eso es súper romántico

Me encantaría saber quien es el admirador secreto.

Pues de seguro es anciano, cojo, jorobado y ciego.

Nimue soltó una risita ahogada por el astuto comentario de Mo.

Estas celosa de mis flores, Hideidiota y Ryusei jamás te han dado tan siquiera las gracias.

Moani le enseño la lengua a Lizzie y partieron ha sus respectivas obligaciones.

Moani entro al vestidor de los Skull, Shota ya la estaba esperando sentado en la banca enfrente del lócker de Moani.

Buenos días Moani

Moani de inmediato se puso de malas y respondió peor.

Buenos teniente.

Solo quiero informarte que a las 1000 tenemos junta con la Almirante Ichijo.

De acuerdo

Y hablando cosas extraoficiales ¿pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?

Moani cerró su casillero.

Sinceramente Shota lo que piense o deje de pensar respecto a tu vida personal te debería tener sin cuidado, después de todo yo solo soy tu como dijo tu novia… tu subordinada.

Moani ya te dije que Ingrid no es mi novia, además a mi me importa lo que pienses o acaso ¿estas celosa?

Moani se enojo más al descubrir que Shota había leído perfectamente su actitud y que mejor la interpreto de una manera excelente

Pe…per… ¿perdón?

Si estas celosa

Yo celosa no me hagas reír Hidetaka, además no eres tan irresistible como crees.

Me encanta que te portes así.

Ya te dije que no son celos

Bueno aquí entre nos yo también me moría de celos el día que te descubrí en el elevador besándote con el imbecil de Ryusei.

No todo gira a tu alrededor sabías, no eres el centro del universo y anoche decidí que nuestra relación debe ser meramente profesional.

Shota aprisiono a Moani entre los casilleros y su cuerpo.

¿Estas segura?

Viendo directamente a los ojos de Moani y apunto de unir sus labios como una provocación y un ataque táctico para ver si Moani decía las cosas en serio.

Moani trago saliva y cerro los ojos, volteando la cara hacia su hombro derecho.

Si hablo bastante en serio.

Shota pudo sentir el nerviosismo que presentaba Moani así que una sonrisa triunfal apareció en su rostro.

De acuerdo será como tú quieras.

Se dio la media vuelta y salio del vestidor.

Moani solo respiraba agitadamente, se volteo a su casillero golpeándolo más por frustración que por enojo.

Pero que descaro, te odio Shota te odio en verdad.

A las 1000 Moani ya estaba esperando en la sala de juntas; observo que el matrimonio Ichijo llegaba tomados de la mano y Hikaru se detuvo para sorprender a Misa con un beso muy apasionado en los labios, era más que obvio que ellos pensaban que estaban solos así que no pudieron el evitar sentirse apenados al percatarse de la presencia de Moani.

Entro a la sala de juntas tratando de darle su espacio a sus superiores, minutos después Lizzie llegaba a la sala de juntas al mirar a Misa y Hikaru saludo y entro a la sala vio que Moani estaba muy entretenida con su reproductor MP3 antes de que se iniciara la junta y se fue a sentar a lado de su amiga.

Hola de nuevo.

Moani se retiro los audífonos.

Hola ¿qué haces aquí?

Pues no lo se solo que la primer oficial La salle me pidió que asistiera a la junta y ¿tu?

Pues Hideidiota me dijo lo mismo.

En ese momento Misa y Hikaru entraban a la sala de juntas.

Lizzie se acerco a Moani y le dijo con una voz apenas audible para su amiga.

No es afortunada la Almirante, ese si que es un excelente partido.

Moani entorno los ojos.

Tú no cambias el hombre esta casado

Si pero eso no le quita que se pueda apreciar la belleza masculina en él; además te tengo dos palabras en las cuales tu opinas lo mismo

Maximilian Jenius.

Moani controlo su risa, ok de acuerdo pero que nadie se entere de mi secreto.

Misa se sentó en el centro de la mesa, miro su reloj dándose cuenta que aun faltaban 5 minutos para las 10 AM Shota llego corriendo.

Uff pensé que no llegaba.

Recupero toda la compostura posible.

Teniente Hidetaka Shota reportándose.

Shota se sentó justamente enfrente de Moani, observaba con interés todos los movimientos de Mo, lo cual la llevo a sentirse completamente incomoda.

Misa se levanto y en la pantalla comenzó una proyección acerca de la trayectoria del Megaroad, informando que la flota zentraedi que los acompaña acababa de descubrir un planeta con aparente similitud a la tierra.

Según los datos entregados a mi por Breetai; el planeta esta deshabitado, así que sería un buen lugar para comenzar con nuestra colonización.

Las caras de los presentes estaban a la expectativa.

He decidido enviar una pequeña comitiva, científica y militar, para estudiar el planeta antes de que decidamos aterrizar y comenzar a poblarlo. Para eso he decidido que la primer Oficial La Salle y el teniente Hidetaka, sean los encargados de dicha misión, con anterioridad se les ha informado la naturaleza de la misma y se les dieron recomendaciones acerca de los miembros elegibles para dicha misión.

Moani y Lizzie voltearon a verse bastante emocionadas.

Misa le cedió la palabra a Claudia quien de inmediato dio a conocer a su equipo de trabajo entre los cuales la primer persona en ser nombrada fue la teniente Elizabeth Lafont, cuando Claudia dio los nombres de sus colaboradores y el puesto que estos desempeñarían durante la misión Shota tomo la palabra haciendo lo propio, aunque la última en ser nombrada fue Moani.

La junta termino y los oficiales, regresaron a sus asignaciones cotidianas.

Lizzie y Moani se dirigieron al comedor de oficiales, sentándose en una mesa apartadas de la multitud.

Que emocionante Moani, vamos a ser las primeras en pisar un planeta desconocido.

Si dijo Moani con dejo de tristeza en su voz.

¿Y esa cara?

Estaba pensando en mis papás

Lizzie miro con empatía a su amiga

Estaba pensando en lo mucho que a mi papá le hubiera gustado estar aquí y creo que se sentiría orgulloso de cómo hemos logrado sobrevivir los integrantes de la familia Ikaika, por otra parte pienso mucho en mis hermanos que se quedaron en la tierra ¿me pregunto si alguna vez volveré a verlos?

Lizzie tomó las manos de su amiga, te apuesto a que si y que cuando lo hagamos será un reencuentro espectacular el mero estilo Ikaika.

En ese momento Yuki Ryusei se acercaba a la mesa de las jóvenes.

Escuche que fueron asignadas a la nueva misión de la Almirante Ichijo.

Ambas jóvenes asintieron

Supongo que es un felicidades, aunque yo tengo más experiencia y soy mejor que Hidetaka en esos ámbitos, de hecho no me extraña que Hidetaka este asignado a esa misión, es lo que pasa cuando eres uno de los amigos más allegados al esposo de la Almirante, el mismo Ichijo tuvo varios beneficios cuando Focker aun vivía. Por otro lado Mo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado en esa misión.

Yuki no soy una niña

No me refiero a los peligros de ser piloto de combate, simplemente que no me gusta como te ve Hidetaka, al parecer debe de tener un aviso de que eres mi mujer.

Solo te lo diré una vez Yuki, la relación entre Hidetaka y yo es estrictamente profesional.

Pues a mi no me lo parece, me han comentado que en varias ocasiones te han visto acompañada del teniente Hidetaka.

Ahora resulta que confías más en terceros que en mi palabra

Moani se levanto muy enojada de la mesa, seguida de Elizabeth que solo mascullo un Idiota a Ryusei.

¿Por qué mejor no le pones un collar de perro con plaquita de identificación por si se te pierde?

Lo he considerado.

Arghhh no se que ve Moani en ti.

Lafont

Lizzie se dio la media vuelta

Solo quiero que le digas a Moani que tenga en cuenta quien soy yo y que este advertida de todo lo que puede perder a causa de ese Hidetaka.

Prefiero que este con Hideidiota, a que este a la sombra de un imbecil mujeriego como tu.

¿Quieres que te demuestre lo que Moani ve en mí? Tan solo basta con una noche.

Me das asco

Un joven cadete por órden de Shota choco intencionalmente con Ryusei, manchando su uniforme con salsa de curry.

Fíjate donde caminas.

Shota se levanto y encaro a Ryusei.

¿Algún problema teniente?

No ninguno

Al parecer alguien necesita un babero, por que no sabe comer.

Todos los presentes rieron.

Solo por que hay demasiado publico Hidetaka, pero eres hombre muerto.

Shota se acerco más a Ryusei, tu dime la hora y el lugar y te aseguro que no faltare, darle una paliza a tipos como tu me provoca un extraño placer.

Como siempre, te comportas como un cavernícola y sabes otra cosa Moani siempre grita mi nombre cuando le provoco un orgasmo.

Shota no pudo controlar sus impulsos y se le fue encima a Ryusei.

Hikaru ingresaba al comedor de oficiales y corrió para separar a Hidetaka y Ryusei.

¿Qué paso aquí? Esto no es una conducta digna de dos oficiales.

Nada

Ryusei estaba tirado en el piso, escupiendo sangre y un diente que le había tirado Hidetaka.

Shota de inmediato se levanto palpando su pómulo que estaba bastante hinchado.

Exijo una explicación en este momento antes de que envié a los dos a pasar una linda noche encuartelados en la prisión militar.

El teniente Ryusei estuvo a punto de golpearme dijo un chico, el mismo que había derramado curry sobre Yuki, así que el teniente Hidetaka me defendió.

¿Es eso cierto?

Todos los comensales asintieron, si bien era cierto que Hidetaka no era tan querido por los militares abordo del megaroad, Yuki Ryusei estaba en la lista de los más odiados y prepotentes y de defender a Hidetaka a Ryusei Hidetaka llevaba las de ganar en esa guerra.

Ryusei se incorporo y miraba incrédulo a su alrededor.

Sargento, por favor acompañe al teniente Ryusei a la prisión militar y asegurese que pase un par de noches en la celda más fría de esta.

Si señor.

En cuanto a ti tendré que posponer tu castigo hasta que regreses de la misión recién asignada.

Hidetaka regreso a los dormitorios del skull; Moani estaba observando el plan de vuelo que iban a realizar en la tarde.

¿Pero que demonios te paso?

Nada que te interese.

Quien sea que te haya golpeado te apuesto lo que quieras a que te lo merecías.

Y tú que sabes de merecer.

Shota volvió a salir del dormitorio más enojado por el comentario de Moani.

Al terminar su turno, Moani regreso a la casa, cuando llego se encontró con Nimue y Lizzie sentadas a la mesa, esperándola para cenar.

¿Qué tal el moretón de Hidetaka?

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que Moani supo premiar muy bien a su héroe; ambas chicas rieron

¿De que diablos hablan?

Hay Moani, que no te enteraste

No

Hideidiota y Ryusei pelearon por ti esta tarde en el comedor de oficiales.

¿Qué que?

Si lo que escuchaste, Shota y Yuki pelearon por ti.

No puedo creerlo

A decir verdad a mi me parece romántico, eso si Hidetaka golpea muy fuerte ya que antes de que llevaran a Ryusei a la cárcel paso por la enfermería y tuve que arreglarle un par de dientes astillados debido a un puñetazo que le propino Shota.

Eso no fue lo mejor

¿Estuviste presente Lizzie?

Lo mejor fue ver que el general Ichijo los separo y envió de inmediato a Ryusei a la PM.

Necesito que me cuentes todos los detalles.

Pues será mejor que no cenes, no vaya a ser que te de una indigestión del puro coraje.

Lizzie relato los hechos con lujo de detalle, Moani tenía la boca abierta al escuchar las cosas que habían pasado.

Pues yo no te lo quería decir Mo pero no es la primera vez que envían a Yuki a la enfermería y después a la prisión militar.

Ambas chicas observaban a Nimue que estaba bastante entretenida con su sushi.

Hace un par de semanas, Ryusei fue enviado a la PM debido a un disturbio en un bar, al parecer intento propasarse con una chica y el novio le dio tremenda golpiza, según tenía entendido otro disturbio por el estilo e iba a ser degradado.

Que tonta soy, en lugar de comportarme a la altura con Shota, le hice burla y se molesto más.

Preferimos que arregles las cosas con Shota a que sigas aguantando al patán de Ryusei.

Con permiso

Moani se retiro de la mesa y se dirigió a su recámara, cambio el uniforme por un par de jeans ajustados color azul y una blusa polo que hacía juego con ellos, tomo la chamarra del skull y bajo las escaleras corriendo.

Regreso

¿A quien crees que vaya a ver Hidetaka o Ryusei?

Hidetaka contestaron al unísono.

Moani caminaba, hacia la casa de Shota, cuando lo vio llegar cargado de bolsas con víveres.

Te echo una mano

Shota volteo hacia Moani y gruño, Mo tomo una de las bolsas, Shota abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Moani, coloco las bolsas en la barra y de una de ellas saco una lata de refresco que destapo en el acto.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a ofrecerte una disculpa y agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí.

No se de que estas hablando Moani.

Veras Sho, Lizzie y Nimue me platicaron todo lo que sucedió esta tarde entre Ryusei y tú, así que vine a agradecerte.

No solo es por ti me molesta que cualquier tipo haga alusión a su actividad sexual.

Si también de eso quería hablarte aunque tal vez no te interese, la verdad es que las pocas veces que Yuki y yo hemos estado juntos jamás me ha provocado uno, ni siquiera puedo llamarle a eso hacer el amor.

Moani agacho la cabeza bastante apenada por su reciente revelación.

Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirte Shota. Con permiso buenas noches.

Shota se debatía entre pedirle a Moani que se quedara o si la dejaba ir, la primera peso más que la segunda, así que apenas alcanzo a Mo antes de que esta abriera la puerta.

Moani

¿Si?

Por que no te quedas un rato, preparamos algo de cenar y que te parece si estrenamos ese videojuego que acabo de comprar, aquel simulador de vuelo.

¿Estas seguro de que quieres que me quede?

Si- dijo Shota pensando en que había sonado muy ansioso- Es decir claro que estoy seguro de que te quedes aquí, si por mi fuera te encerraba y no te dejaba salir de aquí nunca.

Shota tomo de la mano a Moani guiándola de nuevo hasta la cocina.

Moani se acerco a las bolsas de despensa y comenzó a vaciar su contenido sobre la barra.

Mmm pasta amo la pasta, oye amor ¿podemos preparar la pasta?

Shota volteo a ver a Mo, pensaba que había escuchado mal

¿Qué dijiste?

Que si podíamos preparar pasta.

Eso si lo escuche, pero ¿como me llamaste?

Sho

No, no dijiste eso.

Shota se coloco detrás de Moani tomándola por la cintura.

Pensé que querías que nuestra relación fuera estrictamente profesional.

Moani se dio la media vuelta para quedar de frente a Shota

Bueno una puede arrepentirse de sus decisiones ¿no?

Moani lazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shota.

Shota solo dio una afirmación antes de capturar los labios de Moani.

Cerca de la media noche y después de una buena cena preparada por ambos y un rato de videojuegos donde Shota literalmente pateo el trasero de Moani, Shota acompaño a Mo hasta su casa.

Antes de entrar Moani volvió a ponerse enfrente de Shota.

Muchas Gracias Sho

Ni lo menciones preciosa

Te veo mañana en el trabajo

Claro que si; oye Mo

¿Qué pasa Sho?

Te quiero

Yo también te quiero

Moani se acerco a Shota y cerró el espacio entre ellos con un beso.

Consíganse una habitación -grito Nimue desde la ventana de la habitación de Lizzie-

Moani más te vale que le pidas a Hidetaka que te regrese tus amígdalas- ahora fue el turno de Lizzie para molestar-

Ambos jóvenes se separaron sonrojados

Shota solo atino a decir

Pero que chismosa es la gente, parecen bridge bunnies.

Adivina que Hidetaka soy una Bridge bunny.

Pobre del hombre que se case contigo.

Al parecer nadie quiere casarse con ella por lo mismo.

Aunque no lo creas tengo un admirador secreto

Moani ya confiésale que tu le mandas las flores para no hacerla sentir mal.

Bueno ya es tarde y ambos tenemos que descansar.

Si mañana es un día bastante pesado. Buenas noches linda

Buenas noches Sho

Y también buenas noches para ustedes dos

Descansa Sho

Que tengas pesadillas Hidetaka

Si creeme que las tendré si tu apareces en mis sueños.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin alguna novedad, Moani trataba de evitar a toda costa a Ryusei, finalmente el día que debían dejar el megaroad para su misión en el nuevo planeta había llegado.

Moani se dirigía al hángar, con el casco en la mano, se detuvo enfrente de su VF y acaricio la nave como si se tratara de una posesión muy preciada para ella.

Después de unos minuto Shota se le acerco.

Te veré abajo

Por supuesto

Moani trepo a la carlinga y se coloco el casco, observando que en el panel de control tenía una nota de Ryusei.

Te amo y te estoy esperando

Moani sintió que el estómago se le revolvía arrugo la nota y la tiro en el piso del hángar.

La orden de despegue fue dada y en unas horas llegaron al nuevo planeta, de inmediato comenzaron a instalar el campamento base y ha asignar tareas.

Moani estaba feliz, el planeta tenía un océano y tal y como Misa les había informado los ecosistemas del mismo eran muy similares a los de la tierra.

Después de un par de meses en que la expedición hizo sus trabajos de reconocimiento y estos fueron informados a la almirante Ichijo, el megaroad descendió al planeta Edén.

Shota apenas si podía creer que habían pasado dos meses donde Moani había sido total y completamente para él. Sin Ryusei cerca le había permitido a los jóvenes acercarse mucho más, todo mundo en la base estaba a la expectativa de la nueva telenovela romántica del UN SPACY había días donde Shota y Moani derramaban miel y en otros se comportaban justamente como lo que eran un par de guerreros a punto de matarse.

El día que regresaron al megaroad el escuadron skull fue asignado a una misión de reconocimiento en una cordillera cercana a la zona de aterrizaje.

Hikaru había decidido acompañar al skull, después de todo le hacía falta volar en su VF-4 por un rato.

El skull estaba en la pista de despegue y todos escuchaban atentos las ordenes de la teniente Lafont por el Tacnet.

General lasórdenes del día son las siguientes:

Realizar un vuelo de reconocimiento en el sector inexplorado cerca de las montañas por favor líder skull, asegurese de reportar cada detalle que observe en la geografía del lugar.

Entendido Delta 05, Skull 1 fuera.

Skull 11 y 2 listo para despegue en t-10 segundos. Lizzie volteo a ver a Claudia quien se sentía incomoda al respecto de ese vuelo de reconocimiento.

Moani escuchaba atenta el Tacnet, las instrucciones fueron asignadas estaba en la rampa de despegue, así que primero vio que Shota hacia lo propio y con unos segundos de diferencia ella levanto el vuelo.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el resto del escuadrón ya estaba en el aire; Shota observaba el panorama al parecer iba a tener otra tarde en el aire observando todo lo que podía acerca del extraño y nuevo planeta, por algún motivo la playa cerca de donde habían instalado el campamento base durante los primeros días de investigación le recordaba al puerto de Yokohama en su natal Japón. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su aproximación a las coordenadas asignadas.

Inmediatamente asumieron la formación de ala de combate y por muy extraño que parezca, Shota estaba más concentrado en el zentraedi que fue asignado de último momento que en los demás elementos de su escuadrón, observo a Moani que en ese momento dirigía su VF hacia el flanco izquierdo de Shota a unos 25 kms de distancia el escuadrón vermillion tomaba el flanco derecho y el Apolo volaba hacia el centro, el canal de comunicación se abrió.

Skull 11 a Líder Skull, Skull 11 a Líder skull cambio

Aquí líder Skull

General acabo de divisar un valle sobrevolando las montañas

En el puente de mando Misa escuchaba cada palabra que se emitía en la frecuencia del escuadrón skull.

Teniente Lafont dígale al general Ichijo que sobrevuelen esa área.

Entendido Almirante.

General Ichijo, sobrevuelen esa área

Hikaru quería contradecir la orden de Misa

¿Qué pasa Shammy?

Señora, el terreno parece estar despejado.

Lizzie comenzó a preocuparse por Moani, pero procuraba mantener su temple y carácter frio como era su costumbre.

Shammy ¿Qué no se supone que deben detectar algo?

El radar de Moani de inmediato detecto a las naves enemigas.

Maldición son demasiados para nosotros.

Hikaru volteo hacia arriba como le indicaba su radar y vio que un regult se posicionaba sobre su valkyrie de inmediato cambio de fighter a modo gerwalk y le disparo al enemigo acertándole al blanco, no tenía un momento más para pensar por que tenía tras de si 3 regults así que dio un giro que lo dejo de cabeza y comenzó a dispararle a los regults uno se escapo quien fue directamente sobre el flanco derecho de Shota, al ver al enemigo en su flanco solo pudo cambiar a battloid y dispararle con el cañón logrando dañar al regult y que este comenzara un vuelo en picada. La situación de Moani era más complicada la joven comandante se vio rodeada por 2 regults y un Nousjadeul-ger cambiando de fighter a battleloid estaba en el centro del fuego enemigo.

Skull 11 a delta 05 Skull 11 a delta 05 esto es una emboscada repito es una emboscada y necesitamos refuerzos lo antes posible.

Misa golpeo su consola de mando en cuanto escucho a Moani por el radio.

Lizzie volteo a ver a Misa esperando alguna orden pero solo cuando Misa le dio su consentimiento con la cabeza se dio la alarma dentro del Megaroad y se escucho la voz de Lafont por toda la nave.

Alerta de seguridad máxima, Alerta de seguridad máxima, esto no es un simulacro repito esto no es un simulacro todos los escuadrones repórtense a sus puestos.

Lafont

Si señora

¿Saben el paradero de Minmay?

Todos voltearon hacia Misa

Si señora la agenda indica que estaba en el Nya- Nya de Nueva Tokio.

Abra una comunicación con Minmay y dígale que solicitamos su apoyo nuevamente que este lista lo antes posible.

A la orden.

Claudia abre comunicación con el teniente Ryusei y dile que se prepare para pilotear el Minmay Guard

Misa ¿estas segura?

Si Ryusei es el único piloto experimentado que queda en la base, de ser posible se lo pediría al Comodoro Ikaika pero a falta de Hikaru necesito que alguien de mi entera confianza coordine las maniobras en tierra y de rescate en caso de que esto se convierta en un incidente mayor.

Lafont dile a la Almirante que envié esos refuerzos en el acto son cerca de 50 y solo somos 3 pilotos.

Entendido general.

Moani lanzo dos ráfagas de metralla rápidamente destruyendo a los Regult decidió cambiar de nuevo a fighter y emprendió el vuelo hacia la estratosfera del planeta Edén.

Shota vio que el Skull 11 estaba en la mira de un Nousjadeul-ger, así que también cambio a modo fighter y se dispuso a seguir a Ikaika y su perseguidor, hasta que 5 tactical pods se interpusieron en su camino.

Demonios

Shota se vio en la necesidad de cambiar a gerwalk y comenzar a disparar a los enemigos.

Arriba la batalla no mejoraba Moani iba a todo lo que los propulsores del VF le permitían, sus radares detectaron los misiles que acababa de lanzar su enemigo, así que decidió utilizar los señuelos para atraer a los misiles, su maniobra tuvo éxito, así que volvió al campo de batalla pensando que había aturdido al enemigo.

Shota volvió a ver que Moani bajaba con una velocidad impresionante y cambio a gerwalk a unos cuantos metros de la copa de los árboles.

¿Qué demonios haces Ikaika?

Salvándole el pellejo Teniente Hidetaka.

Moani estaba justo detrás del valkyrie de Shota disparando a los enemigos que ya lo tenían rodeado.

Shota volvió a cambiar de gerwalk a battloid, Moani aprovecho el hueco que había hecho en el cerco a Sho cambio de gerwalk a battloid y le dio la espalda al VF de Shota, ambos VF's disparaban ráfagas de metralla a los enemigos de manera circular y muy sincronizados.

Lafont ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que los refuerzos lleguen?

15 segundos Almirante, los escuadrones Vermillion y Apollo están por llegar.

Hikaru observo la maniobra de Hidetaka e Ikaika.

Increíble solamente había visto que Max y Milia pudieran lograr algo tan sorprendente.

Pero que…

Los radares detectaban un gran movimiento proveniente del suelo.

Almirante, nuestros radares detectan gran movimiento en el suelo, es grande pero no tanto como un crucero zentraedi.

El dynobird emprendía el vuelo sorprendiendo a todos los pilotos tanto micronianos como zentraedis.

No te distraigas Ikaika.

Moani solo pudo articular un sugoi.

Shota aprovecho el momento de distracción de ambos bandos, para lanzar sobre los enemigos que tenía cerca todo el armamento posible. Pero no fue el único que reacciono ante la distracción en el campo de batalla el zentraedi tenía cuentas que arreglar con Moani y debía de deshacerse de aquella amenaza microniana, la venganza era un platillo que comenzaba a saborearse.

El nousjadeul-ger lanzo un misil que dio en el flanco izquierdo del Valkyrie de Moani, automáticamente todos los sistemas comenzaron a fallar.

Maldición, maldición, maldición –gritaba Moani-

Cambia a modo Fighter y regresa a la nave

Negativo todavía puedo pelear.

Ikaika es una orden regresa de inmediato a la nave.

Moani cambio a modo fighter, los sistemas comenzaron a sobrecargarse; emprendió la retirada bastante molesta consigo misma por permitirse aquella distracción en el campo de batalla.

Detrás de ella el Noujadeul-ger todavía estaba a su acecho, comenzaba a dispararle Moani como pudo esquivaba los impactos de las municiones, hasta que una de ellas dio con su objetivo y daño la turbina del VF. En el acto Moani sintió un dolor desgarrador en la parte baja de su costado izquierdo, bajo la mirada y vio que su flightsuit comenzaba a cobrar tonos de rojo carmesí.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en cámara lenta para Shota, primero volteo para asegurarse de que Moani había obedecido su orden y que saliera con el menor de los daños posibles del campo de batalla, pero fue demasiado tarde el Nousjadeul-ger tenía a Moani acorralada y sin los sistemas de apoyo necesarios Moani no estaba tan conciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo vio que del ala derecha del Skull 11 comenzaba a emanar humo y de pronto se perdió del radar y su vista.

Moooooooo-grito Shota-

Líder Skull a delta 05, Líder Skull a Delta 05 Skull 11 ha sido derribado repito Skull 11 ha sido derribado.

Lizzie se llevo las manos a la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, ella no podía estar muerta no podía dar crédito a que Moani hubiera sido derribada.

Shota ya no tenía conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, una ves más paso de modo battloid a fighter y se fue en busca del Nousjadeul-ger que había derribado a Moani, disparando a todo enemigo que se interpusiera en su camino; al final había localizado a su objetivo, fijo la mira sobre aquel zentraedi.

Hijo de Puta

Shota finalmente apretó el gatillo descargando todo lo que le quedaba de su arsenal sobre el Nousjadeul-ger que estallo en mil pedazos.

Skull 2 a Skull 11 Skull 2 a Skull 11

La estática era la única respuesta que tenía Shota en su radio.

Skull 2 a Skull 11 Skull 2 a Skull 11

Demonios amor contestame

Sin meditarlo esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Shota y no le importaba quien las hubiera escuchado.

La música de Minmay comenzó a escucharse en todas las frecuencias de comunicación y en cuanto entro en los canales zentraedis estos de inmediato emprendieron la retirada.

Delta 05 a todos los escuadrones delta 05 a todos los escuadrones regresen a casa repito regresen a casa.

Skull 2 a delta 05

Skull 2 a delta 05 solicito permiso para iniciar proceso de recuperación del Skull 11 cambio.

Lizzie se mordió el labio y Misa negó con la cabeza.

Negativo Skull 2, ya se iniciaron las maniobras de rescate y recuperación regrese a casa repito regrese a casa.

Shota llego al hangar y bajo muy enojado de su valkyrie, ignorando los gritos de Hikaru, se dirigió al puente de mando, cuando se topo con Ryusei.

Buen trabajo Hidetaka, en tan solo dos combates Ichijo y tú han perdido medio escuadrón

Hidetaka se dio la vuelta y tomo a Ryusei por el cuello de su flightsuit.

No vales la pena

Shota soltó a Ryusei que de pronto se había quedado pálido.

Por cierto si encuentran a Moani recuerda que es MI prometida

Si en verdad amaras a Moani estuvieras allá afuera buscándola.

Solo te digo que recuerdes que ella me pertenece.

No tengo tiempo que perder con un idiota, la vida de Moani corre peligro.

Shota siguió su camino hacia el puente de mando.

Cobarde alcanzo a escuchar que Ryusei le gritaba cuando ya estaba fuera del alcance de este.

En el corredor afuera del puente de mando Shota diviso a Nimue quien estaba abrazando a Lizzie tratando de calmarla.

Lizzie de pronto alzo la mirada y se percato que Shota se dirigía al puente; como pudo se soltó de Shepard y corrió hacia Sho.

¿Por qué le permitiste que hiciera algo tan estupido?

Lizzie se arrojo en contra de Shota golpeándole el pecho y no pudiendo contener más las lágrimas.

Yo le ordene que regresara a la base.

¿Qué acaso no es el deber de ustedes allá arriba cuidarse los unos a los otros?

Claudia y Misa salieron del puente tras el barullo afuera de este.

Ya te dije que le ordene regresar

Claro ella te salva tu maldito trasero y tú le ordenas regresar de último minuto.

Escúchame bien Lafont estoy harto de estas discusiones sin sentido. Moani tuvo una distracción en el campo de batalla y el enemigo aprovecho esa oportunidad para dispararle, tú no comprendes lo que es estar ahí afuera, el más mínimo error como el que cometió Mo y eres historia. Y ahora no entiendo por que me negaste el permiso para buscarla Misa. Si hubiera sido Ichijo tu misma estarías allá afuera buscándolo y no entiendo en que se diferencian Hikaru y Moani, lo que tu sientes por Hikaru es lo mismo que yo siento por Ikaika, la amo entiendes y no quiero perderla, no soportaría perderla.

Me menosprecias por no ser un piloto, pedazo de animal tu no comprendes lo que para mi es saber que Moani este perdida y quizás muerta, es la única persona que representa una familia para mi.

Basta.

En esos momentos Hikaru iba llegando al pasillo.

Comprendo que Ikaika es una persona muy querida para ambos y lo que menos necesita en estos momentos es que los dos se pongan como infantes a pelear por quien la quiere o la necesita más. Shota el Skull 1 salio ileso de la batalla, Lafont tienes 15 minutos para cambiarte por un flightsuit y reunirte con Hidetaka en el hangar skull.

Shota comenzó a checar los sistemas del Skull 1 esperando a que Lafont pronto se uniera, finalmente la chica apareció con su flightsuit y un casco trepo a la carlinga del VF y de inmediato se cerró, Shota dirigió el valkyrie hasta la pista y espero impaciente la orden de despegue.

Después de unos minutos de silencio sepulcral, Lizzie decidió romper el hielo.

¿Así que la amas?

Si -Shota respondió sin pensarlo y con una firmeza en su voz bastante convincente-

Ella también te ama ¿Lo sabías?

En el rostro de Shota se dibujo una sonrisa que intento disimular.

Me gustaría creer que puede amarme.

Otra vez el silencio reino hasta que después de varias vueltas de reconocimiento Shota decidió aterrizar el VF cerca de donde había visto que Moani descendió. Ayudo a que Lafont bajara del valkyrie y ambos se pusieron en marcha; no tardaron mucho en encontrar el lugar donde el Skull 11 se había estrellado.

Sho hecho a correr hacia la carlinga de Moani, donde debía leerse M E Ikaika presentaba unos impactos de arma, vio que el ventanal estaba levantado, más sin en cambio el sillón jamás había sido eyectado, se agacho un poco más a ver si Moani había llevado consigo su equipo de emergencia y la sangre se le helo, manchas oscuras estaban en el asiento de Moani, de inmediato comenzaron a explorar el terreno y Lafont pronto dio con las huellas de Moani que se dirigían al bosque.

De inmediato los jóvenes comenzaron a seguir las huellas de Moani, de pronto Shota sintió que algo se rompía debajo de sus pies. Miro al piso y encontró el collar de caracoles que Moani solía utilizar, Shota lo recogió y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Minutos más tarde Lizzie se detuvo a descansar reclinándose sobre el tronco de un árbol sin darse cuenta que su mano había quedado manchada por la sangre de Moani, hasta que se la llevo a la cara para secarse el sudor que recorría su frente.

Grito desesperadamente, lo cual provoco que Hidetaka se regresara unos cuantos metros para ver que le había sucedido a Lafont; Lizzie solo le mostró las manos manchadas con la sangre de Moani.

Esta herida Hidetaka

Lafont lo que menos necesita Moani en este momento es que entres en pánico ¿me entendiste?

Lafont sabía que Shota tenía razón aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo; tenía que mantenerse tranquila para poder auxiliar a Moani en caso necesario.

Al entrar un poco más en el bosque Lafont vio algo fuera de lo ordinario, en la base de un árbol alcanzaba a distinguir un guante blanco de vuelo.

Shota mira.

Lizzie le indicaba a Hidetaka lo que acaba de descubrir.

Ambos militares se dirigieron al árbol y encontraron a Moani recargada en el tronco de este ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre su herida para que dejara de sangrar.

Lizzie intento tapar su grito con las manos, Shota de inmediato se arrodillo enfrente de Moani y comenzó a checar sus signos vitales.

Esta muy débil, debemos de actuar de inmediato.

Lizzie saco su radio y se comunico con el megaroad para que enviaran ayuda lo más pronto posible.

Shota comenzó a hablarle a Moani.

Ikaika ¿Me escuchas?

Shota no quería mover a Moani de la posición en que la encontró no sabía si tenía más lesiones, por lo visto Moani ya había perdido demasiada sangre y no quería que surgiera alguna otra complicación.

En un par de minutos el helicóptero de rescate llego al área mencionada; así que los paramédicos descendieron de las cuerdas llevando una camilla con ellos.

Lizzie se acerco a los paramédicos indicándoles donde se encontraban Shota y Moani y haciendo un breve reporte del estado en que se encontraba Moani.

Mo abrió los ojos y se topo de lleno con el rostro de Shota esbozó una leve sonrisa y entre jadeos, juntando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su cuerpo emitió unas palabras.

Lo siento Sho, debí obedecer….

Shota silencio a Moani con su dedo índice.

No importa pequeña; te encontré y juro que te sacaremos de aquí y te recuperaras pronto.

Moani levanto su mano para acariciar el rostro de Shota.

Hidetaka, escúchame bien, por que no se si resista el viaje de regreso al megaroad.

Shota tomo la mano de Moani entre la suya sin dejar que esta se apartara de su mejilla.

Te amo

No, no te despidas me entendiste, vas a estar bien.

Los paramédicos hicieron a un lado a Shota, de inmediato subieron a Moani a la camilla y comenzaron a ponerle una transfusión sanguínea.

Segundos después, Shota le hizo un saludo militar a Moani quien pasaba a su lado. Moani solo se llevo las manos a los labios y le envió un beso.

Minutos más tarde Shota corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el hospital militar, al llegar ahí se detuvo en seco solamente estando frente al escritorio de información.

La enfermera lo vio de una manera muy extraña, después de todo Shota aun tenía puesto el casco, cuando se acerco a pedirle informes a la enfermera.

Ikaika… No teniente no tenemos algún paciente registrado con esos apellidos.

Shota pego en el escritorio, bastante enfadado.

Vuelva a buscar Comandante Moani Eruei Ikaika.

Señor ya le dije que no hay registro de algún paciente recién ingresado con ese nombre.

Teniente Hidetaka.

Nimue, salió de su consultorio.

Hola doctora Sheperd; ¿de pura casualidad sabe donde podría localizar a la comandante Ikaika?

Si Shota hace unos 20 minutos llego el equipo de rescate y Moani en estos momentos se encuentra en cirugía.

Nimue comenzó a caminar seguida por Shota hacia la sala de espera.

Lizzie alzó la vista al escuchar los pasos de Nimue y Shota.

¿Alguna noticia sobre Moani?

Es muy temprano para conocer su condición -replico Nimue-

Pues no me dijeron nada, en el helicóptero sufrió un paro respiratorio; por poco pensé que no la libraría.

Kenta Ikaika y su esposa Sugey entraban a la sala de espera.

Kenta se detuvo delante de Shota y lo abrazo.

Muchísimas gracias Hidetaka, esta es la segunda que te debo.

Shota se rasco la cabeza un poco apenado.

Ni lo mencione comodoro, mi deber es ayudar a mis subordinados.

Lafont no podía creer que ese piloto tan arrogante, se mostrara tan sencillo y humilde delante del hermano mayor de Moani.

Los 5 militares se sentaron a esperar el destino de Moani; Shota en las últimas dos horas deambulaba de un extremo al otro del pasillo, uno de los cirujanos finalmente salió del quirófano.

Doctor ¿cómo se encuentra mi hermana? -pregunto Kenta-

Afortunadamente logramos estabilizarla, solo es cuestión de tiempo para ver como reacciona; afortunadamente la bala entro y salio sin perforar su pulmón de otra forma la comandante no lo hubiera logrado.

Doctor ¿podemos verla?

El doctor al voltear a ver quien le hablaba abrió la boca sorprendido; afortunadamente el cubre bocas, lo ayudo a disimular.

Lamentablemente aun no Teniente Lafont; las siguientes 48 horas son vitales para la comandante Ikaika quien en estos momentos esta siendo transferida de la sala de recuperación a una habitación especial para ser tratada con medicina alternativa.

¿Medicina alternativa? –Pregunto Shota-

Así es teniente, la comandante Ikaika será sometida a un proceso de recuperación zentraedi. Supongo que en unas cuantas horas podrán tener acceso a su habitación. Con su permiso.

El doctor se retiro y los demás se quedaron más tranquilos sabiendo que por el momento Moani estaba a salvo.

* * *

N/A: PERDONEN LA DEMORA DE LA ACTUALIZACIÓN POR AHI SURGIERON ALGUNAS COSILLAS FUERA DE MI CONTROL PERO FINALMENTE TERMINE Y ESTA AQUI

* * *


	6. VI

Kenta y compañía lograron ver a Moani a las pocas horas de su operación; Moani estaba sumergida en una especie de líquido negro muy parecido al petróleo, dentro de una tina, aun tenía apoyo para respirar y múltiples sondas conectadas a su cuerpo para monitorear su ritmo cardiaco y respiración.

El doctor Djibril ingreso a la habitación de Moani, encontrando a la teniente Lafont dentro de ella.

Aun no despertara, al menos le quedan un par de horas inconsciente debido a eso que ustedes los micraan llaman anestesia.

¿Usted fue uno de los cirujanos de Moani?

Así es teniente Lafont

¿Qué curioso usted parece conocerme pero yo n siquiera se su nombre?

Djibril y se su nombre por esto.

El joven zentraedi señalo la placa que colgaba del uniforme de Lizzie.

Ah que tonta debí suponerlo.

Yo no creo que usted sea tonta teniente

Gracias pero no todos opinan lo mismo.

Si no la valoran por lo que realmente es significa que no la quieren.

Lizzie se sonrojo por el comentario del zentraedi.

Bueno solo pasaba a revisar a la comandante, con su permiso.

Djibril salio de la habitación

Lizzie estaba muerta de cansancio, de pronto llamaron a la puerta, Kenta se asomo y se coloco a un lado de Elizabeth.

Ve a descansar

Kenta quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte

Lo se Liz pero es mejor que te vayas a descansar un rato

Nunca he podido ganarte una discusión así que me retiro.

Lizzie tomo su chaqueta y salio de la habitación en seguida Kenta se sentó en la silla que estaba a lado de Moani.

Tienes que recuperarte.

En ese momento Moani abrió los ojos e intento incorporarse pero el dolor en el abdomen no se lo permitió

No te muevas me entendiste

Moani regreso a la posición anterior

¿Sabes lo increíblemente afortunada que eres Eruei?

Moani solo observaba a su hermano mayor, apenas conciente del lugar y la condición en la que se encontraba.

Me lo imagine, supongo que debo de darle gracias a Dios el que estés viva, también al blindaje del VF-4 y a tu flightsuit. Supongo que quieres saber que te paso.

Moani parpadeo una vez para que su hermano comprendiera que eso era una afirmación.

El nousjadeul-ger que te perseguía logro derribar tu nave; la herida que te provoco que literalmente te desangraras hasta casi fallecer fue provocada por un fragmento de tu VF-4 ante el impacto.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación.

Veo que ya esta despierta comandante

Checo todos los aparatos que rodeaban a Moani y aumento la dosificación en el goteo del catéter que le suministraba a Moani el suero.

En unos momentos le retiraran el respirador de apoyo.

Muchísimas gracias señorita.

La enfermera salio de la habitación de Moani.

Tengo muchísimo que agradecerle al teniente Hidetaka, el fue quien te encontró.

Moani sonrió.

Si y ya se que lo que sientes por él es muy fuerte, no te preocupes monito se que él te corresponde.

El doctor Djibril volvió a entrar a la habitación de Moani para quitarle el respirador artificial, reviso a Moani y dictamino que era momento de que a Moani se le trasladara a otra habitación.

Minutos después de la visita de Djibril, unos camilleros llegaron para trasladar a Moani, una vez que estuvo instalada en su nueva habitación, Kenta reanudo la platica.

Aún no me has dicho como lograste llegar tan lejos con semejante herida.

Si te digo que paso no me creerías.

Kenta se sentó en la cama de Moani, y le acomodo el cabello detrás del oído como cuando era una niña pequeña

Vi a mamá y papá.

Kenta solo observo a su hermana

Si lo sé suena loco, lo último que recuerdo es que vi mi flightsuit cubierto de sangre, de inmediato la vista comenzó a nublarse y ya no recuerdo más, Kenta te juro que no se como diablos logre aterrizar el VF de una manera casi intacta, y cuando el valkyrie toco tierra desperté por el inconfundible olor al perfume de mamá, te juro que pensé que ya había atravesado el otro camino, sentí tanta paz, así que me recargue en el asiento lo más cómoda posible, hermano te juro que no sentía dolor, ni tristeza, sencillamente no sentía nada, los ojos se me cerraban solos y regrese a aquella noche cuando el ejército anti-unificación tomó la base de Hawaii.

Mo ya se que nunca hemos hablado de lo que paso esa noche ¿pero que recordaste exactamente?

Pues estábamos celebrando mi cumpleaños número 12, mamá y papá me acababan de regalar una nueva tabla de surf y de pronto sonó la alarma, Takumi entro corriendo a la casa y papá le dijo que me tomara de la mano y no me soltara hasta llegar a la playa que saliéramos de Oahu lo más pronto posible. Cuando Takumi obedeció a papa salimos corriendo y comenzó el bombardeo, todo mundo corría y Takumi solo me jaloneaba para que pudiéramos escapar, de pronto voltee para mirar si papá y mamá habían logrado salir, y me di cuenta que todo había sido en vano.

Kenta después recuerdo que seguíamos corriendo por esa plantación de piñas cerca de la base y cuando voltee no era Takumi quien me llevaba de la mano si no mi mamá que me decía que no me rindiera y que siguiera corriendo, trate de detenerme, por que se me cayo el collar que mi mamá me hizo cuando estudiaba en el halao para uno de los merrie monarch festival, pero mamá me tiro de la mano diciéndome que lo dejara ahí por que era una huella para que me encontraran, segundos después le decía a mamá que ya no podía más y me tire al suelo, no podía levantarme, así que me recargo en el tronco de un árbol, papá se acerco a nosotros y mamá le sonrió ambos me insistían en que un samurai no acepta la derrota, que un samurai lucha para sobrevivir, así que papá me tomo en brazos pero ya no era la niña pequeña de mi visión era yo definitivamente era mi cara actual. Comencé a escuchar ruidos provenientes de los alrededores de la plantación así que me dio muchísimo miedo y abrace más a papá. Nos detuvimos justamente atrás de un árbol para escondernos, mamá me decía que me mantuviera lo más tranquila posible y sujetaba mi mano, le decía que tenía mucho frío y que quería descansar, papá volteo y me dijo que aguantara un poco más que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

No se que decir hermana, te veo tan segura de ello que no se. Por un lado quiero creer que ellos estuvieron ahí y te salvaron, por otro lado, pienso que lograste salir por pura adrenalina.

Kenta desvió la mirada y Mo vio como se deslizaban las lágrimas por sus mejillas

No se que creer hermanita, nunca he sentido tanto miedo; ni siquiera en la noche de esa batalla por la isla, por que sabia que Takumi o nuestros padres te protegerían, y aquí aquí estabas sola

¿Sabes por que permití que vinieras en la expedición, por que no rechace que sirvieras bajo mi mando? Por que no quería estar solo y por que vi algo en ti, algo que siempre nos ha seguido a los Ikaika. La simple determinación de prevalecer a costa de todo, llámalo suerte, terquedad, no se. Estas destinada a cosas mas grandes que ser una simple soldado, a tener una vida mas grande que la que Bodolza nos robo en la lluvia de la muerte. Ese monstruo de la guerra que hizo que niños como tú tengan que ser soldados Te quiero tanto Mo. Y, y elijo creer que ellos te salvaron, por que la alternativa no me sirve.

Kenta tomo las manos de su hermana y ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Shota Hidetaka entro a la habitación con un par de orquídeas en las manos.

Buenos días bella durmiente.

Moani de inmediato cambio su semblante nostálgico por uno de felicidad completa.

Comodoro, buenas tardes

Hola Shota estamos fuera de servicio solo dime Kenta.

Shota se sonrojo y se rasco la cabeza

Lo intentare.

Bueno creo que es momento de dejarlos solos

Kenta le guiño un ojo a Moani y la beso en la frente.

Nos vemos después monito

Claro que si después de todo estaré aquí una buena temporada al menos eso creo.

Shota se sentó sobre la cama de Mo a un costado de ella

Ouch

Shota se levanto de inmediato

Perdóname no quise lastimarte

No te preocupes aun me duele la herida.

Esto es para ti

Shota le extendía las flores a Moani torpemente a causa de los nervios.

Gracias Sho

No hay por que

Shota agacho la cabeza

Moani lo tomo del mentón obligándolo a mirarla

¿qué pasa?

Sentí que te perdería para siempre y eso me asusto de muerte

Hierba mala nunca muere Sho

Aun así mujer, es horrible todo lo que pase, son las peores 24 horas de mi vida.

Lo siento

Iee, solo quiero que tengas más cuidado la próxima vez

Te lo prometo

Eruei estoy hablando en serio

Yo también Sho

Moani tomo la mano de Shota,

Es muy difícil deshacerte de mí si no pregúntale a Elizabeth.

Pues de lo que te perdiste Lafont y yo haciendo equipo

Moani comenzó a pellizcarse los brazos

¿Qué haces?

Comprobando que en realidad estoy viva.

Chistosa

Es que no me imagino a Elizabeth haciendo pareja contigo para buscarme, pobre de mi amiga lo que debió sufrir por tu culpa.

¿Por mi culpa? Bueno al menos a mi no me derribo un Nousjadeul-ger

Los chicos rieron y Moani se llevo la mano a la herida por que la risa le provoco un ligero dolor.

Yo… yo -ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo-

Tu primero

Shota volvió a agachar la cabeza

Moani no se si recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando te encontré antes de que te subieran al helicóptero. Y yo…bueno yo solo quería decirte que…

Nimue y Lizzie entraban a la habitación de Moani y ambas corrieron a abrazar a su amiga.

Chicas

Moani que bueno que estas bien

Eres mala me hiciste sufrir, pensé que te perdía

No aquí sigo con el firme propósito de hacerte la vida miserable

¿Qué nadie les enseño buenos modales?

A diferencia de ti Hidetaka, Nimue y yo somos gente decente y educada.

Bueno yo solo paso rápido chica, por que mi turno en el consultorio empieza en 10 minutos y quería asegurarme que estas muy bien, en cuanto sea la hora de mi descanso me daré otra vuelta.

De acuerdo.

Lizzie ¿me acompañas?

Nimue yo quiero….

Acompáñame te voy a presentar unos doctores muy buenos.

Siendo así…. Me marcho pero regresare cuando conozca un doctor muy guapo.

Lizzie abrazo a Mo y salio de la habitación

Me debes una Shota

Nimue solo puedo decir que eres un ángel gracias.

Ese par son terribles

Son más que eso Sho agradezco que estén en mi vida, Nimue es reciente pero Lizzie y yo tenemos historia somos amigas desde los 5 años. Prácticamente es como si fuera mi hermana.

Pero tu estabas a punto de decirme otra cosa ¿no es así?

Ehm si… te quería preguntar si tú

Si yo recordaba lo que te dije antes de subirme al helicóptero

Ehm si, así es

Pues si Shota si lo recuerdo y te lo vuelvo a decir.

Moani se incorporo para quedar medio sentada en la cama volvió a mirar a Shota.

Te amo pero yo no se si tú

Si yo siento lo mismo por ti

Así es

Mo escúchame bien por que sabes que no me gusta decirlo no soy de los que andan vomitando miel por los rincones, pero he querido decírtelo desde hace tiempo Yo te amo y de pronto mi universo se redujo a una sola persona, tú.

Te amo, solo que necesito tiempo para que todo esto se haga público y que le devuelva el anillo a Ryusei.

Hidetaka abrazo a Moani y le dio un beso en la frente.

Bueno pequeña yo también me retiro, Hikaru me dio permiso para venir a verte y prometí llegar antes de que el resto de los skull estuvieran en la pista para un vuelo de reconocimiento. Terminando mi turno regresare un rato ¿Te parece?

De acuerdo.

Shota le dio un fugaz beso a Mo en los labios.

Descansa

Moani volvió a recostarse, mirando a través de la ventana, hasta que logro quedarse profundamente dormida.

El sueño de Moani se vio interrumpido por alguien que la besaba ávidamente, ella despertó sintiendo cierta incomodidad. Cuando abrió los ojos Yuki Ryusei estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

¡Que te pasa!

¿Así es como tratas a tu prometido?

Yuki quitate, me estas lastimando.

Pero que sensible yo que te quería dar un tratamiento especial para tu pronta recuperación.

Pues no quiero tal tratamiento, estoy convaleciente y tu solo piensas en sexo.

Vamos Moani; un poco de diversión no te caería mal de vez en cuando.

Siempre que estamos juntos solo quieres un poco de diversión y francamente ya me estoy cansando.

Lo dices como si a ti no te gustara

Honestamente no me gusta, hay tantas cosas que hacer y tu solo quieres meterte entre mis piernas

Es que es mi lugar favorito en toda la galaxia y a decir verdad lo he extrañado muchísimo, Mo dale no seas mala tenemos poco más de seis meses sin hacerlo.

No Yuki, no quiero y no me puedes obligar a algo que no quiero.

Yuki no iba a tomar un no como respuesta así que comenzó a lamer el cuello de Moani.

Te dije que basta, no quiero que me toques.

El modo en que Moani le pidió que parara fue suficiente como para saber que Mo estaba hablando bastante en serio.

Ryusei, se incorporo poco a poco y miro a Moani a los ojos, dándose cuenta que por primera vez algo había cambiado. No le dio mucha importancia puesto que pensó que el accidente aéreo tendría a Moani molesta consigo misma y como siempre Moani subiría esa barrera.

Lo siento mucho Moani, no quise ser tan imprudente.

Ese es el problema Yuki que nunca quieres ser imprudente pero solamente piensas en ti y en tus necesidades.

¿Cómo en que necesito verte feliz? No puedo concebir que estuviste a punto de morir. Mo tú no eres asi, no eres una amargada.

No Yuki tienes razón, no lo soy, pero quiero que comprendas que no estoy de humor y me molesta sobremanera que solo pienses que soy un ser netamente sexual.

Moani no te veo solamente asi, es decir tu eres diferente a las demás chicas, sencillamente eres especial y bueno tal vez no te lo diga tan a menudo pero me siento orgulloso de ti, en especial por que se que no te arrepientes de nada y que te amo por lo que eres y todas las cosas que significas y has traído a mi vida.

En fin creo que debo irme tengo un escuadrón de cat's eye que comandar y en una hora saldremos hacer un patrullaje de reconocimiento, aunque los zentraedis están tranquilos, sabemos que su nave se encuentra del otro lado del planeta y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan a atacar. Oye Moani tal vez no sea el momento indicado para decírtelo, pero en cuanto nos casemos me gustaría mucho que dejaras el servicio activo, para dedicarte a la casa y nuestros futuros hijos. Prométeme que lo pensaras ¿quieres? Por cierto bonitas flores supongo que Kenta o Lizzie te las trajeron a sabiendas que son tus favoritas alegran un poco más este lugar, pero no tanto como tu.

Yuki se levanto de la cama y le lanzo un beso a Moani.

En verdad lo siento cariño te veré en un par de días.

Moani solo suspiro al salir Yuki

¿Qué voy a hacer con Yuki? No se como tome mi decisión de querer terminar y esta vez es definitivamente no como en las ocasiones anteriores.

Nimue y Lizzie estaban en el pasillo junto a la máquina expendedora de café, ambas chicas bebían de unas tazas desechables con el logotipo del UN, de pronto un joven de unos 22 años se le acercaba a Lizzie por la retaguardia con un par de girasoles en la mano, el joven Teniente rodeaba la cintura de Lizzie con sus brazos.

Una flor para otra flor

Lafont sintió que las piernas se le doblaban al volver a escuchar esa voz tan familiar y reconocer de inmediato la loción de aquel individuo.

Takumi

Lizzie se dio la media vuelta para saludar al hermano mayor de Moani.

¿Pero que haces aquí?

Hace poco recibí una nueva asignación al escuadrón dancing skull, asi que el cuartel general del UN nos envió al edén como escolta de unos cruceros zentraedi que transportan material para la construcción de la nueva base y establecer la colonia civil acá. Asi que en cuanto llegue me dirigí a casa de Kenta y Sugey, lamentablemente recibí la noticia de que Eruei había sido derribada y estaba aquí en el hospital supuse que como eres su mejor amiga también estarías aquí acompañándola.

¿No nos vas a presentar Lizzie?

Ah claro que si Takumi, ella es Nimue Sheperd nuestra nueva mejor amiga y compañera de casa.

Nimue el es Takumi Ikaika el hermano mayor de Moani.

Mucho gusto –ambos estrecharon las manos-

El doctor Djibril observaba desde el extremo del pasillo, cuando vio que un teniente se le acercaba a Lafont con unas flores, la abrazaba y le hablaba con mucha familiaridad. El joven zentraedi tuvo una sensación desconocida para él una mezcla de enojo y ganas de desaparecer al micraan que rodeaba a ese espécimen de meltran micraan que le gustaba tanto. Se acerco hasta donde estaban Lafont e Ikaika y se tropezó con ellos golpeando fuertemente a Takumi.

Lo siento, ah doctora Sheperd ¿Cómo esta usted?

Muy bien doctor Djibril

Ah teniente Lafont, ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?

Muy bien doctor

Me alegro

Takumi, el es el doctor Djibril, el doctor de cabecera de Moani.

Mucho gusto

El zentraedi apretó excesivamente fuerte la mano de Takumi, pero el joven micraan no cedió ni un momento.

Supongo Teniente Lafont que el Teniente Ikaika es su contraparte masculina ¿cierto?

Si -respondió Takumi-

No –respondió Lafont al mismo tiempo que Takumi.

Bueno es decir éramos novios, pero de eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Nimue trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su risa, ella sabía que el doctor Djibril sentía cierta atracción física hacia su amiga y se había dado a la tarea de cupido entre Djibril y Elizabeth, pero nunca pensó que el ex novio fuera a aparecerse en la escena, esto iba a ser sumamente divertido para ella y Moani, tenía que contárselo a Moani en la primera oportunidad que tuvieran al estar solas.

Takumi, tomo la mano de Lizzie entre las suyas y se dirigieron a la habitación de Moani.

Moani estaba malhumorada después de la visita de Ryusei.

Te dejo unos meses y ve en que condiciones te vuelvo a encontrar

Takumiiii. ¿Pero que haces aquí, cómo y cuando llegaste, me trajiste un pay de piña de mi kupunawahine?. ¡Ayy hermanito que emoción!

Moani avasallaba con preguntas al joven mientras lo abrazaba, en una postura algo incómoda por todos los tubos y cables que la amarraban a la cama de hospital.

Eh, a mi también me da mucho gusto volverte a ver monito- le respondió este con una sonrisa calida.

Y si traje una dotación de pays para ti y Zhen Li que les envió nuestra Kupunawahine, so pena de que si los tocaba me hechizaría con toda la furia de la diosa Pele. Fue, lo admito, algo difícil cruzar media galaxia y evitar que el congelador en que los traje fuera abierto por gente curiosa…

O ceder a la tentación de comértelos tu- lo interrumpió su hermana viéndolo con una expresión severa, pero cuyos ojos mostraban la risa que le causaba el imaginar, como una dulce ancianita como su abuela, amenazaba con darle de bastonazos a un joven de casi 2 metros de estatura, mientras lo hacia cargar un contenedor por toda la isla de Oahu.

El doctor Djibril escogió ese momento para revisar a su paciente; pero Moani se dio cuenta de que algo muy extraño se sentía en el ambiente. La ya de por si legendaria franqueza Zentraedi se hacia presente en la manera tan fría en que se comportaba el Doctor Djibril con su hermano y Lizzie.

Los escucho dialogar a los tres, mientras el doctor revisaba sus constantes vitales y al despedirse vio el pequeño show de fuerzas que hicieron su hermano y el doctor al darse un apretón de manos, que mostraba lo bien que se habían caído mutuamente.

Y juzgando por lo rojas que quedaron las manos de los participantes de dicho duelo, el tiempo que su hermano permaneciera de visita prometía ser uno muy interesante.

Lamentablemente, Lizzie tuvo que salir para cumplir con su turno, y esto dejo solo a los dos Ikaika; Moani, obviamente aprovecho para torturar un poco mas a su hermano.

¿OK, me harías el favor de irme explicando que fue lo que paso hace un minuto?- Le pregunto Moani a Takumi.

¡Pero si acabo de llegar!, ¿de que estas hablando? ¡Soy inocente!

Takumi le replico a su hermana en lo que se sobaba la mano.

Si como no, que inocente eres Takumi, ya vi como te pusiste cuando entro el doctor y vio que Lizzie y tu estaban juntos.

Moani puso sus manos como si estuviera jugando con marionetas hechas de calcetines.

Tu: Tu zentraedi feo

El doc: grr grr Yo doc nombre difícil grr grr tu ser feo micraan grr grr

Tu: zentraedi feo, saco lengua y hago prrrrrrt en tu dirección, yo polinesio bonito y ¡surfer!

El doc: Grr grr no saber que ser surfer grr grr pero Lafont ser mía grr grr

Ah que chistosa eres Moani.

Desde chiquita Makuahine decía que era una de mis mejores cualidades.

¿Cómo esta eso de que Lizzie es de él?

Es solo un decir además tú decidiste terminar con ella si no mal recuerdo.

Si es una de las peores estupideces que he cometido.

Es tu naturaleza, no puedo decir que esta en tus genes por que no todos los Ikaika somos estupidos.

Lizzie salio de la habitación de Moani sin percatarse que el doctor Djibril estaba justamente atrás de ella, caminaba por el pasillo rumbo al elevador, pensando en la situación anterior con Takumi, no negaba que el gesto del chico Ikaika la había alagado sobremanera, pero se encontraba en un estado contradictorio, por una parte se alegraba de que Takumi estuviera ahí y que recordara ciertos detalles como sus flores favoritas pero no podía olvidarse que el chico sencillamente la había dejado sin una razón o causa aparente, solo en el momento en que Lizzie fue asignada a la tripulación del megaroad Takashi decidió terminar con ella.

Elizabeth entro al ascensor, una mano impidió que este cerrara sus puertas. El doctor Djibril entraba al mismo sonriéndole a Lizzie.

Teniente Lafont

Doctor

Lizzie oprimió el botón de la planta baja

Nunca me imagine que el hermano de la comandante Ikaika fuera su contraparte masculina

Fue mi novio que es distinto

Es decir que ¿usted ya no lo siente así?

Lizzie inhalo antes de contestarle al zentraedi dándose tiempo para pensar como responder aquella interrogante que la tomo desprevenida

Pues vera doctor Djibril me gusta mucho la compañía de Takumi, siento un enorme cariño por él desde que éramos niños.

Entonces puedo entender que no lo ama.

No estoy muy segura de llamar amor a los sentimientos que tengo hacia él.

Lafont ¿usted es de esas personas a las que les gusta entablar relaciones con zentraedis?

Pues si, he tenido la oportunidad de colaborar con algunos y son gente sumamente interesante.

No me refiero a una relación laboral, si no más bien a una relación amorosa como dicen ustedes los micraan.

Elizabeth se sonrojo de la cabeza a los pies

Supongo que si, es decir si un zentraedi, me invitara a salir no tendría por que negarme

¿Aunque eso moleste al teniente Ikaika?

Bueno si Takumi se encela ya es cuestión de él dejamos de ser una pareja poco más de 6 meses atrás.

Elizabeth ¿quiere salir a comer conmigo algún día?

¿Me esta invitando a salir?

Si ¿que le parece hoy en cuanto usted termine su turno en el puente?

Pues, francamente no se que decir.

Solo diga que si no se arrepentirá, se lo aseguro.

Elizabeth estaba avergonzada total y completamente

No lo se doctor mi mejor amiga aun esta convaleciente y quería pasar con ella unos minutos antes de ir a casa.

Perfecto entonces te veo aquí.

Djibril y Lizzie salieron del elevador.

Lizzie no sabía que responder así que inhalo y se dirigió al puente de mando del Megaroad.

El día transcurrió más tranquilo en la última revisión el doctor Djibril iba acompañado por otro colega Alexander Kovack , un joven croata que se afilio al UN tras la guerra antiunificación, era una reconocida personalidad en la materia de ortopedia y tenía que revisar las fracturas de Moani.

Nimue entro a la habitación de Mo; Alex estaba revisando las placas para poder elaborar un mejor diagnostico en cuanto al tratamiento y recuperación de Moani.

Doctora Sheperd.

Buenas noches Doctor Djibril

Kovack se dio la media vuelta para saludar a su guapa colega, quien de inmediato se sonrojo y toda la seguridad que ella demostraba se desvaneció en un instante comenzando a tartamudear y dejándola casi sin emitir sonido alguno.

Re…regreso en un rato.

No Nim, quédate por favor, tengo algo muy interesante que platicarte.

Mo vio que la doctora se sentía muy incomoda con el doctor Kovack presente.

Una vez que sus colegas salieron y se despidieron de las chicas, Nimue respiro tranquilamente y todo volvió a la normalidad.

¿Te gusta verdad?

Gustar es una palabra, solo me agrada y si siento cierta atracción física pero….

Entiendo, te cuesta trabajo acercarte

Si

En cuanto salga de aquí, trabajaremos en eso.

Mo no quiero cosas apresuradas.

¿Y quien dijo que te trataría igual que a Lafont?

Nimue sonrió

Lo primero que debemos hacer es trabajar un poco más tu confianza en el prójimo una vez que demos ese primer paso te apuesto que tendrás a Kovack de la forma en que a ti te guste más ya sea como amigo o tal vez como novio.

Eres terrible, no se que voy a hacer contigo.

Por el momento te vas a reír de lo que paso entre Lafont, Djibril y mi hermano.

Moani comenzó a platicarle a Nimue.

Eso explica el interrogatorio de Djibril

¿Djibril te interrogo?

Si acerca de lugares que Lafont frecuenta para cenar

Eso es fácil el Nya- Nya

Ambas chicas comenzaron a cantar la canción del comercial del Nya-nya para la televisión

Nya nya

Nya nya ni hao nya

Gorgeous

Delicious

So deculture

Ah nunca me cansare de eso

Por tu culpa todo el día estoy cantando eso

Ya te imagino con taladro en mano y un paciente tuyo con toda la boca abierta y tu cantando el nya nya.

Hola

La puerta se abrió y Lizzie asomaba su cabeza a través de ella.

Hablando del rey de Roma.

Moani y Nimue sonrieron.

¿Qué paso? ¿Alguna novedad?

No, solo que te perdiste de los doctores tan sexys que me vieron a oscultar.

Mírala a ella todavía que tiene a un par de idiotas que se pelean por ella, nos restriega en la cara que unos doctores le pusieron mano encima.

Son las ventajas de estar convaleciente, todo mundo te hace mimos por x o z, además agradezco que haya tenido un buen entretenimiento a lo largo del día así que no me puedo quejar.

Bueno, me alegra que estes recuperando tu ánimo pero eso ni impide que te diga que me asustaste de muerte.

Lo siento es que vi la cosa más increíble en mi vida.

Si ya revisamos el video que tomo el teniente Hidetaka y debo decir que nos impresiono a todos es una especie de terodáctilo.

Fue más que sugee, no lo se jamás creí ver algo tan impresionante en mi vida.

De hecho jamás hubieras vuelto a ver algo tan impresionante en tu vida; aun no sabemos que clase de criaturas habitan este planeta, tiene una fauna impresionante en verdad y hasta el momento esta es la que mayor desconcierto causo en nuestros radares y al parecer causo el mismo efecto con los enemigos. Hasta la misma Almirante ha pensado en utilizar esa criatura como emblema de la nueva base para el Eden.

Lizzie, perdoname

Vaya susto que debiste pasar allá arriba, nunca pense que este día llegaría Eruei Ikaika pidiendo perdón…

Lizzie volteo a ver su reloj

Bueno Mo es hora de que yo me despida tengo cosas pendientes.

Si como una cena con el doctor Djibril

Lizzie trato de poner la mejor cara de póquer posible

¿Cómo supieron?

Llamalo visión remota.

Eso o alguien les conto el chisme

Posiblemente las dos

Nimue generalmente estaba callada ante los comentarios de Liz y Moani, pero esta vez no pudo abstenerse de emitir un comentario

Oye Lizzie ¿Qué pasaría si Djibril es tu admirador secreto?

Pues dudo mucho que sea él, Djibril es muy directo, asi que eso hace que lo descarte inmediatamente como posible candidato. Algo más que quieran aclarar

Nim y Mo voltearon a verse

Yo si tengo algo que decir

Takumi había estado la mayor parte del tiempo escuchando la conversación de las chicas.

Hace mucho dejamos bien claro que tu ya no te inmiscuirías en mi vida privada.

Yo nunca dije eso Liz

Bueno pense que había quedado entendido después de que me abandonaste. Con permiso buenas noches.

Lizzie salió bastante enojada de la habitación de Moani aventando a Takumi cuando este paso cerca de ella.

Ahora si esta complicado hermano

Ella me ama

Huy si no sabes cuanto

Vamos Moani tu sabes que ella y yo tenemos una historia bastante larga

Desde que estabamos en el preescolar del kamehameha te has dedicado a hacerle la vida miserable, ahora que lo recuerdo alguien dijo que ustedes iban a terminar casados, lo cual dudo por que usualmente te comportas como si ella fuera tu hermana y no tu novia.

FLASHBACK

Una camioneta se estaciono enfrente de la puerta trasera de los Ikaika, Takumi bajaba tranquilamente una tabla de surf envuelta en papel para regalo mientras se despedia con la mano del conductor, abrio la puerta y encontro que su abuela y su madre estaban ocupadas en la cocina, preparando la comida para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Moani.

Noah llegas tarde.

Lo se, pero es que no podíamos envolver la tabla de Eruei.

Takumi metia el dedo en el tazón que contenía pure de manzana para el pay, su abuela le dio un pequeño manazo para que dejara de comer antes de tiempo.

Espera a que este listo.

Oye kupunawahine, si esto hiciste para Eruei quiero ver que haces para mi cumpleaños.

Noah vete a cambiar inmediatamente, los invitados llevan un par de horas aquí.

Y estan jugando a la botella

Kai y Kanade entraban a la cocina para rellenar las charolas con vasos de refresco y frituras.

Sumandole que me purga como ve el imbecil de Ryusei a Eruei.

Chicos cuando van a comprender que su hermanita esta creciendo y se esta convirtiendo en una señorita.

Kai hacia una cara de pocos amigos después de todo Eruei era la más pequeña de la familia y tenían que protegerla, aunque bien sabía que su hermana era independiente desde muy pequeña.

Si okaasa pero es mayor a todos los invitados es más creo que terminando este ciclo escolar, se enlistara en el UNAF.

Takumi, observo a sus hermanos mayores y rio,

Saben que okaasa tiene razón, la mayoría de mis compañeros dicen que Eruei esta muy bonita,

Salio de la cocina con un panque de nuez en la boca, subio las escaleras y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Moani estaba abierta, había una figura familiar sentada sobre la cama de su hermana.

Lafont ¿Qué haces aquí?

Escondiendome

Escondiendote ¿de quien?

Es que no quiero jugar a la botella

Eres muy rara lo sabes ¿verdad?

Eso es lo que dicen todos, Lizzie agacho su cabeza y suspiro.

Takumi entro a la recamara de Moani y se sento a lado de Lizzie.

¿Por qué tan triste?

Pues por que nadie quiere besarme

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por que escuche a los chicos de la clase, la mayoría quiere besar a tu hermana o a esa chica Harumi, pero tu hermana solo espera que alguien la bese.

Dejame adivinar ese pedante de Yuki Ryusei, no se por que lo invitaron y francamente no se como le gusta estar con los de séptimo estando en noveno.

Bueno no es el único de noveno aquí

Lo sé, yo estoy aquí por que me obligaron, ya sabes la abuela y sus multiples maldiciones si no antepongo a la ohana.

Ambos chicos sonrieron.

Oye Tak

¿qué pasa conciencia?

¿Crees que soy un palillo, ratón de biblioteca?

No, yo creo que eres una chica bastante atractiva e inteligente, madura ¿a caso crees que dejaría a cualquiera ser mi conciencia?

Supongo que no

Noah Takumi Ikaika tienes 5 minutos para bajar y ayudarnos.

Desde la planta baja Kanade, le gritaba a su hermano menor.

Bueno tengo que apurarme a ese par se les olvido el significado de diversión desde que se enlistaron.

Prometeme algo

Lo que sea para mi conciencia

Cuándo entres a la academia y te conviertas en piloto no olvides ese carácter

Es un pacto conciencia, el cual implica que tampoco voy a olvidar a esa niña que devora libros y me motiva a seguir y cumplir mis sueños.

Takumi se acerco a la puerta y antes de salir volteo a ver a Lizzie

Baja y diviertete te lo mereces después de soportar a mi insufrible hermanita.

Tratare

Nada de tratar es una orden de tu conciencia

Takumi entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta

Lizzie se quedo en el marco de la puerta de Moani sonriendo

Cuando bajo las escaleras, Moani le hizo señas para que se fuera a sentar con ella.

Pense que no saldrias de la madriguera ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

Takumi bajaba las escaleras

Noah

¿qué le ves a mi hermano? Esta horrible

Lizzie solo emitio un ruidito mezcla de una risa discreta y una afirmación

Los chicos seguían jugando a la botella, Lizzie se aburrio para su fortuna la botella jamás le apunto a ella asi que decidió salir al pórtico de la casa para observar el mar, se sento en las escaleras, sin darse cuenta que alguien había salido discretamente detrás de ella.

Takumi se sento a su lado

Y luego preguntas por que nadie te quiere besar

Takumi me asustaste

Es por que no tienes una conciencia limpia

Lizzie miro a Takumi

Obvio que no, tu eres mi conciencia ¿Cómo va a estar limpia? Noah tienes 14 años y he escrito cuatro tomos de tus aventuras

¿tan solo cuatro? Recuerdame hacer más cosas

Takumi se acerco un poco más a Elizabeth

Oye estaba pensando en lo que me preguntaste

¿y?

Pues quiero que sepas que lo que te dije alla arriba es verdad

Entonces si conoces a alguien que me describa de esa forma podrías presentarmelo ¿no crees?

Lo conoces demasiado bien

Lizzie vio desconcertada a Takumi

Creo que eres lo suficientemente madura como para esperar un beso de tu príncipe azul en un juego de botella ¿o me equivoco?

Ya te dije que nadie me va a be…

Takumi tomo a Lizzie por los hombros y le planto un timido beso

¿Decías?

Te lo agradesco pero este no cuenta, quiero que alguien me bese de verdad

Lizzie se levanto y Takumi tomo su mano para impedir que se marchara

Conciencia, tengo algo que decirte

Se rasco la cabeza timidamente

Lizzie escuchame bien por favor, tiene meses que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no me acercaba por que eres la mejor amiga de Moani, aunque se que si algo pasara Eruei te daría lugar a ti y no a mi pero que más da he tenido que golpear a varios para que te dejen en paz

Takumi hablaba y hablaba

Golpear a varios ¿Qué me quieres decir? Takumi

que si quieres ser mi novia

Lizzie sonrio y casi de inmediato le dio el si a Takumi, quien se acerco para besarla por primera vez como ella esperaba.

Takumi regresaba de sus pensamientos.

Ves te lo dije Nimue, este pedazo de bestia que esta frente a ti es bastante molesto

Yo tambien te quiero mucho monito pero debo volar

Gracias Dios me quitas este animal de mis ojos

Promesas son promesas Eruei y hace mucho hice una que deje de cumplir, pero pienso enmendar eso en este instante antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Takumi salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermana, conforme se acercaba al Nya nya sentía que las piernas no le darían para más, entro al restaurante y miro de lejos a Lizzie y Djibril.

Lizzie vio que Takumi estaba en la entrada del restaurante, supuso que comenzaría uno de esos espectáculos donde él dejaba en claro que Lizzie era su mujer, pero para su sorpresa Takumi paso de largo y se sento en la mesa de los Jenius donde estaba concentrado la mayoría del dancing Skull.

Lizzie suspiro tranquila, pero observaba todos los movimientos de Takumi desde su mesa prestando poca atención al joven zentraedi.

Al poco rato una joven entro al restaurant, Takumi se levanto y le ofrecio un asiento en la mesa del dancing Skull, la chica le dio la espalda a Lizzie pero desde su perspectiva parecía que había besado al chico Ikaika en los labios, apreto fuertemente su servilleta hasta casi deshacerla por la presión que ejercía.

Takumi se dejaba consentir por la chica y se reía de las cosas que ella comentaba aunque Lizzie no sabía que era, en un momento Takumi se disculpo y se levanto de la mesa para dirigirse al sanitario. Lizzie hizo lo mismo y siguió a Takumi.

Takumi entro al servicio de caballeros y Lizzie espiaba desde la puerta para aparentar que ella tambien salía casualmente del servicio de damas.

El plan le resulto a la joven teniente

Y en cuanto Takumi la vio salir del servicio de damas simulando sacudir las manos para quitar el exceso de agua la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo.

Tu novia se va a enojar

¿mi novia?

Si la chica que te beso al entrar

Tu estas loca verdad

No solo digo verdades, si tienes novia para que me persigues

Ella no es mi novia y al menos yo si te he respetado

Takumi cerraba cada vez más el espacio entre él y Lafont

Yo no soy la que va por ahí besando a todo ser vivo que utilize una falda

No pero bien que besas a los zentraedi

Lizzie levanto la mano y antes de que su puño hiciera contacto con la cara de Takumi sintio que la mano de este la tomaba por la muñeca

Me gustas más cuando te enojas

Takumi poso su mano libre en la cintura de Lizzie y la apretujo contra su cuerpo besandola suavemente.

Lizzie se resistía pero conforme el beso de Takumi se hizo más profundo y demandante, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Takumi junto su frente contra la de Lizzie.

Sabes…me di cuenta que te extraño muchisimo y que fui un tonto al dejarte ir

Bueno pues vete acostumbrando a ese sentimiento por que no vas a encontrar otra cosa en mi

Lizzie salio por el pasillo y volvio a sentarse a la mesa con Djibril

Mientras disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena Lizzie estuvo callada la mayor parte del tiempo mientras Djibril hacía un minucioso reporte acerca de su vida en el servicio de la flota zentraedi.

Ocasionalmente Takumi levantaba la vista hacia la mesa donde estaban Lizzie y Djibril, buscando hacer contacto visual con Lizzie, Djirbril se dio cuenta de ello y decidió que era mejor acompañar a Lizzie a casa, asi que pidio la cuenta, pago y salieron del restaurante.

Takumi

Si Teniente Jenius

Si estas pensando en arreglar las cosas con Lafont ahora es cuando.

Takumi le pidio permiso a su senpai para retirase y antes de salir Milia lo tomo de la mano.

Ikaika se suave y no cometas ninguna estupides, no te olvides que tu enemigo es zentraedi y tienes que ser sumamente inteligente para vencerlo.

Si comandante

Takumi se cuadro ante la zentraedi y después la abrazo para salir corriendo detrás de Lizzie y Djibril.

¿quieres que te lleve a casa? Djibril le preguntaba a Lizzie

Ella miro su reloj y movio la cabeza negativamente, nope prefiero que caminemos un poco antes de ir a casa claro si no te molesta.

Djibril observo detenidamente a Lizzie, sabía que había algo mal o que algo había pasado sin que el se percatara de ello y francamente eso lo sacaba de sus casillas, Djibril era un fanatico del orden y de la metodología.

¿qué pasa pequeña?

Lizzie reacciono ante la voz de Djibril

No mucho, es solo que

Te sientes confundida por tu mitad masculina

Lafont miro sorprendida al zentraedi que caminaba a lado suyo, jamás habían podido descifrarla de una manera tan abierta, ni siquiera Moani o Takumi conocían todo de ella como Djibril le estaba demostrando que podía llegar a hacerlo, leer sus sentimientos y emociones tan claramente como un anuncio espectacular anunciando el estreno de la temporada.

Djibril sonrio con simpatía a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, había algo en ella que desde la primera vez que la vio cautivo su atención asi que decidio comenzar a estudiar esos viejos rituales romanticos y de cortejo de los micraans, enviaba flores ocasionalmente firmando la tarjeta como un admirador secreto , pero jamás se imagino que Lizzie ya estaba enamorada de alguien sin querer admitirlo abiertamente.

Por otro lado Takumi llego a la casa que compartía su hermanita con Lizzie y Nimue la chica nueva, llamo a la puerta y fue en vano nadie estaba en casa, suponía que Nimue aun estaba en el hospital y obviamente Moani no iba a estar ahí. Estaba en el jardín de la casa contemplando la fachada, cuando escucho un par de voces que venían caminando calle abajo, Takumi ditinguio la larga figura de Lafont y el cuerpo ancho de Djibril quien apenas era unos centímetros más alto que él, no quiso interrumpir pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando asi que se hecho detrás de unos arbustos apenas a tiempo para no ser visto por Lizzie.

Lamento mucho haber arruinado asi nuestra cita Djibril, usualmente no me la paso hablando dos horas seguidas acerca de Takumi Ikaika.

El joven zentraedi movia la cabeza negativamente y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones…

No te preocupes, creo que te sirvio muchisimo esta platica para que te desahogaras.

Gracias

Lizzie estaba apenada

¿entonces te parece que repitamos esto en otra ocasión?

Me encantaria

Djibril y Lizzie finalmente estaban en la puerta y Lizzie buscaba sus llaves en los bolsillos, abrio la puerta de la casa y antes de entrar se quedo observando a Djibril con incertidumbre, el joven zentraedi tomo su mano entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño beso

Que descanse teniente Lafont

Unos segundos después Takumi vio que una luz se encendía en la planta alta de la casa salio de su escondite y comenzo a trepar hacia la habitación de Lizzie, como era su costumbre Elizabeth había dejado la ventana un poco abierta, lo suficiente como para que Takumi lograra introducir su mano y abrir la ventana de tal forma que su cuerpo pudiera atravezar al interior de la habitación, se sento en el borde de la cama, y comenzo a esperar a Lizzie quien estaba en la ducha.

Minutos más tarde Lizzie salia de la ducha con una toalla enredada alrededor de su cuerpo y con otra en la cabeza, entro a su recamara sin percatarse de la presencia de Takumi,

Es peligroso que no asegures la ventana y salgas asi más estando tu sola en casa.

Lizzie salto por el susto provocado por Takumi solto la toalla y apenas alcanzaba a cubrir ciertas partes de su fisonomia femenina dejando muy poco a la imaginación de Takumi.

Lizzie estaba sonrojada, no sabía si debía hechar a patadas a Takumi, pero la idea de ambos en la habitación y sin nadie en casa no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Me podrías hacer el favor de salir de mi habitación

Solamente si me prometes que hablaremos

Sal de mi habitación en el acto

Lafont trataba de cubrir su cuerpo lo más que podía con la toalla, tomo un cepillo y cuanta cosa estaba al alcance de su mano y comenzo a arrojarlo con dirección a Takumi.

Hey ya te dije que solo quiero hablar

Lizzie tenía una mirada asesina

Dispones de cinco minutos después de que me cambie.

Esta bien

Takumi se sento en la silla de Lizzie

A-FUE-RA ¿no entendiste?

Ok Ok, por cierto esas piernas tuyas me matan, Sonrie

Takumi en esos instantes estaba tomandole una foto a Lizzie con su celular.

Lizzie quedo con la boca abierta y estaba riendose nerviosamente

Ahora si con este trofeo me salgo, te esperare en la sala para que hablemos

Takumi salio de la habitación enviandole un beso a Elizabeth

Minutos más tarde Lafont bajaba las escaleras con unos pants color negro, la playera de entrenamiento del UN SPACY y el cabello semi recogido por media cola de caballo.

Y bien ¿de que querias hablar?

Supongo que lo pasaste muy bien con el doctor verdad

Eso es algo que no te incumbe Takumi

Tienes toda la razón, me lo tengo bien merecido por no afrontar a tiempo lo que siento por ti.

Lizzie abrio el refrigerador y extrajo dos latas de refresco de cola de su interior, le lanzo una a Takumi, fue a la barra y tomo unas servilletas y unos portavasos que coloco en la mesa de centro.

Bueno solo quería que supieras que lamento todo lo que paso en la base antes del despegue del megaroad, yo tenía muchisimo miedo…como siempre y no tuve el valor de darte esto.

Takumi sacaba del interior de sus bolsillos una cajita negra, la cual deposito en la mesa de centro.

Mira se que esta es la misión de tus sueños y cuando te reasignaron al megaroad supuse que no debía interferir con ellos, has renunciado a tantas cosas por estar a mi lado que no crei justo pedirte que te sacrificaras una vez más.

Lizzie quedo boquiabierta, trataba de acomodar las ideas que se agolpaban en su mente pero su boca no emitia sonido alguno.

Takumi ese anillo deberpias de darselo a la mujer con la cual deseas formar un hogar y tener hijos no a mi que prácticamente soy tu hermana.

Te equivocas

Takumi se levanto del sillon y se dirijio a Lizzie para abrazarla

Escuchame bien Lafont, desde que tengo catorce años jamás, jamás me he sentido tan completo como cuando estoy contigo, tu y yo somos las dos caras de la misma moneda y si te lo doy es por que yo quiero que tu seas la madre de mis hijos, la persona con quien quiero envejecer y por la persona que estoy dispuesto a dejar todo incluso la tierra, asi que vine con el firme próposito de quedarme a tu lado si tu asi lo decides.

Noah yo…no se que decir

Podrías decir que si pero dado mi historial contigo supongo que es justo que te de un tiempo para meditarlo.

Lafont abrazo a Takumi y comenzo a besarlo tiernamente en las mejillas y en la frente hasta que finalmente hizo contacto con sus labios.

Te he dicho que no tienes remedio

Si los ultimos 15 años de nuestras vidas lo has dicho, entonces tomo esto como una afirmación a mi petición Lizzie.

No tomalo como un lo voy a pensar

Takumi levanto en brazos a Lizzie quien sin querer recargo su cabeza en el cuello del más joven de los varones Ikaika, respirando contra su piel.

Mujer no hagas eso

¿Por qué?

Lizzie comenzo a sentir un abultamiento entre ella y Takumi

En ese momento Nimue iba ingresando a la casa observando la escena

Eres un degenerado

Yo no tengo la culpa que provoques estas reacciones

Pero al menos puedes controlarlas

Las he estado controlando por unos 4 años y no digas que no te he respetado, por que cada vez que haces algo por el estilo me paras en seco

Lo siento no sabía que estaban ocupados con su permiso

Nimue subio las escaleras corriendo.

Ah perfecto ahora yo tengo la culpa de tu inexistente vida sexual

No no tienes la culpa yo decidi respetar esa parte de ti de no presionarte , las cosas se darían por si solas. Pero no espero que me entiendas ya que te empeñas en no sentir nada y negarte a que las cosas pasan y que el dber sobrepasa a los sentimientos. La mayoria de las personas tienen razón eres una insensible, por que temes salir herida, pero sabes que Lafont yo no soy cualquier patan que solo quiere meterse en tu cama yo siempre te he considerado en primer lugar sobre cualquier chica por que en verdad te amo y de no ser asi creeme que no soportaría tanto infantilismo en una relación, asi que piensalo si quieres terminar sola en tu vida cuidando a los hijos de Moani es tu opción por que yo te amo y te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que se te nego de pequeña pero como estas más ciega que un topo supongo que te negaras por tu estupido miedo e incertidumbre.

Cuando madures un poco y estes dispuesta a compartir una vida discutiremos al respecto, si no es demasiado tarde y yo ya no estare aquí. Con tu permiso buenas noches.

Takumi salio de la casa de su hermana hecho una furia y se dirigio al bar más cercano para tranquilizarse un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Lafont entraba muy enojada a la habitación de Moani.

¿problemas en el paraíso Lizzie?

Tu hermano es un bestia, un animal

Dime algo que no sepa y me sorprenda por favor

Arghhh es que sencillamente lo odio

Tu muy bien sabes que no es asi

Mira

Lizzie le ponia en las manos la cajita a Moani

¿puedo?

Por supuesto

Lizzie es el anillo de mi abuela materna

¿qué?

Si te esta entregando el anillo de mi abuela ha estado en la familia desde la segunda guerra mundial perteneció a la bisabuela de mi abuela.Y ¿por eso te enojaste?

No es que tu no sabes

¿qué te hizo Takumi para que reaccionaras asi?

Pues lo abrace Moani y él tuvo una erección

Moani rompio en una carcajada sonora

Eso es algo normal, digo mi hermano te ve como una mujer su mujer

Es que yo

Si ya se que eres virgen y todas tus ideas respecto a la virginidad, pero eso no impide que Takumi deje de sentir es egoísta de tu parte pedirle que controle sus instintos digo mi hermano te ha estado esperando y te ha respetado muchisimo me consta, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para él soportar las burlas de sus amigos y hermanos, pero como mujer te digo que es lo más dulce que alguien ha hecho por su novia, mantenerse célibe y puro para ella.

Ese no es el punto Mo

¿Y cual es Lizzie?, todo lo que te dijo Takumi es cierto y lo apoyo al cien por ciento

¿Ya lo sabías?

Si vino en la mañana y me platico todo con lujo de detalle, lo siento pero en esta ocasión no te puedo dar la razón a ti, debes de madurar como una pareja, no me importa si es con mi hermano o no, pero es e momento de crecer y comenzar a confiar en los hombres Lizzie.

Es que me da pánico escenico, tu sabes muy bien que Takumi siempre me ha parecido muy atractivo, pero tengo miedo de fallarle.

Lizzie todas tenemos miedo de fallar en un principio pero ustedes tienen una gran ventaja

¿cual?

Que ambos se aman, son inexpertos y se han estado esperando por mucho tiempo, no creo que eso les deje un mal sabor de boca al contrario pueden aprender el uno del otro.

Por esta vez admitire que tienes razón Moani

El vuelo de practica del Skull había estado muy bien; aunque Hidetaka se sentía extraño, Ichijo había decidido quedarse en tierra y monitorear desde el puente de control a los Skull en el aire y Moani estaba hospitalizada, asi que aterrizo y miro al Skull 11 que estaba a su lado, los ingenieros estaban reconstruyendolo literalmente.

Aun no se como lo lograste Moani pero doy gracias que saliste bien librada de este derribo.

Checo su reloj y noto que le quedaba poco más de una hora de turno, pero que iba a poder salir y ver un rato a Mo en el hospital, se dirigo al dormitorio Skull y se sento en la mesa tratando de elaborar un reporte detallado acerca del vuelo de practica.

¿Cómo esta Moani?

La voz de Claudia lo trajo de vuelta

Shota alzo la mirada y le sonrio a Claudia

Muy bien al parecer ese procedimiento zentraedi es muy útil, hable con el comodoro Ikaika y dentro de unos días la daran de alta, aunque claro van a pasar un par de semanas antes de que regrese al servicio activo.

Y Tu ¿Cómo estas?

Mejor, mucho mejor

Pensaste que la perderías ¿cierto?

Shota solo hizo una afirmación con su cabeza

Sabes a veces doy gracias por esa terquedad Ikaika que la ha impulsado a llegar hasta aquí pero otras veces me asusta a muerte como en esta ocasión, esa terquedad casi le cuesta la vida.

¿Y que esperabas Shota? Moani apenas va a cumplir 20 años y no creo que este tan conciente de los riesgos que acarrea su terquedad

No lo se Claudia, me gustaría que entendiera que ella es más importante de lo que se imagina en mi vida.

Habla con ella

Es que no puedo

¿Cómo que no puedes?

La joven se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Shota y jalo una silla para sentarse enfrente de él

No puedo Claudia ella aun tiene muchas cosas de su vida que deben de concluir y a veces pienso que ella solo se deja llevar por el momento

Claudia observo con curiosidad a Shota

No me mal interpretes, se que es lo que yo siento por ella pero no estoy seguro de que ella en realidad me corresponda.

Shota nunca sabras que puede pasar si no lo intentas, además Moani no es una niña no es la madurez andando pero al menos sabe lo que quiere y lucha para obtenerlo, mi opinión personal es que ambos se mueren el uno por el otro, pero tu tienes un miedo tremendo a perderla y ella no podría decirte a que le teme por que no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar al respecto.

Es que casi la pierdo Claudia, se lo que paso en el helicóptero de regreso al megaroad y no puedo permitir que me vuelva a pasar, no puedo ilusionarme para saber que el día de mañana no habra nadie aquí conmigo, es tan distinto a lo que sentí por Melissa.

Entonces más que temor a perderla es temor a quedarte solo, Hidetaka te debes replantear seriamente que es lo que quieres no solo con Moani si no evaluar que es lo que quieres de ti y para ti.

Claudia se levanto de la mesa y se alejo de ahí dejando a Shota más confundido.

Moani reia al escuchar de nuevo la versión de los hechos de su hermano

Sinceramente Tak, no quiero ver esas fotos

Lo se pero te pueden ayudar para un perfecto control y manipulación de

No le veo chiste, pero tal vez tu si les encuentres un uso estando en el baño

Que graciosa Moani

Bueno eso es seguro, por lo pronto me dare vuelo en cuanto regrese a casa hasta tengo un plan que he estado maquilando durante todo el dia

Vaya tu no pierdes el tiempo hermana

No es eso solamente que voy a tener mucho tiempo libre por algunas semanas

La puerta se abrio y Claudia Lasalle entro a la habitación de Mo

Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te sientes?

Moani se alegro con la visita

Muy bien Primer Oficial Lasalle

Ya te dije que me digas Claudia

Bueno Mo creo que te dejo con una excelente compañía voy a ver si hago desatinar a Lafont por el tacnet y de paso ganarme un regaño por la teniente Jenius.

Ok Takumi nos vemos

Hasta luego Lasalle, nos vemos monito

¿Monito?

Si asi me dicen desde que nací, no preguntes por que

De acuerdo

Veo que has tenido muchas visitas

Lo usual, Lafont y mi hermano con su idilio, Kenta y Sugey, Hikaru y Misa, Shota

Sabes Shota es un buen muchacho

Lo se

Moani se sonrojo y trato de agachar la cabeza para ocultar sus sentimientos

Vaya Moani Ikaika se sonroja por un muchacho

Es que no es cualquier muchacho

No simplemente es el egocentrico de Hidetaka

Una vez que lo conoces realmente te das cuenta que no es asi, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe

¿Cómo sabes que lo conosco tan bien?

Por que el me ha dicho que eres su mejor amiga y que nadie lo entiende mejor que tú.

Claudia miro a Moani y comenzaron a reir conjuntamente.

Sabes que ese piloto te ama muchisimo ¿verdad?

Hay dias en que no lo dudo Claudia y son los días más felices que una chica pueda tener pero hay otros donde simplemente no se me acerca y esta tan distante que me hace dudar de lo que él realmente siente por mi.

No te has puesto a pensar que simplemente tiene miedo a perderte

Si y es el mismo temor que yo tengo miedo a perderlo, no solo fisicamente, si no como mi amigo, es tan distinto

Moani suspiro

Moani puedo hacerte una pregunta

Por supuesto

Exactamente ¿qué es lo que sientes por Shota?

Hay Claudia, decirte que solo lo quiero como mi amigo o que simplemente lo quiero es engañarme a mi misma, lo que siento por él va más alla de cualquier razonamiento, supongo que tu lo viviste con Roy Focker, Shota me hace soñar, desear, anhelar una vida con él y al mismo tiempo tengo ganas de gritarle, golpearlo ¿me explico?

Creo que si, me quieres decir que te hace sentir todo a la vez

Si y no me desagrada

¿qué piensas hacer con Ryusei? Digo aun tienen un compromiso de carácter formal

En los ultimos dias lo he estado pensando muchisimo, no es secreto que las cosas con Yuki van de mal en peor, me di cuenta que nunca estuve enamorada de él realmente solo fue una fuerte atracción fisica y costumbre, jamás me ha respetado y yo o tengo por que respetar y apreciar a alguien asi, asi que estoy decidida a dejarlo aunque Shota no me lo pida tengo que dejar a Ryusei antes de que terminemos lastimandonos más, no es sano para nadie y yo tengo una nueva ida en la cual Yuki Ryusei no tiene cabida.

¿Has intentado hablar con el?

No nunca puedo hablar con él Claudia y eso es lo que más me frustra de esta relación, aunque ya me decidi que en cuanto salga de aquí esto se termina definitivamente.

Si ya estas decidida me alegro por ti, Ryusei es un buen soldado pero en lo personal no me agrada es un misogino de primera.

Lo se, pero me gustaba desde pequeña y creo que eso me ha cegado durante todos estos años.

Moani tuvo una estadía tranquila en el hospital y sin complicaciones, Djibril decidio darla de alta el día de su cumpleaños.

Se extraño que nadie hubiera ido por ella al hospital asi que llego a su casa a bordo de un transporte militar, la casa estaba en total silencio, se le hacía muy raro que ni siquiera Lizzie su mejor amiga hubiera ido a fastidiarla, entro encendio las luces y todos sus amigos saltaron para sorprenderla.

Bienvenida a casa Mo

Lizzie se acerco con un enorme pastel de chocolate y fresas en las manos

Te extrañabamos

Ah chicas yo tambien las extrañaba muchisimo

Moani se acerco y abrazo a sus amigas.

Shota estaba en un rincón tratando de pasar desapercibido en lo que todo mundo felicitaba a la recien llegada y cumpleañera.

Moani lo buscaba con la mirada después de todo medio escuadrón Skull y dancing Skull estaban reunidos ahí, iba entrar a la cocina cuando de pronto sintio un repentino jalón en su mano y que la atrajeron hacia el cuerpo de alguien quedando ocultos a la vista de todos detrás del refrigerador.

¿es tu forma de decir que me extrañabas?

Nunca te extrañe lo sabes

Si asi como nunca te espantaste

Si no me espante por ti y jamás hice equipo con Lafont para rescatarte.

Shota tomo a Moani por la cintura y ella respondio cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Te odio ¿lo sabes verdad?

Esa no te la creo Ikaika soy tan sexy y guapo que todas quieren un pedazo de mi, hasta tu aunque lo niegues.

Pues lamento informarte que eres detestable y repulsivo

¿qué tanto?

Quieres hacerme el favor de callarte y besarme de una buena vez

Después de besarla se separo un poco de ella para disfrutar un poco la reacción que sabía que solamente él le provocaba.

Moani aun tenía los ojos cerrados y el pasaba su lengua alrededor de sus labios

Coco tu favorito lo se

No era eso te iba a decir que eres muy mandona

Y tu muy arrogante

Bueno ya te di tu bienvenida, se que estas muy bien pero debo huir

¿no te quedas?

Sabes que me engento muy rápido, te veo mañana

Esta bien

Sueña conmigo

Descansa

Antes de que Shota saliera de la casa, Nimue lo detuvo.

No le dijiste nada de mañana verdad

No sabes que soy una tumba para eso

Todos queremos que sea sorpresa

Lo se y asi se mantendra mañana vengo temprano y la llevare a la playa hasta el lugar de la fiesta

De acuerdo nos vemos mañana.


	7. Feliz cumpleaños Moani

Elizabeth, se levanto muy temprano y comenzó a arreglar la casa, encendió la radio y sacudía todos los rincones de la casa al ritmo de un viejo género que le gustaba mucho llamado reggeton, en lo personal Nimue y Moani lo encontraban desagradable así que ella solamente lo ponía estando a solas y en esta ocasión Nimue y Moani no tenían para cuando levantarse de sus respectivas camas o eso es lo que ella pensaba, Moani había salido muy temprano de casa para ir al parque y patinar un rato aunque solamente fue eso patinar sin nada de acrobacias.

Regreso a su casa a la entrada de esta Djibril descendía de un taxi cargado con ramillete de rosas.

Elizabeth andaba en short y un top thank del UN SPACY color blanco con un gracioso delantal y el cabello recogido y un plumero en mano.

Siguió bailando y no le presto atención al ver que Moani paso hacia la cocina y tomo un jugo de naranja de la nevera.

Moani destapo el jugo y comenzó a reírse a carcajada abierta

Dame la batidora mami

Dame la batidora

Lizzie se movía al ritmo de la música sacudiendo su trasero elegantemente encima de una silla.

Ya Djibril cierra la boca solo es el trasero de Lizzie no hay nada de bueno en él

Lizzie se dio la media vuelta y se percato que Moani no estaba sola, Djibril la acompañaba y casi se cae por la vergüenza que sentía as u vez Nimue estaba entrando a la cocina por su acostumbrado vaso de leche con chocolate, Djibril la alcanzo justo antes de que terminara en el piso en una posición bastante incomoda, Lizzie había aterrizado justamente encima de Djibril estaban pecho contra pecho, un mechón del cabello de Lizzie escurrió por su cara y Djibril lo acomodo detrás de su oído.

Nimue y Moani chocaban palmas y se reían de la desgracia de Lizzie.

Moani por que no lo grabaste con tu celular

Es que no se me ocurrió

Quieren hacerme el maldito favor de callarse

Mo y Nimu voltearon a verse

No dijeron al unísono moviendo la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento Takumi Ikaika entraba a la casa

Buenos días pequeñas, les traje unos capuchinos

Djibril tenía las manos de Lizzie en su pecho

Al parecer Lizzie esta muy cómoda en esa posición

Cierto Nimue, estamos haciendo mal quinteto así que démosle a la domadora su espacio

Nimue y Moani sacaron a Takumi antes de que este pudiera decir o hacer algo.

¿Quieren explicarme que paso ahí?

Nada de lo que quieras enterarte hermanito te lo juro

Cierto Takumi, por favor no nos quites este momento, es genial viste la cara de vergüenza de Elizabeth

Jajajajaja Si se puso rojísima, y vaya manera de caer sobre Djibril

Oigan todavía estoy aquí por si se les olvida

Lo siento bro pero es de las mejores cosas que he visto.

Hay Moani pues a mi no me gusto

Y como te va a gustar si viste a tu ex encima del actual

A ver Nimue como que su actual no que son solo amigos

Bueno Takumi todo puede suceder

Nimu tiene razón hermanito, cualquier día y en cualquier momento Djibril te quita a Lizzie con la mano en la cintura.

El celular de Nimue comenzó a timbrar, lo saco del bolsillo de sus pants y vio que era un mensaje de Shota.

Todo listo los estamos esperando en la playa.

Oye Moani ¿Por qué no vamos a la playa?

Si esa es muy buena idea Nimue, Anda Moani vamos a la playa

¿Nosotros 3?

Si tal vez podamos llevar a Lizzie y a su novio

Por supuesto que yo voy con ustedes

No me refería a ti Tak si no a Djibril

Y puede que hasta te enseñemos a surfear Nimue.

Ah eso sería torpísimo ¿le enseñaron a Lizzie a surfear?

Los hermanos Ikaika se rieron

Por supuesto que no

Sencillamente por que mi mujercita no sabe nadar

Bien entonces vamos a la playa

Los chicos regresaron a la casa, Lizzie y Djibril estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina tomando una taza de café, Moani subió corriendo a su habitación para tomar sus cosas y su tabla de surfear.

Lizzie vamos a la playa ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?

Nimue le guiño el ojo

Claro que si

Djibril también nos acompañara

Genial lo que me faltaba.

Moani bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

Los hermanos Ikaika dijeron al unísono

Tenemos que pasar a una sexshop en el camino

Momento Takumi que vayamos a la playa no implica que tengas esa suerte y a menos de que ya hayas invitado a Hideidiota supongo que tú tampoco tendrás acción Moani

Y quien te dijo que estaba pensando en anotar con alguna linda chica.

La mejor cera para una tabla de surf la consigues en una sexshop, solo que para alguien que solo piensa en sexo aunque nunca lo ha tenido es mucho pedir que lo sepa.

Cargaron el jeep y se dirigieron a la playa cuando llegaron a ella Takumi jalo a Moani.

Te tengo una sorpresa y requiero que te coloques esto en los ojos.

Takumi le mostró una bandana a Moani.

Sabes que siempre he odiado esto

Lo se pero quiero que sea especial no todos los días se cumplen veinte y estamos de acuerdo en que ya eres toda una mujer y hace tiempo que dejaste de ser mi hermanita pequeña e indefensa

Vamos Takumi no te pongas nostálgico.

El celular de Shota comenzó a timbrar.

Ya estamos aquí

La festejada ha llegado

Todos tomaron sus posiciones y Shota se dirigió al jeep.

Mo date la vuelta y déjate vendar los ojos

Takumi no tengo 6

Lo se pero es divertido

Moani refunfuño algo en hawaiano apenas audible se dio la media vuelta y su hermano vendo sus ojos.

Sin trampas

Por Hi'iaka que no estoy viendo

Más te vale o tendré que maldecirte con un Kadún

Que simpático hermanito

Shota se quedo boquiabierto al ver a Moani

Moani vestía un short color negro con un top que hacia juego obviamente era la parte superior del bikini, unas sandalias color azul y su acostumbrada hoddie color negro abrochada hasta media cintura dejando ver todo su torso.

Ahora si dame la mano y comencemos a caminar.

El que tomo a Moani no fue Takumi si no Shota.

Sho ¿eres tú?

Nimue alcanzo a decirle en el oído a Lizzie

Te dije que esto no funcionaria

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la playa todo estaba decorado con adornos polinesios, la decoración contaba con unos cuantos Moais y Tikis, algunos vestían pareos, mumus, camisas hawaianas obviamente tenían lei's en el cuello.

Shota se coloco detrás de Moani y retiro la venda de sus ojos susurrándole al oído

Feliz cumpleaños amor

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?

No fuiste la única que tuvo mucho tiempo libre en las últimas 3 semanas.

Sugey y Kenta se acercaban a su hermana menor

Gracias hermano siempre has procurado que mi cumpleaños sea un deleite

Esta vez no fui yo el que organizo todo esto, Mo debo decir que tienes un trío de amigos que te quieren muchísimo, el mérito de este evento es de Lizzie, Shota y Nimue.

Gracias chicos.

Takumi se acerco a su hermana

Feliz cumpleaños hermanita, la abuela me encargo que te entregara esto y que me asegurara que fuera el primer regalo que abrieras.

Gracias Takumi por traerlo

De nada hermana

Moani abrió delicadamente la envoltura, sonrió al ver su contenido un hermoso mumu color azul eléctrico el favorito de Moani y una peineta de caracoles marinos.

Junto con el vestido venía una nota.

Querida Moani:

Hace veinte años la familia Ikaika recibió una sorpresa enorme, la llegada de la última heredera de una familia nativa de Hawai, desde el principio supe que ibas a ser una hermosa bebita, pese a que tus padres aseguraban que serías el varón número siete en la familia.

Nunca olvides de donde vienes ni quien eres, apoyate mucho en tus hermanos por que algo me dice que jamás volveré a ver a mi par travieso ni a mi primer orgullo, muéstrale a Zhen Li todo lo que significa ser de las islas e inculcale el respecto por el melé y el baile, no solo con Zhen Li, si no con los hijos de Takumi y Lizzie y con tus propios, no dejes que olviden el orgullo maorí a través de la galaxia.

Solo ruego que sea cual sea su destino siempre tengan muchísimos manas que los bendigan a mis tres pequeños.

Te mando millones de besos tu kupunawahine.

Moani intento limpiarse las lágrimas en vano, sus amigos y hermanos la estaban observando, así que se limpio las mismas con la palma de su mano y Shota le dio un pequeño beso en la sien.

La comida estaba a punto de salir, brochetas de camarones, cerdo al horno, mucho ron rondaba por las mesas de la fiesta, Moani estaba muy entretenida platicando con Vanesa y Kim cuando su hermano Kenta se acerco para sacarla a bailar.

Mo me concedes esta pieza.

Por supuesto

Moani y Kenta de dirigieron al centro de la pista pero antes de que la música comenzara Kenta se subió al escenario y se dirigió al publico.

Buenas tardes muchas gracias a todos por su presencia, hoy es un día muy especial para mi familia hace veinte años llego el pequeño monito que nos ha traído de cabeza desde el primer minuto en que vio la luz. Moani quiero que sepas que donde quiera que estén papá y mamá de seguro están muy orgullosos de la mujer en la que te has convertido y este es un regalo que teníamos planeado Takumi y yo para este día en especifico.

Detrás del escenario se desplegó una cortina y una melodía hawaiana comenzó a escucharse en el fondo, fotografías de la familia Ikaika se mostraban los seis hermanos mayores de Mo , sus padres , sus abuelos su madre embarazada de Mo, Moani a las 3 horas de nacida, después de unos seis meses, al año, los 2 años con un chico larguirucho que obviamente era Takumi Ikaika de cuatro años Moani y Lizzie en su primer día de escuela de toda su vida, luciendo el polo y la falda reglamentaria de los colegios Kamehameha en Hawaii, otra vez Moani en un Merrie monarca festival luciendo su trofeo como la keiki ganadora a los 5 años, Moani y Lizzie en la escuela, Moani y Kenta durante la graduación de Kenta en la academia militar, Moani y sus padres otra vez los 9 miembros de la familia Ikaika con Moani en el centro siendo la más pequeña y otras más actuales, como su graduación del UNAF y en el VF-4 LIII.

Espero que te haya gustado nuestro regalo monito

Takumi se acerco a Moani.

Damas y caballeros con ustedes Moani Ikaika quien nos interpretara una aparima

Moani se quedo paralizada, nunca pensó que Kenta fuera capaz de hacerle algo por el estilo, los invitados estaban a la expectativa.

Algún día me las pagaras por esto.

Vamos onee-chan todos estaban esperando este momento.

Sabes que desde que mamá murió jamás volví a bailar en público.

Ya va siendo hora que hagas una de las cosas que te nacen desde el corazón.

Kenta salió de la pista y Moani volteo a su alrededor para buscarlo a él.

Takumi en cuanto comenzó la canción tomo a Lizzie entre sus brazos y le cantaba al oído, Lizzie por su parte entrelazo sus manos con las de Takumi y recargo su espalda contra el pecho de este.

Kenta tomo su lugar en la mesa a su costado izquierdo estaba Shota, que tenía la misma cara de Moani hace unos instantes una mezcla de confusión y nostalgia, pero a su vez sentía curiosidad por ver de esa forma a Moani.

Finalmente Moani logro lo que buscaba captar la atención de Shota y no quería que su contacto visual se rompiera al menos hasta que terminara esa canción.

Te traduciré lo que dice la canción.

Shota solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente poniéndose un poco rojo ante el comentario de Kenta.

E'ita e moe'e ia'u to farereira'a

Nunca voy a olvidar nuestro encuentro

Ua fa mai te here rotopu ia taua

Apareció el amor entre tú y yo

Toro mai na to rima e ta'u i here

Dame tus manos mi amor

Tiare 'oe no to'u mafatu

Eres la flor de mi corazón

Moani sintió que no existía nadie más, solo estaban Shota y ella en ese pequeño universo que comenzaban a construir; su rostro que por un momento estaba tenso y rígido, de pronto se torno expresivo y le sonreía a Shota seductoramente.

Mihi au ia 'oe mau taime ato'a

Te extraño todo el tiempo

Tapa'o no to'u here, here ia 'oe

Señal de mi amor, mi amor por ti

Tauahi mai ia'u e ta'u vahine

Abrázame, amada mía

'Apiti to taua here roto i teie nei ao

Unamos nuestro amor en este mundo

Shota se sonrojo hasta los oídos, Moani percibió ese pequeño sonrojo y sabía que Kenta le estaba traduciendo la canción, así que su sonrisa se hizo aun más amplia y le guiño el ojo a Shota de forma muy discreta.

Moani caminaba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Shota sentado dejando un poco el centro de la pista y si alguien se atrevía hacer algún comentario acerca del baile exclusivo para Shota ella argumentaría que estaba jugando en el escenario, como le enseñaron en el halao.

Ua hiti te mahana, ei ni'a ia taua.

Amanece un nuevo día sobre nosotros

Teatea te reva arata'i to e'a

Se aclara el cielo mostrándonos el camino

E inaha i teie nei ua tae te mana'o

Así que ahora creo con todo mi corazón

Moani en este momento se llevo la mano al costado izquierdo de su pecho simulando que tocaba su corazón y la extendió hacia Shota.

O'oe to'u hoa a muri noa tu

Que tú serás mi compañera por siempre

Moani remato este verso uniendo sus dos manos a la altura de su cadera.

Mo cambio los movimientos de ese verso.

Todos en la mesa voltearon a ver a Lizzie, con excepción de Shota que aún contemplaba a su mujer.

¿Desde cuando sabes hula?

Hola, se te olvida que hace algunos años acompañaba a tu hermanita al halao.

Oh cierto, entonces futura señora Ikaika algún día tendrá que demostrarme sus conocimientos adquiridos.

Deja lo pienso… No creo que te lo merezcas.

Es cierto Eruei cambio el movimiento y lo que quiso decir con las manos es te ofrezco mi corazón.

Eso quiere decir que tendré que comenzarle a decir cuñado a Shota.

Ah son tal para cual

¿Qué te pasa Sheperd?

Tú y Lafont tienen esa facilidad de arruinar los momentos más románticos. Lo que esta haciendo Moani es de lo más seductor y romántico que he visto, es una muestra clara de amor.

Hey Hidetaka…. Quiero a mi hermana en casa antes del amanecer me entendiste….

Al parecer tu hermana tiene algo hipnótico en sus caderas por que Hideidiota no te hizo caso. Además yo no soy romántica por que no tengo un novio.

¿Entonces que soy yo?

El maorí a quien beso, el hermano molesto de mi mejor amiga, el niño presumido ah no Hideidiota te robo ese puesto, pero te juro que tengo miles de apelativos similares para ti.

Pues dirás lo que quieras Lizzie pero desde que tienes 12 años has gritado a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia.

Gritaba, pero en cuanto me tope con un hombre que me mire de esa forma –Lizzie señalaba con la cabeza a Shota- te juro que me volveré romántica. Es divertido ver como cambian las personas en 8 años ¿no lo crees Takumi? Digo siempre he sido como tu hermana menor.

La música terminaba y Moani regresaba a la mesa con el aplauso de la multitud que se encontraba reunida para celebrar su cumpleaños.

Se sentó a un costado de Shota, quien de inmediato la abrazo y hundió su cabeza entre el cuello y el cabello de Moani, quien se rió por que el gesto de Shota le había provocado cosquillas.

Gracias

Shota le murmuro al oído y atrapo el lóbulo de Moani entre sus dientes.

No hay de que

Moani sintió que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo.

¿Crees que haya alguna forma de desaparecernos de la fiesta y tener un momento para los dos?

Moani miro con complicidad a Shota.

¿Qué tienes en mente?

Su atención por favor.

Maximilian Jenius tomaba el micrófono donde estaba la banda y los miembros de la banda se hacían a un lado.

Solicitamos la presencia del General Hikaru Ichijo, los tenientes Shota Hidetaka y Takumi Ikaika en este escenario.

Te tengo un regalo especial, pero tendrá que esperar a que pase esta pequeña sorpresa.

Shota se levanto de la mesa besando la frente de Moani, seguido de Takumi.

Esto no se queda así Lafont cuando regrese tendremos que hablar largo y tendido de nuestra situación.

Moani de inmediato volteo a ver a Nimue y Lizzie para ver si ellas poseían alguna información que ella desconociera, lo cual ambas negaron con las miradas y la cabeza.

Los chicos se treparon al escenario y tomaron sus posiciones, Hikaru tomo la batería, Takumi el bajo, Shota y Max las guitarras.

Shota se acerco al micrófono y por los altavoces se escapó una pequeña interferencia ya que Shota había chocado el brazo de la guitarra en contra del tripie de su micrófono.

Buenas noches damas, caballeros y sobretodo a la festejada.

Trago saliva ya que estaba sumamente nervioso, era la primera vez que él haría algo así y sobre todo la primera vez que lo haría por una chica.

Esta noche el escuadrón skull con colaboración del dancing skull le preparo una pequeña sorpresa a la festejada. Moani amor espero que la disfrutes.

yoake no sora e mado o hiraite

yawarakai kaze ni tokesou na KIMI no suhada

sotto dakiyosete kuchidzukeru hodo

fushigi na kurai kokoro wa furueteru

Al abrir tu ventana al cielo matinal,

tu piel se disuelve ante la suavidad del viento

permaneces tranquila y tu boca se la entregas a un extraño

Con tu corazón palpitando rápidamente

En ese momento Misa y Milia se acercaron a Moani, jalándola una vez más hacia la pista de baile. Moani estaba más que roja y reía descontroladamente. Por su parte Claudia se acerco a Lizzie y literalmente la despego de su asiento.

Vamos Lafont tu hombre esta trepado en el escenario

Si pero no me están cantando a mi si no a su hermana, además Takumi no es mi hombre siempre he sido su hermana pequeña.

Cariño esa carita tuya me dice que lo amas profundamente solo que te da muchísimo miedo aceptarlo, anda levántate y disfruta la canción.

Al mismo tiempo Claudia levanto a Nimue.

Vamos doctora Sheperd es hora de mover ese lindo esqueleto que dios le dio.

SABI tsuita DOA o tataku

afure dashi sou na atsui TOKIMEKI

Tu puerta oxidada ha sido abierta,

para que te dejes llevar

sake bara no you ni akaku tsuyoku tsuyoku KIMI o daite

tatta hitoshi kono omoi o karada juu de tsutaetai

kono koi ni yowasete kure... kiseki no HANA yo!

Como la rosa que florece tornándose roja

Te abraza fuerte, fuerte te aferras a este pensamiento

Que estremece nuestro cuerpo lentamente… es la rosa milagrosa

Las chicas gritaban, chiflaban y vitoreaban a los jóvenes miembros del skull y el dancing skull

Míralos todos unos rockstar

Si pero si a Shota se le ocurre aventarse hacia el público te juro que lo dejo caer

Mo te lo cobrara como nuevo

Nuevo si esta más usado que la pista de aterrizaje del SDF-1

Y hablando de Moani ya la viste

Si no le quita la mirada a Shota bueno no se si es a Shota o a Max

Si es que Max esta riquísimo

Nimue nunca pensé que tú me hicieras un comentario así

Bueno es que hay que reconocer que el hombre tiene lo suyo

En eso te doy toda la razón pero si su esposa se entera que estamos haciendo estos comentarios

Las fusilo vivas

Las jóvenes se voltearon para toparse con una sonriente meltran de cabello verde

No soy tan celosa, se que Maximilian es un excelente ejemplar micraan y me da gusto que ustedes aprecien lo bueno. Y que Ikaika se sentía atraída por Maximilian y viceversa ya lo sabía, supe del fugaz noviazgo que tuvieron cuando Moani estuvo en la academia de UNAF y fue muchísimo antes de que yo llegara.

Ai ni tsukare hate samayotteta goro

yokubou dake ni kararete miushinatteita

Ella exuda amor y me pregunto si te atrae solo por deseo

Perdiéndote en su rastro.

kimagure na unmei wa

mujaki na hitomi ni miserarete yuku

Subsistencias caprichosas del destino

que encantan a la pupila inocente

Takumi estaba justamente enfrente de Lizzie y Nimue, el chico tenía que luchar a toda costa por recuperar a Elizabeth. De la nada se apareció Djibril y se coloco a espaldas de Lizzie tomándola por la cintura y moviéndose junto con ella al compás de la canción. El joven Ikaika sintió que la sangre le hervía pero no quería hacer una escena en el cumpleaños de su hermana menor, así que siguió tocando y eso le devolvió momentáneamente un poco de calma. Decidió que la mejor estrategia era comportarse maduramente y en cuanto pudiera le pediría ayuda a Kenta, Moani y por que no a Claudia Lasalle también.

sake bara no you ni akaku tsuyoku tsuyoku KIMI o daite

tatta hitotsu kono omoi o shinjitsu da to ieru

yorokobi o kanadeyou.. kagayaku mirai e

como la rosa que florece tornándose roja

fuerte, tan fuerte se convierte este pensamiento que se transforma en alegría

en realidad y que en el futuro brillara.

Moani, Misa y Claudia estaban hasta el frente del escenario,

Vaya Moani la letra es sumamente interesante.

Ya lo creo Almirante

A toda chica nos gusta que nuestro hombre nos lleve serenata

No se si esto se catalogue como una serenata pero les agradezco que lo hayan obligado a hacerme algo por el estilo es un bellísimo detalle.

¿Cómo supiste que estuvimos detrás de esto?

Por que a Sho le cuesta mucho trabajo expresar sus emociones y esto tiene un toque femenino, se que son sus mejores amigas en especial tu Claudia así que les agradezco los concejos.

kazoe kirenai hodo tashika me aou

jounetsu yo eien e todoke

Como tu innumerable pasión que solamente

podré verificar en nuestro reporte final.

Djibril tomo a Lizzie de la mano y la llevo hasta la playa, ambos comenzaron a caminar a la orilla del mar, Djibril metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y observaba lo bien que Lizzie se veía con la luz de la luna.

sake bara no you ni akaku tsuyoku tsuyoku azayakani

motto motto kono omoi o karada juu de tsutaetai

sake bara no you akaku tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimete

tatoe nani o ushinattemo kono ude o hanasanai

utsukushiku karen ni sake... kiseki no HANA yo!

como la rosa que florece tornándose roja fuerte fuerte

y se torna de un color más vívido, en tu cuerpo tan fuerte

tan cercano y me pierdo haciendo cualquier cosa para no separarme

y poder florecer tranquila y tiernamente oh bella flor milagrosa

El skull finalmente había terminado su interpretación, Max, Hikaru y Shota bajaron del escenario para abrazar y besar a sus respectivos amores.

Takumi buscaba a Lizzie por todos lados.

Se acerco a su hermana interrumpiendo un poco el momento de ella y Shota momento que ambos se lo tenían muy merecido después de las 3 semanas que vivieron desde el derribo de Moani.

Oye Mo ¿no has visto a Liz?

No Takumi, de seguro esta con Nimue.

Las buscaré

Eres muy mala Mo, por que no le dijiste que se fue con Djibril

Por que si la quiere de vuelta debe luchar por ella, hasta me da gusto que Djibril haya aparecido en este momento así le da una lección muy merecida a mi hermano.

Bueno Lizzie durante la cena no pudimos hablar mucho, gracias a la interrupción del Teniente Ikaika.

Lo siento mucho Djibril, nunca pensé que Takumi se fuera a comportar de esa forma.

No te preocupes Lizzie entiendo que Takumi se sienta amenazado.

No tendría por que sentirse así, es decir él no es mi dueño y puedo salir con quien a mi me plazca.

A veces ustedes los micraan son más complejos de lo que uno como zentraedi esta acostumbrado.

Djibril y Lizzie se habían alejado lo suficiente del luau como para tener un momento de intimidad, Djibril detuvo su andar y se sentó en la arena, tomando la mano de Lizzie y obligándola a sentarse a su lado.

Lizzie abrazo sus piernas y veía hipnotizada el mar y escuchaba el romper de las olas a la orilla de la playa.

Esto es bellísimo.

Si realmente lo es, en la tierra rara vez podía tener momentos así.

Pensé que solías vivir en un pedazo de tierra rodeado por mar.

Si vivía en una isla pero pocas veces salía y disfrutaba del mar.

Tenía la idea que siempre estabas en el agua con la Comandante Ikaika.

Nunca he sido como Moani, ella es más de acción, sociable, que se yo. Soy totalmente opuesta a Mo. Mi refugio siempre fueron los libros y la lectura, Moani aunque es inteligente siempre rogaba por librarse de la escuela y soñaba con ir a la playa y montar unas buenas olas.

Lizzie él error de Nimue y tuyo es querer ser como Moani, así como eres estas totalmente deculture, perfecta como dicen ustedes.

Estas palabras me hubieran servido mucho hace unos 5 años.

¿Por qué?

Pues por que hace cinco años me sentía peor que ahora.

Si no te molesta ¿Puedo preguntar por que?

Por eso precisamente

Lizzie le hizo una mueca a Djibril para que dirigiera su vista a donde Moani se encontraba rodeada por muchos pilotos del UN.

Ella siempre esta rodeada de chicos y varios de esos chicos que la rodean en estos instantes mueren por ella, lo que más risa me da es que ella aparenta no saber que posee un enorme atractivo a los hombres y juega el papel de sentirse fea.

¿Cómo sabes que en realidad no es así?

Por que la conozco desde que tengo tres años y siempre ha sido muy coqueta.

Y tú ¿por que no estas rodeada de chicos?

Por que tienden a huir gracias a mi carácter.

Yo creo que no se debe a tu carácter, si no a que demuestras inseguridad y miedo al estar rodeada de un hombre subes tus defensas. Como ahorita, yo quiero saber más de ti y tú solo te dedicas a hablar de la comandante Ikaika como un método de distracción.

Lizzie miro incrédula a Djibril, el zentraedi había descubierto su barrera y lo increíble del caso aunque ella creía que había chocado contra la pared este de alguna u otra forma quiso seguir más allá.

Bueno, ¿qué más quieres saber de mí?

Pues como soy un zentraedi, no se nada acerca de infancia y padres esa parte de ti me gustaría conocer.

Pues soy hija única, mis padres eran militares, pertenecían a los infantes de marina de los Estados Unidos, viví la mayor parte del tiempo en la base de Hawai por eso conocí a Moani, lamentablemente mi padre falleció cuando yo era un bebé, así que no lo recuerdo y nunca crecí con un padre más que mi abuelo.

Y ¿qué se siente nacer de una meltran?

Sinceramente no recuerdo, no creo que algún micraan pueda responderte esa pregunta, mi primer recuerdo es data de cuando cumplí 7 años.

¿Por qué para ustedes son tan importantes esas fechas?

No lo se supongo que es por que celebramos un año de nuestro paso por la vida, por que creces, por que cierras un círculo en determinadas etapas de la vida.

Oh ya veo, me gusta esa filosofía, los zentraedis no sabemos que es festejar, estamos diseñados para pelear pero eso no implica que no tengamos conocimientos o educación.

Vaya que si no tienen conocimientos o educación, poseen una gran información en cuanto a medicina genética y armamento se refiere.

Así es solo que nos programaron para dejar nuestras emociones a un lado, lo único que conocemos es la guerra y eso provoca un endurecimiento total; supongo que las futuras generaciones de zentraedis tendrán esa opción, saber que es crecer y ser un ser sin un fin especifico desde el nacimiento.

A veces es más complicado no tener un fin que saber que te crearon para pelear.

Lizzie comenzó a juguetear con la arena, primero tomaba un puñado y luego la dejaba escapar entre sus dedos, poco a poco iba enterrando sus pies; la tibieza y el confort que le provocaba la arena hacían que Lizzie se relajara.

Hola Nimue, de pura casualidad no has visto a Lizzie.

No tiene rato que desapareció

Moani se puso a plena vista de Nimue y le hacía señas para que esta tratara de entretener el mayor tiempo posible a Takumi.

¿Por qué no bailamos un rato en lo que regresa?, seguramente esta en el baño o con Kim, Shammy y Vanesa que fueron a nadar.

Moani y Shota se acercaron a Nimue para ayudarle con la maniobra de distraer a Takumi, la música comenzó a sonar y estos jalaron a Takumi hacía la pista.

¿Qué tienes en mente Moani?

Honestamente no lo se Nim, vi que Lizzie fue a la playa con Djibril y sinceramente no quiero que mi hermanito vuelva a meter su narizota.

Así que el plan es improvisar sobre la marcha.

Si pero la única manera en que mi hermano no meta la pata es haciéndolo que se distraiga.

OK

Enviare a Shota por unas bebidas.

Takumi comenzaba a perder el equilibrio y a bailar con cuanta chica estaba disponible obviamente estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Djibril y Lizzie quedaron en completo silencio, lo único que necesitaban era la compañía del otro para sentirse tranquilos y en paz. El tiempo transcurrió volando, así que Djibril se incorporo y le dio la mano a Lizzie para ayudarla.

Bueno señorita creo que es momento de regresar a la fiesta de su mejor amiga, agradezco que me compartiera un poco de su tiempo.

Lizzie y Djibril caminaron tomados de la mano por la orilla de la playa con rumbo a la fiesta.

Takumi volteo y vio que su chica venía de la mano con alguien que no era él, así que como pudo llego hasta donde ellos estaban y alzo su puño en un patético intento de golpear a Djibril en la cara, el zentraedi solo se hizo a un lado, lo cual provoco que Takumi fuera a dar encontra de la mesa de comida.

Moani solo se llevo las manos a la boca y Lizzie fue a levantar a Takumi.

Me quieres explicar ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Takumi levanto la vista y todo le daba vueltas no lograba enfocar a Lizzie aunque sabía que ella era quien le estaba hablando

Pues que te puedo decir amor. Solo quiero que este imbecil sepa que eres mi mujer.

Deja de comportarte como el hermano mayor que busca defender la inocencia de su hermana Takumi, has estas escenas con Moani, yo no soy tu hermana ni tu mujer ¿entendiste?

Takumi alzo la mano como queriendo decir algo pero no logro articular palabra alguna y lo que siguió fue una de las escenas más vergonzosas para Lizzie.

Lizzie salió corriendo al baño para limpiarse el vomito de Takumi, Shota no paraba de reír diciendo que la cena había valido la pena por que el show estaba incluido, Moani abofeteo a su hermano que parecía no tener conciencia de lo que había pasado y Nimue corrió detrás de Lizzie hacia el sanitario.

Lo que me faltaba que Takumi no pudiera controlar su alcohol

Moani llevare a Takumi a los dormitorios, Zhen Li esta exhausta y Sugey tiene el primer turno mañana ¡estas segura que puedes controlar tu sola todo esto?

Claro que si Kenta no te preocupes.

Kenta levanto como pudo a Takumi quien ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Te veo después monito

Claro que si hermano

Moani, Lizzie necesita ropa limpia

Toma un par de cosas que me obsequiaron y asegurate que se cambie

Shota se acercaba a Nimue y Moani guardando un poco la distancia pero con obvias intenciones de que quería hablar a solas con Moani. Nimue entendió en seguida y desapareció para socorrer a Lizzie.

hola

Hey solo quería felicitarte y decirte un par de cosas.

Moani volteo hacia Shota quien estaba muy serio

Que buena fiesta

Muchas gracias

De nada es la verdad

Si bueno agradezco que se hayan tomado tantas molestias por un simple cumpleaños

Es que lo vales… Y te lo mereces…te mereces siempre lo mejor

Sabes que siempre logras apenarme

Solo te digo lo que pienso y se que es la verdad

Shota acariciaba una de las mejillas de Moani y sonreía para si mismo

Bueno la verdad es que nada de esto hubiera pasado de no ser por ti y las chicas; así que la que te debe de agradecer soy yo

Ya te lo dije no hay nada de que agradecer

Lo hicimos con gusto

Te estimamos, te queremos

En serio ¿me quieres?

Shota se sonrojo por la pregunta de Mo

Si te queremos

Ya se que Nim y Liz me quieren pero…

¿si?

Nada olvídalo

No, dilo

Bueno me preguntaba que esta pasando exactamente entre nosotros, es decir un día parecemos una pareja y al otro no puedes verme y me evitas a toda costa

No lo se mi mente esta muchas veces en otro lado, pero lo que siento, lo que siento por ti, es diferente.

Diferente ¿en que sentido?

Se lo que siento y no es igual a lo que se siente por otras personas

Tan solo es eso

¿qué?

Que no soy igual a otros

¿No lo entiendes?

Francamente no y me gustaría que me lo dijeras

Te quiero

Shota lo dijo sin pensar y tomo a Mo para besarla.

Ves a lo que me refiero… me besas, te alejas, no lo se…

Pero eso no significa que no te quiero, te quiero y mucho

Contigo no se puede ¿lo sabias?

Calla

Shota volvió a besar a Moani, tomaba sus manos acariciaba su rostro, Shota cerro sus ojos y con brazos firmes abrazo a Moani.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la joven, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue susurrarle al oído

Yo también te quiero y mucho ¿me entendiste?

¿qué entendí?

Que yo también te quiero y que bueno no se me gusta más cuando estamos así, tú y yo apartados del mundo

Entonces hagamos nuestro propio mundo

Lo haces parecer tan fácil

¿y por que no?

Por que tengo miedo

¿de que?

Shota volvió a tomar el rostro de Moani entre sus manos, Mo estaba a punto de llorar

Miedo a despertar y que ya no estés ahí, tengo miedo cada vez que te subes a ese maldito VF y entremos en combate, y tengo miedo a que alguno de los dos termine muerto

Yo tengo un motivo para seguir vivo, no puedo desertar y tú lo sabes

Lo se y no quiero que renuncies, sería ilógico y estupido pedirte eso, cuando es una de las razones principales por las que me levanto cada día

Moani yo te quiero y cada día que pueda te lo demostrare no podemos estar así

Entonces que quieres que haga, que me cruce de brazos y espere a ver quien es el siguiente que es derribado

Que me quieras, que nos quisiéramos como si este fuera nuestro último día de nuestras vidas, despertar sabiendo que estas aquí y que me quieres para poder regresar a tu lado

Sabes con eso siempre logras desarmarme, se que te quiero y se que te necesito

Y yo a ti

Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?

¿entonces ¿hacemos nuestro mundo?

Creo que mi respuesta fue obvia

Y los demás ¿los dejaremos así como así ahora?

Sobrevivirán sin la festejada unos minutos

¿solo unos minutos?

Bueno, bueno un par de horas

Entonces lo mejor sería que los fueras corriendo, aunque unos minutos no estaría mal, para besarte, llenarte de caricias, conocer más tu cuerpo.

Me agrada tu idea, así que voy a escapar con el pretexto de que aun estoy convaleciente y me siento mal

Y ¿Qué esperas?

Te veo en la playa en cinco minutos, tengo que deshacerme de Lafont Y Sheperd

Esta bien sirve que yo también me voy desapareciendo.

Shota estaba esperando a Moani en la playa

Ya te habías tardado

Bueno es que ya sabes, no me dejaban ir así como así

Bueno ya no importa por que ahora serás mía.

Shota besaba a Moani y tras separarse por falta de aire Moani dijo jadeando

¿Cómo era eso de los minutos?

Que creo que no serán suficientes unos minutos

Vanidoso

No lo digo por eso

Lo se

¿crees que unos minutos sean suficientes para recorrer tu cuerpo?

Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, no pienso irme en mucho mucho tiempo.

Shota abrazaba a Moani y comenzaba besando sus mejillas y la línea entre el mentón y el cuello

Pues yo no se Comandante Ikaika pero entre mis planes no estaba dejarla ir y menos después de aquel baile.

Shota recostó a Moani sobre una toalla y se puso a un costado de ella con medio torso levantado, primero observando a la joven y después se decidió a besarla, trazando una línea entre los labios y el cuello de Mo.

No sabes cuanto deseaba estar así contigo.

Yo también moría por estar así pero, me daba pena decirlo

Pues yo solo puedo decirte que te ves hermosa, tu piel se siente tan suave

Aunque no lo creas me arregle pensando en ti, solo que nunca espere que la noche terminaría así.

¿sabes lo que estas provocando al tocarme así?

No se tu dime, probablemente lo mismo que tu al besarme y acariciarme.

Moani acerco más a Sho hacia ella metiendo sus manos debajo de su camiseta

Podría recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel con mis manos y labios

¿y que te detiene?

Tu ropa tal vez…Shota no se dio cuenta que había dicho lo que estaba pensando, pero la respuesta de Mo lo tomo desprevenido.

¿La quito o me evitas el trabajo?

Sería un placer quitártela y verte sin ella

No tenías que pedir permiso para quitarla

Te ves hermosa y me dan más ganas de tocar todo

Shota comenzó a besar a Moani en todos los rincones que podía acceder; besaba el vientre de Moani y sus pechos y bajo hasta sus muslos rozando con su cara el sexo de Moani, quien solo emitió un pequeño gemido.

Shota alzo la cara y sintió como su propio cuerpo respondía ante la cara de Moani, que expresaba una mezcla de deseo, amor y pasión

Shota abrazo más estrechamente a Moani, quien recorría todo el cuerpo de Sho, besando sus hombros, y su mentón, Moani estaba en el cielo, y su respiración comenzó a ser más rápida lo mismo que los latidos de su corazón.

Necesito sentirte dentro de mí

Shota se levanto y miro a Moani asegurándose que Moani se lo estaba pidiendo en serio.

Quiero estar dentro de ti y sentirte mía

Moani tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Shota y decidió besarlo, el cuerpo de Shota cubría el de Moani casi por completo, Moani levanto la cadera buscando unir su sexo con el de Shota.

Shota entendió el mensaje de Moani y busco la entrada hacia el cuerpo de Mo, besándola y diciéndole que la quería.

Moani se aferro a la espalda de Shota , todo era casi perfecto, Su sudor se hacía uno y el ritmo aumentaba, provocando que los besos y caricias fueran más intensos.

Moani provoco que Shota rodara para quedar encima de él sin que saliera de ella ni un momento.

comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos provocando que Shota soltara un gemido y una risa picara y de inmediato imitaba los movimientos de Moani, acariciando los pechos de Mo.

Shota volvió a sonreír

¿qué?

Nada,

Dime

Solo quiero decirte que me gustas tu amor y que seas mía

Shota sentía la calidez de Moani y sabía que en cualquier momento ella y él iban a explotar.

Moani arqueaba su cuerpo, para ser la primera vez que ella y Shota se convertían en uno, quedaba prácticamente demostrado que lo que ella sentía era amor verdadero.

* * *

Buenos días dormilona

Ni tan buenos tengo una jaqueca horrible y ni que decir que a pesar de que me he bañado unas veinte veces no puedo quitarme el aroma tan horrible que traigo.

¿Desayuno?

Si por favor e incluye unas aspirinas y un vaso con agua tengo una resaca de campeonato

Y eso que no bebiste

¿Ya despertó Moani?

No llego anoche

¿Crees que haya pasado la noche con Hidetaka?

Lo más probable es que si, fue muy sospechoso que ambos desaparecieran casi al mismo tiempo

Nimue colocaba unos hotcakes con unos trozos de tocino enfrente de Lizzie

Gracias te debo la vida

De nada

En ese momento escuchaban que la puerta de la entrada se cerraba

Moani corrió a la cocina, obviamente había pasado la noche con Shota, tenía puestos unos pants negros y la playera negra del skull pero obviamente no era la de ella si no la de Sho.

Buenos días odiosas.

Moani le quito el plato de hotcakes a Lizzie, les puso miel maple y comenzó a devorarlos.

La siguiente orden también es para mi Nimue por favor, tengo muchísima hambre

Al parecer alguien tuvo mucha actividad física anoche

Cinco minutos no creo que exactamente haya sido mucho tiempo Nimue.

Moani se puso roja hasta las orejas y fue al refrigerador por la leche y el chocolate

En esos instantes sonó su celular que lo había colocado en la mesa.

Las tres chicas corrieron para tomarlo y leer el mensaje por el tono sabían que Hidetaka era el remitente.

Te fuiste sin darme los buenos días, pero no importa ya me las pagaras, gracias por el souvenir te veo a la hora de la comida ¿te parece? PD: Me encanta tu tatuaje en la cadera.

Moani Eruei Ikaika eres una pervertida

Dame eso Lizzie, tu eres más pervertida por andar leyendo cosas que no te corresponden.

Me quieres explicar ¿desde cuando tienes un tatuaje en la cadera?

Pues hace un par de años lo hice pero nadie que no fuera Yuki lo había visto hasta ahora.

Hay Moani

Me alegra que estés bien con Shota Moani ahora si ya son una pareja

Creo que si aunque aun tengo que aclarar varios puntos con él ¿ya están listos mis hotcakes?


	8. Lizzie y Tak

Takumi despertaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza, el olor de huevos revueltos con jamón lo atrajo a la cocina de la casa de s

Takumi despertaba con un horrible dolor de cabeza, el olor de huevos revueltos con jamón lo atrajo a la cocina de la casa de su hermano mayor.

Mala noche Takumi

Ni lo menciones Sugey

Tio Tak

La pequeña Zhen Li estaba hablando un poco fuerte pero para Takumi la voz de la pequeña hacía que su cabeza quisiera explotar

Recuerdame no volver a beber con algún discípulo de Roy Focker

No te da pena que hasta tu hermana menor beba más que tú

Takumi se tapo la cara con las manos y se recostó en la barra de la cocina

Ni lo menciones, tendré que pagarle una fuerte cantidad de dinero perdí una apuesta

Y eso no fue todo lo que perdiste Noah, la pobre Lizzie recibió todo lo que habías comido durante ese día a medio digerir.

No puedo creerlo

Takumi golpeaba su cabeza contra la barra del desayunador, moviéndola negativamente.

Me quiero morir.

Si quieres yo me ofrezco como voluntaria para esa misión.

Moani Ikaika entraba al desayunador de casa de su hermano mayor.

Lo que me faltaba odiosa Ikaika aquí ¿vienes a burlarte?

No vengo a cobrarte me debes mucho dinero hermanito y parte de ese dinero será para la tintorería de la ropa que Lizzie dejo apestando gracias a ti.

Kenta Ikaika apareció en su desayunador bastante molesto por el comportamiento de sus jóvenes hermanos.

Los chicos Ikaika que como siempre se estaban golpeando guardaron la compostura ante el carraspeo del hermano mayor.

Y bien ¿que fue lo que paso anoche?

Suguey miraba muy entretenida a sus cuñados después de todo estuvieron a cargo de ellos desde que estaban recién casados y siempre miraría a Mo y Takumi como el par de niños delgados y traviesos que se metían en apuros, por un momento olvido cuantas veces tuvo que ir al liceo por que los hermanos habían jugado alguna broma a sus compañeros o simplemente Takumi se había liado a golpes por causa de Lizzie y Moani había tenido también un par de trifulcas por chicas que la llamaron marimacho. Y se reía por que del trío la única que jamás le dio problemas fue Lafont, ella siempre pasaba el tiempo entre libros y computadoras.

Los hermanos agacharon la cabeza Takumi fijaba su vista en sus manos entrelazadas y Moani golpeaba la mesa con los pies, las típicas señales que representaban que se habían metido en problemas y que los caracterizaban desde muy temprana edad.

Sigo esperando

Los chicos Ikaika comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo haciendo sus pretextos in entendibles para Su y Kenta.

Vamos de mayor a menor

Bien eso me deja al último

No Moani me refiero a magnitud de los hechos diablos ya no tienen 14 y 16 para argumentar que no sabían lo que estaban haciendo son adultos, militares y se supone que responsables.

Takumi beber de esa forma por despecho es muy irresponsable y sobre todo poco ético vomitar encima de tu novia

Lizzie no es su novia

Espera tu turno Moani que estoy decepcionado de ti

Moani hizo una mueca bastante desagradable, Takumi comenzó a reír diciéndole que la habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Madura de una buena vez por amor a dios, es por eso que Lizzie te dejo.

Aguafiestas

Kenta volvió a lanzarles una mirada atemorizante a sus hermanos, Takumi de inmediato agacho la cabeza y se quedo en silencio, pero Moani por primera vez en su vida le sostuvo la mirada de forma retadora; miro su reloj y volvió a ver a Kenta de lleno a los ojos.

Lo que tengas que decirme dímelo ya, en unos cuarenta minutos tengo que reportarme al servicio y me urge volar un valkyrie.

Pues tus acciones me decepcionan

Creo que no he hecho nada de lo cual te pueda avergonzar

¿Estas segura Eruei?

Si bastante segura

Pues supongo que no es justo para la memoria de tu padre muerto y el apellido Ikaika que salgas con otro hombre cuando tu prometido esta en servicio.

Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Shota y Ryusei solo me compete a mí. No sabía que tuvieras tanto interés en mi vida personal, después de que Hidetaka me salvo la vida pensé que estarías más agradecido. Y si mi padre viviera estaría orgulloso de lo que he logrado hasta el día de hoy.

Moani se levanto de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando la detuvo el grito de Kenta.

Eruei Ikaika aun no hemos terminado con esta plática.

Yo no tengo nada másque decirte salvo que tu no eres mi padre y ya no soy aquella chiquilla de trece a quien podías regañar e intimidar con tanta facilidad no soy Takumi y lo sabes perfectamente. Con tu permiso.

Moani salio de la casa de su hermano muy molesta.

Sugey miro enojada a Kenta

¿Qúe?

Moani no es tu hija y ya no es una niña pequeña, si prestaras más atención a tu alrededor sabrías que tu hermana termino definitivamente con Ryusei, ni te percataste que ya no tenía puesto el anillo de compromiso verdad.

Kenta únicamente abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno.

Mi deber es cuidar el bienestar de toda la familia.

Deber, deber, deber eso es lo único que sabes, tus hermanos no son un deber ni una responsabilidad ya no más Takumi tiene 22 años y Moani veinte, tiene años que ambos son concientes de sus actos y que los chicos son responsables una más que el otro, Moani ha sido la única de tu familia que jamás se había visto envuelta en un escándalo hasta ahora y la chica tomo la decisión más sensata que se le presento y esa fue seguir su corazón, ella ama a Shota y por mucho que sientas que Shota no es un buen partido como lo es Ryusei, tu hermana ya tomo una decisión y como he sido parte de la crianza de estos dos te puedo asegurar que me siento mejor sabiendo que esta feliz con alguien que verdaderamente la ame ha que sea infeliz el resto de su vida teniendo un prestigio y una vida sencilla con todo lo material pero sin amor.

Es que el amor no es suficiente y tú lo sabes.

Kenta Ikaika se te olvida como comenzamos nosotros

No, es decir…

Takumi aprovecho la plática para salir discretamente de la casa y así evitar el regaño de su hermano, aunque desde hace tiempo le molestaban ciertas actitudes no podía dejar de mirar a Kenta como un padre más que un hermano.

¿Ikaika, Takumi Ikaika eres tú?

Takumi detuvo su paso y se dio la media vuelta para observar quien lo había reconocido.

Una joven de cabello negro, piernas largas y una sonría muy blanca lo estaba observando

Si, perdona pero ¿Quién eres tú?

Soy Melika Momoa de los colegios kamehameha fui compañera de tu hermana Moani ¿me recuerdas?

Melika en serio eres tú como has crecido

Melika se ruborizo

Veo que tú sigues tan guapo como siempre. ¿Estas muy ocupado? Tal vez podamos platicar y ponernos al corriente.

Takumi observo su reloj

Aun me faltan unas cuatro horas para ingresar al servicio de nuevo.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por las calles del megaroad.

¿Qué fue de ustedes tras el ataque del ejército antiunificación a las islas?

Huimos tras el ataque a la zona militar, apenas si pudimos escapar, desafortunadamente mis padres fallecieron, meses después nos enviaron a la casa de mi hermano mayor Kenta quien estaba estacionado en la base de Japón. ¿Y que fue de ti?

Logramos escapar, por la situación mis hermanos fueron reclutados para el UN SPACY Keanu falleció durante el primer ataque zentraedi a la tierra y Keoni acaba de graduarse del UNAF, quise acompañarlo en esta nueva aventura y dejar atrás todo lo que paso en la tierra, comenzar de nuevo no se si tu me entiendas.

Takumi asintió.

Y después que estuvieron en Japón ¿qúe paso?

Eventualmente mi hermano Kenta fue trasladado a la isla Ataria y se le asigno al SDF-1 estuvo combatiendo posteriormente me uní al UN SPACY y pocos meses después de que me uní Lizzie y Moani también se enlistaron.

Así que Moani y Elizabeth están bien. Me alegra saberlo.

Si Moani es piloto de combate elite es miembro del legendario Skull squadron y sirve bajo las ordenes del héroe de guerra Hikaru Ichijo, Lizzie se especializo en inteligencia militar, actualmente esta asignada al puente de mando del megaroad y es controladora aérea yo también soy piloto de combate aunque solo estoy de licencia aquí en el Megaroad, mi asignación es en la tierra pertenezco al Dancing Skull Squadron comandado por el matrimonio Jenius.

Últimamente he estado pensando en la posibilidad de enlistarme.

Si estas segura de querer eso en tu vida delante, ya sabes lo que dicen siempre se necesitan manos que apoyen y ayuden en el campo de batalla.

¿Pero?

No creo que pueda darte una excusa válida para no hacerlo, sabes que mi linaje ha formado parte del ejército en los últimos 200 años de historia humana incluso la mujer que amo forma parte de él.

La chica sonrió y Takumi la miro con simpatía, seguían caminando por las calles del megaroad y de pronto Takumi sintió que alguien lo observaba y eso lo hizo sentir incomodo, hasta que casi enfrente de él tenía a la persona que lo hacía sentir así.

Espero que le hayas dado a tu hermana el dinero de la tintorería.

Lizzie trataba de ocultar lo mejor que podía todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento pero fue en vano.

No tuve oportunidad trate de hacerme el gracioso pero solo conseguí poner a Mo a la defensiva y que Kenta explotara con ella.

Ese es tu problema Ikaika la mayor parte del tiempo te comportas como un niño.

Pues para ser honesto tú tampoco eres tan madura como te crees.

Lizzie abrió la boca pero ningún sonido fue emitido

Yo no soy quien huye tras una petición de matrimonio y se embarca en la siguiente expedición espacial con tal de poner distancia entre nosotros.

No te has puesto a pensar por que huí verdad Noah solo piensas en ti al igual que Moani y Kenta todos los Ikaika son iguales, jamás has sido romántico conmigo.

¿ROMANTICO? PERDON Elizabeth Lafont pero te he sido fiel por más de diez años, jamás a existido otra mujer para mi por que sencillamente no hay otra mujer para mi, pero tu tienes miedo y eres una cobarde. No tengo otra forma de llamarte más que cobarde.

La fidelidad no tiene nada que ver con el romance

Error si dejaras de leer tus cursiles novelitas de bolsillo donde planean una cena a la luz de la vela o la roba delante de todos tan solo para hacerle el amor estas equivocada así no pasa en la vida real y debiste aprenderlo desde hace mucho, eres una cobarde por que te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que una chica madura desea que es fidelidad, interés, compromiso y amor muchísimo amor y tu me sales con tu falacia del romanticismo, exiges algo que no estas dispuesta a dar a cambio.

Quizás sea una cobarde, por huir de ti Takumi, yo te quiero más de lo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar, pero a veces pienso que estas conmigo por costumbre. Te recomiendo que busques a una chica que no este llena de defectos como yo.

Hasta que madurez y aceptes nuestra relación tal y como fue te darás cuenta que no hay otra chica hecha para mi más que tú y que te amo con todos esos defectos y por ellos mismos intento luchar por esto por que tu me complementas y quiero envejecer a tu lado y seguir siendo un niño, hacerte rabiar y que luego me perdones, hacerte el amor y amanecer a tu lado. Carajo Elizabeth en diez años de relación jamás hemos tenido ese grado de intimidad a causa de tu miedo a los hombres, de enamorarte y que te encuentres extrañando a alguien que te haga sonreír como tonta y que con un hecho tan fácil te cambie. No soy tu padre y no quiero seguir interpretando ese rol, si quieres algo realista conmigo sabes como y donde encontrarme con tu permiso.

Takumi comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo dejando tras de si una Elizabeth bastante confundida

Lizzie entro al puente con los ojos muy enrojecidos y el maquillaje un poco corrido algo bastante inusual en ella, las chicas permanecieron en silencio y Lizzie se sentó en su consola de mando y comenzó a dar ordenes a los pilotos que esperaban ansiosos su orden de despegue. En su monitor apareció el rostro sonriente de Moani, quien no se había percatado de su amiga al estar monitoreando los instrumentos de navegación y radares de su VF-4.

Skull 11 tiene permiso para despegar

Moani levanto la cara al escuchar que su amiga estaba una vez más al borde de las lágrimas.

Enterado Delta 05 Y no te quiero ver llorar por que te ves patética. A mi regreso hablaremos.

Hidetaka aparecía en otro recuadro de la pantalla.

Por que no estoy ahí Claudia hazme un favor y toma una foto que la guardare para la posteridad.

Con el debido respeto senpai pero cierra la boca.

Shota y Moani desaparecieron de la pantalla y dirigieron sus VF's a la pista de despegue.

Lizzie ya no podía soportarlo más por alguna extraña razón sabía que Takumi estaba en lo cierto pero su orgullo y el miedo a enamorarse no la dejaban admitirlo, cuando todo el trafico ceso por unos instantes, inhalo y una vez más intento suprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con llenarle el rostro pero su esfuerzo fue en vano.

Claudia y Misa observaron a la chica y decidieron acercarse.

Lizzie toma

Misa le extendía un pañuelo a la joven para que pudiera secarse las lágrimas.

Claudia se paro a un costado de Lizzie y le ofrecía una taza con un poco de té de manzanilla recién preparado

¿Quieres platicarnos que te pasa?

Apuesto lo que quieras que es un mal de amores.

Obvio boba tiene la misma mirada que tu.

Misa y Claudia sonrieron con complicidad.

Lizzie solo quiero decirte que a veces los hombres son unos completos idiotas y se les olvida que somos más sensibles y sentimentales que ellos.

Y ¿qué pasa cuando los hombres tienen razón?

Claudia sonrió ante el comentario de Lafont.

Aunque eso pasa muy rara vez, un hombre solo tiene razón cuando en verdad te ama. Y escúchame bien Elizabeth Lafont ese piloto de combate esta loco por ti, de otra forma no hubiera viajado a otro planeta solo para remediar las cosas y ver que podían rescatar de su relación, es de las pocas cosas románticas que ha hecho algún piloto de combate que he tenido el placer de tratar fuera de servicio.

Lo se y lo admito, pero por años cada vez que desairaba a un hombre lo hacía creyendo que defendía mi inocencia, Takumi Noah Ikaika jamás hizo algo romántico salvo esto que mencionan ustedes, y no tengo miedo a equivocarme con él, mi miedo radica en que él vea que se esta equivocando conmigo y yo me muera por no estar con él. Si el hiciera algo romántico por mi terminaría de romper todas las barreras que he construido a mi alrededor.

Elizabeth, Misa tomo su mano entre las suyas, algún día alguien me dijo que no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver y Takumi siempre te ha llenado de romanticismo, salvo tu vida durante el ataque de la anti-UNS, ha estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas apoyando todas tus decisiones y no es que me incumba pero sin querer escuche una platica de hombres y Takumi dijo que tú y él jamás habían intimado por la simple y sencilla razón de que sabe que aun no estas lista para dar ese siguiente paso.

Lizzie se quedo en silencio.

Elizabeth solo piensa que es lo que quieres realmente por que Takumi no esta jugando contigo y creo que deberías darte una oportunidad y comenzar a vivir Hayase cambio mucho cuando se concibió a si misma como una mujer con deseos, anhelos y necesidades, valora lo que tienes en este momento por que jamás sabes cuando lo puedes perder y más aun a sabiendas de que tu complemento es un piloto de combate, no me arrepiento de lo que viví con Roy Focker y no lo cambio por nada en mi vida, pero me hubiera gustado que el se hubiera quedado con nosotros por más tiempo.

Misa comenzaba a comprender un poco más lo que por algún momento pensó que era un instinto maternal y sobre protector de su amiga Claudia, para darse cuenta que no era lo que ella creía si no era un concejo de una mujer plena y enamorada brindado a una amiga cuando más lo necesitaba.

Con la plática de Claudia y Misa Lafont se sintió más cómoda y estaba decidida a luchar por Takumi, al terminar su turno se apresuro hacia los vestidores del Skull, pensando en que tal vez Moani aun estaba ahí con Shota y de seguro le ayudaría a planificar su declaración hacia Takumi.

Eruei estas ahí

Lafont entro como si nada al vestidor Hikaru dio un salto puesto que venía saliendo de las duchas con solo una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Inmediatamente se puso roja de pies a cabeza Hikaru se sentía incomodo ya que Lizzie hablaba con un poco de dificultad y no dejaba de mirar su abdomen.

Es… Gen.. yo…

Hidetaka salía de las duchas en ese preciso instante

Estaba a punto de morirse de la risa al ver a Ichijo y Lafont en esa penosa situación.

¿Qué te trae por aquí Lafont?

Este yo lo siento

Lizzie finalmente decidió voltearse muy apenada

¿Qué se le ofrece Teniente?

Estaba buscando a la comandante Ikaika

Moani salio con Takumi en cuanto terminaron su turno probablemente los encuentres en tu casa.

Gracias Teniente Hidetaka.

Lizzie salio corriendo de los vestidores.

Shota volteo a ver a su amigo.

Vaya que aun le gustas y eso que eres casado.

Cállate Hidetaka fue un accidente

Si un accidente que jamás se le olvidara las únicas afortunadas hasta ahora eran Minmay y Misa.

Y si comentas algo te juro que jamás volverás a estar a lado de tu Moani y creeme que puedo hacerlo parecer un accidente.

Ambos militares rieron

Lafont se dirigió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, una sola idea se estaba formando en su mente el darle el si a Takumi y pasar el resto de su vida al lado del joven Ikaika, cuando abrió la puerta de su casa se dio cuenta que había esperado demasiado, un golpe del destino quizá y cerro tras de si acercándose a la mesita del teléfono y comenzando a discar un número.

Hola

La voz de Nimue le hizo pegar un brinco

Oye Nimu ¿No has visto a Moani?

Si hace una media hora vino con Takumi, tomaron sus tablas de surf y salieron. ¿Por qué?

Pues quería hablar con Moani supongo que debo esperar a que regrese.

Si yo creo que es lo mejor, por cierto hace rato vino un mensajero, me pidió que te entregara este sobre.

Lizzie se acerco a la barra y tomo el sobre

Que curioso no tiene un remitente

A juzgar por la escritura zentraedi supongo que es de Djibril

Lizzie volteo el sobre y vio los signos que indiscutiblemente eran caligrafía zentraedi, ansiosa abrió el sobre y extrajo un pequeño reproductor de música portátil, al momento de sacarlo una pequeña nota cayo del sobre.

Liz me tome la libertad de escoger una selección de canciones que me hacen pensar en ti a mi gusto son demasiado Deculture, espero que mañana me des tu opinión durante la hora de almuerzo, te estaré esperando en la cafetería militar.

Atte

Djibril 2310

Nimu intercambio una sonrisa con Lizzie.

¿No me equivoque cierto?

Estas en lo correcto

El rostro de Lizzie fue cubierto con una sonrisa amarga

¿A que se debe esa cara?

Pues es que, Takumi y yo tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte

Ah eso explica muchas cosas

¿Qué pasa?

No me hagas caso

Las horas pasaban lentamente para Lafont quien veía que el reloj casi no avanzaba, las puertas se abrieron y solo alcanzo a escuchar a Mo.

Nos vemos mañana Tak, espero que lleves tu cartera para desfalcarte en el billar.

Lizzie se incorporo rápidamente como impulsada por un resorte.

¿Ya se fue Takumi?

Moani alzo las cejas y se mordió la lengua para evitar una contestación grosera.

Aventó su back pack en la cornisa y subió las escaleras con su tabla de surf.

Lo menos que puedes hacer es responderme

Como si te importara mucho lo que piense y opine Noah.

Elizabeth iba a contestarle a Moani como era su costumbre jamás podía mantener la boca cerrada,

Nimue le dio un codazo antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

Antes de que te pongas a vociferar y a decir pavadas ponte en el lugar de Moani y tranquilízate, yo no se que paso pero me imagino por la reacción de los Ikaika, recuerda que es su hermano y que tiende a maximizar el problema por el lazo consanguíneo que tienen.

Moani puso la tabla en su lugar y se quito las sandalias, bajo a la cocina y saco del refrigerador los ingrediente necesarios para prepararse un sándwich y un apple genki .

Le dio las buenas noches a Nimue tratando evidentemente de ignorar a Lizzie.

Volvió a subir las escaleras y sonó su teléfono celular, reviso el mensaje de texto que había recibido y aminoro un poco su mal humor.

Viste la señorita cavernícola ni siquiera tiene la decencia de darme las buena noches.

Hay ya Elizabeth no tienes cinco años y esas actitudes tuyas desesperan .

Yo no soy la única que tiene cinco años Moani debió hablarme y no ignorarme

Moani se esta comportando de una manera adulta, algo extraño, pero esta dándole su lugar a quien tiene la razón.

Ósea que sabes algo

No pero lo intuyo, supongo que volviste a rechazar a Takumi y lo tachaste de lo típico en ti poco romántico y que no te sabe tratar.

Lizzie agacho la cabeza.

No me malinterpretes Lizzie pero tu estándares son muy altos para lo que ofreces a cambio.

Nimue es que me di cuenta que lo amo demasiado y quiero estar a su lado, lo único malo es que tengo miedo a que él un día se despierte y sepa que cometió el peor error de su vida viviendo a mi lado.

Pues me parece una niñería y una falta de criterio enorme, me doy cuenta que no eres tan madura de cómo todo mundo te conceptualiza.

La voz de Moani tomo por sorpresa a Nimue y Lizzie.

Independientemente de que Takumi sea mi hermano, tuviste una oportunidad muy buena, de que algo que siempre has tenido se convirtiera en algo más grande y mejor, solo tú lo podrías haber mejorado y ofrecerle a Takumi todo lo que les quitaron a ambos desde pequeños.

Moani salio de la habitación y se encerró en su habitación.


	9. IX

Moani entraba al hángar Skull y se detuvo delante de un VF-4 de color azul, comenzó a tocarlo como si se tratara de una pieza de cristal que con cualquier presión innecesaria pudiera romperse.

Ella meditaba y agradecía que ese artefacto la hubiese salvado de una muerte segura, se coloco en la nariz de su Valkyrie y justamente en ese momento se permitió llorar, cosa que desde el rescate no había hecho, las lagrimas de Moani no eran de pena, al contrario lloraba de agradecimiento a quien sea que la haya cuidado durante ese momento critico, ah quien le haya indicado a Hidetaka y Lafont el camino hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero sobre todo a quien le concedió una segunda oportunidad para comenzar a amar plenamente y ser una mujer.

Moani sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura.

Yo también pensé que te perdería.

Shota Hidetaka, recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de Moani

Agradezco que estés aquí conmigo y que formes parte de mi vida

Moani solo pudo entrelazar sus manos con las de Shota para estrechar ese abrazo

Pues como podrás observar me tendrás aquí por mucho tiempo aun

Si y me gustaría tenerte aquí conmigo hasta el final de nuestros días

¿Estas hablando en serio?

Jamás he hablado más en serio contigo, aunque solo te lo preguntare y lo afirmare tres veces, la última vez que lo pregunte será la definitiva.

Moani estaba a punto de besar a su senpai, pero el hángar de repente se lleno de todo el escuadrón Skull listo para salir en un vuelo de reconocimiento espacial y no perder la práctica.

Shota soltó a Moani y se cuadro delante de ella, quien devolvió la cortesía militar, se coloco su casco y de inmediato ambos subieron a sus respectivos valkyries.

Moani comenzaba a checar sus sistemas de navegación cuando en su Tacnet apareció la imagen de Hikaru Ichijo.

Skull 11 es bueno tenerte de vuelta

Gracias General

La sonrisa de Moani fue franca y reflejaba lo mucho que extrañaba estar sentada en esa carlinga.

La voz de Shammy les dio la orden de despegue.

En cuestión de minutos los Skull atravesaron la atmósfera del planeta edén y se encontraban en el espacio exterior.

Hikaru dio la orden de separación y los Skull comenzaron a patrullar diferentes sectores.

Moani estaba entretenida observando lo maravilloso que se veía el planeta Edén desde el espacio, de pronto su radar detectaba un grupo de reconocimiento zentraedi enemigo.

Moani de pronto se vio rodeada por cinco Nousjadeul-ger que comenzaban a atacarla por la retaguardia, así que decidió cambiar de modo fighter a Battroid su VF, disparando y destruyendo al primer objetivo, inmediatamente Moani comenzó a cazar a los 4 objetivos restantes, unos cuantos kilómetros delante de donde había comenzado su combate encuentra 2 de los 4 objetivos dándole la espalda, así que volvió a disparar volando el brazo derecho de un Nousjadeul-ger e inutilizando el cañon pectoral del segundo objetivo. El primer Nousjadel-ger volaba entre la cortina de asteroides en un vano intento por librarse de Moani, a unos pocos metros antes de chocar contra un asteroide el Nousjadeul-ger logro darse una marometa y de inmediato disparo el cañon de sus pectorales.

Moani cambia su cañon a la mano derecha y logra disparar al mismo tiempo que gira para evitar los impactos del Nousjadeul-ger recuperando la postura vuelve a cambiar el cañon de mano y dispara con su mano izquierda.

Pensé que este trabajo solo era un paseo rutinario

Moani vuelve a cambiar de modo battroid a modo gerwalk en su radar comienzan a aparecer las lecturas de los tres Noujadeul-ger faltantes así que los fija y dispara una ráfaga de misiles eliminando a sus objetivos eficazmente.

Líder Skull a escuadrón Skull Líder Skull a escuadrón Skull

¿Alguno de ustedes se topo con una sorpresa zentraedi?

Hikaru Ichijo se había visto envuelto en una escaramuza pero no le había dado tiempo de confirmar si algún miembro de su escuadrón había corrido la misma suerte.

Skull 11 a líder Skull Skull 11 a Líder Skull

Adelante Skull 11

Acabo de eliminar a 5 objetivos

En el Tacnet de Moani se apareció Hidetaka

¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estas fuera de practica Ikaika? Yo solo pude con 7 enemigos en 3.5 minutos

Moani resoplo y quería contestarle a Hidetaka pero decidió que era mejor guardar toda esa rabia para combatir a sus enemigos.

Como siempre la Almirante Hayase- Ichijo estaba escuchando la conversación de los miembros del escuadrón Skull, los monitores y radares dentro del megaroad acababan de detectar una señal fold muy cercana al planeta, de pronto apareció la imagen de una gunship zentran de tipo Queal Quallie, quien comenzaba un bombardeo al planeta Edén.

Misa abrió el canal de comunicaciones con el líder Skull.

General Ichijo ordene y repliegue a su escuadrón, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder este planeta.

Pero Almirante, un Queal Quallie no es mucha amenaza para nuestra flota

Hikaru ¿no entendiste mis órdenes?

Hikaru apretó la quijada en señal de protesta y disconformidad de la orden emitida por Misa.

Entendí la orden Almirante pero podemos frenar este ataque con un poco de ayuda de otros escuadrones.

Misa pasaba al panel de control delante de Vanessa.

Misa el General Ichijo tiene razón, solo es un Queal Quallie con el apoyo de un escuadrón más el Skull fácilmente podría encargarse del Queal Quallie y el otro de los Nousjadeul-ger y tactical pods.

Shammy abre un canal de comunicación privado con la comandante Ikaika por favor.

A la orden Almirante

Claudia ordena que el Apollo y el Dancing Skull estén preparados para despegar en unos 5 minutos como máximo.

Si señora

Almirante tenemos la imagen de la comandante Ikaika.

Moani

¿Si señora?

Alguna seña particular que tengan estos zentraedis.

Pues es extraño Almirante estoy segura de haber visto el símbolo de sus naves en otro lado aparte del escudo zentraedi las naves muestran un nosepaint algo inusual

¿Inusual?

Si el escudo zentraedi parece estar rasgado por 3 zarpasos de color rojo.

Moani quiero que te acerques lo más que puedas al Queal Quallie y de ser posible destruyas la nave enemiga, tienes permiso para utilizar tu armamento de reacción.

Entendido Almirante

Lo siguiente que se vio en los monitores fue al Skull 11 dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el Queal Queallie. Y posarse atrás de él para comenzar a dispararle antes de que la última carga fuera disparada Moani se quedo pasmada, no podía apretar el gatillo que enviaría el armamento de reacción contra la nave enemiga.

¿Qué pasa Skull 11?

Delta 05 creo que cometeríamos un error grande si destruimos esa nave con armamento de reacción.

¿Cuál es el status de la nave enemiga Skull-11?

Algo me parece sospechoso Delta 05, la nave enemiga no ha hecho nada por defenderse, no creo que sea un señuelo pero si una nave espía.

Lafont volteo a ver a Misa esperando alguna orden que la Almirante pudiera emitir para transmitírsela a Moani.

Dile que utilice el armamento de reacción.

Skull-11 tiene una orden que cumplir así que destruya su objetivo con el armamento de reacción Delta 05 fuera.

Lizzie desapareció del TACNET y Moani no tenía el valor para contradecir una orden directa de la almirante de la flota, pero no necesariamente estaba de acuerdo en lo que la habían ordenado.

Se coloco detrás del Queal Queallie y observaba atenta que la mira le diera un tiro perfecto y limpio, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y los siguientes instantes transcurrieron en cámara lenta, lo que tomaba usualmente un par de segundos parecieron horas en la mente de Moani.

Skull 11 salga de aquí de inmediato

La voz de Hidetaka la trajo de regreso a la realidad, movió la cabeza negativamente y se puso en marcha de regreso a la atmósfera del planeta Edén.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Yo utilice mi armamento de reacción para destruir el Queal Queallie.

Shota el Queal Queallie era una nave espía no era un señuelo y no estaba tripulado

Lo se Mo pero la Almirante dio ordenes que fuiste incapaz de cumplir.

Al ingresar al hangar Skull Misa ya estaba esperando a todos, golpeteando el piso con su zapatilla y cruzada de brazos.

El huracán Hayase esta por tocar la costa General

Cállate Jonson

Hikaru abrió la carlinga de su valkyrie y sabía que la discusión con Misa no iba a ser gratis Moani tenía la razón aunque no sabía que pasaría con Moani al desafiar a Misa y peor a un que pasaría con Hidetaka al haber realizado la orden que se le encomendó a Moani.

Descendió de su Valkyrie dejando su casco sobre el asiento y fue directamente a encarar a Misa.

¿Necesito hablar de prioridades y de cadena de mando con tus subordinados Hikaru?

Mi escuadrón sabe perfectamente como cumplir su trabajo Almirante y no creo que usted necesite recordarnos como realizarlo

Espero que sus subordinados me den una definición más clara de lo que paso allá arriba y por que la comandante Ikaika no fue quien utilizó el armamento de reacción. Lo veré a usted y el resto de su escuadrón en la sala de juntas de su escuadrón en cuarenta minutos general.

Misa se dio la media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a salir del hángar cuando Moani se le emparejo.

Permiso para hablar con usted Almirante

Moani se cuadro enfrente de Misa.

Permiso concedido

Almirante Hayase lo que paso arriba es única y exclusivamente mi responsabilidad.

Ese no es el tema de discusión comandante Ikaika, pero me alegra saber que usted se responsabiliza por sus acciones.

Hikaru entro al vestuario Skull aventando su casco contra las puertas de su casillero, estaba por quitarse el flightsuit cuando Hidetaka entro.

¿Pelea conyugal?

Si hay hábitos que jamás cambian y Misa esta acostumbrada a que la mayoría de los pilotos siguen sus ordenes ciegamente.

La mayoría menos los Skull.

Moani tenía razón respecto a la nave zentraedi.

¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?

Pues que más puedo hacer si no es que defenderla somos una unidad y todos debemos apoyarla.

Gracias General

Moani entraba al vestuario Skull, con algunos miembros más

Pero las acciones realizadas durante esta maniobra son única y exclusivamente mi culpa así que afrontare y aceptare mi castigo cualquiera que este sea.

Vaya teniente su novia tiene los ovarios en su lugar, es más valiente que muchos soldados que conozco.

Hikaru le decía de manera imperceptible a Hidetaka

Y su esposa es la mujer más regañona e insatisfecha que he conocido.

Hikaru y Hidetaka salieron del vestidor completamente uniformados.

Te veo en la sala de juntas

¿Vas a esperar a Ikaika?

No solo tengo un poco de sed y quiero una botella con agua antes de enfrentarme a la almirante

De acuerdo viejo te veo allá

Hidetaka estaba dando la vuelta por el pasillo que lo conduciría al comedor cuando vio una figura femenina bastante familiar sollozando de una manera desgarradora para el oído que prestara atención a lo que le estaba pasando.

Misa ¿qué te pasa?

Nada

La Almirante Hayase hacía un vano intento de limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha.

Vamos esas lagrimas no son nada, y supongo que como la mayoría de las veces se deben a Hikaru.

Misa solo se quedo observando a Hidetaka.

Intento hablar de nuevo y tomo todas sus fuerzas volverse a controlar.

Es que no se que pasa entre nosotros él ya no es como antes, el trabajo, la niña y las preocupaciones habituales nos dejan muy poco tiempo para nosotros. No espero que lo entiendas pero siento celos de Moani

¿Qué tiene que ver Ikaika con todo esto?

Misa observaba su reloj y se dio cuenta que tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la cita convocada con el Skull.

Misa caminaba al lado de Shota y ambos observaron como Hikaru y Moani iban caminando juntos riendo y al parecer muy entretenidos en su propio mundo.

Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, a veces se quedan los dos solos largas horas en los simuladores.

Hidetaka se torno serio y un tanto preocupado.

Estas insinuando ¿Qué ellos?

No lo se Shota tal vez solo este fantaseando con algo inexistente.

Misa entro a la sala de juntas junto con Hidetaka, Moani le sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que este ocupara el asiento junto a ella, pero Hidetaka solo paso de largo ignorándola y se fue a sentar justo enfrente de Misa.

La sala se lleno de los skulls y se levantaron ante el saludo de Misa.

Uno a uno le fueron presentando en forma breve pero detallada los informes acerca de la batalla que habían presenciado, cuando llego el turno de Moani, Misa objeto todas las observaciones de la joven Skull y analizaba contradictoriamente sus opiniones.

Hikaru se levanto de su asiento.

Permiso para hablar almirante.

Misa dudo por un momento concederle el permiso, pero termino accediendo.

Señora usted sabe muy bien que las observaciones de la comandante Ikaika son relevantes, los reportes entregados por el elient seeker y su video nos muestran que efectivamente el quel queallie no estaba tripulado, una táctica zentran para probar el alcance de nuestra flota tanto en inteligencia militar como en armamento.

Con el debido respeto General la comandante desobedeció una orden directa lo cual puede causarle un juicio militar por insubordinación.

Pues si ese es el caso Almirante también envíeme ante las autoridades competentes en el JAG a final de cuentas los videos demuestran que la teniente Ikaika tenía razón y ¿quien quedaría peor la comandante o la supuesta experiencia combativa de un almirante de flota con una reputación y trayectoria tan impresionante como la suya?

¿Esta cuestionando mi autoridad general?

No solo su autoridad si no su juicio y me pregunto si ¿estas acciones en contra de la comandante Ikaika no tienen un trasfondo de carácter personal y emocional?

Misa apretó la quijada fuertemente.

Pueden retirarse.

Todos los Skull salieron de la sala comentando en voz baja los acontecimientos de la junta y antes de que Hikaru pudiera acercarse a Misa esta salio directamente a su oficina y cerro la puerta tras de si no permitiéndole el acceso a nadie por el resto de la tarde.

Moani se hizo a un lado y esperaba que Shota pudiera decirle algo pero cuando este salio ignoro a Ikaika y tomo un rumbo desconocido.

* * *

Moani entraba al hángar Skull al parecer era la única.

Un sonido metálico seguido por una maldición, hizo que fuera a posarse debajo del vf-4 de Hidetaka

Hmm parece que esta llave no es la adecuada así que tendré que... Oh! Ahí estás ¿que haces por aca?

Venía buscando un poco de paz y tranquilidad eso es todo y tú ¿qué haces aquí?

Hmm algo parecido pero a mi manera, lamento haber interrumpido tu búsqueda por paz y tranquilidad ¿pero estas bien?

Pues dentro de lo que cabe si aunque nunca me espere semejante pelea entre el general y la almirante ahora veo por que todo mundo estaba pendiente de la telenovela Hayase-Ichijo.

No me hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Hikaru

Creeme que a mi tampoco, pero bueno me siento culpable

Y Tú ¿por qué?

Pues por lo que paso allá afuera y bueno el regaño me lo tenía bien merecido, aunque nunca pensé que Hikaru fuera a defenderme.

Yo tampoco

A veces pienso que ambos se presionan demasiado para cubrir el lugar que Roy Focker les dejo.

Parece que jamás lograran entender que es un lugar que no podrán llenar. Y así que el regaño de la almirante fue más por celos.

Celos ¿de mi? Estas loco verdad, lo cierto es que desobedecí una orden directa y cuestione su juicio.

Eso dices. ¿Pero que hay en la manera en como te defendió Hikaru?

Pues que como líder de nuestro escuadrón debía defender y apoyar a su subordinada

Te apuesto que a mi no me habría defendido así.

Por que tú usualmente haces lo correcto y él confía en tu juicio ciegamente al igual que Misa.

Creo que la Almirante piensa lo mismo. Todos cometemos errores y si hiciera siempre lo correcto no estaría hablando contigo de esto.

Pero son menos visibles que los de un novato, por algo eres el segundo al mando del legendario y emblemático escuadrón Skull.

Si siguen así pronto seré desplazado por ti.

¿Eso fue un cumplido?

¿Crees que lo fue?

No por eso te lo pregunto, por que en cuestiones laborales sigo siendo muy inferior a ti y cada que puedes me lo haces notar

Tú lo dijiste, laborales, y ¿en que otras eres superior?

Ves a lo que me refiero, contigo no se que esperar

Al menos tienes que ser buena en algo ¿no?

Hidetaka lanzaba su clásica sonrisa de victoria triunfal y sarcástica

Pues soy buena pero no en un ámbito donde podamos competir directamente

Ah si… ¿Tú que sabes?... ¿Como cual?

Sabes que comienzo a cansarme de este jueguito tuyo

Puedes decirme ¿cual juego?

El de que intentes hacerme sentir miserable solo para tu regocijo, soy buena pero si tu no lo quieres ver así es tu problema

Se que eres buena, pero no se porque no me dices en que

Soy buena como piloto, persona, amiga, en todo lo que desempeño

Y no lo dudo, así que no se porque te molestas por lo que digo, y supongo Hikaru lo sabe y es por eso que te...

¿Que me???

Moani observaba detenidamente a Hidetaka tratando de leer sus sentimientos

... Que te estima... Por decir lo menos

No malinterpretes tampoco la situación, Hikaru y yo tenemos estrictamente una relación profesional y lo sabes mejor que nadie a final de cuentas al no estar Max aquí tu eres lo más cercano que tiene a un hermano y todo mundo sabe que esta loco por su mujer

¡¡¡VAMOS!!... No has visto la manera en que te habla, te mira, te cuida y todo lo demás

Si al igual que todos los demás, vamos no tengo trato preferencial o que me vas a decir que estas ¿celoso?

Claro que no, parece estás más ciega que un topo tanto así que no ves cuando alguien trata de acercarse a ti.

Es por que nadie trata de acercarse a mí desde hace un tiempo, o mejor dicho desde mi cumpleaños donde todo mundo interpreta que tú y yo somos algo

Y no lo somos, ¿verdad?

No se como definiríamos esto

Dime tú como lo quieres definir

Pues eres complicado y yo un caos así que tenemos que definir, es lo mismo de siempre te acercas te alejas estas no estas y yo sigo estando igual que siempre

"Un gran y complicado caos" igual que siempre…Que yo recuerde antes no estabas pegada todo el tiempo con Hikaru

Ya te dije que no estoy pegada es asunto de trabajo y así como tu nunca me das explicaciones no creo que yo deba explicar que hay entre Hikaru y yo

Hmm ¿hay algo mas que deberías explicar?

No y menos cuando te empeñas en negar que sientes celos

Porque habría de sentir celos por ¿"un gran y complicado caos"?

Por que te niegas en sentir que hay algo más, que no solo soy ese gran y complicado caos en tu vida

Porque no se si haya razones para sentir algo mas, ¿las hay?

No lo se, no soy tú

Hmmm... Lo sabía... Voy a probar este bebé en el espacio, ¿vienes o te quedas?

¿Así?, ni siquiera traigo un flightsuit y que yo sepa tu VF solo tiene un asiento

Moani señalaba su uniforme reglamentario

¿Vienes o te quedas?

Ah por que jamás te puedo decir que no

Sube entonces...Déjame ayudarte...ponte cómoda

Shota le daba la mano a Moani y esta entraba a la carlinga de su VF intentando acomodarse

¿Seguro que puedes pilotear con alguien en tus piernas?

...Hoy lo averiguaré

Es bueno saber que al menos en algo si soy la primera

Hmm puede sea lo primero de muchas cosas más por venir, pero mientras sujétate

Eres un tonto lo sabes ¿verdad?

Nunca lo he negado

Arghhh y también sabes que te odio

¿Tienes algún problema con eso? Jaja

Si que no se por que pierdo mi tiempo hablando contigo y haciéndote ver que yo

Moani fue interrumpida por un asteroide que casi impacta contra el Skull 2

...Wow!!! Esa estuvo cerca... Me decías que tu ¿que?

Nada olvídalo pon atención estamos entrando a una cadena de asteroides y no quiero que mi cuerpo sea encontrado en tu valkyrie

Hmm sería un buen momento para practicar tus fallas, no todas por que no tenemos tanto tiempo

Pero al menos las básicas, por ejemplo tu alineación......dame tu mano

¿Y ahora?

Tú dámela. Mira... toma el mando, suavemente, cuando llegas a la formación parece que tu valk es una gelatina... trátala con cuidado... así firme, pero a la vez tierno ¿lo ves?

Si

...Tienes que tenerle cariño, sentir como son uno solo y así empezaras a quererla más y más

Al grado que voy a cantar mi novio es un valkyrie en lugar de mi novio es un piloto…OK mal chiste

...Concéntrate y cuando puedas hacer que se mantenga así por un buen tiempo podrás decir todos los chistes malos que quieras

¿Lo prometes?

Solo si te portas bien

Bueno y se que no lo has preguntado pero mi asunto del trabajo con Hikaru es esto es decir no exactamente así, pero me ha estado entrenando

Hmm que mal maestro es entonces

Tal vez necesitaba ayuda externa se que desespero muy rápido a mis profesores.

Jaja ¿eres mala alumna?

No solo que tiendo a hablar mucho y cuestionar todo

Hmm entonces eres buena alumna un mal alumno es aquel que no cuestiona mas de lo que ve un verdadero alumno busca sabiduría

Gracias senpai

¿Senpai? No es para tanto. Puede que en realidad no sepa más de lo que tú crees

Te guste o no eres mi senpai y hablaste como uno

Hmm senpai eh?...Un senpai podría...

Shota comenzaba a besar el cuello de Moani

Podría…Hacer esto... Cambiar a modo guardián para quedarse en un asteroide y hacer esto con su kohai...

Shota recargaba su cabeza contra el cuello y hombro de Moani y estrechaba su abrazo apretando las manos entrelazadas de Moani con las suyas intentando demostrarle con el roce de sus cuerpos todo lo que sentía por ella.

Todo depende del kohai.

Moani como pudo se volteo quedando de frente a Shota

¿Qué opinaría un senpai si su kohai le dice que lo quiere de verdad?

Pues este senpai le diría a cierta kohai que el también la quiere de verdad.

* * *

Misa Hayase estaba sumamente cansada abrió la puerta de su casa todo estaba en calma.

Paso por la sala sin darse cuenta que Hikaru estaba acostado en el sofá con la pequeña Miku en su regazo dormida placidamente.

El joven general alcanzo a levantar lo suficiente su cuerpo como para no despertar a su princesa.

Estaba esperándote.

Hikaru Ichijo dijo con firmeza.

Necesitamos hablar

Misa volteo hacia el sofá e intento ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos.

Creo que tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, es natural que te sientas atraído por alguien como Moani Ikaika.

Hikaru abrazo protectiva mente a su pequeña y se levanto lentamente del sofá.

Estas equivocada.

Miku abrió sus ojitos y volteo a ver a su mamá.

Hikaru intento acercarse a Misa, pero esta se hizo a un lado.

Por favor déjame explicarte realmente que esta pasando entre Ikaika y yo y así entenderás todo.

No, no necesitas explicármelo yo no seré un impedimento para que cumplas con tus sueños y tu vida.

Hikaru se dirigió al cuarto de su hija tomando la mano de Misa y deposito a la pequeña Miku en su cuna arropándola y dándole un beso en la frente.

Quiero que me escuches, como siempre lo has hecho.

Misa iba a decir algo pero Hikaru la silencio poniendo un dedo encontra de los labios de Misa Hayase.

Tú jamás te has interpuesto entre mis sueños y mi vida por que precisamente eres eso.

La almirante no pudo contener más el llanto lo cual provoco que Hikaru la abrazara.

Escúchame bien Misa Hayase-Ichijo tu eres la única mujer que existe como tal en mi vida, pero al igual que tu tengo deberes como soldado y líder y en Ikaika encuentro potencial y espíritu, así que si algo me llega a pasar se que Moani apoyara a Hidetaka como segunda al mando del Skull. Las tardes que hemos pasado juntos son solo para mejorar sus técnicas de combate y vuelo, aunque es la mejor de los novatos tiene mucho miedo y stress resultado de su derribo y su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Lo siento es que yo no creía que tu…

No te preocupes


	10. Baile de fin de año

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shouji Kawamori, Big West y la saga de macross algunos más son invención mia.

* * *

Moani esperaba a su sobrina Zhen Li afuera de su escuela.

Zhen Li era una niña muy popular a pesar de tener casi 9 años, varios compañeritos de clase le decían adiós con la mano y ella les devolvía el gesto.

Miren ella es mi tía Moani y les juro que es un piloto de combate tan letal como cualquier meltran.

Las niñas comenzaron a rodear a Moani y la miraban incrédulas y asombradas.

Tarik el pequeño pelirrojo que siempre molestaba a Zhen Li se acerco al grupo de niñas.

Ese uniforme también lo he visto en las personas del puente de mando.

Zhen Li hizo una mueca de fastidio y se volteo para decirle directamente a Tarik.

Mi tía es piloto maneja una VF-4 LIII y esta asignada al mejor escuadrón del universo el Skull y no solo eso mi tío Takumi y mi tío Kai también lo son. Desciendo de un amplio linaje de guerreros y soldados polinesicos.

Concluyo Zhen Li con orgullo.

Polinesios corrigió Moani y rió con el comentario de su sobrina y tú eres un cuarto polinesia un cuarto japonesa y mitad china nunca te olvides del linaje de tu mami que es igual de importante y debes de estar orgullosa como el de tu padre.

Y no Tarik los oficiales del puente no utilizan este uniforme el de ellos es de color vino, este uniforme lo utilizamos las mujeres piloto.

Tarik observo a Moani y se marcho del lugar

Odio a ese niño se siente un sabelotodo

Zhen Li apretaba sus manitas y cerraba los puños como si tratara de golpear a alguien.

Moani tomo a su sobrina por los hombros y le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Acabas de confírmame algo.

¿Qué es tía?

Que lo broncudo lo tenemos en los genes. Tarik lo hace para llamar tu atención pero hasta que tengas un par de años más lo comprenderás.

Zhen Li tomo la mano de su tía y comenzaron a caminar por la calle en dirección a la casa Ikaika.

Su huele delicioso

Takumi Ikaika depositaba su backpack en el perchero y caminaba hacia la cocina, como era su costumbre metía los dedos para probar la comida antes de que esta fuera servida.

Sugey le dio un pequeño manazo.

Vas a cortar la salsa antes de que este preparada.

Sabe muy bien ¿para que es?

Estoy practicando para la cena de navidad. Kenta decidió invitar a los Ichijo y varias personas importantes del UN abordo del megaroad.

Lizzie Lafont ingresaba con Moani cargada de bolsas con ingredientes para la práctica de la cena.

Las jóvenes colocaron su preciosa carga sobre la mesa y se dirigió al horno a sacar el pastel de chocolate que había dejado.

Vez te lo dije apenas a tiempo.

Moani movía la cabeza…. Y por un pastel tenias que traerme prácticamente arrastrando desde el supermercado hasta la zona militar.

Oye si se quema estoy segura que tu no harías otro, aparte se que mi estómago no soportaría un pastel horneado por ti.

Lizzie sacaba del molde el pastel, tomo una manga y la lleno de crema batida, Moani y Takumi se acercaron y comenzaron a babear literalmente hablando.

Takumi se dirigió a la alacena sacando dos platos, dos cucharas y dos vasos.

Moani ve por la leche.

A la orden señor.

Moani se cuadro ante Takumi y se dirigió al refrigerador.

Ni lo piensen Skull 11 y makemake 3

Ambos chicos giraron sobre sus talones al escuchar sus nombres clave.

El celular de Lizzie comenzó a timbrar y se apuro para contestarlo pero lo hizo lo más alejado de los hermanos Ikaika para que estos no escucharan su conversación. Enseguida se dirigió a Sugey y esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

Los hermanos Ikaika se quedaron viendo el uno al otro mientras Sugey los mantenía alejados del pastel preparado por Lizzie.

Lizzie, tomo su bolso y saco un espejo y varios cosméticos del interior, Salio de la cocina y dispuso a arreglarse, Takumi y Moani solo en encogieron de hombros un poco tristes por no poder probar el pastel.

¿Ya tienen pareja para el baile de navidad?

Los hermanos Ikaika voltearon a verse

En realidad ni recordaba que había un baile de navidad ¿y tú Mo?

No, para nada jamás les prestamos atención a ese tipo de cosas y tú lo sabes bien Sugey.

Bueno es que como están las cosas pensé que Tak invitaría a Lizzie y Mo seguramente iría con Hidetaka.

Ambos chicos rieron a pleno pulmón.

Vamos Su sabes muy bien que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustan ese tipo de cosas.

Todo puede cambiar chicos. Mo es justo y necesario que por una vez en tu vida y para beneplácito de tu familia parezcas una princesa y tú es momento que te comportes como un príncipe azul.

Kenta entraba a su cocina y al igual que Takumi y Moani se le hacía agua la boca con el pastel reluciente que estaba sobre la mesa.

Realeza es una cualidad que se omitió en el código genético de este par Su, no se por que les insistes desde que estaban en la escuela. Sabes que para ellos una fiesta divertida sería algo relacionado con tablas de surf, patinetas, cerveza y carne asada.

Tú si nos conoces hermano

Kenta movía la cabeza negativamente sus hermanos menores jamás iban a cambiar aunque volvieran a nacer.

Lizzie volvió a la cocina

¿Cómo me veo?

Muy bien ¿algún acontecimiento en especial? –Le pregunto Sugey-

Si, estoy esperando a Djibril por que creo que me invitara al baile de navidad.

Al menos alguien aquí si es una persona normal.

Pues deberías presentármela Sugey por que yo no la veo.

Takumi Noah Ikaika eres un grosero

Y tú una ilusa.

Ilusa por que

Por pensar que ese zentraedi es la persona que más te va a amar en tu vida

En ese momento el timbre de la casa de Kenta Ikaika sonó

Yo atenderé

Lizzie se dirigió al pórtico para recibir a Djibril

Hola preciosa

Hola doctor ¿Cómo esta?

No tan bien como tú pero hago lo que puedo.

Djibril le dedicaba una sonrisa a Lizzie

Pasa por favor

Takumi puso cara de malhumorado, Moani hacia muecas burlonas cada vez que estaba a la vista de Lizzie o de Takumi.

Doctor muy buenas noches ¿desea cenar con nosotros?

Señora Ikaika no me gustaría importunarlos.

Todo lo contrario Doctor, justamente estábamos practicando para la cena navideña y Lizzie acaba de preparar un delicioso pastel de chocolate.

Genial lo que me faltaba mi rival cenando con mi familia

¿Dijiste algo Takumi?

No nada Mo

A la hora del postre Lizzie corto el pastel y la primera rebanada servida fue para Djibril, minutos después de haber concluido Lizzie dijo que ella se encargaría de recoger y lavar los platos.

Lizzie ¿tengo algo que decirte?

Djibril se le acercaba en lo que Takumi Ikaika pretendía servirse otra rebanada de pastel y un poco más de leche.

Dime Djibril

El zentraedi sacaba del interior de su chaqueta dos boletos.

Elizabeth Lafont ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme al baile de fin de año?

Elizabeth dejo que se le escurriera de entre sus manos un vaso y se quedo boquiabierta, Takumi azotó con fuerza la puerta del refrigerador y se cruzo de brazos recargado en el mismo observando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lizzie se llevo las manos al pecho, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de contestar y querer parecer ansiosa.

Por supuesto que lo haré Djibril.

Lo que me faltaba refunfuño Takumi, quien salio de la cocina muy molesto dirigiéndose a la sala donde estaba el resto de su familia.

Moani voy a patinar ¿vienes o te quedas?

Moani volteo a ver a su hermano con una cara de incertidumbre en el mismo instante en que Lizzie salía de la cocina súper emocionada y gritando.

Voy al baile, voy al baile, voy al baile.

Felicidades espeto Takumi irónicamente. Vienes o te quedas Mo

Djibril salio de la cocina.

Gracias Djibril muchas gracias Lizzie lo abrazo y coloco un fugaz beso en la mejilla del zentraedi.

Tengo que conseguir un hermoso vestido, agendar una cita en el salón de belleza, una en el spa y buscar los zapatos perfectos que combinen con mi vestido.

Moani puso cara de asco, cuenta conmigo hermano brinco el respaldo del sillón sin prestar atención a los regaños de Sugey y Kenta.

Después de un rato en el parque los hermanos Ikaika hicieron una pausa en el café.

¿Qué te esta molestando tanto Tak?

Yo la iba a invitar incluso había pensado algo romántico, pero ese imbecil me arruino la sorpresa.

¿Aún sigues pensando que ella te va a esperar toda su vida? Yo hubiera seguido adelante después de la discusión que tuvieron y por lo que veo Lizzie lo esta haciendo.

Eruei ¿Ryusei o Hidetaka?

Ninguno de los dos, si te refieres a con quien voy ir al baile, hace unos días le regrese el anillo de compromiso a Yuki y bueno sabes como es Shota y no creo que me invite al baile.

Mo; Shota esta cambiando mucho, ya no es el tipo sarcástico y gruñón que era hace unos meses atrás, saca tus propias conclusiones.

Hombres son iguales, suspiro pesadamente Mo.

¿Por qué?

Por que Shota me confunde Takumi, no se que soy para él y prácticamente él se convirtió en mi todo, es horrible no saber que terreno estoy pisando, solo me estoy dejando llevar por lo que siento.

Dale tiempo Moani, el hombre sabe que estas comprometida y bien a bien se rehúsa a dejar su pasado.

Pues varias cosas han pasado como para que digas que respeta el hecho que estaba comprometida.

No lo se Moani, no soy el único que opina que el hombre te ama aunque le cuesta trabajo admitirlo.

Pues a veces les hace falta clarificarlo.

Bueno si no vas a ir al baile ni con Yuki o con Hidetaka ¿irías al baile conmigo?

Claro hermanito, siempre y cuando no quieras transformarme en una cenicienta común y corriente para ese momento.

Es un trato.

Takumi le extendió la mano a su hermana menor para sellar el pacto.

Creo que ya estamos algo grandes para escupirnos en la mano.

No que te pasa si somos kidults y somos divertidísimos lo traemos en los genes.

Moani regreso a su casa, la chica por alguna razón se sentía extraña, muy en el fondo tenía la esperanza que Shota Hidetaka la invitara al baile, pero conforme pasaban los días y la fecha del baile se iba acercando veía esas esperanzas desvanecer.

Entonces fue a la casa de Kenta y después de cenar me invito al baile.

Lafont terminaba de platicarle a Nimue Sheperd lo sucedido con Djibril.

Moani dejo caer pesadamente el backpack y se sirvió un poco de agua.

Las chicas observaban sus movimientos.

¿Qué?

Entonces en definitiva ¿No vas ir al baile?

Si con Takumi apoyo fraternal Sheperd ¿tú iras con alguien?

Con algunos compañeros del consultorio.

Bien por ti.

Moani salio de la cocina y se dirigió a su recámara.

Se acostó en su cama e intento conciliar el sueño, pero su intento fue en vano, así que tomo su laptop y apenas estuvo en línea su mensajero instantáneo le indicaba con ese singular sonido que tenía un mensaje entrante.

SH:

Hola Ikaika ¿qué haces?

MEI:

Hola Hidetaka, pues no puedo dormir.

SH:

Deberías mañana tenemos un patrullaje a primera hora y no quiero volver a cubrir tu trasero.

MEI:

Si tú no duermes quien cubra el trasero de Skull 2 será otra…

SH:

Que graciosa

MEI:

Yo siempre, es el humor natural de los Ikaika.

SH:

Me entere que Lafont ira con un zentraedi al baile.

MEI:

Si con Djibril mi doctor ¿como supiste?

SH:  
Accidentalmente escuche una plática del resto de las Bridge Bunnys.

MEI:

Y tu Shota senpai ¿con quien iras?

SH:

Pues ese tipo de eventos no son para mí, a decir verdad no me gusta la navidad, así que no tengo contemplado ir.

MEI:

Oh ya veo

SH:

Supongo que iras con el Teniente Ryusei.

MEI:

No, pero de seguro Sugey y Kenta nos obligaran a asistir así que mi pareja es Noah.

SH:

Jajajajajajajajajaja

MEI:

¿Qué es tan gracioso?

SH:

Que jamás me imagine que Kenta Ikaika fuera la única persona capaz de someter a los hermanos a Pele y Make Make Ikaika.

MEI:

¿Como sabes de nuestros nombres clave en la academia?

SH:  
He leído su perfil…

MEI:

Cierto

La conversación quedo inactiva un rato.

SH:  
Amor ¿Ya te dormiste?

MEI:

No, estaba editando unos videos, de las acrobacias que hicimos Takumi y yo hace rato

SH:

Ah cierto, que cuando están juntos les gusta grabarse haciendo acrobacias.

MEI:

Si es algo que hemos hecho desde pequeños, la que se convirtió en una camarógrafa profesional fue Lizzie.

SH:

Ya veo, me gustaría ver algunos de esos videos.

MEI:

No son la gran cosa

SH:  
No lo digo por eso, si no que apuesto lo que quieras a que te ves lindisima en tus cargo, con top thank y tus protecciones.

MEI:

Si tan linda que parezco un niño

SH:

Vamos Mo, eres linda ruda pero linda.

MEI:  
Huy si tan linda como para aparecer en un comercial de bebida energizante.

SH:  
Si como los comerciales de aquella bebida, donde mostraban a los atletas transpirando que decía el slogan algo así como Esta en ti.

MEI:  
Jaja si para cuando aparezca en la televisión digas ah yo conozco a esa chica.

SH:  
No yo diré esa es mi chica

MEI:

Perdón ¿desde cuando me convertí en tu chica, novia o lo que sea que eso signifique?

SH:

Ah mira, ya es muy tarde y tenemos que estar a las 0500 en la base.

MEI:  
Shota Hidetaka no me cambies el tema y respondeme

SH:

Mo hay cosas que necesito decírtelas no por aquí o por un mensaje de texto. Quiero decírtelas cara a cara.

MEI:

Hmmm

SH:

Por favor quiero que sea algo "especial"

MEI:  
de acuerdo me lo dirás a su tiempo, ahora si ya me voy Shota senpai. Descansa

SH:

Oye Eruei

MEI:  
¿Si?

SH:

Te quiero, en realidad te quiero, más de lo que imaginas o de lo que piensas.

MEI:

Yo también te quiero Sho.

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente, Shota y Moani no habían podido hablar, siempre había alguien que los interrumpiera o algo urgente que atender, así que Sho no encontró un momento adecuado y especial para estar a solas con Moani.

Moani llegaba a casa y se desplomo en el sillón su último turno había sido particularmente difícil y estaba exhausta.

Lizzie llegaba radiante y feliz.

Hola Mo faltan 12 horas para el baile ¿ya están listos tú y Takumi?

A decir verdad no, lo único que quiero es que de esas 12 horas pueda dormir 11 como Dios manda

¡Quieres decir que no tienes vestido ni nada que ponerte!

Ah eres un verdadero genio… Y si; si tengo voy a usar el vestido gris aquel de la disco

Lizzie se llevo las manos a la boca escandalizada

Estas apunto de ir a un baile de gala no a un centro nocturno.

¿Y que tiene de malo lo que voy a utilizar?

Que tu vestuario debería ser formal, las chicas van de vestido cóctel y los chicos de frac o smoking.

Odio los eventos así no me gusta parecer princesa de cuento de hadas por que sencillamente no soy una ni pienso comenzar a actuar como tal.

Lizzie miraba a su amiga y no podía entender el por que siendo atractiva jamás explotara esa faceta, ni siquiera para dejar con la boca abierta a Hidetaka, pero ella se encargaría de para la fiesta de navidad fuese diferente contaba con el apoyo de Sugey y Kenta y que ¡Dios la Ayude!, pero haría de Mo Ikaika todo una dama y una bella princesa, su lado maquiavélico comenzaba a trabajar

Mientras tanto Mo se sentía observada y esa mirada de maldad de Lizzie la asustaba, ella esta maquinando algo y esperaba que ella no fuese el objetivo del plan. A veces y solo a veces su amiga asustaba cuando planeaba algo contra lo demás.

Lizzie se levanto del sillón camino alrededor de Mo observándola detenidamente mientras provocaba pésimos presentimientos en su amiga y por fin abrió la boca y comenzó diciendo – Moni Eruei Ikaika trabajas lo suficientemente duro como para me­recer una recompensa de vez en cuando —replicó Lizzie, impaciente—.

¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Lizzie, ¿sabes que se lo duro que trabajo pero para llegar donde estoy en los Skull debo hacerlo?

Lizzie resoplo impaciente por la respuesta de su amiga- si pero debes comprender que aparte de ser parte de los odiosos Skull eres una mujer.

Moani iba a protestar ante su comentario, pero fue interrumpida por Lizzie antes de emitir sonido alguno.

No me digas que yo también debo ser una mujer, por que ahora mí querida amiga estamos hablando de tu aspecto.

Los ojos de Mo brillaron apunto de protestar por los comentarios de su amiga

Lizzie frunció el ceño pues conocía ese brillo en su amiga por algo se conocían desde niñas

¿Has adelgazado? Tu pelo parece cualquier cosa, tus uñas son un desastre

Lizzie tomaba las manos de su amiga para examinarlas.

Bueno tu piel es aceptable y no puedo negar que te bañas todos los días dos veces al día, lo que es ganancia.

Mo miraba de reojo a su amiga sabia que muy en el fondo tenia razón, pero ella era una Ikaika y las Ikaika no cedían ante nada.

No, no he adelgazado. Siempre he sido delgada, mi pelo esta bien, mis uñas están así por trabajar en mi Valkyrie.

Mo le saco la lengua a su amiga

Si como sea Lizzie se dio la vuelta y camino rumbo a la cocina y le tiro una lata de refresco a Mo

Mo arqueo una ceja, sospechando aun más de este gesto de amabilidad de su amiga, Lizzie era siempre amable pero se excedía cuando planeaba algo y usaba la amabilidad para salirse con la suya

¿Qué es lo que quieres Lafont ya suéltalo?

Lizzie gruñó. — ¿Y dónde está esa ropa que se supone ibas a comprar? Para ir a la fiesta de navidad

Mo por fin comprendió a su amiga de eso se trataba de arrastrarla por todas las tiendas y ella no quería—Ya te dije que me iba a poner Lafont

De eso nada

Murmuró Lizzie, enfadada

En este momento iremos al centro comercial a comprarte un vestido, a arreglar tu pelo y hacerte la manicura, ¿entendido?

Mo alzó la barbilla, testaruda.

Puede que seamos amigas, ¡Pero no necesito que me digas cómo debo vestirme!

Lizzie, la miró unos segundos con los ojos entrecerra­dos. Somos mas que amigas mi querida Mo, somos como hermanas no; somos hermanas y te vestirás como debes en está ocasión, hagamos un trato Ikaika yo escojo tu vestido y tu seleccionas el mío

— ¡Lafont! —exclamó Mo, casi escandalizada.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Lizzie la tomo de la mano fuertemente y la tiro por la sala y el recibidor rumbo a la puerta mientras Takumi Ikaika llegaba a la casa de las chicas acompañado por Shota Hidetaka, las miraba y se reía a todo pulmón hermanita esta mujer es de temer, y tú te has covertido en su victima

— ¡Oh, Dios, mío! ¿Qué le sucede a Mo? —Preguntó horrorizado Shota que entraba en ese momento por la puerta—. ¿Está enferma?

— ¡No, por supuesto que no esta enferma! —espetó Lizzie, sin dejar de andar.

—Entonces... ¿a dónde la llevas?

—A la tienda de ropa más cercana.

— ¿A la...? ¡Bien hecho!,

— ¡Hidetaka! —exclamó Moani.

—Cómprale un vestido añadió Tak

— ¡Odio los vestidos!

—En ese caso, ¡cómprale dos! Exclamaron Shota y Tak

— ¡Cállense ya! —protestó Mo

Nim que venia llegando de su turno observaba la escena sin entender mucho, mientras que Lizzie esperaba al taxi que había pedido con anterioridad

— ¿Vas a? —preguntó Nim, y abrió amablemente la puerta —.

A comprarle ropa a esta mujer

Que se diviertan dijo Nim

¡Rescátame! —rogó Mo

— ¿No había una canción con ese título? —pre­guntó Shota a Tak cuando éste se reunió con él.

—Por supuesto. Era así... ¡Rescaaatame! —entonó Tak y Nim se partía de la risa de toda esta escena tan surrealista ya que jamás imagino que Mo seria arrastrada por Elizabeth Lafont.

Los dos amigos seguían cantando cuando Lizzie se alejó en el taxi con una furiosa Mo a su lado.

— ¡No quiero ropa nueva!

Lizzie observó su irritado rostro y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Ya es demasiado tarde. Estamos a medio camino.

Su repentino humor sorprendió a Mo. Aquello no era nada habitual en ella. Todo lo que solía hacer Lizzie era trabajar y trabajar.-y sospecho que no estaba sola en esto

— Estos jeans están en perfecto estado.- protesto su amiga

—Tienen agujeros.

—Los agujeros están de moda.

—Ésos no tenían agujeros cuando los compraste se los has hecho patinando y en esos deportes que adoras

¿Y que tiene de malo eso?, que a ti no te gusten esos deporte no significa que sean malos o poco femeninos

¿Mo he dicho yo eso?, lo que te digo es que mujer eres guapa sacate provecho de vez en cuando y que para esta ocasión deja con la boca abierta a Shota Hidetaka, solo esta vez amiga solo imagina su cara

Mo sabia que era una locura pero sintió un ligero cosquilleo

No te mientas Ikaika es mas que un ligero cosquilleo al imaginarte la cara que pondrá Shota al verte si es que te llega a ver…

- De acuerdo Lafont tu ganas, serás mi pigmaleon, pero yo después escogeré tu vestido y esa será mi venganza

Lizzie sonrió y acepto sin protestar

Ya en la tienda Lizzie se acerco a una mujer con amable sonrisa y le solicito una gran variedad de vestidos que le sentarían estupendamente a su amiga.

Una hora después, Lizzie observaba a Mo probándose un vestido azul y blanco de falda larga con tirantes finos y un corpiño de nido de abeja. El elegante vestido le hacia parecer una princesa y cierto piloto testarudo se quedaría babeando —Te sienta de maravilla, Mo —dijo Lizzie —.

Mo se miro al espejo y tuvo que aceptar que se sentía cómoda y muy guapa con ese vestido, su amiga no la torturo con vestidos que jamás se pondría en el fondo muy en el fondo Lafont era buena en esto de transformaciones, pero no se lo diría o su ego se dispararía a las nubes y ya era suficiente de su enorme ego – sonrió-

Lizzie le dijo que se quitara el vestido lo pagaron y saco a Mo de la tienda directamente al salón de belleza en donde tan solo re tocaron las puntas quemadas, le hicieron la manicura y un facial, compraron algo de maquillaje y un perfume muy suave ideal para Mo

Mo estaba agotada, pero feliz de su resultado, pero también ansiosa por la venganza que vendría al comprar el vestido de Lizzie y todo lo demás lo que incluía ropa un negligé, si bien dicen que la venganza es dulce y esta seria muy divertida en especial si su hermano se enteraba por casualidad de lo que llevaba su amiga. Ahora era la hora que los ojos de Mo Ikaika brillaran de pura maldad.

No se como accedí a que me eligieras este vestido Ikaika.

Pero de que te avergüenzas te ves muy bien, y lo que traes debajo de él pues es un dicho entre voces…

¿Así? Dime cual es ese dicho

Siempre utiliza ropa interior sexy, por que nunca sabes cuando podrás mostrarla a alguien más.

Moani y Nimue recitaban al mismo tiempo, lo cual provoco que Lizzie se sonrojara.

Oh vamos Lizzie, sabes muy bien que deseas dar ese paso.

Si Moani no lo niego pero no se si Takumi sea el correcto.

¿Takumi?

Djibril quise decir Djibril, la verdad no me interesa Takumi.

Lizzie agacho la cabeza un poco apenada, en lo que Moani y Nimue intercambiaban miradas de complicidad.

El timbre sonó y las chicas comenzaron a correr de un lado para otro; nerviosas por el baile. Moani se acerco a la puerta y Djibril apareció con un ramo de rosas blancas.

Lizzie te buscan.

Lizzie parecía una princesa, llevaba el cabello en alto con una tiara que hacía juego con sus zapatillas, un vestido escotado de color rojo que hacía notar sus atributos femeninos.

Al verla asomarse por detrás del hombro de Moani, Djibril quedo boquiabierto y le costo trabajo tragar saliva.

Ya doctor cierre la boca, su princesa esta lista, que tengan bonita noche.

Moani casi saca a Lizzie de la casa a empujones, quien estaba terriblemente apenada por la mirada embelezada de Djibril.

Djibril le ofreció su mano para escoltarla de la casa al auto, abrió la puerta para que Lizzie pudiera ingresar y enseguida partieron al baile.

Nimue ¿Van a pasar por ti?

No Mo, quedamos de vernos en el baile y ¿tú?

Takumi dijo que iba a pasar por mí.

Ok flaca entonces llamare a un taxi y te veré allá.

De acuerdo.

Quince minutos después Moani quedo sola en casa mirando el pasar del tiempo en el reloj de pared, estaba sentada en las escaleras de su casa, suspiro pensando que hasta su propio hermano la había dejado plantada, iba a subir las escaleras para quitarse ese ridículo vestido y el maquillaje.

En que estaba pensando yo la princesa de un cuento d hadas si como no…soy como a hermanastra fea o algo por el estilo.

El timbre volvió a sonar, bajo corriendo las escaleras, para abrir la puerta.

Takumi Noah Ikaika es una descortesía total llegar tarde aunque yo sea….

Hola princesa.

Shota Hidetaka estaba en la puerta de Moani, vestido para la fiesta de año nuevo y sosteniendo una rosa roja en la mano.

Sho, pensé que tú es decir… yo creía que…

Que no me gustaban estas cosas, en efecto no me gustan, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Ya estas lista?

Moani tomo su abrigo y su bolso asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando la mano que Shota le ofreció.

Te ves bien Mo.

Gracias

Moani sintió un extraño escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Sugey y Kenta vieron entrar a los chicos Skull y movieron la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Les dije que la haría lucir espectacular.

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a disfrutar de la noche.

Una melodía suave comenzó a sonar, Shota se levanto y le dio la mano a Moani jalándola hacia la pista.

Mo se recargo contra el pecho de Shota y el finalmente la podía sentir entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo.

Te extrañe ¿Lo sabes?

¡Como me vas a extrañar si me ves prácticamente todos los días!

Aunque no me lo quieras creer te extraño y te necesito

Moani levanto la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos a Shota.

Baka

¿No me crees?

Ya te dije que como si me ves diario.

Cuando vas a entender que no es lo mismo, por que no diario te puedo tener para mi solo y estando en servicio jamás te puedo tener entre mis brazos.

Moani solo se rió ocultando su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Shota.

Oye ¿recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo?

Si

Shota guió a Moani hacia el jardín del salón

Mo tengo algo que preguntarte, es tonto y anticuado por así decirlo pero es lo que yo siento y quiero.

Moani se quedo sería observando a Shota, quien pasaba su mano detrás de su nuca nerviosamente.

Y bien ¿qué es?

Me preguntaba si tú…si tu ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¿lo dices en serio?

Total y completamente

Entonces mi respuesta es un si.

Ambos chicos sonrieron.

* * *

La puerta del ascensor se abría Moani estaba feliz, sentía cierto placer cuando él la molestaba de esa forma, pero sobre todo le gustaba saber que él la quería y bien, que estaba al pendiente de ella y que era importante en su vida.

La sonrisa de Moani de pronto se apago al ver que Yuki Ryusei estaba dentro del mismo.

Shota entraba justo detrás de Moani.

Vaya que escandalosa… eres

Lo último fue dicho por Shota de manera casi imperceptible

Los jóvenes pilotos decidieron actuar naturalmente en especial Moani que por semanas había logrado evadir a Ryusei exitosamente.

No soy escandalosa senpai, lo que pasa es que usted no esta acostumbrado a los decíbeles de mi voz.

Si lo que tu digas Ikaika.

Shota volvió a esa faceta de troll que mostraba siempre a cualquiera que no fuera alguien cercano.

Ryusei los miraba insistentemente sabía que aquel estúpido ex discípulo de Focker le había quitado a su mayor trofeo.

Bueno Ikaika aún no cantes victoria.

Lo se senpai tengo que practicar pero he mejorado

Ya te lo he dicho Ikaika no te duermas en tus propios laureles, ya fuiste derribada.

Los Skull llegaron al piso destino, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de nuevo Shota fue el primero en salir y antes de que Moani hiciera lo mismo Ryusei la tomo del brazo y la jalo contra su cuerpo, en esos instantes se cerraron las puertas.

¡Qúe diablos te crees!

Pues solo quiero que hablemos.

Tu y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar.

Te equivocas Moani.

Ryusei apretaba más fuerte el brazo de Mo.

Suéltame me estas lastimando, Moani se jaloneaba para zafarse del agarre de Yuki.

Por favor creo que necesito una explicación del por que me devolviste esto.

Ryusei sacaba de su bolsillo el anillo de compromiso

Lo regresaste en un sobre y sin ninguna explicación.

Por que yo ya no siento nada por ti Yuki y antes de continuar así prefiero que esto termine.

No seas mentirosa Mo, te convertiste en la golfa del Skull por eso ascendiste tan rápido o crees que no se que pasas largas horas con Hidetaka e Ichijo a solas.

Antes de que Yuki pudiera emitir una palabra más Moani lo abofeteo con la mano libre con todas sus fuerzas.

No tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así, no soy alguna de tus amiguitas del bar que frecuentas y si crees que no lo sabía estas muy equivocado Ryusei, Shota es mil veces más hombre que tú.

Las puertas del elevador se volvieron a abrir y Moani salio corriendo de ese lugar con lagrimas en los ojos se dirigió al siguiente pasillo aunque el camino a las barracas del escuadrón Skull era más largo que el que había tomado inicialmente con Hidetaka se sentía aliviada de no haber cometido el peor error de su vida al contraer nupcias con Yuki Ryusei.

Llego a su destino y abrazo a Sho, necesitaba sentirlo más que nunca, quería embriagarse de él.

¿Qué pasa amor?

¿Te lastimo?

¿Te hizo algo?

Moani solo sollozaba aferrándose a Shota

Diablos Eruei dime algo ¿que te hizo ese bastardo?

Shota tomo los brazos de Mo y esta emitió un pequeño gemido cuando sus manos rozaron el lugar donde Ryusei la había apretado.

¿Qué te paso?

Moani sacudió la cabeza

Nada

Eruei dime por favor que te paso

Nada

Podrás engañar a todos menos a mi se que estas tratando de ocultarme algo.

Hidetaka levanto la manga del flight suit de Moani para darse cuenta que tenía marcadas las yemas de los dedos de Ryusei.

Es un imbecil

Salió hecho una furia de las barracas Skull.

Shota… por favor… no vale la pena

Moani grito pero Shota no reparo en escucharla

Claro que lo vale. Me va a oír si no lo mato primero.

Cuando llego a las barracas de los raven, le dio asco la forma de comportarse de Ryusei y más la forma en que se estaba expresando de Moani.

Yuki estaba de espaldas a la entrada principal la mayoría de los raven lo rodeaban en la mesa, viendo las desagradables escenas que se reproducían en su laptop aquello que los raven denominaban los encuentros del teniente. Los que estaban más cercanos a la puerta se quedaron callados y algunos más alcanzaron a salir de la barraca cuando Shota Hidetaka entro en ella

Es una cualquiera, meterse con un casado y un des adaptado solo es digno de Moani Ikaika lo que hacen las mujeres por conseguir reconocimiento que bueno que no cometí el peor error de mi vida al casar….

Shota lo volteo violentamente y lo levanto por el cuello del uniforme impacto su puño contra la nariz de Ryusei, lo que provoco que el Teniente raven fuera a dar contra unas literas.

Por que no dices la verdad bastardo… Por que no les dices a esta bola de patanes que Moani es mucha mujer para ti, que estas celoso de su éxito y su seguridad y por eso tienes que andarte revolcando con cualquiera que te abra las piernas, por que no les dices que eres un cobarde que necesita que una mujer este sola para atacarla. Si eres tan hombre golpeame.

Ryusei estaba sangrando de la boca y nariz por los puñetazos que recibía de Hidetaka, mientras el resto de su escuadrón lo miraba estupefacto.

Ayúdenme no se queden ahí bola de….

Así es gime como el maldito cobarde que eres.

Los raven se iban a abalanzar sobre Hidetaka cuando Moani e Ichijo llegaron corriendo.

Hikaru trataba de quitar a Shota que estaba sobre Ryusei.

Déjalo ya Hidetaka

Moani detuvo el puño de Shota, él la miro y entendió perfectamente lo que los ojos de Moani le estaban pidiendo.

Hikaru se dio la media vuelta seguido de Shota y Moani.

¡Estas loco verdad! Ahora no solo tendré que enviarte una noche a la PM si no que me forzaste a suspenderte temporalmente del Skull con esa actitud.

Shota miro de reojo a Hikaru.

Me da igual lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

Hidetaka metió las manos en los bolsillos y camino lo más rápido posible tratando de alejarse de Hikaru y Moani.

Taicho ¿en serio tiene que suspender al senpai Hidetaka?

No me quede de otra Mo

Lo entiendo pero yo también merezco el castigo, de no haber sido por mi Hidetaka no se hubiera metido en problemas.

Pues tendré que informarle a la Almirante Hayase y supongo que esta vez el teniente Ryusei no se librara de una revista disciplinaria.

De acuerdo taicho.

Moani, creo que deberías buscar a Shota y hablar con él.

Así lo haré Taicho.

Moani hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo sabía que de alguna u otra forma Shota estaría debajo de su VF hasta que la Policía Militar fuera por él.

* * *

**NA: **Hola a todos de nuevo, este episodio va con dedicatoria especial a las pixies quienes pedían un capitulo navideño, a ciencia cierta no quedo tan plasmado el espiritú dela navidad pero bueno... algo es algo la navidad no es mi fiesta es más ni siquiera me gusta pero hice lo que pude. La arrastrada de Moani al centro comercial fue cortesía de Lily Black Potter. Espero que tengan bonitas fiestas y muchas felicidades a todos que este año que comenzara sea mejor que el anterior y lo pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos.

PD: SH Ai shite ru.


	11. feliz navidad

La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, a pesar de haber pasado un par de noches en la prisión militar Shota sabía muy bien que habían válido la pena, Moani estaba con él no importando la situación.

La joven pareja caminaba haciendo las compras de última hora, aunque ninguno era tan afecto y dedicado como Lizzie quien de seguro ya tenía cubierta la situación.

Shota se detuvo en un callejón y atrajo a Mo hacia su cuerpo para besarla.

Espera aquí no

A ¿Por qué no? me parece un buen lugar

Sho estamos en un lugar público y no me siento cómoda.

De acuerdo linda no me gusta presionarte.

Moani sonrió y al dar unos pasos más dejo que Shota la abrazara y le plantara aquel beso.

Sabes que comienzo a odiar tu política de no a las demostraciones de afecto en público.

Moani lo miro de reojo.

Eso es por que difícilmente puedes mantener tus manos alejadas de mí.

De acuerdo me declaro culpable, pero es por que me encantas.

Moani movió la cabeza y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

Si ya se que soy tremendamente irresistible.

Shota tomo la mano de Moani y continuaron su caminata por la zona comercial de Nueva Tokio.

Extrañamente Moani sentía que era lo correcto, Shota la hacía reír por cualquier cosa y escuchaba todo lo que tenían que decirse.

Shota se detuvo frente al aparador de una tienda deportiva, Moani comenzó a revisar los aparadores y se topo con la grata sorpresa que una tabla birdhouse estaba en exhibición.

Shota se agacho para contemplar a Moani que parecía una niña pequeña.

Si tan solo tuviera el suficiente dinero.

Shota miro a Moani, no esta tan cara Mo.

Lo se pero tengo muchos gastos que hacer sin mencionar que gaste en el vestido para el baile.

Pero valió la pena.

Si fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

La chica inhalo frustradamente y siguieron su camino.

A los pocos pasos Shota se sorprendió de que esta vez fuera Moani quien lo abrazara y lo besara.

Lizzie y Nimue salían de una de las tiendas de la acera de enfrente cuando vieron a Moani literalmente colgarse del cuello de Shota y besarlo.

Quien lo diría

Esa no es Moani

¿Cómo? Si mírala prácticamente esta…

Moani tiene una política acerca de las demostraciones de afecto en público; así que este hombre literalmente comenzó a cambiar a Mo.

Nunca lo he experimentado pero, se ve contenta.

Y estúpidamente enamorada.

Lo dices por que estas celosa.

Si pero no tenemos por que decírselo a Moani ¿entendido?

De acuerdo como tu digas.

Shota y Moani seguían inmersos en su mundo, hasta que se toparon de frente con las chicas.

Hola tortolos ¿ocupados?

Shota y Moani de inmediato se soltaron y se sonrojaron.

Si estábamos….

Comprando los regalos de navidad concluyo Moani.

De seguro Ikaika.

Shota estaba aguantándose la risa, Lafont no podía ocultar sus celos.

Moani observaba retadoramente a Lizzie y estaba dispuesta a soltar cualquier clase de comentario en caso de que Lizzie dijera algo de la situación.

Nimue comprendía un poco más a Moani así que decidió que lo mejor era arrastrar a Lizzie y dejar que Mo y Sho siguieran con su cita o sus compras o cualquier denominación que recibiera su actividad.

Así que jaló a Lizzie y la arrastro hasta la tienda más cercana con el pretexto de que las tiendas pronto cerrarían y ellas tendrían que hacer compras de pánico.

Shota y Moani comenzaron a carcajearse.

Admítelo amor eso fue incomodo y extraño.

Moani veía a Hidetaka inocentemente

Ya sabes como son ese par

Shota inhalo

Si lo se pero bueno tu aprecias mucho a Lafont

Shota y Moani siguieron su camino, al llegar a la casa de Moani les costo mucho trabajo separarse.

¿Te veo en la cena?

Seguro linda

Lo prometes

Si Mo lo prometo no faltare ¿entendiste?

Ok ok

Entonces te veo en la cena

Mo estaba apunto de meterse a su casa cuando se asomo y le grito a Shota.

Te amo

Shota se rió y solo le contesto yo también se dio la media vuelta y continuo su camino.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar, a casa Ikaika lucía resplandeciente, Sugey y Lizzie se habían esmerado en los detalles.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Moani y Nimue.

¿Qué haces vestida así?

Si Lafont yo también te quiero feliz navidad y todo lo que ves es nuevo.

Si pero jeans, tennis y un sweater no es la mejor manera para vestirse en una cena.

A mi me dijeron solo que era una cena nada formal y es familiar así que me vestí cómodamente.

Wow, Lizzie te luciste y hasta con tarjetas personalizadas….

Es que alguien tiene que hacer las cosas como se deben.

Nimue soltó una risita ahogada por que Moani estaba imitando los gestos de Lafont al tenerla de espaldas.

Bueno tengo que sacar un pastel del horno, con su permiso.

¿Qué haces Moani?

Alguien tiene que bajarle los humos a la señorita perfecta ya veras….

Moani volvió a reacomodar las tarjetas en la mesa que indicaban los lugares y coloco a Lafont entre Takumi y Djibril.

Volvieron a tocar el timbre y solo escuchaban a Lafont regañando a alguien.

Tenían que ser el uno para el otro nadie los educo con reglas de etiqueta. Dios mío ayúdame tengo que reeducar a un montón de trogloditas que piensan que lo mejor del universo es volar un avioncito.

Sho

A Moani se le ilumino el rostro en cuanto vio aparecer a su novio.

Hola te ves súper linda.

Insisto solo los locos son pilotos de combate.

¿Qué le pasa a Lafont?

Lo mismo de siempre sus detalles que rayan en la exageración y orden de las cosas.

Mo creo que deberíamos enseñarle la teoría del caos.

Si Nimue pero un perro viejo jamás aprende nuevos trucos.

Me vuelven a decir perro y jamás tendré un detalle para con ustedes en su vida.

Oído biónico dijo Moani tan solo para que Nimue y Shota la escucharan.

Escuche eso Eruei.

En ese momento Misa Hayase entraba con la pequeña Miku en brazos.

Almirante

Todos se cuadraron menos Shota que los contemplaba divertido.

Lafont me recuerda a alguien ¿Oye Misa no sabes por que es tan mandona acaso será por falta de hombre?

Misa le lanzo esa particular mirada de muérete a Hidetaka.

Lafont es excelente persona y muy eficiente, si sigues hablando así de ella le ordenare que mande las coordenadas para que te vayas al infierno próximamente.

Hikaru Ichijo hacía la entrada después de colocar los obsequios debajo del árbol.

Hermano ¿Cuándo vas a aprender la ley Focker número 15?

¿Ley Focker número 15?

Si. Aquella que dice así jamás te metas con las mujeres que controlan tus vuelos, si sufres un accidente dirán que tu te has equivocado con la más dulce de las sonrisas.

Deberían de escribir un libro con las leyes Focker de uso exclusivo para los pilotos se harían millonarios ¿Lo saben?

Hikaru y Shota se miraron con complicidad.

Me sorprende tu mujer Hidetaka, ahora si piensa como toda una Skull, yo creo que su momento ha llegado.

Si me llena de orgullo, concluyó Shota fingiendo secarse una lagrima.

¿Pues que esperamos?

¡Lo trajiste! No puedo creerlo Ichijo

Hikaru y Shota jalaron a Moani y los tres pilotos se sentaron en el sofá delante de la chimenea.

De ahora en adelante Moani oficialmente eres una Skull.

Hikaru le entrego un álbum fotográfico a Mo.

Esta es tu página Shota le indicaba una de las últimas fotos que había sido agregada ella y él en un ejercicio militar en sus respectivos VF-4 LIII.

Y… ¡qué se supone que debo hacer!

Firmarlo todos los skulls lo han hecho…

Y en efecto Moani observo la caligrafía zentraedi de Milia Fallyna, las frases cortas de Shota, algunos mensajes de Max, cosas de Hikaru y ahora ella simplemente ponía Skull 11 semper fi.

Ikaika sientete con la libertad de hojearlo y poner cualquier cosa en cualquiera de sus páginas, esta hoja es para ti y cualquier Skull puede escribirte en ella.

Viendo que Moani estaba interesada en el libro Skull y que Hidetaka la contemplaba con adoración Hikaru decidió que estaba por demás en la escena así que salió lo más discretamente que pudo.

Moani busco la página de Shota.

Garabateo algo en maorí un simple y sencillo Te here.

¿Qué haces señorita?

Nada

Déjame ver…

Nope

Anda Eruei no seas mala

Si lo soy ¿acaso te olvidas de quien soy?

Diva

¿Diva? Si el momento Skull es mío ya tendrás tu oportunidad para ver que escribí.

Shota se acerco a Moani con el firme propósito de quitarle el álbum y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y cuando estuvo literalmente sobre ella, empezó a besarla.

AH QUE ASCO CONSIGANSE UNA HABITACION

Takumi Ikaika se dirigía al comedor arqueando y con cara de asco.

Moani comenzó a reírse y acaricio a Shota en la cabeza.

Odio a tu hermano ¿sabías?

Shota inhalo con frustración y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Moani.

Lo se yo también lo odio.

Es bueno saberlo amor

En ese instante Shota rodeo la cintura de Moani con sus brazos.

¿En que nos habíamos quedado?

Moani alzo la cabeza de Shota y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

El beso se iba intensificando cuando un carraspeo los trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

Los jóvenes volvieron a sentarse y a separarse.

Buenas noches Shota

Buenas noches comodoro.

Kenta le extendió la mano a Shota y la apretó muy fuerte pero Shota no cedió ni un segundo.

Mo ve a la cocina a ayudar a Lizzie y Su.

En ese momento iba saliendo Su…

Tenemos suficientes manos, el que debería ir y asistirme en la cocina debe ser mi propio esposo.

Sugey le cerró el ojo a Moani y sacó a Kenta de la escena regañándolo sin darse cuenta de que Shota y Moani los estaban escuchando.

Ya te dije que no eres el padre de Moani.

Si lo se pero…

Pero nada…

Es que…yo no quiero ser tío tan pronto…aún es nuestra niña.

Nuestra niña que ya paga sus cuentas y hace mucho dejo de vivir aquí, nuestra niña que esta entrenada para quitar una vida… ¿Cuándo entenderás que ella ya es una mujer muy responsable y que Shota lo es aún más?

Kenta volteo a ver a su hermana quien ya estaba otra vez acurrucada en los brazos de Shota, debía aceptar que ella estaba cambiando y que esta vez Moani estaba realmente enamorada.

Shota

Mande

Te amo

Yo también te amo

Shota le dio un beso a Mo en la frente.

Mo y Shota se quedaron dormidos en el sofá los últimos días los turnos habían sido muy pesados y apenas si consiguieron tiempo para hacer las compras navideñas, el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en ambos.

La cena esta servida.

Anuncio Sugey.

Shota y Moani se despabilaron y fueron a la mesa.

Djibril ya había llegado y por consiguiente Takumi Ikaika tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Se sentaron a la mesa de acuerdo a las tarjetas que habían colocado previamente.

Lizzie miraba incrédula a Moani y Nimue sabía que ellas tenían algo que ver con su colocación en la mesa y que lo estaban disfrutando muchísimo.

La plática era tranquila por algunos instantes todos los militares se olvidaron de la difícil situación que estaban padeciendo apenas estaban saliendo de una casi extinción del planeta cuando la sombra de otra guerra estaba apareciendo.

¿Podrían pasarme la sal?

Takumi y Djibril extendieron al mismo tiempo las manos y Djibril fue el primero en tomar el salero.

Toma Liz.

Gra… gracias Djibril… la chica se ponía roja ante el inminente roce de manos.

Takumi Ikaika se enojaba al ver como Djibril y Lafont intercambiaban risitas y miradas cómplices.

La que decía que me veía estúpidamente enamorada.

Sho y Nimue estaban apunto de ahogarse con sus respectivas bebidas.

Lizzie solo pudo ocultarse agachando la mirada, sabía que Moani tenía razón aunque no estaba enamorada ella actuó más fría y seca durante todo el tiempo que estuvo saliendo con Takumi.

Takumi le lanzó una mirada mordaz a Moani y luego a Lizzie y Djibril.

Parece que mi hermanita no es la única con nuevo novio.

Lizzie miro a Takumi, la tensión comenzó a subir, la chica no podía responderle aunque su mente quisiera, su lengua se había amarrado y se quedo helada, no tenía el valor suficiente como para decirle a Takumi que efectivamente Djibril era su novio y que tenía casi dos semanas saliendo con el doctor.

Bueno si Lizzie tiene un nuevo novio o esta saliendo con alguien creo que no es de tu incumbencia Takumi, después de todo y aunque tú estés aquí Lizzie es una chica soltera y tú no eres su dueño, además no esta tan chica como para no saber lo que hace y las consecuencias de sus actos.

Chicos creo que no es momento ni lugar para que discutan ese tipo de cosas. Sugey les lanzaba una mirada a sus adolescentes.

Lizzie hizo sus cubiertos a un lado, pidió permiso y se retiro de la mesa.

Muchas gracias Moani y Takumi por arruinarme la navidad.

Lizzie salió corriendo del comedor con lágrimas en los ojos.

Espero que limpien su desastre. En especial tu Noah.

Los hermanos Ikaika intercambiaron miradas. Y la primera en levantarse fue Moani, quien solo le regalo una sonrisa tierna a Shota, este la tomó de la mano depositando un pequeño beso en ella.

¡Vamos! Levanto a su hermano jalándolo de la oreja era un espectáculo risorio, la más pequeña de los Ikaika jalando a su hermano de 1.87 metros del oído y obligándolo a disculparse con su mejor amiga.

Lizzie estaba sentada en el columpio del pórtico con los ojos increíblemente rojos y alcanzó a limpiarlos al escuchar los pasos inconfundibles de Moani y Takumi que se acercaban.

Déjenme sola….

No lo haré, jamás te he dejado sola ¿me entendiste?, no me importa que no me hables y que me insultes todo el tiempo, escúchame bien no mejor dicho escúchenme bien los dos.

Takumi se sentó a un lado de Lizzie y sin darse cuenta ambos ya tenían las manos entrelazadas.

Lo que tienen es increíble, es duradero y es limpio, tal vez jamás en su vida lo vuelvan a tener, por que siendo realistas cuantos de nosotros nos casamos con nuestro primer amor y solo tenemos un amor en toda la vida. Alimenten ese amor y no se hagan daño. Tú solo sales con Djibril por lo que te hace sentir y no hacía él si no por que te hace sentir bien contigo misma y tú ¿qué ganas con estarte encelando?

Moani observaba fijamente a los dos jóvenes y comenzó a reírse.

Es todo lo que tengo que decirles.

Y volvió a entrar a la casa.

¿Cuando creció tanto?

Yo la sigo viendo igual de enana

Los jóvenes comenzaron a reírse.

Liz ¿Cuándo maduro nuestra Mo?

Calmate Tak como si estuviéramos tan viejos….

Parece mentira pero, jamás pensé que mi hermanita me diera concejos o sermones en aspectos del corazón.

Baka… eso es por que las mujeres maduramos más rápido que los hombres.

Si Lizzie pero estamos hablando de Moani.

Supongo que ese es uno de los muchos aspectos que Hideidiota ha cambiado de ella.

Totalmente de acuerdo.

Y hasta ese momento los jóvenes se dieron cuenta de su posición y se soltaron.

Takumi se rasco la cabeza y Lizzie cruzó los brazos y trato de voltear hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Takumi.

Yo…dijeron los jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Lafont se quedo callada, así que Takumi fue el primero en hablar.

Yo en verdad lo siento mucho Elizabeth…de seguro piensas que soy el hombre mas bruto en el universo.

A veces lo pienso, no siempre es así pero yo también quiero ofrecerte una disculpa… Djibril es mi novio y aún no se como diablos se enteraron tus hermanos.

Lizzie creo que eso es obvio, aunque Moani haya decidido mudarse al planeta Hidetaka indefinidamente sabes que es muy perceptiva y que tampoco le gusta hablar con las personas de sus situaciones hasta que ellas decidan comentarlas.

Si lo se Takumi

Además es algo que se veía venir, solo espero que esta vez seas muy feliz Lizzie por que te lo mereces y que Djibril te corresponda y tú sepas corresponderlo, supongo que él pedirte que seas mi amiga estaría de más y dadas las circunstancias de mis sentimientos yo no podría comportarme como un amigo, No cuando eres la mujer de mi vida y me hubiera gustado mucho que fueras la madre de mis hijos.

Takumi dio por terminada la platica y regreso al interior de la casa.

Se topo con Moani y Shota que estaban sentados al pie de la escalera.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

El suficiente, respondió Moani.

¿Estas bien viejo?

Takumi se desplomo en el escalón debajo del que Moani y Shota estaban sentados.

Lizzie entro y los tres pilotos quedaron en silencio, hasta que Lizzie quedó fuera del alcance de su vista.

La verdad es que no.

Oye estas haciendo un gran sacrificio por amor y ella se tiene que dar cuenta, para mi no sería tan fácil ver que tu hermana sale con otro y que ese sea el dueño de sus labios y de su….

Ah viejo demasiada información para mi Yiack!!!

Takumi sabes que no importa lo que pase cuentas con nosotros verdad

Si Mo lo se

Los jóvenes comenzaron a reírse y Moani abrazo a su hermano mayor.

Dios Shota ¿que le hiciste al monito de las nieves?

Moani golpeo en la cabeza a Takumi y Shota no podía contener la risa.

¿Así que a si te dicen?

De cariño

Shota se acerco a Moani tomándola por la cintura y susurrándole al oído te queda bien monito.

Moani se puso roja desde las orejas hasta los pies.

Ah ya les dije que se consigan una habitación.

Takumi se levanto y dejo al par a solas.

¿Oye amor crees que tu hermano estará bien?

Eventualmente, lo tomo de una forma muy madura en mi opinión.

Tal vez es por que ambos estén madurando

¿Lo crees así?

No lo creo lo sé, tienen razón no eres la misma Moani que conocí, pero esta Moani me vuelve loco y estoy profundamente enamorado de ella.

Zhen Li entraba corriendo a donde Mo y Shota se encontraban muy emocionada.

Tía, Shota ya es hora de abrir los regalos es casi media noche.

Zhen Li tomaba de las manos a Moani y Shota y los jaloneaba hasta la sala junto al árbol.

Oye

Dime

Antes de que cualquier cosa pase y esto se convierta en una multitud te tengo un regalo especial.

¿Qué es?

Cierra los ojos y dame tu mano.

Moani obedeció en el momento, Shota Hidetaka le coloco un pequeño sobre de color rojo con blanco en las manos.

Abrelo….

Moani abrió los ojos y observó un amuleto protector del amor.

Shota yo…..

Lo estuve guardando todo este tiempo para dárselo a la mujer indicada.

Gracias Shota , muchísimas gracias, Moani sabía que hacer con el amuleto así que guardo su mitad en su pecho y le dio la otra mitad a Shota que hizo prácticamente lo mismo.

Caminaron abrazados hasta el árbol y Sugey comenzó a repartir los regalos correspondientes de parte de su familia a cada persona presente.

Chicas no sabíamos que regalarles por separado así que hicimos un regalo conjunto para su casa.

Espero que sean algunos libros de cocina que buena falta les hacen a Mo y Nimue.

Moani y Nimue entornaron los ojos y se acercaron a recibir el presente.

A la cuenta de tres dijo Lizzie

De acuerdo Concluyo Nimue

Tres grito Moani

Y comenzaron a jalar el papel envoltorio, un sistema karaoke aparecía deslumbrante tras sus envolturas.

Genial ahora tendré que aguantar los aullidos de Lizzie y las quejas de los vecinos.

Vamos Moani es una forma divertida de entretenernos cuando estamos en casa y no sabemos que hacer.

Si tú lo dices Nimue….

Djibril se levantó y saco la caja más grande debajo del árbol.

Lizzie esto es para ti espero que lo cuides mucho.

Lizzie abrió con mucho cuidado la caja y un pequeño gatito blanco estaba cómodamente dormido en el calor de la caja.

Cosita más hermosa…

Lizzie sacó al pequeño con mucho cuidado y pudo ver sus hermosos ojos azules.

Te llamaras Blue pequeñito.

Genial lo que me faltaba un gato que ande danzando por mi casa y que sea tan odioso como Lafont

Hay Moani no seas amargosa, tanta exposición a Shota te ha vuelto hiperlactante.

Bueno supongo que me toca entregar un regalo y es para Moani.

Lizzie había envuelto perfectamente una cosa rectangular no muy grande.

Gracias. Moani lo recibió y le dio un abrazo, en ella estaba un retrato hecho a mano de toda la familia Ikaika

Oh Lizzie no te hubieras molestado esta genial y el trabajo que te ha de ver costado realizarlo, las horas invertidas gracias amiga, muchísimas gracias.

Moani le dio un abrazo a Lizzie y se dirigió al árbol para sustraer el regalo de Shota.

Shota recibió una caja no muy ostentosa se había acostumbrado a que Moani no le gustaba ser tan detallista en algunos aspectos pero siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerlo especial.

El reloj con monitoreo cardiaco y demás cosas indispensables para lo pilotos era de última generación Shota lo saco de la cajita y lo observó detenidamente

En la parte inferior del reloj Moani le había mandado a grabar ST MEI.

Shota de inmediato se lo puso y le dio un beso en la frente a Moani.

Mientras Mo y Shota se encontraban cómodamente acostados en el sillón de la casa de su hermano mayor rodeado del resto de invitados esperando ver el DVD que les había regalado Lizzie

Al comenzar el video apareció el león rugiendo y de repente apareció la cara de Lizzie diciendo —En honor a ti —prosiguió Lizzie, dirigiéndose a Mo y apuntando con un dedo hacia ellos—, tengo el honor de presentar el vídeo «Vida, milagros, locuras y Shotadas de Mo Ikaika».

La primera imagen que se vio era la de un niño pequeño, Takumi, sujetando en sus brazos a su hermana pequeña cuando ésta era un bebé. Parecía una escena muy entrañable, hasta que Mo empezó a llorar y Takumi se tapó los oídos con los dedos.

¿De dónde habrá sacado eso esta mujer? —preguntó Mo. Medio sentada

Te debes estar preguntando de donde saque estas imágenes Ikaika, pues te diré que si te dijo la realidad podría ser usado en mi contra así que el silencio es primordial para continuar con vida, pero solo basta decir que me dieron total libertad para mirar los vídeos que grabaron cuando eras niña

Genial —exclamó mortificada—. Perdona por hacerte pasar por esto, Shota. No sabía que Lafont hubiera planeado convertirme en estrella de cine para la ocasión —pensando como se vengaría de su amiga y lanzándole miradas asesinas a su amiga que solo le sonreía y le saca la lengua

¡Si me parece perfecto! —Exclamó Shota, al tiempo que le daba un pellizquito en la mano—. Quiero verlo entero. Esto es mucho mejor que un viejo álbum de fotos. Y creo que se lo agradeceré a la fea de Lafont, es un excelente regalo ¡gracias fea! Lizzie solo dijo- de nada ¡amargoso!

Mo emitió un raro sonido de resignación, pero entrelazó los dedos con los de el. Y continuar pensado como haría pagar esto a esa mujer descocada

Un minuto más tarde, se veía a Mo, todavía un bebé, jugando con un avioncito de juguete. Luego aparecía gateando a toda velocidad con una pequeña patineta.

¿Has sido así desde el principio? —Dijo Shota—.

Y se escucho la voz de Lafont de fondo Siempre le gustó todo lo que tuviera ruedas y pudiese volar. Y he de decir que sus pobres padres y hermanos comenzaron a sufrir desde que era una pequeñita, en especial cuando se cayó con la patineta por las escaleras y se partió la cabeza, según mi teoría desde ese día quedo más loca de lo que ya esta de fondo se escuchaba la canción de Freddy Krugger

¡Si! dijo Kenta- siempre nos estaba casi matando de sustos, Takumi agrego a estos si nuestros corazones han sufrido graves sustos por culpa de la Monito de las nieves.

De repente se escucho la voz de su sobrina diciendo ¡Mi tía es Cool!

Shota apenas podía contener la risa al ver la cara de Mo por los comentarios de Lizzie y el resto de su familia con respecto a ella, y sabia que si se reía acabaría siendo torturado, aunque degustó aquellas imágenes en las que se apreciaba la transformación de Mo, de una dulce bebé a niña, cuando montó en su primera bicicleta.

Tendrías siempre las rodillas llenas de arañazos —le comentó al oído. Con lo cual Mo se estremeció

Sí —asintió Mo—. Y también tenía muchos rasguños en los codos. Mostrándole los codos y rodillas que aun guardaban señales de sus muchas caídas

No hay imágenes de cuando montabas con las ruedas pequeñas de apoyo —observó Shota.

Por supuesto que no. Ya te dije que eso era para…

De repente se escucho nuevamente la voz de Lizzie si te preguntas si Mo Ikaika utilizo ruedas de entrenamiento la respuesta es no ¡Hombre! Ella es una Ikaika y los Ikaika si se caían se levantan y ya

Takumi solo sonrió y agrego- esta mujer si que nos conoce hermanita, mientras que le revolvía el pelo a Mo

Y está claro que tú siempre has sido muy lanzada desde pequeñita —añadió. Shota- y eso amo de ti mujer

Ver a Mo de pequeña fue un regalo para su imaginación y su corazón. Se preguntó si un hijo o una hija de ella se parecerían a él o a ella; si sería tan intrépido y tan aficionado a las ruedas y a los aviones como ellos.

Hidetaka se permitió fantasear durante un par de segundos con la idea de ser él el hombre que le daba un hijo. Era un deseo profundo y tuvo que respirar hondo para aliviar la emoción que le embargo.

Entonces apareció un grupo de niños con pinta de ser traviesos, delante de un árbol en el que habían construido una caseta.

El club de los Chicos y chicas Malos —dijo Mo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nostálgica. Aunque he de decir que Lizzie era quien en esos tiempos nos preparaba la comida por eso la aguantábamos

Se escucho la voz de Lizzie diciendo me aguantas por que era la que vigilaba y les planeaba los mapa de sus huidas.

Debieron ser el terror del barrio —añadió Shota. Mo solo asintió a ese comentario

Después se vio a Mo, ya de adolescente, sobre su primer valkiria. Parecía tan orgullosa que a Shota le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Se escucho la voz de Lafont anunciando con bombos y platillos Y ahora vienen los chicos —prosiguió Lizzie, cuando apareció una foto de Mo con Karl Urban (era un excelente montaje), después apareció la cara de Mo en el cuerpo de una exuberante salvavidas perseguida por una horda de hombres gritando su nombre

— ¿Mo?

— ¿Shota? —Dijo Mo—. Estaba roja hasta la raíz del pelo, esa Lafont se las pagaría con sangre

De fondo se escuchaba la risa de todos por esas imágenes – Hermanita te están poniendo en evidencia- y las risas aumentaron

Por cierto dijo Lafont no puse a todos los galanes de Mo en esta video ya que no tenía dinero para tantos DVD —bromeó la amiga—. Aunque en los últimos años te has calmado mucho, pero parece que tendremos que drogarte o golpearte en la cabeza para llevarte al altar. La cara de absoluta seriedad, pero el brillo de burla que se veía en la cara de Lizzie en la pantalla era de puro gozo

Ya está otra vez con la misma historia de siempre —le comentó Mo a Shota—.

Vamos hermanita reconócelo ya debes casarte estas viejita monito agregaba Kenta

Claro le replico Mo como si la pobre de Su no te tubo que esperas muchoooo para que te casaras según recuerdo nuestra abuela te amenazo con múltiples maldiciones para que te casaras

La cara de Kenta se puso nueve grados de roja y Su se ría de su marido, ya sabia yo que debía de haber pasado algo por el estilo

Shota sonrió y se quedó esperando a que Mo dijera algo; pero ésta no pudo articular palabra alguna. Un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Al ver en los ojos de ese piloto loco el profundo amor reflejado y la dulce sonrisa que lo acompañaba.

De repente la música cambio drásticamente y se escucho la voz de fondo de Lizzie donde presentaba y bueno ahora les mostrare la mas cruda realidad de Mo Ikaika.

Y se mostraba una imagen en donde Mo estaba profundamente dormida donde se mostraba su pierna fuera de las cobijas, luego poco a poco la cámara se acerca a Mo y se escuchaban sus ronquidos- la voz de Lafont decía acabos entrar a la cueva del monstruo de las nieves para ver como duerme- y de fondo las risa de todos- mientras ella dormía profundamente Mo en sueños balbuceo el nombre de Shota y dijo Shota mi amor finalizando esta frase con un dulce suspiro- como se habrán dado cuenta nuestro monstruo esta soñando con algo placentero o con su próxima cena.

De repente se escuchaba la ducha y la cámara de la cazadora Lafont se adentraba en el cuarto de baño y decía en estos instante estamos viendo el ritual de aseo de nuestro monstruo, y como se podrán dar cuenta de fondo se escuchan su alaridos, y se escuchaba a Mo cantando-

A esas alturas todos se reían de este video hasta la propia Mo.

Ya es hora que nuestra amiga se alimente aunque el hecho de preparar su propia comida es toda una lucha…

Se escucha a Mo maldiciendo por que su sopa se había ahumado y su carne se había recocido- Como verán mi querido público ella no es una excelente cocinera y el alimento lo necesita en grandes cantidades ya que nadie sabe en que quemara tantas calorías. Mo estaba cada vez mas roja y le hacia gestos en donde se cortaba el cuello y daba a entender que eso le pasaría a Lafont en un futuro. Mientras tanto en la pantalla mostraba a nuestra estrella bailando al ritmo una vieja canción de rock y se movía por el living de su casa de manera alocada pero llena de energía vestida con unos short y una playera de la UN Spacy.

Todos miraban el video se reían y Kenta se daba cuenta que su hermana era una mujer feliz gracias a Shota ya que desde que él esta junto a su pequeñita ella sonreía mas a menudo y eso era algo que siempre le agradecería a este piloto.

Después se podía ver a Mo probándose vestidos para el baile de navidad y refunfuñando por esta locura, como se preparo para esperar supuestamente a su hermano, se vieron imágenes de Mo y Shota bailando muy acaramelados y con caras llenas de amor, y se escucha la voz de Lafont como se darán cuenta, para cada oveja existe su pareja aunque que ¡Pareja esta!

Finalmente se vio a Mo vestida con su traje de vuelo subiendo Valkyrie llena de orgullo y determinación haciendo un saludo a Shota y enviándole un beso y ambos emprendían su vuelo

Y finalmente se vio la cara de Lafont que decía Mo Ikaika ¿Sabes que le dijo el ganso a la gansa? Y Lizzie dijo VENGANZA. Me la debías amiga y Lizzie le guiñó un ojo a su amiga y empezaron aparecer los créditos, el nombre de los protagonistas y demás locuras que se le ocurrían a Lizzie.

Todos se reían de esta frase y Mo observaba a su amiga y su perversa mente ya estaba maquinando la venganza contra Lizzie

Y finalmente en la pantalla apareció estas letras P.D. Hidetaka ahora puedes abrir el otro paquete que te di

Shota toma la otra caja que Lafont le había dado y vio algo envuelto y una nota que decía "para que tu novia te lo modele" y al abrir el papel vio un negligé azul eléctrico con unas calaveras de metal en los tirantes Shota y Mo se pusieron a tal punto rojos que Lizzie supuso que se podría freír un huevo en sus caras, y se escucho la risa de Tak que fue el único que vio ese ultimo regalo.

Sho le guiñó el ojo a Mo con una sonrisa pícara e inmediatamente la mirada y la sonrisa cambiaron para deicr te amo con una tierna sonrisa.

Moani entendió el mensaje y le hizo la señal de que era momento de partir para tener la navidad privada que en ese momento ambos deseaban.

Bueno chicos, feliz navidad a todos y gracias por los momentos tan especiales, tengo que regresar a la base, te vas o te quedas Mo?.

Me voy contigo, la verdad es que no quiero regresar a la base sola más tarde.

¿Regresar a la base? pregunto Hikaru pero si esta no... Misa Hayse golpeo a su esposo para que entendiera el mensaje subliminal.

Si, es peligroso

Todos parecían darse cuenta de su plan pero nadie se atrevía a decir algo, las miradas se cruzaban y el único que alcanzó a decir algo fue Takumi

Ay que par de...

Shota sólo dirigió una fría mirada y parece fue suficiente para que no terminara la frase

Bueno gracias por todo hermano Moani le dio un beso a Kenta y lo abrazo.....después de abrazarse y felicitarse todos la pareja salió discretamente y después de haber avanzado y cerciorarse estaban lo suficiente alejados de la fiesta se abrazaron y besaron por fin solos!

Sho no soltaba ese regalo y los besos y las caricias eran frecuentes cada par de pasos que la pareja daba.

Te urgía salir de la casa de Kenta verdad?

Y más con el regalo de Lafont

Me urgía estar contigo

...a solas

¿En serio? Moani pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shota

Claro, y no solo en la fiesta, sino siempre

Te amo Mo capturo el labio inferior de Shota y le dio un pequeño mordisco

Ah sabes muy bien me encanta cuando haces eso y bueno, no puedo decir que es lo que más me encanta de ti porque podría volverme loco

Sho y Mo juntaron sus frentes y de nuevo se besaron

"Te amo"

Entonces esto podría volverlo loco señor? Mo pasó de los labios de Shota a su cuello y después subió al oído

Ah jajaja la maniobra del oído!!!

Pues si, definitivamente todo de ti, pero que tal esto... Sho Besó a Mo primero lentamente en los labios mientras su lengua recorría sus labios

Sho no hagas eso

El podía sentirla temblar entre sus brazos lo cual solo podía significar una cosa

Jeje ¿que fue eso? ¿Acaso...?

Sho tomo a Mo entre sus brazos y la abrazó tiernamente, hmm no quiero pasar la navidad solo

Sabes que contigo nunca puedo y menos cuando haces esa cara jamás puedo decirte que no

Tu eres la única que me dice eso, supongo eres la única con quien hago esos gestos, lo cual lo hace más... Especial

¿Y tú? Quieres pasar la navidad conmigo?

la navidad, el año nuevo y de ser posible el resto de mi vida

Jajaja ¿y dices que soy yo quien necesita comprarse un cerebro?

Después Sho sonrió y le robó un beso a Mo

Baka

Tuyo

Una diciéndote lo que siente y tú argumentando que necesito un cerebro

Pues sabes que exijo que me lo devuelvas por que desde que entraste a mi vida difícilmente pienso en algo o alguien que no seas tú

Si, compartimos muchas cosas pero nuestros cerebros no tienen nada de malo, simplemente es que compartimos lo que pensamos, pero en este caso es lo que sentimos

Entonces devuelveme mi corazón

Mo solo negó con la cabeza y tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Sho para besarlo

Eres increíble ¿lo sabias?

No tanto como tu mientras sho hacia a un lado su cabello y acariciaba su rostro

Te amo dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a reírse

Pero vamos antes de que nos congelemos... ya que aquí aunque somos dos no tenemos sleeping bag

Yes sir fue lo único que pudo decir Moani cuadrándose ante Sho

jaja podría ser perverso pero eso lo dejaremos otro día cuando en realidad estemos en la base jajaja te amo

La joven pareja se tomo de la mano y continuo su camino hasta la casa del teniente Hidetaka

¿Sleeping en la base? interesante pero no mejor que en tu VF

O en el mío

en este caso creo que mi casa estará bien amor

Si creo que si y así te aseguras que solo me tienes para ti

y no dejaré ir la oportunidad

¿Entonces como quiere terminar su noche buena y comenzar su navidad señor?

abriendo los regalos, pasa, mi casa es tu casa... Y creo lo digo de verdad y muy en serio

gracias

Al cerrar la puerta sho puso con cuidado su regalo en el suelo y se abalanzo hacia Mo abrazándola y besándola

Moani logro introducir sus manos debajo de la playera de Sho al mismo tiempo que los besos se hacían más intensos

Sho recorría la espalda de Mo de manera intensa al igual que sus besos

¿Amor por que no nos ponemos más cómodos?

be my guest

Si fuera mi casa creeme que ya estaríamos en mi alcoba

¿Que no te lo dije? mi casa es tu casa

y mi cama es tu cama

Si pero este.... las pocas veces que he estado aquí jamás he pasado de tu sala.

pues siempre hay una primera vez...

Sho cargó a Mo y la llevó a su habitación

disculpa un poco el desorden

No hay problema Moani se sentó en la cama de sho.

poco a poco Sho se acercó y tomo su cara entre sus manos la besó

De nuevo ese tierno beso se fue haciendo más y más pasional

Moani se recostó en la cama de Shota sin separar sus labios de los de su amado.

los dos se recostaron poco a poco y él la tomó entre sus brazos

los labios de sho empezaron a recorrer todo el rostro de Mo y así mismo sus manos su cuerpo

Te amo, susurró Shota mientras sus labios estaban cerca de su oído

Y yo a ti muchísimo respondió Moani

Sho paró un instante solo para verla a los ojos y sonreírle, y después volver a besarla.

Fue el turno de Moani para demostrarle con ese beso todo lo que la hacía sentir y volvió a recorrer con sus labios de los de él hasta su oído. Te amo y te necesito le susurro de una manera bastante seductora

Sho cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar con las palabras de Mo, y acercó su cuello a sus labios

Moani acepto gustosa la invitación de Shota esa mezcla de sal y la loción de él eran su propio paraíso en esa flota.

Los dos probaban y sentían sus cuerpos y disfrutaban lo que olían, lo que sentían y probaban

Moani ya no soportaba más y emitió un gracioso gemido

¿Hmm estas bien? Dijo Shota

Mo rió y solo dijo mejor que nunca

Sho soltó una sonrisa que también casi se convertía en risa pero siguió en donde se había quedado... "Mo, me estorba tu ropa mi amor" decía mientras efectivamente, no podría seguir avanzando más allá de su cuello y hombros

Te ayudo?

sería lo mejor

Moani se quito el sweater dejando su toro desnudo

Aunque también yo te ayudaré le contestó

ah me siento en desventaja murmuro Moani

ya no... Dijo Sho poco después cuando el también había dejado su torso al descubierto

¡Woah! Moani se lanzo sobre Sho y este solo se dejo caer en la cama, la situación ahora era al revés, los dos se veían felices y reían por las reacciones sin dejar de demostrar su cariño y su amor acariciándose y besándose

Mo recorrio el torso de shota con pequeños besos y se detuvo jusamente en la pretina del pantalon de sho.

Sho acariciaba la cabeza y el cabello de mo, asi mismo su espalda hasta donde sus manos lo permitian, su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras Mo lo recorria con sus labios

al llegar a su pantalon se detuvieron por un momento... Te ayudo? pregunto Sho en modo sugestivo

Mo regreso a su actividad anterior solo dejando salir un pequeño aja.

pero ahora yo estaria en desventaja

Mo levanto la cara y vio a Shota con una sonrisa muy picara eso se puede remediar

eso quiero verlo, decia sho mientras se quitaba sus prendas y besaba a mo

Moani hizo lo mismo que Shota quedando total y completamente desnuda ante él.

te ves hermosa, sabias? le dijo acercandose a ella y acercandola con sus brazos, sus labios se unieron y sus cuerpos eran libres para sentir sus caricias

te amo

y yo a ti mi amor, te amo, los labios de sho recorrieron el cuello y los senos de mo

sus manos sostenian sus lindas caderas

Moani cerro los ojos y se estaba entregando a todo aquello que solamente hota podía provocarle

hmmm los dos estaban extasiados, y su respiracion aumentaba cada vez mas asi como la intensidad de sus besos y caricias

Shota te necesito más que nunca.

yo siempre te necesito Mo

Shota recostó a Moani lentamente y se puso enfrente de su amor poco a poco sus cuerpos se unieron y se hicieron uno, los dos eran felices, se sentian amados y tambien llenos de placer

La mañana sorprendió a Shota no sabía exactamente en que momento de la noche se había quedado dormido pero si recordaba que Mo estaba entre sus brazos, se despejo un poco y el olor inconfundible de pizza golpeo su nariz.

Moani abría la puerta de la habitación de Shota traía puesta una de las playeras de Shota que curiosamente le quedaba como camisón , la caja de pizza un par de platos, vasos y un envase con jugo de naranja acompañaban a Mo.

Buenas tardes dormilón.

Hola linda

¿Quieres desayunar?

Humm sip

Moani coloco las cosas a un costado de la cama de Shota le extendió un plato y abrió la caja de pizza.

Feliz navidad amor

Feliz navidad Mo

* * *

**NA: una disculpa por la demora a todos mis lectores lo cierto es que estas fechas fueron muy duras para mi asi que en cuanto tuve tiempo actualize la parte del regalo de Shota la escribio lily hunter.**

**aunque algo tarde si casi 3 meses despues feliz comienzo de año a todos.  
**


	12. El nuevo lider skull

**El nuevo líder skull**

La base militar estaba en shock el General Hikaru Ichijo había anunciado algo que no se veía venir ni a corto ni largo plazo, Hikaru iba a dejar por un tiempo de pilotear, lo cual tomo por sorpresa a todos los escuadrones, pero en especial al skull, entre ellos ya corrían las apuestas para ver quien iba a suceder a Hikaru en el puesto; obviamente Moani estaba segura que el lugar lo ocuparía Shota, quien mejor que él para dirigir semejante honor, Sho se había ganado a pulso el respeto de sus compañeros y ya era un veterano de guerra a pesar de contar con tan solo 22 años.

Las chicas del puente aseguraban que el puesto iba a estar peleado entre Hidetaka e Ikaika , quien por sus últimos méritos había recibido amplias recomendaciones desde el puesto central del UN SPACY para comandar su propio escuadrón, cosa que Misa Hayase estaba meditando profundamente.

Shota llegaba corriendo a casa de las chicas, subió las escaleras sin saludar a Lizzie y Nimue, entro a la recamara de Moani.

¿recibiste el memo?

Si y no puedo creerlo es decir Hikaru aun es joven por que decidió esto.

No lo se Moani pero, pero….

Sho te das cuenta que esto puede ser tu gran oportunidad.

Lo se amor, pero no se si estoy listo, es decir… yo…. Yo….

No me vayas a salir ahora Hidetaka con que no te sientes capaz de cumplir con esa responsabilidad. Te lo mereces, tú más que nadie en esta nave yo creo en ti, tengo fe en ti y se que vas a desempeñar ese trabajo mejor que nadie, vamos eres un buen chico , un excelente piloto.

Hidetaka sonrió.

¿qué pasa?

Nada

Vamos Sho no me digas que no pasa nada, te conozco.

Es que es extraño saber que mi novia confía tanto en mi.

Pues es que tu novia te ha dicho una y un millón de veces que lo eres todo para ella.

Shota tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Moani y le planto un pequeño beso en la boca.

Moani tomo de la mano a Shota y lo sacó de su habitación con rumbo a la sala.

Pense que comenzaría a escuchar ruidos extraños, provenientes de tu recamara y que no los vería por lo menos en un par de horas.

El que en pan piensa hambre tiene….

Deberías decirle a Djibril que ya te cumpla mujer.

Mi vida sexual no es asunto de tu interés Hideidiota….

No pero al menos se te quitaría ese mal genio que te cargas.

Nimue y Moani comenzaron a reírse.

Y como de costumbre en lugar de apoyar y defender a tu mejor amiga casi tu hermana te pones del lado de Hidetaka, además tengo otras formas de sacar mi mal genio, como planear formas para vengarme de cierto piloto idiota y su noviecita.

A mi no me metan en sus acostumbradas discusiones, aunque debo admitir que desde que sales con Djibril tus SPM han disminuido notablemente.

No te metas con mi lado oscuro Ikaika, aún poseeo más videos comprometedores de tu infancia.

Hay Lizzie….mi pequeña Lizzie, eso ya no me asusta.

Huy su lado oscuro alguien debe dejar de ver star wars….

Moani le dio un pequeño codazo a Sho en las costillas y le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

Bueno yo solo decía….

Ustedes son imposibles ¿lo sabían?

Pero aun asi ya te acostumbraste a los 3 Sheperd y nos amas.

Si no puedo negarlo, ya son como de mi familia, aunque amo sus loqueras.

Aww y yo te quiero Nimu, amo a Mo y Lafont me cae bien … a veces.

Que emotivos se pusieron ahora…derraman tanta miel que me empalagan.

Te da coraje que nadie te dice que te ama Atila.

Sho!!!

Amor es la verdad

Si pero no tienes que decirlo en voz alta y delante de Atila.

No me tomare la molestia de contestarles pero a cualquiera de los dos que se gane el puesto del General Ichijo les advierto que esta chica les hara la vida imposible al futuro Líder skull.

Huy que miedo Lizzie….

Ya los dos comportense como adultos por un momento por favor.

Cosa bastante díficil Nimue…. Los conoces y sabes que cuando se colocan los guantes y se suben al rin hasta que haya un Knock out técnico o alguno de los dos este tirado en la lona….

Que comunmente es Lafont no yo, aunque no quiera aceptarlo soy superior a ella en todo aspecto.

¿Sabían que Atila acostumbraba a empalar a sus enemigos?

El verdadero Atila no Elizabeth Lafont quien cuando se encuentra delante de cierto zentraedi o un general de ojos azules no puede ni ordenar sus ideas.

Moani sacaba a Shota de su casa mucho antes de que Lafont pudiera volver a contestarle.

Bueno ustedes dos siempre estan peleando…Puedo decirles que del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

¿celosa?

Para nada

Dime la verdad y no me digas me la verdad….

Moani le dio un pequeño empujoncito a Shota divertida, el pensamiento repentino de que Shota Hidetaka era justamente lo que necesitaba ocupaba su mente con una mayor frecuencia.

Digo hazme caso ¿no?

Perdón… Me decías que….

Que no creo ser el líder skull, por mis subordinaciones constantes y mis problemas conductuales con ciertos elementos "inteligentes" de la milicia.

Bueno todo líder tiene sus defectos ¿no es asi?

Pero amor yo no me considero un líder….

Vamos Shota, despues de Hikaru el resto de los skulls confiamos ciegamente en ti. Y supongo que cuando Ichijo nos pregunte por nuestra opinion pues ten por seguro que tendras el voto de confianza de la mayoría del escuadrón y quiero decirte que no creo que solo sea la mayoría si no todo el escuadrón.

Mo, sabes contra quien estoy compitiendo ¿verdad?

Si, contra la increible y perfecta Oh Diosa Mo, pero vamos Shota mi momento todavía no llega y de cierto modo no quiero que llegue, no soy capaz ni de organizar mis cajones de ropa, crees que podré tener bajo mi mando a todo un escuadrón, Shota tu sarcasmo y tu forma tan peculiar de decir verdades te han llevado a donde estas, a ser una figura respetada y admirada en todos los años de servicio y si lo ves desde este angulo conoces a fondo a más de un miembro del skull obviamente Hikaru y yo no contamos, pero Shota esto es grande, te lo mereces y has trabajado por ello, eres un excelente piloto y un buen maestro senpai.

Y luego me preguntas el por que te amo demasiado diva. Shota atrapo a Moani y le dio un jugueton beso en su mejilla, Mo se dio la vuelta para observalo y viendolo direcamente a los ojos le susurro de una manera dulce y seductura a Shota Te amo baka.

* * *

Hikaru examinaba una última vez el perfil de Hidetaka, estaba convencido de que él era un digno sucesor, las palabras de Misa resonaban en su cabeza una vez más.

Ikaika es excelente, merece una oportunidad para desarrollar sus habilidades, Mo es una líder nata y su carácter le pone un pequeño extra al skull, creo que sería una buena líder y asi dejaría de estar a las sombras de sus hermanos y de su novio, demostraría todo ese orgullo que lleva al tener el linaje ikaika corriendo por sus venas.

Se que Ikaika es excelente desempeñando cualquier trabajo que le guste siempre da lo mejor de si pero aún le falta tener más experiencia en combate, Shota practicamente es un veterano de guerra y ha pasado por situaciones muy díficiles asi que seguire apoyando a mi primera opción pero Ikaika merece un ascenso.

Bueno, los altos mandos han recomendado a Moani para recibir el mando de su propio escuadrón, quieren una fuerza elite al estilo skull pero esta vez quieren que sean solo mujeres ya sean meltrans y micraans o tan solo meltrans, como va a ser el primero en el UN SPACY he tomado la desición de que sea un escuadrón mixto es decir meltrans y micraans, quiero que Moani sea la líder de ese escuadrón y tambien tengo en mente incluir a Eldana Lasch como segunda al mando ambas son mujeres fuertes y de carácter, seguro terminaran trabajando bien en equipo.

* * *

Las alarmas de los chicos comenzaron a sonar.

Vaya el tiempo se me fue volando.

¿te veo en el cuartel?

Claro. Oye Shota

Dime linda

Te amo

Yo tambien te amo

Shota como siempre salió corriendo hacia su casa para uniformarse y Moani caminaba entre nubes jamás en su vida de había sentido asi.

Apostaría mi tabla a favor de que Hideidiota será el nuevo líder skull.

El escuadrón skull estaba reunido en la sala de juntas principal, Shota lograba ocultar demasiado bien su nerviosismo concentrandose en la melodia que tocaba su reproductor portatil.

Dejame adivinar ¿los beatles?

Sho solo asintio y Mo ocupo el asiento que estaba situado al costado derecho de Shota, como sabía que su novio estaba nervioso y ella aún más que él se limito a imitarlo.

¿u2?

Es mi playlist un poco de u2, may'n y música de la polinesia.

El matrimonio Ichijo entraba a la sala y todos los presentes se cuadraron ante sus oficiales superiores.

Moani y Shota intercambiaron miradas y entrelazaron sus manos por debajo de la mesa cuando la Almirante Hayase les dio la orden para volver a sus asientos.

Hikaru comenzó a hablar.

Como todo mundo sabe, dentro de poco me dare de baja temporal en las fila activas para preparar a la siguiente generción en la academia militar e instruirlos en vuelo aeroespacial.

Los skull miraban a Hikaru demostrando el apoyo y respeto a su desición.

Hikaru prosiguió con su anuncio.

Asi que este escuadrón necesita un nuevo líder, he revisado minuciosamente cada uno de los perfiles y recomendaciones de cada elemento de este escuadron con alto rango y he llegado a la conclusión de que la mejor opción es el tenitente comandante Shota Hidetaka, quien a partir de las 0700 horas del proximo viernes se hara efectiva esta promoción con una ceremonia en el parque central de Nueva Tokyo dentro del megaroad. Recuerden portar su uniforme de gala, eso es todo por el momento, las asignaciones y turnos para esta semana estan anotados en el pizarron, pueden retirarse.

Moani apretaba la mano de Shota muy fuerte, esperaban a que todos los asistentes salieran de la sala .

Hikaru y Misa cerraron la puerta para darle la nueva pareja un poco de privacidad, pero comenzaron a reirse cuando escucharon el grito de Moani.

Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije… eres increible amor, el nuevo líder skull me siento orgullosa.

¿Solo por que soy el nuevo líder skull?

No, no solo por eso Shota siempre he estado orgullosa de ti y más con esta noticia, mi corazón sabía que tú ibas a ser el elegido. No hay nadie mejor que tú para desempeñar este empleo.

Shota tomo de la cintura a Moani y la levanto en el aire, dandole vueltas.

Gracias por creer en mi, gracias por apoyarme y estar conmigo. Moani te estas convirtiendo en mi todo.

Moani abrio los ojos como plato, la súbita declaración de Hidetaka la había tomado por sorpresa, aunque era justamente lo que ella deseaba ecuchar desde el fondo de su corazón se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

Ahora, espero que sigas asi, Sho sncillamente no quiero que cambies, me encantas tal y como eres y esto te desmuestra que no solo yo creo en ti y que ve tus cualidades y el gran hombre que eres y que seras con esta nueva asignación. Felicidades.

Moani sacaba su celular de uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme, y tecleaba rapidamente un mensaje de texto anunciando la buena noticia, quería que todos aquellos que en ese momento eran importantes para ambos estuvieran presentes en el nuevo plan que Moani tenía para festejar a Shota.

* * *

El viernes había llegado, la ceremonia estaba por comenzar el himno del UN SPACY se escuchaba de fondo y la bandera del Gobierno Unificado se izaban en el asta, Shota se quitaba el keppi y lo ponía debajo de su brazo para hacer los honores correspondientes, en la misma fila 4 asientos más a su izquierda se encontraba Moani, quien lucía bellisima en su uniforme blanco mostrando sus condecoraciones excelentemente pulidas, el cabello impecablemente recogido, jamas la había visto así auqnue sabía que esa imagen eran parte de un trabajo en equipo de Nimue y Lafont. Mo estaba de pie al igual que el resto de los condecorados y lucía orgullosa y guapisima ante sus ojos.

Poco a poco las medallas furon colocadas y cuando los nuevos nombramientos y promociones fueron nombrados Shota se sorprendió al saber que Moani había recibido un ascenso de rango a Teniente.

Mo lo miro de reojo y leyo en sus labio el te amo que le enviaba.

Para cuando llego su turno, Moani había perdido total y completamente la postura estaba aplaudiendo, chiflando y gritando de la emoción.

Un capitulo más en a vida de Shota Hidetaka estaba terminando y la nueva página en blanco que estaba delante de él era una oportunidad de una nueva vida diferebte, que había llegado con una promesa de Moani estar a su lado no importando que pasara siempre sería su Moani.

* * *

**n/a: una vez más gracias a todos mis lectores por la paciencia, la verdad es que he atrevezado unos meses de pesadila los cuales tambien me llevaron a un bloqueo temporal y pocas ganas de escribir, pero aun seguimos aqui. Este episodio se lo quiero dedicar al pixie squad y a mis compadres mat y erika y tb a danari, gracias chicos por levantarme cuando estoy tocando fondo y por estar conmigo aunque sea ala distancia los quiero.**

**Disclaimer: **Macross y sus personajes relacionads pertenecen a big west, Star wars a George Lucas, May'n es la voz musical de Sheryl Nome en Macross Frontier y mi J-pop favorita.

saludos y nos eemos en el proximo episodio que ya esta en proceso de revisión gracias.


	13. Lizzie y Tak II

Su malhumor debido al cansancio hacían que la joven teniente tuviera cara de pocos amigos, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir unas 12 horas antes de que su siguiente turno, los skull habían festejado a Hidetaka y habían hecho la tradicional bienvenida al nuevo jefe, asi que los turnos, el stress y la resaca comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

Llego a casa aventando el backpack, ni siquiera hizo su acostumbrado viaje de regreso en patineta los tobillos la estaban matando, despues de todo no estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatillas, se acosto en el sillón y tan pronto como su cabeza toco el respaldo se quedo profundamente dormida. Sin hacerle caso a una vieja pelicula que pasaban por el galaxy network.

Nimue estaba tensa, su jornada laboral había sido agobiante, las urgencias parecían que jamás iban a terminar, solo ansíaba llegar a casa y pasar una noche tranquila, tomar un largo baño relajante y tal vez sonsacar a Moani para que comieran sushi o pizza. No se quito el scrub y al entrar en casa le asusto el silencio que reinaba , aunque sospechaba que tal vez Mo estaba ocupada en su alcoba con su novio al ver que la patineta y el backpack como siempre estaban botados a mitad del camino.

Nimue ahogo una risa al ver la posición tan peculiar que había adoptado Moani para dormir, se sento en el sillon y había sacado su celular para tomarle una foto que como siempre serviría tarde o temprano para algo.

Highschool musical. Mo no puedo creer que estes viendo ese bodrío una vez más….

Shhh Sheperd silencio a Lafont llevandose un dedo a la boca. La vas a despertar y no podre tomar su foto incriminatoria, despues de todo aun no sabe que soy tu complice, sigue preguntandose como consigues ciertas fotos .

No te quejes que te pago bien Sheperd, siempre comes lo que quieres y por lo general tu dieta no incluye plumiferos.

Si no me quejo no me quejo, Mo tiene razón que genio te cargas.

¿En que tengo razón?

Moani se estaba estirando y se tallaba los ojos para despabilarse por completo.

En que Lizzie necesita un novio de a deveras…

No solo Lizzie, pero bueno mejor abstengo mis comentarios.

Oye Ikaika nunca te cansas de ver esos bodrios de peliculas ¿verdad?

Es lo que estaba en la televisión.

Mentira desde siempre te ha gustado Highschool Musical.

Si no lo niego como tú adorabas a los Jonas Brothers y tenías sus cd's escondidos en las cajas de cd's de Il Divo para que Takumi no te hiciera burla, recuerdo cuando decías que Nick Jonas era tan guapo como Takumi Noah Ikaika.

No se ustedes pero no tengo ganas de cocinar.

Vamos al nya nya.

Si comida china

Ok pequeñas pero tendran que esperarme en lo que me cambio.

Olvidalo Lafont yo muero de hambre. Te vemos en el restaurante.

* * *

Lizzie esta absolutamente frustrada tendida en su cama con el pie en alto sobre unas almohadas, hace más de cuatro días había sufrido un esguince en su pie derecho, ya que había salido casi corriendo de la casa ya que se debía encontrar con las chicas para ir a cenar, y no se dio cuenta que metió su taco en un agujero en las escaleras y callo apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo en ese pie, se levanto rápidamente y sabia que el pie le dolía horrores, pero no desistió de ir a cenar con las chicas y decirse continuamente que solo era algo sin importancia que al rato ya dejaría de dolor y punzar su tobillo como lo hacia a cada paso que daba y dolía mucho ya llevaba tacones, pero de todas manera dejo de hacer muecas de dolor a cada paso y partió rumbo al restaurant. Ya sudaba frio cuando pisaba las punzadas eran diez veces mas fuertes, pero saludo a las chicas como si nada con sonrisas y se concentro en pedir la cena y disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigas

Pero al salir de la cena Mo tiro fuertemente de la mano de Lizzie para enseñarle unos libros que sabia que le gustarían a su amiga, pero al hacer esto la cara de Lizzie se torno bruscamente pálida y es cuando el gesto de dolor que se dibujo en la cara alarmo a las chicas y le preguntaron que le sucedía Lizzie solo atino a recostarse contra la pared y explicar su accidente diciendo que no tenia importancia y que solo necesita descansar unos minutos. Mo la miro como si estuviese loca saco su móvil de su chaqueta y pidió un taxi donde fueron las tres directamente a urgencias y Lizzie no para de protestar a lo que solo obtuvo una fuerte regañada de Mo diciendo que no era súper Lizzie y que debía ver el doctor y punto y que si continuaba protestando acabaría hospitalizada por una contusión cerebral por los golpes que le daría por ser tan testaruda. Obviamente el doctor de turno en urgencias le dijo que se había esguinsado el tobillo pero por hacer el esfuerzo de caminar tanto tiempo había empeorado la lesión y debía guardar no solo una semana reposo sino dos semanas

Y pues ahí se encontraba ya se estaba volviendo loca de frustración por no poder hacer nada por eso estúpido pie, se estaba volviendo loca de seguro acabaría tan estúpida como Hideidiota por estar trabajando, aunque sea Nin le había regalado muchas madejas de lana y palillos para que pasara sus días tejiendo su gran afición aparte de leer de la cual se había ocupado regalándole unas novelas de su entero gusto. Mientras estaba contando unos puntos para hacer un gorro la puerta se abrió de improviso y vio aparecer a Takumi Ikaika muy sonriente con una mesa montable en la mano y una pequeña caja en la otra

Acomodo todo al lado de la cama de Lizzie mientras esta solo lo observaba y finalmente decidió abrir la boca ¿Qué haces Ikaika?

-Te diré una cosa, Lizzie. Me toco el turno de ser tu enfermero particular o más bien guardián particular por que conociéndote como te conozco si supieras que te quedas sola acabarías saltando por toda la casa para poder hacer cosas como limpiar ordenar o preparar la cena

Lizzie arrugo el ceño, y se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al darse cuenta de que tan bien la conocía Takumi- y se puede saber como harás que me quede aquí todo este tiempo

Takumi sonrió y solo dijo ¿Qué te parecería si solucionamos esto con una amigable partida de cartas?

-¿Qué?

-Una partida de cartas. A lo que tú quieras.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Una partida para solucionar esto de una vez por todas. Si ganas tú, yo me iré de la casa y tu estarás sola, en cambio si yo gano seré tú guardián permanente

¿Qué? Lizzie lo observo con esa picara sonrisa siempre conseguía salirse con la suya y él muy condenado lo sabia

De repente, sonrió. Ella no lo aceptaría nunca. Solo quería ver la cara que iba a poner, quería verla rechazar un reto.

-Si gano yo -continuó-. Seré tu guardián te cargare por toda la casa te ayudare a vestirte, y otras cosas seré tu esclavo

Lizzie se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Esperas solucionar esto de no quedarme sola en casa con una partida de cartas? ¡Eso es una tontería!

Tak sonrió.

-¿Así que lo dices en serio de verdad?

-Sí -respondió él-. Y serias todo que dijiste si ganas serás mi esclavo si yo gano de largas sin decirle nada a ese par de torturadoras que dios me dio como amigas

Tak asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza

-No te hagas tantas ilusiones, Lizzie. Soy muy bueno en esto

Lizzie se rio.

-Incluso viniendo de ti Tak, esta es la propuesta más absurda que he oído en mi vida.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo de perder.

-¿Miedo? ¡Yo no tengo miedo!

-De acuerdo -dijo él y se encogió de hom­bros-. Lo que tú digas, Liz.

-Muy bien, Ikaika. ¿Qué te parece si lo ha­cemos más interesante? Si pierdo yo, yo seré tu esclava cuando me recupere.

Ahora fue Tak quien se rio.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?

-¿Tienes miedo de perder?

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad que vas a aceptar esto?

-No solo lo acepto, sino que, gane o pierda, cumpliré mi palabra. ¿Lo harás tú?

Acomodaron la mesa. Tak recogió las cartas y empezó a barajarlas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no jugaba a los juegos infantiles que seguro que prefería ella y esperaba recordar cómo se hacía.

-¿A qué va a ser, Lizzie?

-¿Qué te parece un poker cerrado?

-¿Quieres jugar al poker?

-¿Ya qué creías que íbamos a jugar? ¿Al _Gin __Rummy? _Mi abuela me enseñó a contar con una baraja de cartas cuando yo tenía dos años. Y ahora baraja, Ikaika. Estoy a punto de darte una paliza.

Una hora y diez manos más tarde, para ale­gría de Lizzie y desagrado de Tak, el montón de fichas de ella era el doble del de él.

Por supuesto, todavía no había ganado, pero a ese paso le duraría una mano o, a lo más, dos.

Lo miró por encima de las cartas. Él tenía entornados los párpados de esos increíbles ojos mientras estudiaba sus cartas.

Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirar tan fijamente a Tak, pero en esa situación, podía hacerlo a placer porque se suponía que era eso lo que tenía que hacer para tratar de descubrir algún gesto que le indicara las cartas que podía te­ner él.

Había descubierto que, cuando él se tocaba la barbilla con un dedo era porque, probablemente, tenía una pareja, por lo menos. Cuando se rascaba el cuello detrás de la oreja, un trío o más y cuando se frotaba la barbilla con el pulgar, como estaba haciendo ahora, se­guramente iba de farol.

Era por eso por lo que lo estaba observando tan fijamente. Por el juego, por supuesto.

¿Es idea mía o me estas comiendo con los ojos Lafont?

-¡No! -exclamó ella mirando fijamente sus cartas-. Ahora es este juego lo que nos importa. ¿Segui­mos con él o no?

-Lizzie, tienes que aprender a relajarte y a divertirte un poco.

-Me estoy divirtiendo -respondió ella sonriéndole dulcemente-. Tengo el doble de fi­chas que tú. Te toca apostar, _querido._

Tak tomó unas fichas y las puso en la mesa.

-Cinco dólares.

Era una apuesta muy alta, la más alta que él había hecho desde que empezaron a jugar. Lizzie pensó que se estaba echando un alarde. Lo había visto frotarse la barbilla con el pulgar hacía solo unos momentos.

-Tus cinco y cinco más -respondió.

Entonces él se rascó el cuello tras la oreja iz­quierda. Vaya. Miró sus cartas. Tres sotas con un as. Una buena mano, pero no magnífica. Él se volvió a frotar la barbilla con el pulgar y Lizzie se mordió el labio inferior.

-Vamos a divertirnos de verdad -dijo enton­ces Tak-. Apostémoslo todo.

¿Todo? A ella se le secó la garganta.

-Estás de broma...

-No. El ganador se lo lleva todo. Incluido un beso

Ella sabía lo bastante como para no apartar la mirada y mirar sus cartas. La confianza lo es todo en ese juego. No sudar, no balbucear. Confianza absoluta en uno mismo.

-¿Sabes cómo hacer quiche, Ikaika? Es un poco más complicado que hacer hamburgue­sas y tirar cerveza, pero seguro que aprendes a hacerlo -dijo ella y, sin pestañear, puso su montón de fichas en medio de la mesa-. O tal vez te haga ponerte un esmoquin para servir mi cena. Seguro que habrá mucha gente que pagará por ver eso. Sobre todo los pilotos

-No tanta como la que pagaría por verte a ti con una bandeja de bebidas en la mano. Yo mismo daría mi salario de un mes para verlo.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro y él le dijo:

-Tú me enseñas lo tuyo y yo te enseñaré lo mío.

Lizzie dejó sus cartas sobre la mesa sin mi­rarlas siquiera. Tak sí las miró. Sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, dejó también las suyas.

Ella contuvo la respiración y bajó la mirada. Cuatro dieces. Se quedó sin respiración. Debía besar a Takumi

Paga Lafont- Takumi aparto la mesa y se acerco a Lizzie solo quería un casto besa en los labios solo rosárselos nada mas, pero una voz en su interior le grito muy fuerte ¡MENTIROSO!

Pero...

—Nada de peros —le puso un dedo sobre la boca, acariciándole delicadamente el labio inferior—.

Estaba paralizada por el pánico. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que temía que pudiera llegar a escucharlo. Su masculino aroma, el calor de su piel, el contacto de su dedo sobre su boca... Si no hubiera estado acostada en su cama, estaba segura de que habría caído al suelo.

Tienes miedo de mi Lizzie susurro Tak sobre sus labios

No tengo miedo —susurró. Lizzie

—Pues tenemos que asegurarnos —murmuró Takumi mientras le quitaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre el velador de ella

Lizzie se estremeció cuando él siguió acariciándole la nuca.

-¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que tienes una nuca muy bonita? Y también el cabello.

Ella contuvo la respiración cuando sintió la boca de él cerca de la oreja.

-¿No te sueltas nunca el cabello, Liz?

-Por supuesto -dijo ella tratando de aparen­tar calma-. Cuando me lo lavo, antes de irme a la cama, cuando voy al salón de belleza para cortármelo...

-Me gustaría verlo.

Lizzie se dio cuenta de que no estaba respi­rando y se obligó a hacerlo.

-Bueno, si realmente quieres, es bastante irregular, pero creo que lo puedo arreglar con mi estilista...

-Me refiero a tu cabello suelto, Lizzie. Me gus­taría que te lo soltaras.

Ella no había tenido ni idea hasta entonces de lo sensible que era la piel de su cuello. El contacto de los dedos de Tak era como el de una pluma, pero tenía la fuerza de un puñe­tazo. Por ridículo que pudiera parecer, le tem­blaban las rodillas.

-¿Te refieres a figurativa o literalmente?

-A las dos.

Ella se estremeció tan furiosamente que se­guramente Tak debió notarlo también.

Lo que la ponía más furiosa era que le es­taba gustando lo que le estaba haciendo, cómo la hacía sentirse. Le gustaba mucho. Deseaba que siguiera haciéndolo.

Cuando él la miró, Lizzie se percató de un cambio imperceptible en su actitud. Se hizo muy consciente de que él la tenía cautiva. El corazón le dio un salto y luego se aceleró. Le quitó un mechón de cabello de delante de los ojos con un soplido y se dijo a sí misma que solo se estaban divirtiendo un poco, que aque­llo no significaba nada.

Pero el cuerpo de él sobre el suyo era algo tan íntimo, tan sexual...

Entonces Tak levanto su cara y la miró por un largo momento y luego bajó la mirada a su boca.

-De eso nada, Tak.

Sin dejar de sujetarla debajo, la hizo levan­tar los brazos por encima de la cabeza y luego bajó la boca hasta la de ella. Al principio, Lizzie se quedó muy quieta, decidida a no res­ponder al beso.

Pero luego desapareció todo el sentido co­mún del que siempre se había sentido tan orgullosa.

La boca de él era firme y fuerte, sus labios cariñosos. Un calor líquido le recorrió el cuerpo...

-Takumi -susurró-. No creo...

-Yo tampoco.

Entonces él la destruyó por completo.

Apretó los labios contra los de ella y los senti­dos de Lizzie entraron en un feroz torbellino. Había oído hablar de todos esos mitos tontos de huesos derretidos, de fuegos artificiales y de­más, pero nunca había creído en ellos.

Solo eran cuentos de hadas románticos y le­yendas.

Pero ahora vio que eran ciertos.

No tenía defensas contra eso, contra él. Su beso rompió todo argumento, toda clase de ra­zonamiento y lógica. Ya solo podía sentir.

Y se sentía maravillosamente.

Takumi profundizó el beso y a ella se le es­capó un gemido. Se agitó bajo él, sintiéndose frustrada porque le siguiera sujetando los bra­zos, a la vez, eso mismo la excitaba. Cuando la soltó por fin, ella tembló de anticipación. Lo necesitaba más cerca, por lo que le ro­deó el cuello con los brazos. Él bajó la boca y le murmuró algo al oído mientras bajaba las ma­nos por sus costados. Luego más abajo, levantándole el vestido. Sus manos callosas le rozaban la sensible piel de los muslos y ella se estreme­ció y se pegó contra él, necesitando más.

Entonces él subió las manos y las deslizó bajo la parte superior del vestido.

Ella tragó saliva cuando le abarcó los senos y se apretó contra ellas cuando él le acarició los endurecidos pezones.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien?

Los dos dieron un respingo al oír la voz Mo se oía desde la habitación de Lizzie donde estaban, prácti­camente, haciendo el amor.

Tak se apartó de ella murmurando una maldición, luego se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla para que se acomodara en la cama.

Lizzie se acomodo sintiendo que aun le temblaba todo el cuerpo y, rápidamente, se arregló el vestido

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero cuando Tak la miró, ya había apretado la boca en una firme línea.

Tomó aire y dijo:

-Estoy aquí, hermanita.

Pero antes de que llegara Mo a la habitación de su amiga este tomo la mano de Tak y le dijo no me arrepiento de este momento es que yo Tak… las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver entrar a Mo muy sonriente con paparas fritas y bombones la debilidad de Lizzie y ambos jóvenes trataron de de parecer lo mas normales posible.

Pero Mo Ikaika no era tonta y había gritado tan fuerte por que sin querer había visto lo que sucedía entre estos dos y si ellos querían guardar silencio pues bien, pero esto era bueno y ya era hora de que ambos se dieran cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro y sabia perfectamente a quien solicitar ayuda en esta misión y sus ojos brillaron de pura maldad y felicidad.

* * *

**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda esta es otra parte de lo escrito pero las partes de Lizzie y Takumi en esta ocasión no fueron escritos por mi si no por Lily Hunter asi que el mérito de este episodio es todo de ella.

**DISCLAIMER: **Macross y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Big West, Highschool Musical pertenece a Disney y los Jonas Brothers a su disquera solo se les incluyo por fines de entretenimiento.


	14. Lizzie y Tak III

¡que viste que!

Lo que te dije y ya me arrepentí de haberlos interrumpido, nada me costaba volver a salir de la casa y ese par ni se hubiera percatado de mi presencia. Pero no se Sho es que Tak es mi hermano y Lizzie mi mejor amiga.

Linda no siempre estas diciendo que ese par debería estar unido y no se que tantas cosas más.

Lo se, pero es que arghh.

Moani respiraba frustradamente atravez del celular.

Mira no quiero que terminen dañandose, si yo supiera que Lizzie esta libre ni pio hubiera dicho, pero Djibril es su novio y eso pone en desventaja a Takumi.

Mo, amor Takumi no es un niño al que tengas que proteger creemelo.

Si lo se pero aún asi no deja de ser mi hermano y no quiero que salga lastimado y Lizzie pues no se. Sho quiero ayudarlos pero me siento entre la espada y la pared.

La ventaja de esto es que al parecer Lafont esta aceptando que Takumi es el hombre de su vida.

Eso me sorprendio es decir Lizzie hasta hace poco se consideraba un ser asexual.

Mo mi cielo es mucha información para mi.

Gomen.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a reirse.

Bueno y tú como te sientes. Francamente me preocupan esas nauseas y falta de apetito que de repente tienes.

Ya te dije que es cansancio. Ultimamente me he extremado en las actividades y he descansado muy poco.

Eruei no me mientas.

Moani comenzo a carcajearse… Eruei ¿desde cuando me dices Eruei?

Buen intento Moani pero no me cambies el tema.

No en serio Shota desde cuando me llamas por mi segundo nombre

Moani Eruei Ikaika te estoy haciendo una pregunta y sabes que me molesta demasiado que me respondas con otra pregunta.

Ya te dije es cansancio y bueno prometo ir al doctor lo más pronto posible. Pero esto sigue siendo un secreto entre tú y yo si le digo a Nimue o a Lizzie me arrastraran al doctor y lo primero que pensaran es que acorde a los sintomas un heredero Ikaika puede estar llamando a nuestra puerta.

Shota se quedo callado, el sonido de su corazón latiendo al mil por hora era lo unico que podía escuchar tras la súbita declaración de Moani.

No es posible si nos hemos cuidado y tú y yo….

Shota tranquilo, pero tambien podría ser una posibilidad. Además no te lo has imaginado un pequeño nuestro un cachito de nuestro amor….

Shota volvio a quedarse en blanco sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que Moani decía respecto a un bebé, nunca se imagino como padre de alguien es más ni siquiera se imaginaba que la relación con Mo fuera tan seria.

Las últimas palabras de Moani lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

En teoría sería maravilloso, pero considero que aun no es nuestro tiempo, tu estas recién ascendido a mi me faltan muchas metas que lograr en la milicia, asi que nuestras carreras se imponen antes de pensar tan siquiera en vivir juntos ni que decir de concebir a un bebé. Tú ¿qué opinas Sho? ¿Sho?

Shota se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente, pues opino lo mismo que tú en teoría suna fantastico pero aun no es nuestro momento de ser padres, díficilmente tú y yo podemos llevar nuestras vidas imaginate como afectaremos a ese bebé.

Bueno amor te dejo. Tengo que ir a casa de kenta para la cena.

Ok linda cuidate mucho por favor cualquier cosa me avisas y reportate cuando llegues a casa.

¿es una orden?

Asi es señorita una orden directa del líder skull.

Moani sonrio y antes de colgar le recordo a Shota lo mucho que lo amaba.

Al llegar a casa de su hermano mayor, un grupo de estudio estaba reunido, Zhen Li tenía que hacer un proyecto de ciencias y los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a entrar a la tia de a pequeña en jeans y hoodie, los chicos que andaban entre los 12 y 13 años no dejaban de mirarla.

Kenta Ikaika bajo las escaleras y abrazo a su hermana para despues desacomodarle el cabello diciendole monito de las nieves, Mo entorno los ojos, se dirigio a la cocina, saco una soda del refrigerador y se sento en el sillón observando al grupo de estudio.

Zhen Li presentanos a tu hermana.

No es mi hermana, es mi tia.

Bueno presentanos a tu tia esta guapisima.

El chico que se sentía el galán del grupo se levanto de su ugar y fue a sentarse a un lado de Mo.

Hola mi nombre es Dylan tengo 13 aunque aparento 15.

Mo veía al chico ocultando su sonrisa detras de la lata de refresco.

Hola soy Moani la tia de Zhen Li.

Mo pequeña subes a decirla a Takumi que ya es hora de cenar.

De acuerdo Sugey. Moani se quito la hoodie y el niño quedo boquiabierto al ver que Moani portaba con orgullo la playera del Skull.

Oye ¿Cómo conseguiste esa playera? Debio costarte mucho o ha de ver sido un regalo de el papá de Zhen verdad.

Mo miro al niño, si efectivamente me costo mucho obtenerla pero no fue gratis o un regalo, tan solo fue mi esfuerzo.

Se levanto del sillón y desaparecio en las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación de Takumi. Llamo a la puerta y espero a que Takumi la dejara entrar.

Monito ¿Cómo estas? Y ese milagro que te sueltan la correa.

No soy un perro sabes….Moani se sentó en la cama de su hermano y tomaba el simulador de una guitarra electrica para jugar un videojuego. Pero dejemos de hablar de mi relación ¿te sirvio el baño de agua helada?

Takumi que en esos momentos estaba conectando el simulador de bateria a su consola miro sorprendido a su hermana menor.

¿que diablos?

Si los sorpendí, por eso hice ruido.

Sabes que te odio.

Lo mismo sentía yo la navidad pasada.

Pero no es lo mismo Shota y tú estaban en terreno público.

Aún asi hiciste un comentario al respecto.

Es por que eres mi hermana menor

Mo solo atino a observar a su hermano y exclamar ¡Esto es increíble! —pronunció entre risas—. Durante veinte años no he sido capaz ni de estornudar sin que alguno de mis siete hermanos me preguntara por lo que me pasaba. No recuerdo haber necesitado entonces de su ayuda en muchas ocasiones , que así era como lo llamaban escuadrón Ikaika salvación silenciosa ... —de repente se acercó a él y lo abrazó—. ¿Pero sabes una cosa, hermano mayor? Por mucho que eso me molestara, también me sentó muy bien saberme tan querida.

¿Cómo podía hacerle ella eso?, se preguntó Takumi. Irritarlo en un momento, y al siguiente emocionarlo de aquella forma. Suspirando, deslizó los brazos en torno a su cintura. Mujeres. Y se daba cuenta de que había otra mujer que podía hacerle eso mismo. Una que no le inspiraba sentimiento fraternal alguno.

—Lizzie no es del tipo de mujeres que se tomen el amor a la ligera —le dijo Mo—. Va a necesitar más de lo que tú le has ofrecido. Y si no puedes dárselo, mejor será que dejes que se vaya.

¿Amor? Takumi miró fijamente a su hermana. Pensaba que Lizzie era maravillosa, pero con toda seguridad y al mismo tiempo sabia que ya estaba preparado para todo lo que implicaban esas palabras de cuatro letras. Al tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En todo caso, ¿su hermana conocía a Lizzie? Hacía años que él la conocía, y no tenía ni una sola pista. Lizzie tenía tantas facetas distintas, tantas personalidades... y estaba seguro de que tendría aún más que habrían de ser descubiertas. Y él se moría por descubrirlas todas y cada una de ellas

—Veo que no me estás escuchando —pronunció Mo con un suspiro, y le acarició una mejilla—. He quedado con algunos amigos y pilotos en el pub ¿deseas ir?

Takumi negó con la cabeza. Lo último que necesitaba era soportar las bromas de sus amigos y compañeros de escuadron.

—No, ve tú. Quizá me reúna con ustedes más tarde.

—No me obligues a tener que venir a buscarte otra vez. No eres de aquellos que se esconden y si la amas debes de luchar hasta el final

—Estoy bien, monito —la besó en una mejilla, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la acompañó hasta la puerta—. Me considero capaz de manejar esta situación... solo.

Mo ya estaba a punto de salir cuando se volvió hacia él. Había algo en sus ojos que Tak no supo discernir; pero recordaba que su madre lo llamaba la «mirada del apocalipsis». La cual también la veía en Lizzie y su abuela la apodo la "mirada del Diablo danzante" y la combinación de ambas era fatal

—Piensa en ello de nuevo, Mo —una leve sonrisa brilló en sus labios—. Y no te acerques demasiado al borde de ningún precipicio.

Takumi cerró la puerta frunciendo el ceño. ¿Precipicios? ¿A qué diablos había querido referirse su hermana con eso?

Lizzie se encontraba de pie ante el fregadero de la cocina, lavando y rallando zanahorias para la ensalada mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que necesitaba hacer aquella tarde: doblar y guardar la ropa que había puesto a secar cuando regresó del trabajo; revisar la correspondencia atrasada de tres días; vaciar la basura; limpiar el cuarto de baño...

Y lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era tener tiempo de sobra.

Sabía que Tak estaba desconcertado con ella, y ciertamente no lo culpaba. La propia Lizzie estaba en el mismo estado y no sabia por que, se sentía extraña se moría de ganas de estar al lado de Tak, se le aceleraba el corazón al saberlo a su lado, se moría de ganas de… Una extraña calidez la invadió al recordar los momentos más felices junto a Takumi y no se arrepentía de ninguno de ellos. Como tampoco jamás se arrepentiría de haberse enamorado de él.

Cuando en un principio descubrió lo que en realidad sentía por Takumi, lo negó, por supuesto. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba confundiendo hacer el amor con enamorarse. Que todo se reducía a una ilusión. Pero ya de eso muchos años y por ser tan testaruda, tan cerrada y tener tanto miedo de mostrar lo que sentía y como la hacia y hace sentir Tak cuando lo tiene cerca la ha llevado a este estado de confusión. Y, siendo sincera consigo misma, tuvo que reconocer que, de hecho, estaba enamorada de Takumi. Desesperada, profundamente enamorada.

Al oír ruidos fuera de la casa, dejó caer el rallador en el fregadero. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo y se disponía a abrir "Por favor, que no sea Takumi", rezaba.

En aquellos instantes se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Si era él, Lizzie sabía que podía llegar a cometer cualquier estupidez. Cualquier locura. Cualquier maravilla.

Y aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada cuando se abrió la puerta y vio que no era Tak. Sino su amiga que se dirigió inmediatamente a la fuente de ensaladas

—¡Mo! —deja esas ensaladas, son para la cena

—Oh, claro, perdona —se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, y verla moverse por la cocina, y se dio cuenta tanto Tak y Lizzie eran iguales la diferencia es que Tak demostraba sus emociones un poco mas que su descocada amiga

—Lizzie —le dijo Mo con una sonrisa—. Soy la pequeña de mis hermanos. Muy temprano en la vida he tenido que aprender a decir lo que necesitara decir en el tiempo más corto posible, porque tal vez no tuviera una segunda oportunidad. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie creciste a mi lado, como una Ikaika para casi todos mis hermanos eres la segunda hermana pequeña se podría decir

Lizzie se quedó sin aliento. Siempre se sentiría agradecida por ello, a pesar de tener a su madre, abuela y abuelo a su lado se sentía sola, pero cuando esta con la loca familia Ikaika se sentía ¿Quién sabe? No si lo sabia se sentía feliz ya que podía compartir con niños, jugar y reir y hasta hacer alguna pequeña travesura

—¿Mo… yo..?

—ya descubriste que estás enamorada de él. Y que ya no tienes dudas que deseas dar el siguiente paso con él y solo él

—No es cierto —abrió rápidamente los ojos.

—Me fijé en la forma que tenías de mirarlo, Lizzie. De una mujer a otra: ya estas lista para ese paso y lo sabes, no con Djibril ni con otro solo con Takumi Ikaika.

Lizzie se preguntó qué sentido podía tener negarlo. En cualquier caso, en la brusca sinceridad de Mo encontraba un contraste refrescante con su propia actitud, tan tensa y rígida. Quizá le sentara bien confesarle la verdad a alguien, para variar. Suspiró profundamente.

—Sí, es cierto.

—Ahora sí que estamos haciendo progresos —sonrió Mo—. Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer testaruda?

Lizzie contempló con expresión una fotografía de Mo y Tak, y extendió una mano para acariciar su rostro.

—El está enamorado de ti, Lizzie.

El pulso se le aceleró ante la mera posibilidad.

—Conozco a Tak —pronunció con tono firme Mo—. Está enamorado de ti; Ahora mismo está en casa de Kenta, tan nervioso como una fiera enjaulada, pensando que te ha perdido, y no tiene las luces suficientes para saber qué hacer. ¿Qué otra cosa se puede esperar de él? —se encogió de hombros—. Es un hombre.

En otras circunstancias, Lizzie se habría reído a carcajadas. Se dijo que ciertamente Tak era un hombre, y el recuerdo de las caricias de sus manos , y del contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, disparó una corriente de deseo por sus venas.

—Bueno —Mo entrelazó las manos—. ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—¿Tiempo? —Lizzie frunció el ceño—. ¿Tiempo para qué?

—para pensar en poner en marcha el plan de emergencia.

—¿El plan de emergencia?

—Te lo explicaré después —tomó en ese instante un trozo de zanahoria, el resto de lo que había quedado después de rallarla para la ensalada—. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer con Tak. Rallarlo y rallarlo hasta que no quede nada aprovechable.

¿Rallarlo? Lizzie miró la zanahoria, y luego a Mo.

—No comprendo por qué estás haciendo todo esto.

—Por tres razones —tomó una zanahoria entera y le dio un mordisco—. La primera es para resarcirme de todas aquellas ocasiones en que Tak y mis otros hermanos decidieron que yo necesitaba de su consejo y de su ayuda en mi vida. La segunda es porque quiero a Tak y a ti, y quiero que sean felices. Si no pensara que tú eres la mujer adecuada para ese trabajo, ahora mismo no estaría aquí armando este plan —dio otro mordisco de zanahoria y sonrió—. Y la tercera es que porque nos vamos a divertir muchísimo viendo cómo mi hermano se desquicia lentamente.

Lizzie sonrió. Estaba empezando a gustarle el plan casi tanto como le gustaba la actitud de su amiga

—Solo disponemos de tres horas —señaló Mo, mirando su reloj—. Toma tu bolso y vámonos.

—¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

—De compras, querida —le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Nos vamos de compras.

Mo esto es una especie de venganza por la última arrastrada y secuestrada a las tiendas que te obligue hace algún tiempo

A Mo le brillaron los ojos de pura felicidad y de maldad- Sip hermanita así es

Y Lizzie la abrazo fuertemente y le dio las gracias en aquel abrazo

No era fácil ejercer de mujer fatal, pensaba Lizzie tres días después, trabajando en su sillón frente a su lap top. Se necesitaba mucho tiempo para el peinado y el maquillaje, faldas cortas y tops con pronunciados escotes. Zapatos de tacón de aguja en vez de su calzado habitual. Y ligueros, además. Mo había insistido en que se comprara medias de seda que requirieran ligueros. No, no era nada fácil hacer de mujer fatal, pero Lizzie tenía que admitir que se sentía maravillosamente bien hace algún tiempo ella misma había empezado ese cambio pero con la ayuda de Mo lo había concluido. Cuando sonó su móvil, lo contesto en seguida.

—¿Diga?

—Hoy es el día tres de la Operación TK —le dijo Mo al otro extremo de la línea—. Quiero un informe completo.

Lizzie se dedicó a recordar..

El día uno Lizzie se había vestido de traje, pero no como los que solía llevar. Aquel traje era ajustado, de color rojo brillante, con una camisa bordada. Podría haber jurado que vio a Tak tambalearse cuando ella entró en los vestidores después de cambiarse para ir supuestamente a buscar a Mo, pero aparte de eso, se había comportado de manera absolutamente indiferente.

El día dos, el anterior, no había tenido mucho más éxito. Lizzie se había puesto una falda negra ceñida, un suéter lila igualmente ajustado y zapatos negros de tacón de aguja. Tak había entrado en la casa de las chicas cinco minutos después que ella, se había entretenido allí durante toda la tarde y se había marchado por la noche sin dirigirle apenas más que unas cuantas palabras pronunciadas con un tono algo cortante. Lo único que le pareció extraño fue el portazo que dio al salir.

Para ese día, el tercero, había escogido una falda negra plisada, bordada con cuentas, y un suéter de lana color verde musgo, pero Tak no parecía haberle hecho el menor caso. Suspirando, se reclinó en su silla y pronunció con tono burlón:

—No hay nada que informar, Teniente Ikaika —. Ha cerrado las persianas que dan al patio mientras esta trabajando en pulir sus tablas.

—Mmmmm —siguió una reflexiva pausa al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Están completamente cerradas las persianas?

Lizzie se quitó las gafas y aguzó la vista.

—No estoy segura.

—De acuerdo, entonces haz lo siguiente. Estira una pierna como si hubieras descubierto una carrera en la media, y luego desliza lentamente una mano por ella.

Lizzie se atragantó, sentándose muy derecha.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una prueba. Limítate a hacerla.

Sintiéndose como una estúpida, Lizzie se irguió, se miró la pierna y deslizó la mano con lentitud por la pantorrilla hasta el borde de la falda plisada, que levantó hasta la liga. De pronto dio un respingo al escuchar un ruido ahogado procedente del exterior de la casa

—¿Bien? —inquirió Mo.

—Creo que he oído algo —susurró Lizzie.

—Deben de haber sido los ojos de mi hermano al caerse de sus órbitas —exclamó Mo con tono ligero—. O quizá su mandíbula rebotando contra el suelo.

¿La había estado observando? Al mirar las persianas y advertir que se movían ligeramente, Lizzie se estremeció al pensar que Tak no se mostraba tan indiferente hacia ella como quería hacerle ver.

—No puedo creerlo —pronunció Lizzie sin aliento, al teléfono—. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—Ya te lo dije, boba —rió Mo—. Tengo siete hermanos mayores, para no mencionar a Hideidiota. Cuanto más tranquila es su apariencia, con más ardor se están quemando por dentro. Y Tak, cariño, está consumido por las llamas.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Lizzie se apresuró a bajarse la falda y se irguió para ir a abrir.

—Tengo que dejarte. Te llamo después. Le dijo a Mo quien ya sonreía de su triunfo, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando vio abrirse las puertas del ascensor que le mostraban el camino a los simuladores

Lizzie abrió la puerta y vio a Djibril se acercó a ella sosteniendo un ramo de rosas amarillas contra su blanca camisa

—Esperaba encontrarte ya que hoy es tu día libre

—Djibril... creía que tú tenias una conferencia o algo parecido.

Tendiéndole las flores, se sentó en una esquina del sillón.

—no se cancelo pequeña

La manera que tenía de mirarla la hacía sentirse incómoda, pero se había comportado con ella como un perfecto caballero durante todo su relación. Las dos veces Djibril la había invitado a cenar esa semana, las había rechazado educadamente.

—¿Son para mí?

—Sip.

—Gracias —no queriendo ser grosera las aceptó, y no pudo evitar enterrar la nariz en ellas—. Pero... ¿por qué?

—Por el tiempo tan maravilloso que habríamos pasado juntos si hubieras salido a cenar conmigo anoche —sonrió—. Pero dado que me rechazaste, servirán también como soborno para convencerte de que comas conmigo hoy.

—Bueno, supongo.

De pronto la puerta que daba a la terraza se abrió de par en par dando paso a Tak , aparentemente absorto en una cera o la etiqueta de la cera mas bien

—Lizzie, ¿tienes a mano las tablas de Mo tanto de surf, de esquiar y las patinetas? Lo necesito para... hey, Djibril. ¿Qué pasa? Creía que esta misma mañana tenias una conferencia o algo con relación a tu trabajo muy importante

—No se ha cancelado, Djibril intuía que esto iba a pasar que Tak y su Lizzie se iban a buscar que se necesitan, pero no dejaría de dar una lucha por ella

—Por supuesto, no hay problema. Discúlpame un momento, ¿quieres? —Tak miró a Lizzie mientras la veía desaparecer al sótano de la casa

De repente Lizzie grito Tak me llevara horas encontrar aquellos que deseas

—Me ocuparé de que nos traiga unos sándwiches o comida italiana a casa —añadió Tak, y miró luego a Djibril—. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—Tendrá que ser en otra ocasión —Djibril se levantó y miró a Lizzie que ya salía del sotano tratando de quitarse el polvo de sus manos—. ¿Qué tal una cena a las siete? Conozco un restaurante magnífico.

—Sí, me encantaría —respondió. Dirigió su mirada a Tak _ me ire a cambiar de ropa para buscar eso que necesitas Ikaika

—Estupendo. Bueno, me retiro por el momento. Hasta luego, Teniente Ikaika.

—Oh, vale. Hasta luego —Tak ya se había vuelto hacia la terraza, nuevamente concentrado en la cera.

Lizzie permaneció de pie durante un buen rato después de que Djibril se hubo marchado, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada y convencida de haber oído el ruido de un golpe contra la pared.

Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Se preguntó si para entonces Tak ya se habría dado cuenta de que la lata de cera en el que había enterrado la nariz estaba al revés.

* * *

"Cuatro... cinco... seis..."

Sudando a chorros, sentado en el banco, Tak levantaba una y otra vez la barra de pesas de cincuenta kilos, esforzándose por llegar al final de la serie.

"Siete... ocho... nueve..."

La imagen de un liguero de satén negro apareció de pronto en su mente. Las pesas se le resbalaron de las manos y cayeron al suelo. Varias cabezas en el gimnasio se giraron en su dirección. Tak maldijo entre dientes.

Se había ido directamente al gimnasio después de estar unas horas en el simulador, y llevaba allí cerca de dos horas. Sabía que se estaba forzando más allá de lo que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado, y que probablemente tendría que lamentarlo al día siguiente.

Dos horas machacándose y todavía no había conseguido quitarse a aquella maldita mujer de la cabeza. Jadeando, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y se inclinó hacia delante. El sudor le corría por el rostro, y agarró una toalla para enjugárselo. ¿Qué diablos había pasado con Lizzie durante los últimos días? Aquel peinado tan sumamente sexy, aquel carmín rosa brillante en los labios, que hacía que parecieran constantemente húmedos, aquellas faldas y suéteres ceñidos que resaltaban aquel cuerpo matador... Aquel maldito liguero.

Se enjugó el sudor de la frente, que nada tenía que ver con los pesos que había estado levantando y todo con los lascivos pensamientos que le suscitaba cierta mujer de ojos dorados.. Pues muy bien. Apretó los dientes. Podrían ser amigos. Intentó convencerse de que podría dominarse a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo, no la había tocado en toda esa semana, ¿verdad? A pesar de su increíble aspecto, había hecho todo lo posible por mostrarse indiferente. Ejercía un perfecto control sobre su libido.

Por supuesto, Lizzie no necesitaba saber que, ocasionalmente, la había estado espiando, observando a escondidas. Después de todo no era de piedra, por el amor de Dios, corría sangre por sus venas. Sangre que había alcanzado su punto de ebullición cuando poco antes la vio deslizar su perfecta mano por aquella pierna interminable, descubriendo aquel maldito liguero...

Fue entonces cuando golpeó con el codo la estantería y tiró los utiles de aseo con el que contaban las chicas en la terraza al suelo. Y luego el señor Djibril el Rápido entró con aquellas condenadas flores y la invitó a comer. Takumi había pensado en un principio que sería lo suficientemente ingenioso como para entrometerse en aquel importante momento y pedirle a Lizzie que le buscar las tablas de Mo, frustrando la invitación a comer... pero finalmente el tiro le salió por la culata. En lugar de a comer, Djibril había conseguido invitarla a cenar. Retorció la toalla entre las manos.

Casi eran las ocho. Lizzie y Djibril Chico Bonito estarían probablemente sentados al fondo del restaurante, bebiendo vino y riéndose. Ese pensamiento le hizo apretar la mandíbula. Lizzie y el alcohol constituían una poderosa mezcla. Especialmente con la nueva Lizzie

Tak sabía lo que pretendía Djibril: lo que cualquier otro hombre habría pretendido nada más mirar a Lizzie. El muy miserable quería pasar a la siguiente fase con ella.

Se le revolvían las tripas de pensarlo. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Tenía que convencer a Lizzie de que él era el hombre de su vida. Con un juramento, añadió otros diez kilos a la barra de pesas. Quizá haciendo tres series de ocho con ciento cincuenta kilos en ejercicios de banco conseguiría quitarse a Lizzie de la cabeza.

Se tumbó de espaldas en el banco. Sí señor: eso era lo que necesitaba para aclararse los pensamientos y olvidarse de su apetito sexual que ultimadamente esta más descontrolado que nunca y ni siquiera sabia como controlarlo; bueno sabia pero…. Una buena sesión de esfuerzo físico. Tomando aire, levantó la barra sobre su cabeza.

"Uno... dos... tres..."

Que lo despellejaran en aquel momento si no se sentía bien. Ya no pensaba para nada en Lizzie. Ni en su liguero de satén negro.

"Cuatro… cinco... seis..."

¿Serían sus bragas también de satén negro?, se preguntó. Los brazos empezaron a temblarle al sexto movimiento, pero logró terminar la serie. Jadeando, esperó durante un rato. Luego apretó la mandíbula y volvió a agarrar la barra.

"Uno... dos... tres..."

Y entonces, si sus bragas eran de satén negro, su sostén probablemente también lo sería.

"Cuatro… cinco… seis..."

Gruñó entre dientes al imaginarse la textura del satén. Con otro gemido volvió a colocar la barra en su enganche. ¡Maldita sea! Se negaba a permitir que Elizabeth Lafont le impidiera continuar con su sesión de ejercicios.

Aspirando profundamente, cerró los dedos nuevamente en torno a la barra, imaginándose que se trataba de la garganta de ese ¡maldito zentraedi!.

"Uno... dos..."

De pronto la pantalla de su mente se tornó miel. Unos ojos miel. De un café claro, mezclado de un gris seductor.

—Hey, cuñado, ¿necesitas que te echemos una mano?

La voz de Shota interrumpió los concentrados pensamientos de Tak. Parpadeó para enjugarse el sudor de los párpados y vio a Shota y Hikaru flanqueándolo: Shota a un lado y Hikaru al otro. Maldijo entre dientes. Eso era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

—No, maldita sea —pronunció, y volvió a levantar la barra en el cuarto movimiento de aquella serie.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Hikaru—. Se te ve un poco temblón.

—He dicho que no, ¿entendido? —gruñó alzando la voz.

—Nos limitaremos a observarlo, entonces, ya que no quiere nuestra ayuda —comentó Shota de buen humor, y los dos amigos siguieron observándolo con los brazos cruzados.

"Cinco… puedo hacerlo... seis....

No, no podía. La barra se le cayó sobre el pecho, aprisionándolo con sus ciento cincuenta kilos. La última humillación. Hikaru y Shota se inclinaron hacia él, sonriendo al ver los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por respirar.

—Quitenme esta maldita cosa de encima —jadeó.

—No queremos molestarte, ni nada parecido —pronunció Hikaru—. ¿Verdad, Shota?

—Jamás se nos ocurriría —terció Hikaru.

—Saben que van a morir por esto, ¿verdad? —repuso Tak con voz débil.

Riendo, los dos amigos agarraron cada uno la barra de un extremo y volvieron a colocarla en su gancho. Tak siguió tumbado, intentando recuperar el aliento. Ya los asesinaría más tarde. En aquel momento bastante tenía con respirar.

—Te estás forzando un poquito, ¿no? —le preguntó Shota—. ¿Te preocupa algo?

—vete al diablo—logró pronunciar Tak entre jadeos.

Los dos pilotos se miraron sonriendo.

—Lafont —dijeron a la vez.

Tak frunció el ceño.

—¿La has visto hoy? —Le preguntó Shota a Hikaru, como si Tak no estuviera presente—. Si y no sabes cuanto de los nuevos pilotos me han pedido su número de teléfono y correo electrónico.

—No creo que mas de los que me lo pidieron a mí ayer —Shota sacudió la cabeza—. Aunque no se que le ven a mi amargosa enemiga, con ese mal genio que se gasta, Atila el rey de los unos tiene mejor carácter que ella

Tak arremetió entonces contra Shota, y no tardaron en caer al suelo en un nudo de brazos y piernas. Hikaru los contemplaba riendo. Algunas personas que estaban cerca hicieron una pausa en sus ejercicios para observarlos, preguntándose por qué habrían discutido esos pilotos

Cuando Tak cayó de espaldas, respirando aceleradamente, Shota se pasó una mano por el pelo y sonrió.

—Voy a arrancarte el corazón y a rompértelo en pedazos —siseó Tak mientras observaba a Hikaru, oye tu eres el jefe no crees que deberías de darle una advertencia a este piloto

—¿Y perderme toda esta diversión? —Hikaru le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, que él aceptó reacio—. Para no hablar de la cerveza gratis sin mencionar que tu hermana menor te mataría si tocas al objeto de su afecto.


	15. Te prometo

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Estos personajes pertenecen a Studios Nue, Shoji kawamori y Macross.

* * *

**TE PROMETO**

Lafont sonreía al recordar la escena vivida con Takumi sin percatarse de los comentarios de Nimue y Mo.

Ni reacciona, tu hermano debe ser excelente besando.

Yiack Nimu eso es asqueroso, pero supongo que es de familia.

Mo tan humilde como siempre.

Oh vamos Nimue, es que si le digo que tiene un genio de los mil demonios y que se va a quedar soltera de por vida ya que todo mundo me regreso los boletos de su rifa sé que no me arrancara la cabeza.

Tienes razón está totalmente perdida en ese pequeño mundo llamado Takumi Ikaika.

Pero muy pequeño. Moani hacia una seña con las manos refiriéndose al tamaño.

Lizzie reacciono al sentir un poco el filo del pelador de papas contra su piel.

Inmediatamente se llevo el dedo a la boca para succionar un poco la sangre que comenzaba a brotar.

Solamente así sales de tu letargo.

Y a ti que te importa si….

Nimue y Moani intercambiaron miradas cómplices y comenzaron a reírse.

Takumi te ha convertido en una tonta. Ya dejaste de ser la siempre eficiente y concentrada Elizabeth Lafont.

Oh vamos Nimue no seas tan dura a todas nos pasa cuando un chico nos trae de cabeza.

Ya te dije Ikaika que aun no nace el humano o zentraedi para mí.

Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado cobarde como para enfrascarte en una relación.

Vaya alguien necesita descargar toda esa tensión sexual lo antes posible si no será capaz de asesinar a sus compañeras. Y tengo la oportunidad perfecta, llamare a Takumi le pediré que venga y Nimue y yo los dejamos solitos ¿Qué te parece Lafont?

Deja de fastidiar Ikaika sencillamente no tengo humor para soportar tus bromitas de mal gusto, últimamente te comportas muy parecido a Hideidiota.

Bueno quédate con tu mal hu…

Moani se desvaneció delante de las chicas.

Shota, Takumi y las chicas esperaban a que Djibril saliera de la habitación de Moani.

La cara de preocupación de Shota y la forma en que miraba constantemente hacia las escaleras era señal de que él muy bien sabía que algo no andaba bien con Mo.

Tranquilo Sho, ella estará bien Nimue colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Shota y lo apretó suavemente, gesto que provoco incomodidad en el mismo si bien Nimue era amiga de Moani, Shota aún no la consideraba cercana a su círculo en algunas ocasiones había compartido con ella e intercambiaba opiniones pero jamás le había dado aquella confianza de acercarse tanto.

Lo sé dijo Shota quien se incorporo de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso con agua.

¿Qué habrá pasado con Moani? Takumi se sentaba a lado de Lizzie y de manera inconsciente tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

Espero que no sea nada de cuidado, últimamente me he percatado que no duerme, no come…

Vaya Lafont pareces su mamá.

Con la vida que lleva tu mujer deberías de estar agradecido que tenga una amiga tan buena como yo.

Nimue no quitaba la vista de Shota.

Djibril se asomo por las escaleras indicándole a Lizzie que subiera.

Lizzie se levantó de su lugar y siguió al doctor, detrás de ellos iba Shota.

Moani está estable, cheque su presión arterial la cual es baja. Sugiero que le hagan una serie de análisis cuanto antes.

Hola linda

Shota se sentaba en la cama de Moani y le acomodaba el cabello.

¿Qué paso?

Se te bajo la presión y te desmayaste.

Mo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tu periodo?

Shota se puso rojísimo y Moani miro a Lizzie incrédula.

Estas insinuando ¿qué Sho y yo? Para tú información siempre nos hemos protegido Lizzie

No pueden culparme los síntomas coinciden con un embarazo, y yo quiero ser tía muy pronto, aunque compadezco a la criatura que los tengo por padres.

Shota estaba dispuesto a contestarle pero Moani apretó tenuemente su mano para que se quedase callado.

Te he dicho que no estoy embarazada y con lo fijada que eres es para que te hubieras dado cuenta que hace unos días tuve mi ciclo.

Lizzie se quedo callada. Se sentía fuera de su elemento sabía que Moani y Shota necesitaban su espacio.

Así que salió de la habitación de Moani pero no sin antes amenazarla con arrastrarla al hospital en unas horas para seguir las indicaciones de Djibril.

Esperaron a que Lizzie bajara las escaleras para poder conversar.

¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Nada

Mo no me mientas, sabemos que no has estado bien desde hace un tiempo.

Ya te dije que no tengo nada Sho en serio.

Sabes perfectamente que no me puedes mentir.

Moani metió su cara entre las rodillas y se tapo con los brazos.

Escúchame bien señorita, me vas a decir qué diablos está pasando aquí.

Mo miro a Shota el miedo estaba reflejado en sus ojos.

Estoy esperando los análisis para esta tarde.

¿Crees que tú y yo podríamos estar?

No, pero los médicos creen que tengo una anemia muy severa.

Hum Shota se sentaba de nuevo delante de Moani e intentaba quitar los brazos de ella para poder mirarla al rostro.

Oye una anemia tiene solución y seguiremos al pie de la letra las indicaciones medicas para que vuelvas a ser la misma Moani de antes ¿me entendiste?

Moani miraba a Shota y de la nada lo abrazo, tratando de ocultar su llanto.

Sho tengo miedo.

Lo sé Mo, estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar.

Lo prometes

Shota tenía una sonrisa apenas perceptible, le gustaba toda la confianza que Moani depositaba en él. ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

Hasta el momento nunca.

Ten fe y veras que vamos a salir de esta. ¿A qué hora tienes que recoger esos resultados?

Camino a la base militar, los programe para que nadie sospechara.

Pensabas decirme los resultados

Sinceramente

Así es

Todo dependía del resultado si eran favorables, te lo iba a decir.

Señorita ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a confiar en mí?

No te pongas así Sho confió en ti pero también tenía que mentalizarme ante cualquier eventualidad.

Te acompañare a recogerlos y no quiero negativas de tu parte.

Sí señor.

¿Te sientes bien como para bajar y darles alguna explicación a tus amigos y familiares?

La verdad es que prefiero quedarme aquí contigo y que te acuestes a mi lado.

Sabes que cuando te pones así no puedo decirte que no.

Mejor acepta a que tienes una Moadicción.

Tonta, pero hum si en cierto modo tienes razón

Touché mi querido teniente.

Oye no puedes culpar a este hombre por tener una chica tan sexy como novia.

Shota abrazaba a Moani al mismo tiempo que se recostaba a su lado y entrelazaban sus manos.

Mo por primera vez en semanas comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos para poder conciliar su sueño.

Mo ¿estas dormida?

Moani abrió un poco sus ojos. No ¿qué pasa?

Prométeme que vas a hacer hasta lo imposible por estar bien

Claro que lo prometo

Eruei estoy hablando en serio

Yo también Shota, prometo que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar bien. Pero a cambio quiero que tú también me prometas algo.

Lo que quieras linda.

Prométeme que pase lo que pase estarás a mi lado.

Moani volteo para darle la cara a Sho

En ese instante el chico se puso sumamente serio y tomo el rostro de Moani entre sus manos y con su voz más convincente le dijo.

Siempre estaré contigo.

_

* * *

N/A: U na vez más una disculpa por la tardía entrega de este episodio lo cierto es que de nuevo sufrí una falta de inspiración enorme. Pero aqui estoy con unas ideas mejoradas y con muchas ganas de escribir.

**dedicatorias: **A esa persona que sabe que hay ciertas promesas que no se pueden romper y por que la distancia no impide que dejen de cumplirse te here.


	16. XVI

Lafont estaba saliendo de su turno en la base, cuando una voz muy familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Hola Nerd. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Dónde está tu querida amiga?

Hola Hisagi, Lizzie se daba la media vuelta para ver al chico

Escuche que termino su compromiso con Ryusei ¿es cierto eso?

Si es cierto; que rápido vuelan los chismes por aquí.

Crees que si invito a salir a Moani ella acepte.

Renji dudo mucho que Moani salga con alguien que no responda al apellido Hidetaka. Por si los chismes no te han llegado tiene casi cuatro meses saliendo con el líder skull.

Pensé que Moani no mezclaba el trabajo con el placer.

Digamos que Eruei ha cambiado mucho gracias a este chico.

Aun así solo bromeaba sabes bien Lafont que Ikaika y yo somos como el agua y el aceite.

Es un buen consuelo para ti, siempre he sabido que estas enamorado de ella.

Te equivocas es importante en mi vida pero no la amo.

Si Renji lo que tu digas. Si no tienes algo más que decirme me retiro tengo que hacer que esa amiga tuya salga de la cama y se arregle.

Liz…

Dime

Ya está mejor de la depresión por el derribo.

No sé como contestarte Renji, sabes cómo es ella siempre se guarda todo hasta que ya no puede más, pero eso si te aseguro que esta mejor de su anemia Nimue la otra chica que vive con nosotros y yo la hemos obligado a tomar todos los medicamentos y comer adecuadamente.

Es que ayer la vi de lejos en la playa, estaba acostada sobre su tabla de surf y no quise acercarme a ella.

Si es con la intención de ser su amigo Renji, deberías hacerlo, solo te digo que tal vez no te guste escuchar lo mucho que ama a Hidetaka.

Algún día veras que los manas nos acercaran.

El chico se daba la media vuelta e ingresaba a la base militar.

Takumi Ikaika observaba la escena desde lejos, en cuanto Hisagi dejo a Lizzie este se acerco a ella.

Otra vez te pregunto por Mo ¿verdad?

Si, no puedo creer que ambos sean tan orgullosos, Moani lo vio en el skatepark la vez pasada y ni siquiera lo saludo, después lo volvió a ver cuando salió a caminar con Sho y dice que Renji solo los miró de reojo, ya sabes cómo es tu hermana inmediatamente comenzó el interrogatorio acerca de Renji.

Takumi se quedo muy serio.

¿Qué pasa?

Estaba recordando algo acerca de ese par. La manera en cómo se la pasaban discutiendo y como Renji siempre lograba sacar de sus casillas a mi hermanita.

Lizzie ahogo una risa.

Si vaya que ese par tiene historia.

Me pregunto por qué Renji jamás dio el siguiente paso si era más que claro que estaba loco por mi hermana.

Dos palabras para eso Raysa y Ryusei. Recuerdas que a los pocos días que Moani descubrió que Renji estaba con esa chica sin saber lo de la apuesta le dio el sí a Ryusei.

Cierto.

Takumi y Lizzie no eran los únicos en tener recuerdos acerca de esos días que parecían un tanto lejanos.

El chico entraba a los vestuarios y abría su casillero para cambiar el uniforme por el flightsuit, al quedarse tan solo en la camiseta reglamentaria observo el tatuaje de su bíceps unos triángulos muy pequeños rodeaban la circunferencia de su brazo a simple vista parecían cabezas de flecha pero todo el conjunto simulaba un tiburón. Sonrió para sí mismo y sacudió un poco la cabeza, sus recuerdos los llevaron a ese día.

Extrañamente ella estaba sola sentada en las escaleras del colegio, como si esperara alguna señal divina de que hacer, trataba de ocultar sus pensamientos haciendo ajustes a su tabla cuando él decidió sentarse a un lado de ella.

Hola palillo.

Hola troglodita.

Escuche que te nombraron solista para el merrie monarch festival.

Moani volteo a ver al chico que estaba a su lado.

¿No te vas a burlar?

No tengo por qué, en realidad te lo mereces.

Gracias.

Moani suspiro.

¿Qué te pasa no estás contenta?

Si si lo estoy, pero tengo miedo.

El chico hizo una extraña mueca.

Esto es insólito, Moani Ikaika tiene pánico escénico.

No te burles Hisagi no es lo mismo tener una presentación en un teatro al Merrie Monarch festival, solo la crema y nata de los halaos se presenta ahí y lo sabes. Además ya tienes experiencia es tu tercer año consecutivo en….

Moani de pronto volteo a ver al chico quien tenía puesta una gasa alrededor de su bíceps.

¿Cuándo?

Ayer por la tarde, oficialmente ya soy mayor de edad dentro de la comunidad hawaiana. ¿Quieres verlo?

Por supuesto.

El chico retiro un poco el micropore que unía la gasa a su piel para mostrarle su nuevo tatuaje a Moani.

Kekoa esta increíble.

Fue increíble Moani, pero tú debes saber cómo es eso has estado en la ceremonia de Noah y de Kei.

Yo aun no me decidó cual usar, Keone me pidió que hiciera un largo reconocimiento de mi linaje y que aprendiera mejor el dialecto.

A mí me tomó tres años Moani.

Lo sé Kekoa.

Mo estas preparada lo sé muy bien.

No, no lo estoy, la razón por la que no lo estoy es porque quiero dar lo mejor de mí en ese escenario no me importa tener reconocimiento, solo sentir lo que nuestras kupuwahines dicen.

Kuhi no ka lima hele no Ka maka* termino completando Renji.

Donde se mueve la mano dirige la mirada lo sé pero quiero ser una con lo que bailo y represento, transmitir esas emociones.

Te he visto durante los ensayos, en el escenario y cuando simplemente lo haces porque te nace y en todo momento expresas lo que te transmite la música y la letra Moani.

Mahalo Kekoa. Moani nerviosamente abrazo al chico que estaba al lado de ella.

No tienes por qué agradecerme Mo. Kekoa se puso muy rojo y paso un brazo alrededor de Moani.

La chica miro al chico y por instinto se acercaron un poco más, Moani estaba temblando, Kekoa podía sentir ese ligero movimiento en sus hombros así que antes de cerrar sus ojos la tomo del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo. El inhalo cerro sus ojos y finalmente unió sus labios a los de la chica.

El beso en un principio fue tímido, ninguno de los dos chicos tenía experiencia pero poco a poco fue profundizándose y en el momento en que la lengua del chico pedía permiso para adentrarse en la boca de la chica, Kekoa sintió un tirón en el cuello de su playera, ambos chicos reaccionaron abruptamente, Renji se levanto dispuesto a golpear a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a interrumpir el beso, pero se sintió impotente al ver que el director arrastraba al joven hacia la dirección y Moani se quedaba sonriéndole en las escaleras.

Hey Hisagi ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

No lo siento estaba concentrado en ir al simulador.

Si lo que digas… el resto del escuadrón ira un rato al karaoke bar después del turno ¿vas o no?

Por supuesto que voy.

* * *

La música a todo lo que el equipo de sonido daba era la señal obvia para indicar que Moani estaba totalmente sola en casa, la chica ordenaba su recámara, la canción de una de sus idols estaba de fondo no podía resistirse a la voz de Mai Nakabayashi. Shota entro y sabía tan solo por el hecho de que Mo estuviera escuchando a May'n todo estaba bien alrededor de ella. Al menos la nueva dieta impuesta por el médico y el descanso obligatorio habían hecho que Moani se repusiera y sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de sus familiares y amigos. A pesar de eso Shota siempre estuvo con ella y para ella.

Shota tenía rato observando a su chica quien estaba ocupada ordenando su ropa limpia y el clóset.

Sonreía al verla moverse al ritmo de la música y cantar algunas estrofas de believe.

Moani de pronto alzaba las manos en la estrofa del hey Ho y hacia el coro de May'n poniendo su mano debajo de la boca como si tuviera un micrófono.

Ohh hold on baby

You know you've got it

You know you make it

You best believe it

Sho lo se

Sho ¿cuanto tiempo tienes ahí?

El suficiente como para saber que tienes coreografía en esa canción que por cierto nunca me habías presentado es May'n ¿verdad?

Si se llama believe, la última vez que la escuche fue en la noche de graduación de la UNAF. Para ser sincera ni siquiera estaba en mi repertorio o eso creía yo hasta que encontré esto en el fondo de mi clóset.

Moani le mostraba una caja de CD, Sho la tomaba y comenzaba a examinarla.

Interesante ¿Quién es Hisagi?

Un amigo de la infancia.

La selección de canciones es divertida sobre todo el orden primero pone believe, luego why? Y después blue. Como que te quería decir algo con este CD ¿no lo crees Mo?

No lo se me lo dio días antes de que el megaroad despegara.

Entiendo

Solo que no lo había escuchado hasta ahorita nunca pensé que el cabeza hueca de Hisagi recordara que adoro a May'n. Siempre me estaba fastidiando con que mis gustos musicales tendían mucho al pop para ser una skater.

Opino lo mismo solo que nunca te lo había querido decir.

Moani solo se rio y encogió los brazos.

Oye her-Mo-sa hoy sales con las chicas ¿cierto?

Sip pero ya te prometí que mañana me tienes para ti solito ¿Por qué?

No nada más estaba confirmando tus planes

¿Tú tienes algún plan en especial?

Si cenar solo, ver la tv solo, jugar videojuegos…

Si ya no me digas lo sé Sho-lito

Qué chistosa Mo

Moani se acercaba a su novio le sacaba juguetonamente la lengua colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Lo sé soy la Oh Diosa Mo.

Shota sonreía y besaba a Moani para callarla

Ese es un golpe bajo Hidetaka.

Admítelo no puedes conmigo y es una promesa no olvides que mañana tienes puestas las etiquetas de propiedad de Shota Hidetaka.

Baka esas etiquetas jamás me las quito.

Bueno linda me retiro, solo pasaba a ver como estabas y viendo que estas tan bien como siempre continuo mi camino.

De acuerdo

Diviértete y repórtate al llegar

Sí señor. Moani se cuadraba ante el Teniente.

Al salir de la casa de Moani, Sho se encontró con Lizzie.

Gracias odio admitir que te debo una no sospecha nada.

Hombre de poca fe cuando yo planeo algo con mi mente maquiavélica siempre sale a la perfección.

No te creas tanto

¿Ya recogiste eso?

No voy de camino a la joyería.

Quizás te deba dar un mapa para que no te pierdas ya que con tus tres neuronas no creo que sepas llegar.

Pero al menos esas tres sirven

Claro una te sirve para pilotear, la otra para los videojuegos y la tercera es la que mejor desempeña su función adorar a Moani. Te vemos a las 11 en el club.

Lizzie cerraba la puerta para evitar escuchar a Hidetaka.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en la pista de baile, un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés no apartaba la vista de Moani.

Moani seguía divirtiéndose con sus amigas mientras sostenía una botella de cerveza en sus manos

Esta tan linda como siempre, el joven pensaba para sí mismo. Se acercaba al DJ diciéndole algo y este asentía.

Moani miro a Lizzie y comenzó a carcajearse.

Definitivamente estás loca

Es que hoy en la mañana fue Sho y me vio bailando esa canción.

Lizzie y Moani se movían al ritmo de la canción de May'n.

You can make this dream come true

El chico se acerco a Moani y Lizzie

¿Me permites esta pieza?

¿Hisagi?

Lizzie se hizo a un lado para que el chico se acercara a su amiga.

De inmediato el chico se coloco detrás de Moani y la tomo de la cintura imitando los movimientos de Mo y cantando junto con ella.

Wahine* veo que no has olvidado los pasos.

Kane* ¿Cómo voy a olvidarlos si durante 3 años bailamos esa canción en todas las fiestas?

Para Renji Kekoa Hisagi tenerla enfrente de él era casi un sueño, durante meses no la había visto, se enteraba de cosas porque eran del dominio público pero no por que estuviera cerca de ella, en algún momento pensó que la había perdido.

En ese instante los chicos entraban al club, Shota se reía y Takumi Ikaika lo volteaba a ver con una expresión de viejo estás loco…

En la mañana cache a tu hermana bailando esa canción.

Es curioso yo no la había escuchado desde la fiesta de graduación de Mo y Renji. Takumi se mordió la lengua la soltar el último nombre tan de repente.

Hidetaka no prestó demasiada atención sabía que encontraría a su mujer en la pista de baile.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Desde siempre respondió Renji, tú fuiste asignada al skull y yo al mejor escuadrón de Monsters Koenning.

Eres un lapaki*. Quien lo diría.

Oye yo no te hice burla cuando te asignaron al skull.

Te morías de envidia si mal no lo recuerdo

Si Ikaika lo que tu digas.

Cuando Shota se acerco a la pista no le gusto lo que estaba viendo Moani Ikaika bailando con otra persona y el chico en cuestión lo estaba disfrutando en demasía. Así que decidió interrumpirlos.

Renji sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda. Giro un poco la cabeza para ver quien lo había interrumpido

¿Me permites?

Moani palideció esa voz era… era

Shota… La chica se soltó de la manera en cómo estaba bailando con Hisagi.

Hola linda

Shota estaba furioso pero lograba contener la calma.

¿Se conocen?

Claro que nos conocemos dijo Shota.

Renji él es Sho mi ipo*.

Sho él es mi amigo de la infancia Hisagi Renji.

Mucho gusto, Renji le extendía de mala gana la mano a Shota quien la tomo pero forcejearon un poco.

Bueno Moani con permiso. Siempre es un placer verte li'ili'i*.

Takumi se había acercado de manera casi imperceptible debido a que Lizzie le comentó que finalmente Hisagi y Moani se habían encontrado en el megaroad y por la forma en que estaban bailando probablemente tendrían problemas.

Me quieres explicar qué diablos fue eso.

Solo estaba bailando con un viejo amigo.

¿Amigo?

Si es lo que llamarían mi makamaka*

Pues para ser honesto no me gusta la forma en que bailabas con tu amigo.

Shota Hidetaka ¿estas celoso?

No

Mírame a los ojos y repítelo.

Me molesta que te miren como un objeto sexual

Yo un objeto sexual vamos, y además esta chica solo tiene ojos para cierto chico que esta celoso.

No reviertas las cosas Mo

No las estoy revirtiendo Shota.

Entonces así bailas con Takumi, Kenta, Kanade, Kai o…

Yiuck no además me sorprende los amplios conocimientos que tienes acerca de mis hermanos. Pero esto es diferente Renji en ocasiones es como mi némesis, siempre va encontra de lo que hago o digo y usualmente siempre está compitiendo conmigo. Así que solo lo convierte en un amigo de la infancia y no casi como mi hermano

Lo que tú digas Mo.

Vamos Sho en serio lo siento.

Lafont, Ikaika Renji se acercaba a la pareja recién reconciliada.

Hola Hisagi

Renji viejo ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

No me quejo, pero podría irme mejor

En ese momento todos enfocaban la vista en la misma dirección a donde Renji tenía fijada la suya.

Moani abrazaba a Hidetaka y lo besaba larga y apasionadamente.

¿Qué paso con Ryusei?

Finalmente se dio cuenta que era un imbécil y decidió superarlo. Takumi le dijo a su amigo mientras este tomaba una cerveza que le traía un compañero.

Más vale tarde que nunca.

Si…

Oye Lafont ¿qué tan serias van las cosas con ese chico?

Bastante serias, al grado que todo el tiempo libre que tiene se lo dedica a él. Sin mencionar que trabajan juntos.

¿Cómo?

El es Shota Hidetaka

¿El líder skull? Renji bebía otro sorbo de su cerveza. Increíble. Renji movía la cabeza.

Bueno es que tú jamás has dado ese paso.

Liz se realista Moani me odia.

Recuerdo que no hace mucho Moani te encontraba interesante… Hasta que Raysa apareció en tu vida.

Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que es demasiado tarde. Lo que me sorprende es que no le hayas comentado que también estaba aquí.

Lizzie veía al chico con un poco de pena.

Alguna vez se lo dije pero conoces a Mo, estaba muy feliz por que Ryusei le había propuesto matrimonio y cuando las cosas se pusieron feas con Yuki apareció Shota así que no hablamos de ti.

Pareció sorprenderle saber que estoy aquí.

No me extraña sabes que mi hermanita vive en su mundo.

La música cambiaba de nuevo; Shota y Moani se acercaron a la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos.

Ni Kekoa o Shota le quitaban la mirada de encima.

La chica cada vez se ponía más nerviosa así que decidió ocultarse tras una botella de cerveza.

Hey, tranquila, ¿no crees que estas exagerando con las cervezas?

Shota le quitaba la botella.

Oye Sho yo sé controlar perfectamente mi forma de beber.

La chica comenzaba a arrastrar sus palabras.

Lo dudo, por la forma en que te comportas, no me lo estas demostrando.

Oye ¿Quién te crees?

Eruei lo digo porque me importas y quiero cuidarte y protegerte.

Creo que Moani es lo suficientemente madura como para tomar sus decisiones.

Renji…

Moani volteaba a ver al joven.

Sabes que mi idea de diversión no es tomar hasta quedar inconsciente Mo.

Sho…

La chica miraba de un chico al otro.

Moani siempre ha estado consciente de sus actos.

Oigan dejen de tratarme como una niña pequeña, los odio.

Moani tomo su chaqueta y salió bastante enojada del bar.

* * *

* las palabras son hawaiianas la primera frase dice: donde se mueve la mano se dirige la mirada, luego es mujer, hombre, conejo (rabbit por el escuadron al que pertenece Kekoa), novio, pequeña y amigo.


	17. always

¿Te vas tan pronto?

Agradécele a Hisagi y a Hidetaka

Moani dejaba a Claudia atrás y salía muy enojada del bar.

Mientras tanto Shota miraba a Renji.

Gracias por arruinar mi velada de aniversario.

El chico salió del bar en busca de Moani.

La vio caminando por la calle de enfrente.

Mo espérame

Déjame en paz quieres

Shota agarraba a Mo de la mano firmemente pero a su vez procurando no lastimarla.

Odio saber que alguien más puede encontrarte increíble y que pueda amarte.

Deja de preocuparte por los demás. Nadie se interesa realmente en tu vida exceptuando los que te amamos.

Ouch eso me dolió.

Una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer en Edén. Moani miraba hacia el cielo, un mechón de cabello caía sobre su cara, Shota lo coloco gentilmente detrás del oído de Mo y dejo su mano en la mejilla de la chica.

Sabes, verte celoso es de las cosas más lindas que he pasado contigo, pero quiero que sepas algo, aunque nos separemos y yo este con alguien más y ese alguien me ame, quiero que recuerdes que a nadie y escúchame bien Shota a nadie voy a amar con la misma intensidad y forma de la que te amo a ti. Porque tú eres… Moani agachaba la cabeza, al mismo tiempo la lluvia caía con mayor fuerza. Mi todo.

Mo se que muchas veces soy un zoquete en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere, especialmente contigo, no tengo mucha experiencia y todo lo que me pasa a tu lado es nuevo, jamás una chica me había puesto en el lugar que tengo a tu lado y tengo miedo, a perderte a que un día te des cuenta que no valgo la pena y que me digas que solo eres mi amiga.

Shota se acercaba a Moani y la abrazaba.

Idiota tu y yo jamás podremos ser amigos, yo no podría verte simplemente como mi amigo, tampoco podría soportar la idea de perderte.

Mo eres mi todo, Shota colocaba un tierno beso en los labios de Moani.

Mientras los dos seguían besándose, se dejaron llevar y no sintieron que esa pequeña lluvia cada vez se hacía más fuerte ambos se sentían cada vez más unidos al igual que sus labios, sus brazos se acariciaban y Shota la abrazaba esperando que Mo se diera cuenta que la protegería y la cuidaría.

Sabes que pase lo que pase no te dejaré, al decir esto los jóvenes se dieron cuenta que se estaban empapando.

Será mejor que nos vayamos a otro sitio, Shota tomó la mano de Moani corriendo hacia un lugar seguro.

Parece que esto no parara pronto.

Lo sé y nosotros aquí sin transporte, lejos de casa y mojados.

Los dos estaban mirando hacia la calle esperando que la lluvia se calmara un poco. De pronto Moani miro hacia arriba y vio a Shota sonriendo.

¿Que es lo que te causa tanta gracia si acabas de enumerar nuestra situación?

Es que…

¿Qué?

Estoy contento por tenerte aquí ya que aunque este todo mal contigo se ve y está bien.

Moani sonrió por el comentario. Coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Shota y suspiro.

¿Y ese suspiro?

Nada

No te creo

No es nada en serio

Sigo sin creerte

Bueno es que cuando te pones así me doy cuenta de las mil razones por las que te amo. Mo le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tan solo son mil… Pensé que eran más

Vanido… Moani no pudo terminar la palabra por que estaba estornudando.

¡Salud!.. Hmm esto no está bien Mo, tenemos que secarnos pronto porque no quiero que te enfermes.

Sho miro a su alrededor y volvió a tomar a Moani de la mano.

¿Y ahora que haces?

Tú sígueme

Los dos corrieron sin que Mo supiera lo que planeaba Shota.

Al cruzar la calle entraron a un lugar.

¿Qué hacemos aquí pervertido?

Está bien regresemos a la calle para que te enfermes, contesto Shota cortantemente.

Ay ya no te vuelvo a decir nada

Los dos entraron a una habitación que estaba cálida al menos más que la calle, tomaron unas toallas y comenzaron a secarse.

Aunque no quieras tendrás que secar también tu ropa, Shota le murmuraba a Moani al oído, mientras le ayudaba a secarse con la toalla.

Y a ti que no te gusta la… Mo no dijo nada porque Shota besaba su cuello

¿La que? Decía mientras con el pretexto de secarla sus manos tocaban el cuerpo de Mo.

Shota sabía perfectamente lo que sus manos le estaban provocando a Mo.

Eso es un golpe bajo Hidetaka.

El chico dejaba escapar un sonido que sonaba más como una afirmación en lo que seguía besando los hombros y cuello de Mo.

Moani se dejo llevar así que cerró los ojos y disfrutaba lo que Shota estaba haciendo.

Deslizo los tirantes de su vestido hacia abajo lo cual provoco que Shota terminara la labor de quitarle el vestido a su chica. La recostó en la cama y se coloco sobre ella admirando la anatomía que estaba frente a él tan solo en lencería.

Moani coloco una mano detrás del cuello de Shota y lo inclino hacia ella para besarlo primero en los labios y siguió su recorrido hacia el cuello y oído de Shota, el chico gimió de placer.

Shota por su parte recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de Mo, sus labios correspondían de igual forma el cuello de Mo, no hacía falta que dijeran nada solo necesitaban dejarse llevar, las manos de Shota recorrían las piernas y muslos de Mo quienes lo aprisionaban para no alejarlo.

Moani se incorporo un poco para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa de Shota, la cual cayó en el suelo y de inmediato comenzó hacer lo mismo con el cinturón y el pantalón de su piloto.

Shota tomo de los hombros a Mo y dio un giro para que ella quedara sobre él. Mo comenzó a bajar sus labios por el abdomen de Hidetaka hasta llegar a su cadera sin dejar un milímetro de esa piel sin probar.

¿Quieres que pare?

Eso sería una crueldad de tu parte Shota lo dijo con una falsa resignación en su voz, sabía que Moani no sería capaz de dejarlo así.

La chica soltó una sonrisa pícara y continuo colocando besos en el cuerpo de su piloto, sin dejar de notar la excitación en Shota que ya era visible.

Shota no podía dejar de notar la humedad y el calor en el cuerpo de Moani era una de las tantas cosas físicas que lo volvían loco acerca de esa chica coloco sus manos en la espalda de Moani y hábilmente quito su sujetador, dejando que los pechos de la joven rozaran contra su piel.

Shota ya no podía resistirlo más necesitaba sentir a Moani por completo, hacerla sentir con cada beso y caricia que en ese mundo en el cual se encerraban era única y exclusivamente para ellos y nadie lo cambiaría. Estaba seguro que alguien había puesto a Moani en su camino así que quito las últimas prendas que actuaban como barrera entre él y ella.

La lluvia dejo de caer, Moani regreso de sus sueños debido al constante timbrar de su celular.

Se movió sin querer despertar a Shota tapo su cuerpo con una sabana y se dirigió al tocador.

¿Estas bien? Me quede preocupado por ti. Lamento si te cause algún problema con tu novio. Tu tel me lo dio Takumi aun así me gustaría verte para platicar y recordar los viejos tiempos, te veo en el parque a las 6 pm.

PD: Lleva tu tabla.

Atte. Renji.

Esto sí que es raro. Pensó Moani.

La chica volvió a sentarse en la cama y borro el mensaje.

Shota abrió un poco los ojos. Dile a Lafont que estas bien y que estas conmigo que no se preocupe.

Moani asintió.

Y volvió a colocarse junto a Shota.

El chico se coloco de costado y observaba a Moani.

Cierra los ojos linda.

¿Qué planeas hacer?

Confías en mí

Si si confió

Entonces cierra los ojos.

Moani escucho que Shota se levantaba y caminaba alrededor del cuarto

Dame tus manos…

Pero Sho…

Dijiste que confiabas en mí

Moani extendió sus brazos Shota la incorporo.

No abras los ojos tramposa.

Está bien está bien nunca puedo ganar contigo.

Mo sintió como Shota le colocaba algo alrededor del cuello.

Mo abrió los ojos y examino lo que el chico le había dado.

Feliz aniversario amor.

Gracias

Ni lo menciones es para que recuerdes que siempre estaré contigo y te cuidare. ¿Me entendiste?

Si no me lo voy a quitar.

Eso espero, porque el día que lo hagas significara que ya no sientes nada por mí.

Moani le dio un beso a Shota y regresaron a dormir.

Mo

Mande

No lo digo muy a menudo pero quiero que sepas que te amo

Yo también te amo muchísimo Shota

Moani

Dime

Prometiste que todo este día serías mía ¿lo vas a cumplir?

Jamás he roto mis promesas Hidetaka y lo sabes.

* * *

Hisagi salió del bar casi al mismo tiempo que Hidetaka, se puso sus audífonos y camino para ver si lograba encontrar a Moani antes de que ese sujeto lo hiciera.

Vio que Shota atravesaba corriendo la calle y que algo le decía a Moani la cual daba la vuelta para marcharse pero este la sujetaba de la mano.

When he holds you close

When he pulls you near

When he says the words you've been needing to hear

I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine

To say to you till the end of time

Renji miraba a Moani y Shota sentía que él debía ser aquel que estuviera abrazándola bajo la lluvia, aquel que ella mirara con esos ojos y que estuviera hablándole.

Esa es la historia de siempre con ustedes dos.

Lizzie y Takumi tomaban por sorpresa a Renji.

Te he dicho que Mo necesita un amigo un buen amigo, la posición de novio está ocupada y al parecer él corresponde a sus sentimientos.

De seguro pasaran la noche juntos, prácticamente ella ya vive con él.

Toma.

Takumi le daba un pequeño papel a Renji, el chico lo miraba extrañado, el sábado es el día oficial de surf es de los pocos momentos donde Shota me presta a mi hermana. Tal vez puedas darte una vuelta por la playa.


	18. sorpresa

**Capítulo XVIII**

**

* * *

  
**

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses en aquel nuevo planeta, las condiciones para la habitabilidad eran óptimas, y ya se habían comenzado (y en algunos casos, concluido) las primeras obras tendientes a el establecimiento de la primera colonia humana en un planeta que no sea la Tierra.

La Almirante Hayase había confiado esta tarea de infraestructura y defensa de este primer puesto al Coronel Ricardo Martínez, de padre latino y madre japonesa, su vida en el UN Spacy se inicio a bordo del Daedalus, en ese entonces era un loco empedernido, a cargo de la defensa de la fortaleza Macross, las apariencias engañan dicen por ahí, es por esto que a pesar de sus escasos 28 años, ya era todo un veterano, con capacidades de organizar y culminar la primera etapa de esta empresa, 1por algo era apodado "el maestro Zen" por la oficialidad.

Las primeras prioridades fueron encontrar un lugar donde el acceso a recursos naturales fuera lo más fácil posible, cursos de agua cercanos, y hacer los análisis correspondientes para saber si es potable, el primer lugar que encontraron fue una bahía con un río que desembocaba en el mar, bastante cercano a donde amarizó el Megaroad, fue allí donde dirigieron sus esfuerzos (ese es el lugar, fueron las palabras del Coronel), el establecer un campamento, y priorizar las comunicaciones fluidas fueron la segunda etapa, despejar el terreno para hacer un helipuerto y recibir insumos, establecer una torre de control aéreo provisional y comenzar con la primera red de agua potable, todo eso se debía realizar en tres meses, y vaya que se cumplió.

Cumplida esa meta, el equipo de colonización se centró en seguir explorando el planeta, la fauna de este no era igual a la de la Tierra, pero mantenía ciertas semejanzas, ya que se podían identificar especies carnívoras, herbívoras, plantas de características semejantes a las de la Tierra en todos sus tipos, géneros y subgéneros, este planeta es tan alucinante que Darwin estaría en su salsa investigando y clasificando lo que había a su alcance.

Casi concluyendo en sexto mes de trabajos, el Coronel se levantó esa mañana con un sabor bastante amargo en la boca, no sabía la causa (la cual no era precisamente mal aliento ni odontológica), pero es lo que antiguamente se le llamaría "presentimiento".

Se dirigió a la torre de control terrestre, la cual ya estaba con alto tráfico debido a las innumerables operaciones que se efectuaban tanto desde el aire, como desde tierra misma, mal que mal, había que construir el primer asentamiento humano en ese planeta para asegurar la supervivencia de la cultura, el trabajo debía ser perfecto, como un reloj suizo.

Mandó a que lo comuniquen con el puente de mando del Megaroad, en su pantalla se encontró con la cara de Lizzie, verla le hizo pensar en cómo estaban los tiempos que unos niños como ellos, recién salidos del cascarón ya estaban pasando a tomar tantas responsabilidades.

Teniente… ¿Lafont cierto?, disculpe, siempre olvido su apellido a pesar de que la molesto todas las mañanas.

Sí señor, no se preocupe, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

Dígame, ¿la Almirante Hayase está disponible?

Sí señor, ¿le comunico?

Por favor, si fuera tan amable.

Con mucho gusto señor.

Pasaron algunos minutos, luego de los cuales el coronel volvió a aparecer en la pantalla de la siempre eficiente Elizabeth Lafont

Dígame Teniente, ¿Qué pajarracos tendremos en el aire esta mañana?

Se encuentran los escuadrones Apolo, el Raven y el Skull en espera de recibir órdenes señor.

Lizzie vio a través de su pantalla como el siempre calmado Coronel parecía estar jugando a la suerte a cual escuadrón elegiría esta vez, fenómeno que aparte de llamarle la atención, le causaba mucha diversión dado el rango que ostenta quien estaba al otro lado de su pantalla.

Mmmmm, -Dijo el coronel, pareciendo haber elegido a la "victima" de turno- contácteme con el Skull por favor.

Sí señor.

En escasos segundos apareció en la pantalla el rostro de Shota Hidetaka, a saber el actual líder Skull, quien se presentó ante su superior.

Teniente Hidetaka a sus órdenes.

¡Teniente, buenos días!, mire, como usted sabrá, por estos lados hemos tenido mucho trabajo, y las manos siempre escasean.

Sí señor, lo sabemos.

Ese comentario del zen le dio muy mala espina a Shota, la verdad presentía un día completo aburridísimo (como lo estaba siendo cotidianamente desde hacía 4 meses, fecha del último enfrentamiento real, entre la UN Spacy y los Zentradis, no se podía comparar ese enfrentamiento que casi le costó la vida a la persona más amada por él con las escaramuzas de golpear y correr que los zentradis estaban haciendo, sobretodo el último mes)

Me parece bien que lo sepa teniente, porque fíjese usted que le daré un trabajito para que nos ayude por estos lares…

Shota transpiro helado.

Dígame señor, cual es la misión.

Mire, necesito que usted vaya a patrullar la zona Noreste, a dos horas de vuelo de aquí, las coordenadas exactas se las dará la controladora que lo contactó, los reportes que recibí hace unos minutos indican que allí habrían recursos minerales suficientes para apoyar el proceso de construcción de una pequeña ciudad aquí.

Entendido señor, eso es una buena noticia, pero… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Al parecer esto sorprendió gratamente al coronel, estaba al tanto de la reputación de Hidetaka y de su tendencia natural de ser algo irreverente con sus superiores.

Por supuesto teniente, espero con gusto su pregunta.

¿Por qué usted personalmente me dio esta orden? Podría habérmela dado a través de la torre de control.

Vaya, asertivo el muchacho, le diré con toda confianza, me fascina ver la cara de los líderes de escuadrón cuando les doy como orden que vayan a aburrirse explorando una zona, quiero su reporte dentro de 5 horas, mantenga contacto con esta torre de control cada una hora, no quiero que me culpen de perder al mejor escuadrón, que tengan buen viaje teniente.

Entendido señor.

Al cerrar la comunicación, Shota maldijo para sus adentros ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera la mala suerte de justo tocarle el primer turno del día y que se topara de malas con el señor zen?, y sobre todo, ahora que tendría que comunicar el cambio de órdenes al escuadrón, el coronel contaba con la autoridad concedida por Misa Hayase de cambiar cualquier ruta siempre y cuando este cambio implique la búsqueda de recursos para el establecimiento de la colonia, y esa noticia recientemente dada ameritaba el que el escuadrón reconozca el área, tomara fotografías, muestras del suelo, y enviara el reporte preliminar para así poder hacer los primeros análisis y corroborarlos después con las muestras disponibles, pero ahora el principal problema de Shota era decírselos a su escuadrón, y sabía que no sería agradable.

Aquí Skull 1 a escuadrón, tenemos cambio de órdenes.

Moani apareció por su monitor, llevaban dos semanas como líder Skull y segunda al mando del legendario escuadrón de la calavera y las tibias cruzadas.

¿Hacía a donde se les ocurrió enviarnos?

En este momento les estoy enviando los datos a sus computadoras, la verdad no les va a gustar nada esta ruta, les adelanto, es 1 hora para llegar, tenemos otras 2 horas para descansar, comer, tomar muestras, fotografiar hasta sus traseros y cuando orinan, empaquetar todo bien y después volver a redactar informes directamente al Megaroad, así que prepárense muchachos.

La rechifla que escuchó de vuelta por parte de sus muchachos fue impresionante.

¿Y quién fue el genio de esta idea? Preguntó Moani.

A que no adivinan.

No sé porque me parece que esto no viene desde el puente de mando…

Estas cerca Mo, viene desde tierra…

El maestro zen, se escuchó casi a coro por parte de sus muchachos.

El mismísimo, así que ya saben señores, tenemos pocas horas de vuelo hoy, pero tendremos que pasar por horas de informe, dárnoslas de topos en la tierra, y más encima rendirle cuentas a ese buda del coronel.

¿Sería todo? Preguntó Mo.

Así es.

Bueno, vamos entonces a ese lugarcito a ver de qué se trata.

Entendido, cambio y fuera.

Mo dejo prendido su radio para conversar con Shota.

Sho te note muy molesto ¿qué pasa?

Nada

¿Cómo que nada?, es cosa de ver como diste las instrucciones…

Dije que nada.

No me ocultes lo que te pasa, puede afectar la misión.

Mira, la verdad es que ya estoy aburrido de que estemos patrullando así sin más, es decir, no hay acción, y los zentradis solo tiran un par de misiles y huyen, la verdad me tiene todo esto muy molesto, y además esta misión de última hora de parte del coronelito ese.

Te entiendo, me siento igual, pero solo espero que no estés llamando desgracia como los pájaros de mal agüero.

No te preocupes, solo déjame pilotear tranquilo.

Está bien, no te molestaré hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

Muy bien, gracias Mo, cambio y fuera.

Cambio y fuera jefe.

Al partir la escuadrilla del Skull, el Coronel Martínez no pudo menos que sentir algo raro, un mal sabor de boca, ese no se qué que suelen llamar, de todos modos, de esa misión dependía el establecimiento definitivo y con cierta autonomía la primera ciudad del planeta Edén, pero ese malestar permanente de que los zentradis solo estaban golpeando y huyendo lo tenía muy molesto, tenía ciertas sospechas, las cuales lamentablemente se verían confirmadas esa misma jornada.

Manténganme informado al detalle de lo que pase con el Skull, quiero monitoreo permanente, y avísenle al líder de escuadrón que cambie mi opinión, quiero reportes cada 15 minutos, señalo Martínez a la controladora aérea de tierra.

Entendido señor, ¿alguna situación que necesitemos saber para ese cambio?, preguntó la controladora, llevaban cerca de un año trabajando juntos, ya se tenían confianza laboral como para saber que algo andaba mal

Digamos que son mis típicas intuiciones, eso que ustedes llamaban tiempo atrás "presentimientos" o "sexto sentido".

Disculpe señor por la pregunta, espero que no pase nada malo, y estaremos cada 15 minutos con el Skull.

Gracias, me voy al puerto a supervisar las obras, cualquier cosa sospechosa me llama inmediatamente.

Entendido señor.

El Coronel salió de la torre de control y se dirigió al puerto aun en construcción, y a cada paso que daba su mal sabor de boca no lo dejaba pensar con cautela.

- Mierda, solo espero que no pase nada hoy, fue lo último que pensó cuando se cerraban las puertas del ascensor de la torre de mando en tierra de Edén.

* * *

Habían pasado ya las dos horas necesarias para llegar al destino, hacía media hora que la cadena montañosa que se veía tan pequeña desde el Megaroad se había hecho imponente ante sus ojos, Shota estaba bastante molesto, ya en el despegue había mostrado parte de su enojo a Moani, y justo después del inicio de esa misión, control de tierra le solicitó a petición del "coronelito" (como había estado mascullando toda la mañana) que cada 15 minutos reporten estado de situación, eso la verdad ya tenía casi fuera de sus casillas al flamante nuevo líder del escuadrón más experimentado, sin embargo al ver aproximarse las montañas casi hasta que podía imaginar tocarlas con los dedos, retomó el control de sus emociones y repartió instrucciones a los 8 aviones que componían esa cuadrilla de investigación.

Líder Skull a escuadrón, voy a dar instrucciones para inicio de la misión en terreno.

Cada integrante se reporte vía tacnet, Shota no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio reportarse a su segunda al mando y quien en la actualidad le quitaba el resuello por puro amor cada vez que siquiera la miraba.

Muy bien señores, necesito que dos de ustedes hagan una aproximación preliminar a la zona a explorar, quiero que sobrevuelen a mediana altura, y reporten su hay sorpresas, cuando hayan reportado zona segura, quiero que transformen sus VF a Battroid y que establezcan un perímetro, al cual se sumarán dos más para cubrir los 4 puntos cardinales, dos de ustedes además estarán sobrevolando en Gerwalk para avistar cualquier visita que podamos tener, además de tomar fotografías de la zona para que los 4 ojos de la base en tierra analicen y jueguen al científico (se oyeron risas generales a través de la radio) el resto nos dedicaremos a recoger las muestras en tierra y esperemos que dentro de una hora podamos estar iniciando el retorno, ¿quedó claro señoritas?

¡Si, señor! Fue la respuesta clara y segura de sus soldados.

Muy bien, ¿espero voluntarios para el patrullaje preliminar, o elijo dedocráticamente?

¡Me ofrezco señor! Dijo Millard muy seguro de sí mismo.

¿Alguien más?

¡Yo acompaño a Millard señor! Señaló el cabo Rafter, joven australiano y que curiosamente era su primera misión.

Muy bien, Millard, cuida al pichón, no quiero que meta las patas ¿entendido?

Como no señor, ¡Rafter, no podrías haber quedado en mejores manos!, ¡Vamos a ver que hay ahí!

¡Si señor! Dijo el entusiasta cabo segundo.

Tienen 10 minutos para reportar, miren que en ese tiempo me van a joder desde control de tierra.

¡Entendido! Fue la respuesta a coro de los dos designados, mientras empujaban al máximo de sus capacidades a los VF-4

Pasados los diez minutos, Millard reporto "zona segura", Shota envió entonces a otros dos VF-4 a asegurar la zona, quedando los 4 puntos cardinales asegurados, cada VF se encontraba separado uno del otro por aproximadamente 200 metros como máximo, de tal modo de que ante cualquier imprevisto, el apoyo llegara en escasos segundos, arriba quedó vigilando Moani (insistiendo acaloradamente que ella era la más capacitada para vigilar desde el aire) y quedando Shota abajo recogiendo muestras cual topógrafo o geólogo, con un pequeño martillito y bolsas varias, tal como le habían indicado, las zonas rojas eran de cobre, y se podían ver desde lejos, tomo unas pocas muestras y ordenó revisar otra montaña cercana que daba registros similares, pasada media hora de repetir esta maniobra como tres veces, dieron con señales de acero en una montaña (¡Eureka! Fue el grito de Shota, eso indicaba el fin de la misión), repitiendo la misma secuencia, Shota bajó e tomar muestras, siempre con su radio a cuestas.

Aquí líder Skull a Skull 2, ¿me copias?

Si jefe, fuerte y claro.

¿Todo bien allá arriba?

Hasta el momento si.

Me avisas cualquier escándalo que se vea

Como no señor, fue la respuesta en tono juguetón de Moani.

Esa pequeña distracción le bastó para no percatarse de que algo se movía allá abajo, muy cerca del ala este de la patrulla, justo donde estaba ubicado Rafter, quien por estar a nivel de tierra no tenía buen ángulo de visión del bosque que insistía con alcanzar la cima en esa montaña.

Fue apenas una milésima de segundo de distracción, lo suficiente como para que una lluvia de misiles caiga por encima de Rafter, quien los vio venir, y casi por instinto saltó hacia atrás con su VF, por el lado norte, Millard noto los misiles cuando explotaron al mismo momento que Rafter gritaba de desesperación.

¡SON MUCHOOOOS!

Y las explosiones se sucedían unas a otras, Shota en escasos segundos subió a su VF-4 y tomó control de la situación, mientras Moani, su compañero en el aire y Millard prestaban apoyo al novato que a duras penas esquivaba los misiles.

¡Reporte! Inquirió Shota

¡Teniente, son zentradis, entraron por el sector este, de momento lanzan misiles! Gritaba Moani prestando apoyo a su compañero lanzando una ráfaga de metralla a un enemigo invisible.

¡Bien, agrupémonos en el centro, quiero un cuadrado de doble fila!

Esta maniobra, muy propia de la infantería cuando era atacada por caballería, consiste en agruparse en el centro formando un cuadrado de mínimo dos y máximo 4 filas, dependiendo de la cantidad de soldados disponibles, en esta maniobra, las primera filas se arrodillan, apuntan y disparan, mientras las filas superiores hacen lo propio, creando una metralla bastante nutrida, pero que además es bastante dañina para quien carga, ya que el fuego viene por arriba y por abajo, la otra ventaja de esta formación es que ante una carga, el estar espalda contra espalda permite que se cubran los cuatro frentes y se pueda resistir incluso una carga directa cuerpo a cuerpo, creando un nutrido bosque de bayonetas (esto siempre en la infantería, en el caso de los VF, están los misiles y los gunpods)

En el intertanto, Shota dio aviso a control de tierra del ataque.

Líder Skull a torre de control, estamos bajo ataque, repito, estamos bajo ataque en la zona de investigación.

No hubo respuesta, había ECM activado y estaban completamente solos.

Shota especulaba que solo vendrían por ese frente, pero quería asegurarse que no hayan sorpresas, ya era bastante duro resistir una emboscada en toda regla, apenas dio la orden de formar un cuadrado y darse media vuelta para agruparse, el sargento que estaba con el tomando las muestras dio un grito de horror.

¡TENIENTEEEEEE!

La explosión del VF fue lo último que vieron y oyeron de ese Sargento, esa explosión fue demasiado cerca de Shota, las esquirlas le dieron de lleno a su avión, y la onda expansiva lo tiró unos 50 metros hacia el norte del campo de batalla, el desconcierto era enorme en el escuadrón.

¡Mierda! Grito Shota, ¡aborten cuadrado, dos hileras espalda contra espalda, con el compañero que tengan más cerca, no quiero más muertos hoy!

¡Entendido!

Moani no la tenía nada fácil por su parte, ella, junto con Millard, Rafter (quien sufrió daños en el brazo derecho del VF, quedándose sin su Gunpod) y el otro cabo restante, trataban de repeler un fuego intenso, de un número desconocido de enemigos, estaban claros que eran zentradis, sin embargo, Moani había alcanzado la foresta y se había internado en el bosque, acabando ya con dos enemigos con su rifle, era realmente impresionante ver como esquivaba la munición enemiga y alivianaba el fuego a sus compañeros, quienes también se internaron en el bosque, encontrándose con un número importante de unidades zentran, quienes tenían concentrado su fuego en Moani, la cual casi elegantemente esquivaba tiros enemigos y repelía el ataque, ya sumaba cuatro rivales, quedándole cerca de 3 más por su lado.

Millard, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Bien teniente, pero Rafter no tiene gunpod y esta con un brazo menos.

Que se quede atrás tuyo, no cometan imprudencias.

Si jefa, ¡agáchate pichón, no te queremos muerto hoy!

¿Tienes misiles aun? Preguntó Mo a Rafter

Si señora.

Dirígelos pronto a las 5 en punto, necesitamos despejar esa área para asentar allí la resistencia y tener mejor contacto con la otra mitad de la cuadrilla.

¡Si señora!

Rafter se colocó en Gerwalk para lanzar sus misiles, la ráfaga que salió del VF explotó cerca de tres unidades rivales que se disponían a disparar hacia su sector, quedando completamente destruidos e iniciándose a su vez un incendio, el cual generó mucho humo que sirvió para ocultar mejor las maniobras de los VF.

¡Bien hecho muchacho! Fue el grito de Mo y Millard simultáneamente

¡Muchas gracias!, fue la respuesta, la cual no debería de haber dado, ya que fue su error fatal

Al generarse el incendio, las pocas unidades enemigas que quedaban por ese frente, emprendieron el vuelo, claramente se pudo ver los Queadluum-Rau, que en su afán de escapar de ese lado soltaron lo que les quedaba de misiles, bien es sabido que los Q-Rau tienen una alta capacidad de cargar y lanzar misiles, y sobre todo cuando están en apuros, como era ese el caso.

La distracción de Rafter al agradecer la felicitación de sus superiores, sumado a que no volvió oportunamente de modo Gerwalk a Battroid en un bosque, impidió que se movilizara de manera rápida hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, los Q-Rau lanzaron sus misiles y explotaron varios a su alrededor, quedando gravemente dañado el VF 4, y siendo fríamente asesinado con ráfaga de metralla de "repaso", cualquier oportunidad de sobrevivencia fue anulada con ese repaso de balas enemigas, mientras apenas 4 Q-Rau escapaban al momento que Moani gritaba.

¡RAFTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!

Millard, el eterno imprudente del escuadrón, se persignaba a la usanza cristiana occidental, sin embargo, aun no acababa la refriega.

Teniente Ikaika, tenemos que apoyar a los demás.

Está bien, dijo Mo, sedienta de venganza mientras daba vuelta hacia la otra dirección desde donde se escuchaba nutrida balacera, ella estaba enceguecida del odio y sed de venganza.

Espera Mo, no vayas aun, grito Millard, pero ella no escuchó razones, se dirigió ciegamente a cobrar venganza por su primer compañero que veía morir

Por el lado de Shota, se optó por una estrategia similar, sin embargo, el fuego estaba más concentrado debido a que Shota no alcanzo a servir de cebo, ya que el ataque fue mucho más sorpresivo por este lado que el otro, a eso se sumaba que ya contaban desde el principio con un hombre menos, y la resistencia zentradi era más fuerte, Shota trataba de dirigir a sus hombres con la mayor precisión posible, e intentó una maniobra distractiva de pinza, vale decir, el se adentraría por un costado de los enemigos, tratando de cerrar esa vía, para que así sus compañeros pudieran concentrar el fuego hacia el otro costado, sin embargo no alcanzó a realizar esta maniobra, ya que sintió desde el aire como un VF-4 de color azul descargaba sus misiles sobre la zona de sus rivales, la explosión fue brutal, ya que Moani se apersonaba en el combate, dejando vació su parque de misiles, pero eso parecía no importarle, ya que se lanzó sobre su presa, aprovechando la sorpresa causada por la lluvia de misiles que no se esperaban al otro lado, Shota cargo entonces por su lado derecho para cerrar la vía, Moani ya estaba al medio de la fiesta dando cuenta de varios Glaug, en eso llega otra lluvia de misiles por la retaguardia de los zentradis, destruyendo a varios, era Millard y el otro sobreviviente del otro sector de la batalla, quienes estaban cerrando completamente las vías de escape de sus enemigos, estos, al verse rodeados y en inferioridad numérica, intentaron forzar por el lado de Shota, fracasando en el intento ya que por ese frente Shota ya no estaba solo, sus dos compañeros sobrevivientes estaban listos y dispuestos a dar cuenta de ellos, y así lo hicieron.

El combate no duró más de 15 minutos, fue duro e intenso, apenas terminada la faena, Shota solicitó reporte de años.

Skull líder, necesito reporte de daños y pérdidas.

Perdimos al Cabo Rafter y a al Sargento Stephan, señor.

Gracias Millard, Teniente Ikaika, ¿qué pasó recién?

Moani no respondía, simplemente dejó su Valkyrie en modo Gerwalk y mantuvo apagado todo canal de comunicación.

¡Teniente Ikaika, responda, es una orden! Grito Shota

¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccione cuando acabo de ver morir a un compañero?! Fue el grito desgarrador de Moani por medio de la radio.

Teniente, le ordeno que retome el control de sí misma, no será la última vez que vea esto, si no está preparada para esto, mejor que pida licencia y vaya al psicólogo para que le apoye…

¡TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA!

¿Mi culpa? Respondió asombrado Shota

¡Si, es tu culpa, reclamaste por la falta de acción y ahora tenemos que llorar por la pérdida de dos amigos, y uno apenas tenía 18 años…!

Moani estalló en lágrimas, Shota decidió que lo mejor era tomar contacto con control terrestre

Aquí líder Skull a torre de control, ¿me escuchan?

Aquí torre de control, se han sobrepasado en dos turnos de comunicación, ¿Qué pasó? Fue la pregunta con voz algo temblorosa de la controladora de turno.

Sufrimos una emboscada en el sector donde estábamos tomando muestras de acero y cobre, fue un número indeterminado de enemigos, especulamos que deben de haber sido cerca de 30 y máximo 50 pods zentradis, entre Q-Rau y Glaug, sufrimos dos bajas, el cabo segundo Rafter y el sargento Stephan, anótelos en la bitácora.

Se hizo un silencio algo incómodo, se escuchó a continuación la voz del coronel Martínez

Teniente, por favor regrese lo antes posible a la base, y regrese ahora mismo, creo que acaba de agitar un avispero y lo necesitamos aquí ya.

Sí señor.

Vuelva volando a 30.000 metros de altura como mínimo, así podremos prestarle apoyo en caso de ataque por parte de la flota que esta orbitando el planeta, eso es todo, ¡despeguen ya!

Sí señor.

Shota se dirigió a sus subalternos sobrevivientes.

¿Escucharon todo cierto?

Sí señor, fue la respuesta unánime, excepto Moani.

Bien, debemos salir de aquí ahora mismo, quiero que estén con un ojo en la espalda, nos dirigiremos a un área donde podamos elevarnos sin riesgo, estaremos volando a baja altura, por encima de los árboles, hacia el sureste, allí vi un área despejada por la cual podremos elevarnos sin demasiados riesgos, movámonos ahora mismo.

Sí señor.

Teniente Ikaika, vámonos, fue la orden de Shota

Sí señor, fue la escueta respuesta de Moani.

* * *

Los VFs lograron llegar al área segura de elevación, tomaron una altura de 40.000 metros, lo cual no era para estar plenamente seguros, pero sabían que ante cualquier situación, la mitad de la flota estaba ahí cerca para prestarles apoyo, afortunadamente el vuelo de regreso fue sin sobresaltos, pero en un pesado silencio, no hubo mayores palabras, ni lamentaciones innecesarias, solo el convencimiento de que se hizo lo posible en una situación dramática y completamente extrema.

Y había dos pilotos que mucho tendrían que conversar al respecto apenas volvieran a la base.

* * *

En una oficina de la torre de control de tierra, un joven Coronel llamaba por teléfono a sus dos superiores directos, la Almirante de flota y el General de las fuerzas de defensa, el tono que estaba usando no era precisamente alegre o tranquilo, sino mas bien alarmado y con cierto aire de angustia.

Almirante, General, les insisto, este es un avispero y lo que pasó hoy con el Skull solo lo agitó, recomiendo la realización de una junta del estado Mayor de la flota, aquí estamos metidos hasta el cuello y comprometemos tanto a la flota como al planeta.

Coronel, creo que necesitaremos que nos adelante algo inmediatamente, fueron las secas palabras de la Almirante Hayase.

¿Necesitan que vaya inmediatamente al Megaroad?

Es preciso que sea inmediatamente, recalcó en General Ichijyo.

Entendido señores, estaré en su despacho Almirante en 15 minutos.

Aquí lo esperamos, Coronel.

El Coronel dejó el auricular, se sentó en su asiento solo para musitar.

Espero estar profundamente equivocado… que la ciencia avale que estoy equivocado., dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su gorra reglamentaria y salía con dirección a la oficina más importante de la flota, y a la vez más temida por el alto mando de la flota, sobre todo cuando un misterio asola a la primera gran flota de colonización terrestre.

* * *

Al ingresar al hangar el aura que rodeaba al skull era mortuoria.

Shota volteo hacia Moani quien se quitaba el casco y sus ojos enrojecidos expresaban más lo que ella, estaba viviendo.

Los pilotos se dirigían a las barracas skull a escribir sus respectivos informes, Hidetaka tomo a Moani por el hombro con firmeza pero esta solo aventó la mano que poso Shota en ella.

-Déjame en paz- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo y siguió caminando por el pasillo

En cuestión de minutos la escaramuza en la que se había inmiscuido el skull y sus dos bajas ya era conocida por toda la base.

Renji corrió hasta la pista de aterrizaje apenas se entero que el skull ya estaba de regreso en casa, solo sabía que dos skull habían caído en combate pero no tenía conocimiento de las identidades de los pilotos.

La vio destrozada como cuando eran niños después del ataque a Oahu, en sus ojos volvió a reconocer el dolor de perder a un ser querido y el recordatorio que siempre marcaría a Moani Ikaika la pérdida de su madre.

Moani caminaba por inercia, cabizbaja culpándose por su maldita distracción al jugar con Shota por la radio, si tan solo pudiera dejar de sentir cosas estando en el trabajo su juicio no se vería tan nublado, levanto la vista al toparse con alguien que le impedía el paso.

-Hisagi yo…yo…-

El chico movió la cabeza y abrió los brazos para que Moani entrara en ellos.

-Es mi culpa, no importa que tan buena sea, yo… por mí… casi…- Mo decía entre sollozos.

-Solo tú puedes cambiar tu destino Moani, nadie más tiene control en tu vida, solo tú-

Hisagi levanto la cabeza de Moani obligándola a mirarlo.

-En cuanto termines tu turno, te espero fuera de la base, prepárate mentalmente y haz tu diseño-

Después de firmar unos papeles en el hangar Shota contemplo la escena.

Hisagi limpiando las lágrimas de Moani y esta permitiéndole que la abrazara cuando instantes antes, ella misma le había pedido que la dejara sola.

-Problemas en el paraíso Hidetaka- La voz déspota y ronca de Yuki Ryusei el líder raven lo distraía de la escena.

-Pierdes un cuarto de tu escuadrón y a tu novia el mismo día, siempre lo he dicho el calzado de líder de escuadrón te queda grande, ¿has escuchado que el primer amor nunca se olvida? Ese par es la prueba viviente de ello, no importa con cuantos este Mo y a cuantos jure amar Hisagi siempre será el apoyo y la persona que la hace fuerte, solo que ambos son tan estúpidos como para darse cuenta.-

Hidetaka fingió no escuchar las palabras del líder Raven y siguió su camino, encerrándose en su oficina tratando de escribir el informe y las cartas de condolencia a los familiares de los caídos en acción. Necesitaba una distracción así que decidió hurgar entre los archivos musicales de su laptop y encontró a Porcupine Tree. La música lo ayudo a pasar la tarde, ocasionalmente miraba por la ventana, Moani estaba sentada en una mesa con un cuaderno y lápiz en las manos, observo que la chica consecutivamente arrancaba hojas del cuaderno y las desechaba en el cesto de basura más cercano. Después de un intento más la joven se levanto de la mesa y desapareció por unos instantes. Lleno de curiosidad decidió acercarse al cuaderno y echarle un vistazo al trabajo que había mantenido a la persona más importante para el ocupada.

El dibujo no mostraba mucho para Shota eran un patrón de triángulos similares a cabezas de flecha rudimentarias contenidas en un rectángulo. Debajo de este otro dibujo de una manta raya se desplegaba y dentro de la manta raya había dos caballo de mar lo cual le recordaba el tatuaje que Moani tenía en la espalda baja.

-Es de mala educación revisar las cosas de alguien sin su consentimiento- Moani estaba al pie de la puerta observando con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

-Lo siento, lo tire sin querer y solo estaba colocándolo en su lugar-

Eruei le dedico una mirada incrédula, se acerco decididamente arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos.

-Espera- Una vez más la tomo del brazo, esta vez con gentileza –Necesitamos hablar-

Sintió como poco a poco la tensión del cuerpo de ella iba desapareciendo, haciendo más fácil el trabajo de darle la media vuelta para encararla.

-¿Por qué te alejas?-

- No entenderías lo que siento- Fue lo único que pudo expresar.

- Lograría entenderlo si tan solo me permitieras entrar, pero lejos de eso te encierras y me molesta y lástima que me excluyas de tu vida-

-Tú me heriste primero-

-No se trata de saber quien lastimo a quien o la forma de desquitarse, quiero acercarme, quiero decirte que agradezco que fue alguien más y no tú-

- De no ser por mí al menos uno de ellos aún seguiría con vida-

Shota decidió que era momento de abrazarla, temiendo que lo rechazara pero lejos de eso Moani correspondió el gesto y se aferro a él con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo poseía.

-No es tu culpa, todos tenemos que cuidar las espaldas del otro, para eso somos un equipo.-

Las lágrimas de ambos jóvenes comenzaban a rodar por sus rostros.

-Solo tenemos que aprender de nuestros errores ¿entendiste?-

Mo, asintió dejando escapar un suspiro lastimero.

-tranquila, todo estará bien, te prometo que a partir de ahora estas cosas no sucederán a causa de errores humanos- el chico limpio las lagrimas de Eruei – Vamos cabeza en alto y firme-

-Me lo dice quien esta mostrándose igual de afectado que yo-

Las palabras de la piloto lo tomaron por sorpresa.

-No lo digo por burlarme, pero es la primera vez que te veo afectado y esta muestra de sinceridad, me devuelve la confianza en ti.-

Esta vez era el turno de Moani, para abrirle los brazos a Shota y dejar que este vaciara todos sus sentimientos, apoyándose en ella.

-Gracias amor- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el teniente, antes de que Millard entrara para informarles que los arreglos del servicio funerario ya estaban concluidos.

* * *

**N/A: gracias a todos los lectores de gundreams of the skull wings por su apoyo, cumplimos un año más y esperemos que esta nave de nuevo de dirija a buen puerto. El staff de gdosw quiere desearles buenas fiestas y que todos sus deseos de cumplan.**

**Feliz navidad y próspero año 2010.**


	19. Memories

**DISCLAIMER: **estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori y la saga de Macross esta historia se sitúa en el periodo conocido como las guerras Delta, La familia Ikaika y ciertos personajes son mios.

**DEDICATORIAS: **a todos aquellos que me escribieron reviews y me pidieron un side story de Gundreams la infancia de Mo he aqui una pequeña probadita de lo que esta comenzando a formarse para ese proyecto espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Los chicos salían de su escondite, el olor a pólvora y carne quemada no era una calurosa bienvenida para los tres, Moani se quedo petrificada delante de los escombros, lo que solía ser el conjunto habitacional militar ahora tenía edificios que aún ardían en llamas y personas sacando de los escombros a personas calcinadas y algunos sobrevivientes.

Takumi y Lizzie emprendieron la carrera justo después de que vieron a Moani correr a toda prisa hacia su casa o lo que quedaba de ella.

La chica comenzó a sacar piedras y varillas de su camino, la cara cubierta por el ollín y solo el sudor y las lágrimas dejaban un zurco en su rostro.

Lizzie oculto su rostro en el hombro de Takumi y ahogaba gritos de rabia y dolor, desde ahí podía vislumbrar que su casa había sido consumida por el fuego hasta las mismas entrañas.

Mo creo que tenemos que buscar a papá y mamá en el hospital y en los refugios.

Moani seguía inmersa en su tarea de querer rescatar algo de su casa, logrando sacar de las cenizas las placas de identificación de su padre. Las apretó contra la palma de su mano hasta el punto de que el acero la estaba cortando.

Takumi trataba de alejar a su hermana menor de aquel espectáculo horrendo, varias veces intento cargarla para apartarla pero Moani lo golpeaba y se revolcaba tratando de liberarse para volver a su actividad.

-Detente monito- Kanade Ikaika abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Moani- kupuwahine esta estable en el hospital militar. Mamá está en terapia intensiva por las quemaduras sufridas.

-¿Los abuelos de Lizzie, papá?-

Kanade movía la cabeza negativamente. Chicos se que estamos pasando por momentos difíciles pero se tienen que reportar en el refugio, Takumi si pensabas enlistarte este es el momento.

Pero ¿qué pasara con nosotros Kanade?

No te preocupes Lizzie, estoy haciendo los arreglos pertinentes para que Eruei y tú salgan lo antes posible de Hawaii y estén bajo el cuidado de Kenta.

Moani golpeaba con su puño los cimientos de su hogar, levanto su brazo para limpiarse el rostro y salió corriendo.

Al llegar al refugio, Takumi y Lizzie observaban a los niños pequeños llorando por no encontrar a sus familiares, madres que no encontraban a sus hijos, esposas preguntando por sus esposos o simplemente buscando en las listas provisionales de muertos y heridos.

Lizzie se aferro de la mano de Takumi y dio unos pasos para afrontar su destino.

-Elizabeth- de inmediato reconoció la voz de su abuela.

-Gracias a Dios chiquilla que estas bien, por todos los santos tenía miedo de que algo les hubiera pasado-

Lizzie corrió hacia su abuela, soltando la mano de Takumi quien sentía un extraño calor en el pecho al ver que la familia de Lizzie se encontraba con bien.

¿Donde está mí?

Está bien –interrumpió su abuela, está en el cuartel general coordinando a los equipos de rescate, tu abuelo siempre tiene que cumplir con su deber. Lizzie ¿Dónde está Moani?

-Necesita estar sola- Takumi se acercaba a la familia Lafont, el chico tenía una mirada de tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

Noah, Kanade y Kai los han estad buscando por mucho tiempo.

Lo sabemos abuela Kanade fue quien nos trajo acá.

Tak entonces ya sabes que tu padre….

El chico asintió y trato de contener sus lágrimas.

La abuela de Lizzie, lo abrazo –Lo siento tanto muchacho, pero doy gracias que salvaste a mi niña y que me la regresaste con bien.-

Lafont, Ikaika. Renji Hisagi se acercaba a los chicos buscando con la mirada a una de las personas por las que estaba preocupado.

Esta con bien, aunque necesita su espacio.

Tonta, no puede estar allá afuera sola, que tal si todavía hay algún enemigo o vuelven a atacarnos.

Hisagi tomaba su skate y salía del refugio. Sabía que encontraría a Moani en la playa Kaewaula.

Después de un trayecto en su skate y que el cansancio comenzaba a pesarle, Renji diviso a Moani sentada en la arena con la cara oculta entre las piernas y sus brazos rodeándolas.

Wahine no es bueno que estés sola.

Renji se sentó a un lado de Moani.

Quiero estar sola haole.

¿Crees que te voy a dejar sola Wahine?

Es inútil discutir contigo Kane.

Moani se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la orilla de la playa. El agua tibia de las olas mojaban los pies de Moani.

Escúchame bien Wahine, no eres la única que perdió a alguien en este momento. Yo… yo

Renji aventaba su diente de tiburón al mar y se colocaba a un lado de Moani, necesitaba que el mar lavara sus propias penas.

Moani lo miro de reojo y se permitió deslumbrar al hombre que algún día llegaría a ser ese chico.

Renji tomaba la mano de Moani.

Wahine necesito que me hagas una promesa, algo que nos haga seguir adelante, algo que nos mantenga aferrados a esta vida.

Moani lo miro interrogante antes de declarar que no prometería nada que no pudiera cumplir.

Es sencillo lo que te pido. Prométeme que vamos a defender esto, para que no lo destruyan y lo tomen como suyo, esto es nuestro, aquí crecimos y aquí vivimos, me gustaría decir que también aquí moriremos pero no lo creo, prométeme que siempre lucharemos por esto.

Lo prometo kane… lo prometo.

Moani soltaba la mano de Renji y se introducía un poco más en el mar para agarrar un trozo de coral que había divisado al romperse la ola. Lo tomo e hizo una pequeña cortada en su mano, la extendió y tomo la de Renji haciendo lo mismo, cuando broto un poco de sangre de la mano del chico Moani acerco la suya para que ambas sangres se mezclaran.

Renji sonrió bobamente.

Mo estás loca ¿lo sabías verdad?

Lo normal, pero esta promesa dejo de ser eso una promesa ya es un pacto de sangre. Pacto que cumpliré fielmente porque aquí están todos mis recuerdos felices, mi infancia y mi primer… Moani guardo silencio antes de delatarse.

¿Tú primer qué?

Mi primer campeonato de surf tonto aquí en Kaewaula.

Me pregunto si alguna vez dejaras de pensar como un chico y comenzaras a pensar como una chica.

Moani aventó un puño de arena húmeda al pecho de renji.

Eso jamás pasara Kekoa, soy diferente a todas las chicas, las cosas que me importan están aquí juntas en este preciso momento.

Renji inhalo y comenzó a perseguir a Moani a la orilla del mar.

Las pagaras Ikaika, eres la única persona que me ha golpeado y vive para contarlo.

Renji levanto a Moani en brazos y después la sumergió en el agua. Moani no paraba de reír, cuando logro controlar su respiración Kekoa se acercaba a sus labios, la alarma de nuevo comenzó a sonar, los chicos tomaron sus pertenencias y corrían lo más rápido que podían hacia el refugio más cercano.

* * *

Días después…

Un helicóptero aterrizaba en la plataforma de la base militar, Kenta Ikaika y su esposa con una niña pequeña esperaban a que los tripulantes descendieran.

Takumi ayudaba a Lizzie a bajar de la aeronave, Moani tenía cara de pocos amigos y tenía días sin expresar palabra alguna desde que falleció su madre en terapia intensiva, el único que la hacía hablar era Renji Kekoa pero con la inminente separación la chica dejo de comunicarse con su familia.

Sugey, abrazo a Lizzie y a Takumi, Al ver que su hermano y su cuñada estaban esperándolos, Moani se coloco los audífonos de su reproductor mp3 y le subió el volumen solo les dedico un frio hola y comenzó a subir algunas de sus pertenencias en el jeep militar.

Al llegar al complejo militar Moani observaba como manejaban las cosas alrededor de ese artefacto que había caído del cielo.

Esto es lo que está provocando que nos matemos los unos a los otros.

Takumi miro enojado a su hermana menor y le ordeno que cerrara la boca.

La chica solo se encogió de hombros y siguió oculta en su mundo. Al llegar a casa de Kenta este ordeno que las chicas se instalaran en la habitación a un lado de la de Zhen Li y que Takumi tomara la habitación de huéspedes en lo que le asignaban un dormitorio en la academia del UNAF.

Sugey llamo a los chicos para que bajaran a almorzar, Lizzie que estaba ordenando sus cosas en la habitación trato de hacer que Moani bajara a convivir un rato pero solo obtuvo un No tengo hambre como respuesta y observo que Moani de nuevo volvía a meterse a la cama con el rashguard y los boardshorts puestos.

Ya no expreso más al ver que su amiga una vez más subía el volumen de su reproductor para callar el ruido exterior.

¿Moani?

No va a bajar dice que no tiene hambre.

Lizzie ayudaba a Sugey a servir la comida.

Ha estado así desde que mamá falleció. Kenta me preocupa el monito, dejo de surfear, dejo de patinar, es como si Mo no tuviera ganas de seguir viviendo.

Denle unos días más, Moani siempre estuvo con su madre. Creo que de ustedes siete es la que más reciente el dejar Oahu.

Pero Su lleva días sin comer, sin hablar, la escucho llorar dormida, esa ya no es Moani.

Su hermana necesita saber que la aman y que la apoyan, como sus padres lo hacían, ustedes solo le dan prohibiciones y le dictan de qué manera debe de actuar y enfrentar las cosas. Moani no es una muñeca que se puede romper en cualquier momento, Moani está hecha de la misma madera Ikaika que todos ustedes, Moani también es una guerrera, pero al ser una mujercita es natural que a todos ustedes se les olvide que no quiere que la protejan de todo.

Oye yo no la trato como si fuera una niña….

Exactamente Noah para ti Mo es uno más de tus hermanos, jamás la has visto por lo que es internamente.

Sugey preparaba un plato de pollo kahun y unos bísquets, saco un refresco de cola de la nevera y subió las escaleras.

Llamo a la puerta.

Eruei ¿puedo pasar?

Al abrir la puerta noto que Moani se cubrió totalmente con la frazada. Se sentó en la cama y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Mo.

Monito, sé que no soy tu mamá y mi intención no es reemplazarla, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que estaré aquí siempre para ti, que admiro todas las cosas que haces y el corazón que pones en ellas, eres una gran chica Mo una chica que compite en un mundo de hombres y se ha ganado un lugar muy especial porque les impone el toque femenino.

Sugey se levanto de la cama y dejo el plato sobre la mesa de noche.

Prepare pollo kahun uno de tus favoritos no me queda como el de tu abuela pero esta comible.

Sugey rio un poco. Antes de que saliera de la habitación Moani se incorporo.

Su… Mo limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su palma… Gracias.

No tienes por qué dármelas monito, solo quiero que sepas que aquí hay otra mujer que te ama y te apoya no importa lo que decidas, es tú vida y sé que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Sugey cerró la puerta cerciorándose de que Moani estaba ingiriendo sus alimentos.

Después de la cena Lizzie ayudaba a Sugey con la vajilla, Kenta y Takumi estaban en la sala jugando un videojuego de surf.

Vivir como militar te ha oxidado mushin.

Takumi se burlaba de su hermano que de nuevo había sido volteado de la tabla por las olas.

Se te olvida quien te enseño lo que sabes mocoso.

Bueno el alumno supera al maestro.

Y en este caso yo lo superé no tú mada mada dane

Los chicos sonrieron al ver que Moani tomaba un control del mueble y se sentaba entre Takumi y Kenta.

Takumi tiene razón, esas olas hasta Lafont las domina, me das pena Mushin.

¿Será que no vivo en el agua como ustedes?

Pretextos dijeron al unísono Mo y Tak.

Chicos el complejo civil es un buen skatepark deberían probarlo.

¿Qué dices monito? Lista para un reconocimiento callejero.

Ve por las tablas y dile a Lizzie que prepare la cámara, quiero enviarle algunos videos al inútil de Kekoa, para que vea que aquí puedo tener la misma diversión que él tiene al mudarse a Maui. No envidió que se la pueda pasar montando buenas olas en Hana.

Los quiero antes de la cena aquí ¿entendieron? Y nada de robar jeeps militares y causar problemas ¿entendieron?

SI señor los chicos se cuadraron ante su hermano.

* * *

Shota Hidetaka recorría ciudad Macross, habían pasado apenas unos días desde que lo habían trasladado a la isla Ataria, estaba buscando un buen restaurante para comer, a pesar de tener tan solo quince años sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, al doblar la esquina se encontró a un grupo de chicos que parecían divertirse, era algo irreal que en medio de toda la destrucción que el mundo había pasado los chicos siguieran riendo y compartiendo justamente en los alrededores de aquel artefacto que sumergió al mundo en miseria, detuvo su andar y decidió que lo mejor era observarlos un rato, después de todo los chicos eran más o menos de su edad pero el súbito enlistamiento y la pérdida de su mundo lo hacía sentir como si fuera un viejo.

Vamos Mo, es pan comido para ti.

Dijo el chico que parecía ser el mayor del clan en lo que una chica sostenía una cámara de video.

Si Ikaika, si Takumi pudo, tú lo harás sin dificultad.

El chico del otro extremo, asintió y se enfilo hacía el barandal logrando descender por el mismo sin dificultades, al acercarse un poco hacia donde Shota estaba se le cayó la gorra que hasta ese momento había cubierto sus facciones y Shota se dio cuenta que era una hermosa chica.

La chica freno y se dio la media vuelta para recoger su gorra, al mismo tiempo que Shota se inclinaba y se la regresaba a su dueña.

Muchas gracias.

De nada

Las miradas se cruzaron examinando lo que estaba a su vista con agrado.

La joven decidió romper el hielo y le extendió una mano al chico.

Me llamo Moani, Moani Eruei Ikaika

Cabo Hidetaka Shota.

UNAF ¿verdad?

UN SPACY corrigió Shota.

Esos valkyries son una belleza, eres afortunado.

Moani te vas a quedar ahí, vamos ya tengo hambre.

Tengo que marcharme

Oye ¿vives aquí?

La chica tomo su patineta y volteo a ver al chico.

Si y espero verte por aquí.

Vamos mueve los pies Ikaika, la chica con la cámara de video se les acercaba.

Bueno debo irme nos vemos después.

Claro nos vemos.


	20. La calma antes de la tempestad

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori y su obra Macross y estan plamados en este fic con fines recreativos.

**DEDICATORIAS: **Lo que pueden hacer vocaloid, una fecha y alguien celoso... Y bueno queda decir que este fic fue inspirado con la canción de Melt (meruto) de Hatsune Miku para que la busquen y la escuchen.

* * *

LA CALMA ANTES DE LA TEMPESTAD

El dormitorio skull estaba en total y completo silencio, los chicos se miraban los unos a los otros esperando encontrar en su líder y su segunda al mando alguna respuesta .

Mientras tanto Sho estaba sentado mirando las medallas de honor al merito de sus compañeros caídos, silencioso y pensativo, era uno de los peores momentos para él...

Queridos señor y señora _ lamento informarles... Diablos! Decía murmurando, cuando de repente se abrió la puerta y al voltear se dió cuenta que una silueta familiar se acercaba hacia él... La reacción inmediata de Shota fue levantarse con un saludo militar, pero al momento en que estaba disponiendose a hacerlo Hikaru le dijo, 'no, no esta vez, no vengo como tu superior sino como tu amigo...' Eso hizo que Shota se quedara de nuevo sentado, sin decir nada, cabizbajo y pensativo.

Yo también pasé por algo similar...' Dijo Hikaru interrumpiendo el silencio y los pensamientos de Sho

¿Ah si?... ¿Y Que hiciste? ¿Que les digo?...

Nada, sé que no va a haber palabras jamás en este infinito espacio para poder aliviar el dolor de la pérdida de un ser querido. Sin embargo debes abrir tu corazón y dejar que las palabras fluyan, incluso tu dolor. Lo sé, es lo más difícil que tendrás que hacer y nadie te prepara para estas situaciones, ni siquiera en la academia.

Shota miró de reojo a su amigo, sonrió de una manera casi imperceptible al saber que alguien sabía lo que sentía, aún así la pequeña sonrisa se borró de inmediato al pensar en toda esa situación, Y Que tal si hubiera sido Mo? El pensamiento lo aterró y le creo un nudo en la garganta y revolvió su estomago, una lágrima salió de sus ojos al pensar de nuevo en todo ese dolor y en perder a su amada, pero no sólo eso, sino también era la union de otros sentimientos, como el haberla visto acudir a los brazos de alguien más y el alejamiento que para él, era peor que cualquier ataque enemigo.

No te preocupes... Todo estará bien, uno nunca se acostumbra, no mientras quede algo de humanidad en ti.' Dijo Hikaru tratando de alentar a su amigo poniendo su mano en la espalda de manera fraternal. 'Oh y recuerda que no importa lo que pase, cuando dos cosas están destinadas a estar juntas no importa que una esté a millones de kilometros, las dos se encontrarán, tengo que irme... Si necesitas algo sabes como localizarme'...

'Eh? Que dijiste?...' Sho se levantó alterado y se asombró de esas ultimas palabras sin saber porque las había dicho con exactitud... Pero cuando reaccionó fue tarde y la puerta se había cerrado dejando sin ganas de seguir a su amigo para que le diera una explicación

Hmmm creo que para variar él y su mujer saben más de lo que dicen.

* * *

Moani noto que Hikaru entro a la oficina de Shota, penso que iba a tardar demasiado pero el General no estuvo más de 5 min dentro

Al salir Hikaru no supo como interpretar la cara de Sho, comenzaba a dudar si debía acercarse a él o dejar que las heridas cicatrizaran sobre la marcha, volvio a su lugar y se puso los audifonos tratando en vano que la música ahogara sus pensamientos y miedos.

No se sentía bien, algo le faltaba, algo no estaba en su lugar y ella sabía perfectamente que la tranquilizaría, el problema era que no quería aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Cuando se permitio ese momento de debilidad con Renji sabía que Sho los estaba observando, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado como siempre, el tratar de hacerse la dura ya estaba llegando a su limite.

Al diablo con todo penso asi que se puso de pie arreglo un poco su cabello y se dirigio a la oficina de Hidetaka

Entro sin anunciarse Shota la observo detenidamente

¿Mo?... Su corazón se aceleró pero después mantuvo la calma Quiero decir, ¿que pasa Teniente?

necesitamos hablar

Adelante

Sho trataba de mantener la calma pero de nuevo ese mar de emociones estaban haciendo estragos en él.

Mo cerro la puerta tras de si

Antes de que digas algo o me interrumpas quiero ofrecerte una disculpa

No debí... comportarme tan bitchie contigo

Moani agacho la cabeza y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse

Y se que en esos momentos no podías por las caracteristicas de la misión y que actuaste correctamente y como un buen líder pero cuando llegamos aqui y me tope a Renji en realidad quería que el que me abrazara y me dijera algo fueses tú.

Pero, si en verdad eso querías yo estaba prácticamenet a tu lado! Sabes que nunca te negaré un abrazo ni mi amor...

Fue en ese momento que Sho sintió un gran alivio y ese "mar de emociones se calmó", se levantó hacia donde estaba Mo y tal y como estaba la abrazó

A veces me cuesta mucho admitir que te necesito y me aterra saber que solo contigo me siento tranquila, si se que soy tonta y que debería dejar de actuar de esta forma tan extraña perdoname si me alejo.

Sabes que te perdono, sin embargo te pido no lo hagas, porque eso es lo que también más me lastima, y cuentas conmigo, para cualquier cosa.

Tratare de no hacerlo, pero si lo repito solo quiero que sepas que el que me aleje no implica que te deje de amar o que no te necesite cuando lo hago es señal para que me hagas expresar lo que tengo de alguna u otra forma ¿entendiste?

Shota no dijo nada y simplemente le dio un largo tierno y apasionado beso... '

¿Si, y tú?' Dijo sonriente.

Despues de que me besas asi le cuesta trabajo a mi cerebro procesar la información, asi que si actuo toda tonta es tu culpa bueno solo tengo algo que preguntarte ¿Sho confias en mi?

¿Si, que sucede?

Lo que viste en mi cuaderno son diseños para un nuevo tatuaje Renji me hizo la sugerencia pero no estoy convencida de ello

por mi puedes decirle que se pudra!

No puedo decirle eso acaso estas celoso?

ok, veamos, deja salgo con la primer chica que me encuentre y la abrazo a ver como te pones...

Como sea, por que te hizo esa brillante sugerencia?

tradiciones mahories, pero repito que no estoy convencida de ello, no soy exactamente el ejemplo de una guerrera.

Tu bien sabes que si no estás convencido de algo al 100% es mejor no hacerlo

Y como esta eso de que si tu sales y abrazas a la primera que te encuentres, para empezar no te atreverías y ojo en ningun momento yo lo abrace el me abrazo que es muy distinto.

Ah como sea si alguna loca llegara a abrazarme ¿que harías o que sentirías? Es lo mismo y tú sabías o sabes a lo que me refiero Mo

Sabes algo me encanta verte celoso hace que me sienta especial

No necesitas eso, para mi siempre lo eres

Pues si lo se pero es raro verte celoso

Hmm será porque no me gusta estarlo

Con Yuki había razones justificadas, pero Renji vamos el tipo es como mi nemesis.

Si, pero quizás en su caso como dicen, del odio al amor además la manera en que te mira y todo lo demás

¿como me mira? vamos me ve de la misma forma que alguno de mis hermanos, creo que me trata peor que Takumi y eso ya es mucho decir

si,como no al menos tus hermanos no quieren alguna clase de incesto

Sho que cosas piensas, una cosa es lo que el quiera y piense y otra las que yo deseo

Hmm sólo digo lo que veo

Pues debo decir que solo hay una persona a la que deseo

Eso suena interesante

Si estuviera vivo el baterista de U2 sería el objeto de mis deseos

Para tu desgracia no es quien esta frente de ti en estos momentos

Lo se Moani fingio un tono de decepción y contenía la risa.

Cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shota y le dijo en el oido

Te necesito en este momento. Lastima que estemos en el trabajo.

Mo beso tenuemente los labios del piloto le cerro un ojo y salio de su oficina.

Conto hasta cinco y escucho que la puerta de Shota volvía a abrirse

El chico la tomo por la cintura le planto un beso

Sabes mujer, algún día serás mi perdición.

Moani sonrió para si misma.

Es justamente lo que me digo. Desde el primer momento en que estuve en tus brazos fue mi perdición.


	21. Obra en tres actos Parte 1 Krusty

**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Staleight studios y la franquicia macross.

**NA: **Lamento la demora en la actualización , este episodio se llevo a cabo en la gran mayoria por la colaboración del Cuajo Macuajo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Krusty**

Era ya bastante tarde, habían estado en junta desde que tuvieron conocimiento del ataque sorpresa Zentradi, tanto la Almirante Hayase, como el General Ichijo y el Comodoro Ikaika, habían estado leyendo los reportes de combate, imágenes satelitales, consultado con sus mandos inmediatamente inferiores, y nada, ningún plan medianamente convincente que no requiera el uso de armamento de reacción surgía después de largas horas de debate.

Y además, Martínez desapareció como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, no habían señales de el en el ARMD adosado al Megaroad destinado al batallón de Destroids, cualquier intento de comunicarse con él o de ubicarlo, era respondido con lacónico "Lo siento Almirante, pero el Coronel no está ubicable aquí en estos momentos", misma suerte en tierra firme, el otro lugar donde podría estar lógicamente disponible, la cosa era sencilla, el Coronel Martínez no quería ser encontrado y no lo sería hasta cuando él quisiera.

Esta situación obviamente que exasperaba a niveles insospechados a Ikaika, quien nunca había tenido ni buena opinión ni buena relación de trabajo con Martínez.

Almirante, esto es intolerable, ¿Cómo es posible que en esta situación de emergencia el señor Martínez no esté aquí?

Comodoro (señaló Misa) cálmese, usted ya sabe dónde hizo su carrera militar el Coronel y con quien trabajó en los años de la primera guerra espacial.

Si Almirante, tengo claro eso, y por lo mismo nunca estuve de acuerdo de que fuera parte de esta tripulación, y menos que lo ascendieran a Coronel.

Pero Comodoro (hablo ahora Hikaru) creo que lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que nos recriminemos, ya aparecerá el hombre y de seguro tendrá alguna explicación de su ausencia

Eso espero General, eso espero –dijo Ikaika visiblemente ofuscado-

Sugiero algo entonces (dijo Misa) ya es tarde y estamos cansados, ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso de un par de horas? Quiero ir a ver a nuestra hija Hikaru, y tú debes de ir a ver a tus muchachos, sobre todo a Shota.

Me parece una buena idea, dejemos recados a Martínez que en un par de horas más nos volveremos a reunir aquí mismo, y que más le vale que se aparezca –dijo con un tono bastante duro el Comodoro Ikaika- necesitamos un plan coherente antes de la mañana para que nuestros muchachos vean que tenemos todo bajo control, ellos merecen su revancha.

Así es Kenta, los muchachos y muchachas merecen su revancha.

No se diga más, a las 00 horas nos veremos aquí mismo. Dijo Misa

¡A sus órdenes Almirante! Se cuadraron los dos hombres, posterior a lo cual procedieron a abandonar la sala y dirigirse cada cual a tomar el rumbo que se habían señalado.

Hikaru se dirigió a las barracas del Skull a aconsejar a Shota, luego volvería a su casa a visitar a su pequeña, no la había visto en todo el día, y ya extrañaba jugar con ella, o al menos verla dormida, Misa inmediatamente acudió a su hogar a ver a su pequeña, la extrañaba muchísimo, lo mismo Kenta, quien fue a su hogar a pasar el mal rato y hacerse del ánimo con que si familia o inundaba cada vez que llegaba a casa. No sin antes dedicar un par de palabrotas al "Hijo de la grandísima Martínez, que se dedica a imitar a su anterior superior, y eso que ese tipo es mucho menor que él, donde se habrá visto tamaña situación e irresponsabilidad"

Si había alguien que podía desaparecer y aparecer cual ilusionista, ese era él, siendo las 2350 de la noche, en una oscura sala que daba su vista a la hermosa bahía que los cobijaba, un cigarrillo en la comisura de sus labios, el extractor de aire del salón funcionando, y la vista perdida en el horizonte en aquella noche de luna, "Si, esta sí que es una hermosa vista" se decía a sí mismo el Coronel Martínez, mientras aspiraba un poco más del cigarrillo que fumaba placenteramente.

Dos minutos más tarde, se abrió la puerta lateral y una feliz pareja entró a la habitación tomados de la mano, parecían juguetear, él sin embargo se percató de la presencia de alguien más y prendió la luz.

¿Quién anda ahí? Preguntó el General Ichijo

¡Señor, Coronel del batallón Destroids, Ricardo Martínez Señor General y Señora Almirante! Dijo cuadrándose perfectamente, con una sonrisa en los labios y sin soltar el cigarrillo de su boca.

Descanse Coronel, ya estaba bueno que se dejase de jugar a las escondidas. Le dijo en un tono serio la Almirante Hayase.

Almirante, solo hacía mi trabajo, usted sabe que mi persona cuando tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, no repara en detalles menores.

En ese instante cruzaba la puerta principal el Comodoro Kenta Ikaika, quien al ver a las tres personas, saludo como correspondía a la formalidad militar, pero dejando entrever que no le gustaba ver a una de las tres personas.

Muy bien señores, debemos retomar la conversación de esta tarde, ¿Qué ideas traen para un plan coherente para devolver la gentileza a los Zentradis?

Pues, sin mayores antecedentes de cuantos son ellos, y que otras sorpresas tienen escondidas, es difícil aventurar un contraataque eficiente. Señaló Hikaru, cuidar a sus muchachos siempre había sido su prioridad.

Así es – dijo Ikaika, y ahora dirigiéndose a Martínez usando el tono más sarcástico posible – pero tal vez nuestro puntual Coronel tenga alguna idea en mente, ¿No es así?

Un silencio incómodo de algunos segundos se generó en el salón, se podía tocar la tensión con los dedos, Martínez le sostuvo la mirada a Ikaika, dejó pasar algunos segundos más para disfrutar el momento, y luego abrió la boca.

¡¿Pero qué comes que adivinas Kenta? Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, lo cual perturbo a la concurrencia allí reunida.

¡¿Pero cómo es posible que respondas con tal desparpajo? Estalló Ikaika, ya no podía controlar su animadversión hacía el Coronel, el cual parecía no tener conciencia de la gravedad de la situación.

Si no fueras tan tonto grave como lo eres tal vez podrías relajarte un poco y escuchar lo que tengo que decirles. Le encaró Martínez

¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si estamos en un planeta lleno de Zentradis hostiles, que no sabemos que quieren, no sabemos cuántos son y cómo sacarlos de este planeta? Le contrapuso Ikaika rojo de ira.

Ese es tu problema, te enojas fácil, deberías ser más como yo, calmado, paciente, y hasta disfrutar más la vida, deberías conseguirte a una amante, pero ahí tienes, te pones rojo de rabia y no te controlas, así nunca podrás generar un plan…

¡¿Pero qué diablos te crees maldito hijo de…?

¡SILENCIO LOS DOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

Cualquiera que la viera, no diría que tuviera un don de mando tan grande, apenas dijo eso, los dos contendores guardaron profundo silencio, la miraron y obedecieron sin chistar, si había alguien que podía estar de mal genio y permitirse demostrarlo, esa era la Almirante Misa Hayase.

Así me gusta, ahora Ricardo, me vas a contar sin omitir nada donde diablos estuviste metido toda esta tarde cuando más te necesitábamos, y no quiero rodeos.

Como ordenes Almirante, estaba preparando un plan que no fallará y que está en este momento esperando tu orden para iniciarse.

Al decir esto, los tres altos mandos que estaban ahí junto al Coronel, abrieron los ojos cuan grandes eran, ¿Acaso estaba loco? Sabían que es bastante peculiar en su forma de ser y de trato, pero no podían dar crédito a lo que decía el Coronel.

Ya sé lo que están pensando, que me volví loco, que me fume algo, o quizás algo por el estilo, pero no les miento cuando les digo que ya hay un plan y que ya hay efectivos de mi batallón esperando las órdenes para empezar. Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Martínez, sonriendo y encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Apaga eso de inmediato, sabes que no me gusta el cigarrillo Ricardo, le ordenó Misa, ahora quiero que me digas de una buena vez cuál es ese "plan". Haciendo el gesto de entrecomillas con sus dedos.

Es muy simple, tiene tres etapas, y la primera ya está funcionando a la perfección ahora mismo.

Nuevo silencio, pero esta vez Ricardo no espero mucho para romperlo

A ustedes dos, mis queridos Almirante y General, les pregunto ¿Por qué creen que escaparon de las manos de Bodolza cuando estuvieron prisioneros?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Misa cayó en cuenta hacia donde quería ir Ricardo, captando la idea que dejo en el aire.

Nuestro tamaño, murmuró Misa con suficiente volumen para que todos la oigan.

¡Bingo! -Dijo Martínez- de eso se trata la primera parte de nuestro plan, en estos momentos, un escuadrón de mis muchachos se está adentrando por el bosque, sus sistemas de seguridad no están preparados para una infiltración nuestra en tamaño normal, ya que somos demasiado pequeños para ello.

¿Y para qué quieres infiltrarlos, adonde los vas a infiltrar? Preguntó interesado Kenta.

Mira estas imágenes Kenta, le dijo Ricardo, pulsando un botón para que se proyecten en la pantalla del salón diversas imágenes satelitales, con deformación de colores, con modificaciones de texturas y temperaturas, etc.

¿Te fijas mi estimado?, ahí es donde los voy a infiltrar, están cavando en la montaña estos bastardos, no sé qué están buscando, pero lo cierto es que en esa montaña están como topos buscando algo, los sensores me indican que hay movimientos subterráneos no tectónicos ni volcánicos, tienen perforadoras grandes, y además, tienen tres naves escondidas en el lago que esta contiguo a la montaña.

Las conclusiones a las que había llegado Ricardo Martínez eran lapidarias, ahí se veían claramente tres telemetrías de naves Zentradis, muy bien escondidas estaban ya que no las pudieron ver en anteriores análisis.

¿Y cómo lo conseguiste? Pregunto Misa interesada.

Pues, por eso necesitaba "desaparecer" durante esta tarde, mi equipo ahora está descansando después que les di látigo toda la tarde para que me consigan estas imágenes, con sus respectivos análisis, y a partir de ahí diseñar un plan para sacarlos tanto de la montaña como del lago sin usar armamento de reacción dentro del planeta, créanme mis estimados colegas que les va a gustar el plan, es casi poesía, o mejor aún, es una obra de teatro de tres actos, y el primero ya está en esta posición, esperando tus órdenes, Almirante Hayase. Dijo con petulancia, autosuficiencia y echándose para atrás en su asiento prendiendo otro cigarro.

Quiero los detalles Martínez, y los quiero rápido. -Dijo seriamente Hayase, pero a la vez muy interesada- y esta vez hazme caso y apaga eso de una buena vez.

Pues, partamos por la siguiente pregunta entonces, (ignorando la orden de apagar el cigarrillo) ¿Cómo haces huir a abejas de su panal? Fue la pregunta con la cual Ricardo Martínez, Coronel de la UN Spacy inicio su exposición del plan que los debería de llevar al control absoluto del planeta recientemente bautizado como Edén.

0100 AM, un escuadrón de 30 soldados ya están casi en posición de despliegue a sus asignaciones, solo esperan la notificación mientras descansan después de una marcha de dos horas desde el punto donde fueron dejados, en la primera línea de defensa (el cual había sido el único movimiento perceptible hasta ese momento por parte de la flota terrestre, aumentar su rango de defensa, movimiento que obviamente habrían notado los Zentradis).

Mientras descansaban, un cabo sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y se disponía a prender uno, cuando el oficial a cargo se lo sacó de la boca sorpresivamente.

¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo idiota?

Fumar mi Capitán.

¿Es que acaso no sabes que no se puede en misiones?, te puede detectar el enemigo por el solo hecho de prender un fósforo.

Está bien mi Capitán, no lo haré nunca más.

Mas te vale, sino a la próxima te dejaré morir solo.

Sucedido este pequeño impass, cada uno volvió a lo suyo, beber algo de agua, revisar el equipo, sentarse a descansar, etc.

Sin embargo el Capitán estaba preocupado, si bien estaban dentro de los límites, el estar esperando sin moverse lo hacía sentir vulnerable, sus órdenes eran tres específicamente, la primera de ellas, enviar parte de su equipo a recoger los cadáveres de los pilotos fallecidos (los cuales deberían seguramente de estar entre los fierros retorcidos y calcinados de sus Valkyries calcinados), para eso llevaban a 4 especialistas en la recuperación de los cadáveres, los cuales serían llevados a un lugar más seguro apenas recuperados para ser recogidos en plena batalla.

La segunda misión era nada más ni nada menos que llegar a la orilla del lago y nadar hasta llegar por sobre la posición donde están ubicadas las naves y dejar caer la "sorpresa" necesaria para que dichas naves despeguen de su actual y segura posición.

El tercer y último equipo tendría nada más ni nada menos que la misión de internarse dentro de la excavación que estaban haciendo los Zentradis, e instalar las distintas cargas que harían explosión dentro de la mina, para así obligar a salir a los sofocados zentran, la idea es localizar puntos donde pudiera haber maquinaria sensible a explosiones y que estas generen mucho humo, tarea nada fácil ya que no tenían conocimiento del interior de la mina.

Y el llamado que nunca llegaba, ¿Qué tanto discute el jefe para convencer a los demás líderes? Se preguntaba el Capitán, la espera lo estaba matando de la impaciencia, prefería moverse, su pelotón efectivamente se encontraba en una situación límite, y su mirada no se despegaba del soldado que llevaba el equipo de comunicaciones, "¡Carajo!" era lo único que podía pensar, y el tiempo pasaba y el umbral de inicio de la operación se iba achicando cada vez más.

0130, y nada pasaba, así que el Capitán a cargo solo pensó en reunir a su pelotón y repasar las órdenes.

Chicos, vengan todos, necesitamos repasar las órdenes.

Fue así como todo el pelotón se reunió alrededor de su líder, varios lo conocían desde sus años de piloto de Destroid, en la época de la primera guerra espacial, un veterano en toda regla, de 32 años, japonés de nacimiento, serio y profesional, y a cargo de un equipo de 30 hombres que no había entrenado nunca juntos para las distintas misiones, su nombre, Eita Saitö, uno de los soldados de mayor confianza de Martínez.

Él estaría a cargo del equipo principal, compuesto de 12 soldados, el que entraría a la mina y empezaría el rock & roll, el segundo equipo en importancia, también está a cargo de un joven Teniente Japonés, una de las promesas, excelente nadador y también piloto de Destroids, e integrante del escuadrón de Spartans que Fuyumi dirige, el estaría a cargo de 12 hombres que llevarían las cargas "sorpresa" que dejarían caer sobre las naves Zentradi, el nombre de este Teniente, Hiroshi Nakamura, de 26 años y era el número uno del escuadrón.

Por último, pero no menos importante, el equipo que rescataría a los caidos, a cargo de un Teniente más novato, con 22 años y recién egresado de la Academía Militar, descendiente de Australianos, y nuevo número dos del escuadrón de Spartans, Paul Ackermann, quien dirigiría un equipo de 6 soldados especialistas en tareas de recuperación de cadáveres, pero que también estaba entrenado para pelear mientras recuperan.

Bien muchachos, quiero que estemos claros en nuestras misiones, nos quedan T-45 minutos de margen para iniciar esta misión y lograrla en los tiempos estipulados, así que quiero que repasemos para que no tengamos ninguna duda, ¿Entendido?

Si señor –respondieron a coro-

Bien, así me gusta, equipo 1, a cargo de Ackermann, estamos a 90 minutos de la zona de caída de los pájaros, ustedes podrán ir allí apenas den la orden desde la base, recuperan los cuerpos, y se aseguran de esconderse muy bien, ya que presumimos que los grandotes van a querer vendetta apenas iniciemos el rock & roll, ¿Todo claro?

Señor sí señor. Respondió Ackermann a nombre de su equipo.

Equipo dos, estará a cargo de Nakamura, estamos a 4 horas a pie de la mina y a 6 del lago, sin sumar el nado que tendrán que hacer, que eso será una hora más, si tomamos en cuenta que den el visto bueno a las 0215, hora fatal, aproximadamente ustedes podrían estar ubicados sobre las naves aproximadamente a las 0915 horas de la mañana, lo cual nos pone en horario de riesgo ya que habrá un hermoso sol a esa hora, así que quiero que estemos conscientes de los riesgos.

Un silencio profundo invadió a los soldados, muchos de ellos novatos, otros tantos veteranos de guerra condecorados, al ver las caras de sus hombres, rostros de concentración y del sentido del deber, Saitö volvió a hablar.

Caballeros, la tarea no será nada fácil, pero para nuestro escuadrón no hay imposibles, así que coloquemos los mapas en el suelo y vamos trazando las rutas de nuevo, no quiero dejar nada al azar, ¿Les parece?

Todos asintieron, desplegaron los mapas, y comenzaron nuevamente la tarea que ya habían desarrollado antes de partir a esa misión casi suicida.

Tú debes estar mal de la cabeza, no me queda otro adjetivo para ti.

Con ese comentario, que se lo repetía por enésima vez, Kenta Ikaika, Comodoro de la flota Megaroad 01, se dirigía al Coronel Ricardo Martínez, quien lo miraba con cara de diversión extrema, pero a su vez, con un ojo pegado al reloj.

¿Tú no quieres que te repita lo que te dije al principio, cierto? Fue lo único que atinó a decir Martínez en respuesta al comentario de Ikaika.

Señores, por favor –intervino Hikaru- evaluemos de nuevo la alternativa desde una perspectiva de factibilidad, por mi parte no la veo imposible y si me preguntan, le daría luz verde, no solo por lo que debemos reaccionar, sino que por nuestros hombres que están allá afuera esperando la orden.

Por fin, después de hora y media de discusión, particularmente entre Ikaika y Martínez, Hikaru pudo dar a conocer su opinión, ya que tanto el cómo Misa solo se habían dedicado a preguntar los pro y contras del plan, sonaba descabellado, pero no había otra opción mejor, y la simpleza y lógica con que estaba construido hacían ver desde la óptica de Hikaru que esa era el mejor plan.

Si Kenta, debes de reconocer que este es un buen plan, y que cuenta con dos factores cruciales, la sorpresa y la impaciencia de los Zentradis.

No dejaba de ser loco lo que decía Hikaru, de acuerdo con lo planteado por Ricardo, los Zentradis seguramente estaban esperando la respuesta casi inmediata, y estaban preparados para ello, pero ya habían dejado pasar varias horas, y eso seguramente los tenía sumamente impacientes, sabida su tendencia a la violencia, deben de estar probablemente con los pelos de punta, y eso es otro punto a favor.

Kenta Ikaika miró con cara de sorpresa a Hikaru, no podía dar crédito a lo que oia del experimentado piloto, se obligó a calmarse y a reconsiderar una vez más el plan, pero no alcanzó a eso, eran ya las 0145 de la madrugada, y había alguien que no estaba dispuesta a esperar ni un segundo más.

Creo que es un buen plan, es factible de hacer, será sorpresivo, y no se lo esperarán nuestros amiguitos allá en el lago, Coronel, de la orden a sus muchachos, que se muevan ahora mismo a sus misiones, mientras antes mejor.

No había nada más que objetar, Kenta había sido derrotado, aunque el mismo no tenía más argumentos que la locura de su colega, pero ya había decidido que en realidad, esa era la mejor opción posible.

¡Si Señora! –dijo Martínez, tomando el auricular que estaba a su lado, y comunicándose con su puesto de mando- Martínez al habla, código 0615841 Código Alfa, inicien operación "Krusty" repito, inicien operación "Krusty"

Todos en ese salón quedaron con cara de pasmados, se les había comunicado el plan, pero no el nombre clave, seis pares de ojos miraron al Coronel, quien colgaba el llamado y los miraba de vuelta.

¿No se los había mencionado?

No Ricardo, ni media palabra-

Jejejeje, es porque nosotros reiremos al final, y les haremos una payasada de proporciones a estos brutos –dijo sin inmutarse y levantándose de su puesto durante esa hora y 50 minutos de tensión absoluta- ahora si me permiten, debo de ir a preparar a mis muchachos, y usted General también debe de preparar a los suyos, nos tocará una agitada noche también.

Muévase lo más rápido posible Coronel, y espero que tengamos éxito –le señaló Misa Hayase-

No se preocupe Almirante, esto va a resultar, mis muchachos ya están en movimiento y traeremos a los nuestros caídos de vuelta y les devolveremos el golpe a nuestros invitados –dijo prácticamente saliendo de la habitación- ahora si me permiten, Coronel Ricardo Martínez pide permiso para retirarse.

Concedido –le dijo Misa Hayase-

Muchas gracias, una cosa más eso si.

¿Qué cosa? Pregunto Misa

Es a Ikaika.

¿Qué quieres? Pregunto Ikaika con cara de pocos amigos.

Te dejo a cargo de nuestra defensa, ya sabes, por si se tienen alguna carta guardada estos Zentradis, eso sí, es prestado el puesto de encargado de defender esta flota, jajajajajajaja –dijo cruzando la puerta mientras se burlaba de su colega-

¡Maldito hijo de….! No te respondo como te lo mereces porque está la Almirante aquí.

Te extrañaré mi cielo –dijo Martínez cuando se cerraba la puerta automática del salón de conferencias del Almirantazgo-

Debes de reconocer Kenta que te exasperas demasiado cuando lo tienes frente a ti –le comentó en un tono amistoso Hikaru-

No sabes cuánto me saca de quicio, aunque debo de reconocer que más me sacaba de quicio el jefe que él tenía en el Daedalus, ese sí que era enfermante.

Ni que lo digas, todos sufrimos de su forma de ser, y pensar que era Mayor del Ejercito a los 22, y ahora es apenas Coronel, Global lo quiso promover cientos de veces, y el muy desgraciado las rechazó hasta que lo obligaron del alto mando a que acepte –recordó Misa mientras recogía sus materiales y se disponía a retirarse a su puesto de mando para iniciar esa operación con tan particular nombre, cosa que pensaba obligaría a cambiar apenas llegue a su puesto de mando-

En fin, para que recordar a un carajo como ese –comentó Hikaru- la verdad verlo competir con Roy sobre cual bebía mas antes de una batalla nunca fue grato, menos cuando obligaban a sus escuadrones a secundarlos.

Así es, bueno, vamos a nuestros puestos, que tenemos una batalla que dirigir.

A sus órdenes Almirante –dijeron ambos hombres mientras salían cada uno a su puesto de batalla-

Señor, recibí y confirme orden de inicio de operación

Muy bien señores, a moverse, éxito en sus misiones y que Dios nos acompañe a todos.

Simples palabras del Capitán Saitö dieron inicio a la operación "Krusty", "Locuras del jefe" pensaba el Capitán mientras comenzaba su camino de 4 horas para adentrarse en una mina llena de Zentradis a dejarles un "regalito" anticipado de Navidad.

Cada equipo se separó y continuó su ruta trazada, de ellos dependía el éxito de toda la operación, y el alivio que sintió Eita Saitö de estar nuevamente en movimiento sería comparable al del estar de vuelta en su base y con sus muchachos todos sanos y salvos, "Pues bien, que Dios nos acompañe en esta" se dijo e inició su camino hacia la gloria o la muerte.

En las barracas del Skull, el escuadrón completo descansaba, o trataba de descansar, ya siendo las 0200 de la madrugada, muchos dormían pesadamente, otros lo intentaban, y los de guardia veían televisión o simplemente leían, entre ellos Shota Hidetaka, flamante líder del escuadrón, quien veía dormir a su no menos flamante novia, absorto como estaba en eso, no sintió la llamada de su amigo hasta el tercer intento, después del cual se levantó de la litera y fue a contestar para no despertar a Moani.

Hidetaka al habla.

No te voy a preguntar por qué no respondías, solo te diré que tenemos horario de revancha y necesito que estés en salón auditórium para una reunión, les daremos a conocer el plan de ataque contra nuestros amigos Zentradis.

Vaya que demoraron en tenerlo listo.

No me hables en ese tono, bastante tenemos con nuestros dos compañeros caidos, ahora necesito que te enfoques en la nueva misión y en que hay que completarla con la menor cantidad de perdidas posibles, te espero en 15 minutos en el auditórium.

¿Solo nosotros como Skull?

No, todos los escuadrones están llamados, incluidos los Destroids.

Entendido, en 15 minutos estaré allí.

Así lo espero –dijo hikaru colgando el llamado-

¿Así que también los Destroids?, esto se va a poner bueno entonces, se dijo a si mismo Shota, vistiéndose y dándole una última mirada a Moani, no la despertó, quería que descansara, el día sería agitado y no la quería perjudicar en su descanso a su ala número uno.

Habían pasado apenas 25 minutos desde que iniciaron su caminata hacia el lugar de la emboscada, y el grupo del Teniente Paul Ackermann ya se había encontrado con las primeras dificultades, un terreno virgen de la presencia humana, la topografía bastante difícil y los equipos que transportaban hacían bastante difícil el avanzar montaña arriba, hacia donde se encontraban los restos mortales de dos soldados igual que ellos.

Vaya que esta difícil el camino señor, creo que serán más de dos horas. Le dijo uno de los soldados del equipo de recuperación

No sé cómo, pero en dos horas llegaremos a ese lugar. -Respondió secamente Ackermann- ¿Cómo vamos en el estado de avance?

Algo retrasados señor, pero no mucho, es cosa que la topografía nos de algo de tregua para avanzar y ponernos al corriente con los tiempos.

Eso espero, porque no quiero llegar atrasado a nuestra cita con nuestra carga, ahora silencio y hablemos solo lo estrictamente necesario. Ordenó a sus hombres el joven Teniente Australiano.

0220 AM.

El auditórium de la UN Spacy en el Megaroad 01 es una construcción bastante amplia, con capacidad para 200 personas cómodamente sentadas, esa madrugada dicho salón se encontraba atestado de líderes de escuadrón, en varios casos, de sus número uno, asistentes, en definitiva, la flor y nata de la flota estaba toda reunida allí, situación que pocas veces se había sucedido, y la convocatoria fue sigilosa, no querían provocar pánico en la población civil.

Entre todos los allí presentes, se destacaba un piloto de Valkyries en específico, ya que su uniforme portaba una insignia emblemática, esa insignia con dos tibias cruzadas y por sobre ellas una calavera, lo identificaba y elevaba al nivel de "elite" de la elite, por historia y capacidades, pero esa noche, por sobre todo, por ser el protagonista en la jornada anterior de una emboscada, así que algunos lo miraban de reojo, otros directamente con el pulgar hacia arriba, y otros se acercaban para saludarlo, pero todos los pilotos de Valkyrie sabían que la parta principal de la misión que se venía la afrontaría ese escuadrón y específicamente ese hombre.

Eso por parte de los pilotos de Valkyrie, ya que ellos convivían cotidianamente en el ARMD destinado a ellos, lo curioso de esa jornada es que allí también se encontraban los pilotos y líderes de escuadrón de Destroids, y siendo honesto, de la rivalidad entre ambas armas del ejército se podía decir cualquier cosa, menos que era sana.

Para un piloto de Destroid, el orgullo estaba en mantener sin ningún o con el más mínimo daño la nave que tripulaban, ya que los "pajaritos voladores" se dedicaban a hacer piruetas en el aire, mientras que ellos se dedicaban a hacer el trabajo sucio, a defender hasta con la vida ese suelo metálico que estaba bajo su máquina de guerra, y siempre que pudieran se lo sacarían en cara a los pilotos de Valkyrie, ellos se podrían transformar y hacer lo que quisieran en el aire, pero al final del día, a juicio de ellos, quienes mantenían las naves funcionando y viajando por el espacio, eran ellos, los anónimos pilotos Destroid.

Y eso se podía observar en aquel salón, no obstante que había camaradería entre varios líderes de escuadrón Destroid y Valkyrie, eran esos puntos de unión donde solían aparecer las primeras escaramuzas verbales entre ellos, bromas de grueso calibre y fanfarronería de toda índole.

¿Qué cuentas Shota? –le pregunta un líder de Destroid sentado frente a Shota-

No mucho, aquí despierto a media noche esperando a ver que dicen los jefes.

Así es, creo que se viene tu revancha.

Algo así espero –dijo Shota, luego de unos segundos, se dirigió de nuevo al mismo líder de Destroid- oye, ¿Es cierto que uno de tus colegas de a pie esta en estos momentos aplanando la tierra para dar inicio a la operación?

Esa te la perdono Hideidiota por la sencilla razón de que "ese aplanatierra" como tú lo llamaste es el más capacitado para hacer esa locura que tú dices.

¿Asi que es cierto entonces? –preguntó de nuevo Shota-

¡Pero que asertivo que eres Hidetaka! ¿Cómo pudiste deducirlo con esa mente de Valkyrie? Jajajajaja

Pues para que veas, desde aquí arriba todo se ve más claro –sonrió Hidetaka a la broma de su colega- ¿Y sabes quién es aquel capacitado para esa misión?

Te lo diré con dos pistas, para que te quede claro, la primera, es japonés, la segunda, es Saitö.

¡Vaya! El serio, coincido contigo, solo él podría meterse en la boca del lobo, hacerle cosquillas al lobo y este no cerraría jamás su boca –comentó sorprendiéndose de sí mismo de alabar a un piloto de Destroid-

¡Vaya Hidetaka! Por fin reconoces públicamente quienes son los jefes de esta flota jajajajaja –rió el otro- ¡Oigan muchachos, aquí tenemos a un pajarraco que nos admira y quiere pertenecer a nuestra cofradía! –gritó a todo pulmón y señalando a Shota, gesto y grito que no pasaron desapercibidos a la concurrencia.

Escuchar ese grito del otro extremo de la sala fue un llamado para que el siempre fanfarrón y deslenguado Yuki Ryusei pusiera su atención en ese punto de la sala, y observara como un líder de Destroid apuntara hacia Shota con la cara llena de risa, ante eso, no pudo menos que devolver la galantería con que ese piloto le estaba sirviendo a su enemigo.

¡Y no me extrañaría que así sea, ya que anda entregando a sus pilotos a los Zentradis! –gritó a todo pulmón Yuki-

Varios de los allí presentes conocían la rivalidad entre ambos pilotos, y también conocían la causa de esa rivalidad entre el líder Raven y Skull, varios de ellos envidiaban la suerte de ese "par de condenados" al agenciarse la atención de una de las pilotos mas capaces y en cierto modo codiciada de la flota, por eso algunos de ellos se sobaron las manos con cierta malicia al ver lo que podría ser una buena pelea entre dos pilotos veteranos y condecorados.

Shota iba a responder la gentileza, pero en ese preciso instante hicieron su entrada el General Ichijo vestido de uniforme de campaña, y el Coronel Martínez, vestido de traje de combate y un casco bajo el brazo izquierdo, al hacer ingreso ambos oficiales, el cadete de guardia grito el tradicional llamado al orden.

¡ATENCIÓN!

Y como movidos por un resorte, todos los allí presentes se pusieron de pié para saludar a los altos oficiales, Hikaru los miró a todos, y con calma ordenó que se sienten todos los soldados, y dio inicio a la conferencia con la cual se les daría a conocer la misión de ese dia.

Muy bien damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión los dejaré con el Coronel para que les informe de que se tratará la operación que ya está en curso para desalojar a nuestros invitados en este planeta, además, la Almirante Hayase estará atenta a esta conferencia desde el puente de mando, así que Coronel, son todo suyos –señalando Hikaru a Ricardo-

Gracias General, muy bien muchachos, los tengo aquí reunidos para que vean cuáles serán sus asignaciones a la misión conocida como "Operación Krusty", les informo que este plan consta de tres etapas, la primera de ellas ya está en desarrollo, un pelotón 33 hombres está en estos momentos infiltrándose en las líneas enemigas, tienen tres misiones específicas, la primera de ellas, recuperar a nuestros caídos, la segunda meterse en una mina que están construyendo nuestros invitados, y tercera meterse en el lago contiguo a la excavación para dejarles unas sorpresitas a nuestros amigos, a continuación explicaré todo el plan de batalla para que lo tengan claro y presten atención, terminando daré opción a preguntas, asi que silencio y apáguenme la luz para que proceda a explicar en la pantalla de que se trata todo este embrollo.

0235 AM

Capitán, mire hacía allá –señalándole hacía que dirección mirar, un sargento le apuntaba con su dedo índice a Saitö-

Después de unos segundos de escudriñar a simple vista, sacó de su equipo unos binoculares, y apuntó a la dirección que el Sargento le indicaba, tras mirar, un gesto y una blasfemia fueron la única respuesta.

¡La puta madre que los parió!

Guardó silencio, sacó su mapa, y revisó las posibilidades que tenían a la mano.

Si conociéramos mejor esta zona te apuesto a que te evado, pero está difícil con esta topografía, ¿Qué opinas Sargento?

Esta difícil, pero no imposible, tenemos la ventaja de que no nos esperan por ese lado, creo que lo mejor es rodearlos y tratar de pasar por entre ambas patrullas.

Bien pensado Sargento, necesito entonces que nos dividamos la carga y el equipo en dos, estos desgraciados tan desprevenidos no están, así que es preferible dividir el equipo para asegurar el éxito de la misión, Sargento, usted se hará cargo de un equipo, yo voy con el otro, confío en su buen criterio, rodee a los que están apostados allá, yo intentaré colarme entre esos otros dos puestos, ¿Entendido?

Si señor, -afirmó el Sargento, luego giró y señaló a 5 hombres- ustedes cinco vengan conmigo, el que meta la pata se muere, así que no quiero errores, ¡Vamos!

¡Entendido señor! Dijeron al unísono los 5 señalados, partiendo detrás de su líder

Al verlos partir, Saitö no pudo menos que exclamar para sus adentros que se cuiden, y que esta "Misión de mierda" se estaba complicando más de lo presupuestado, pero para eso lo tenían a él y su equipo ahí, para tomar decisiones y solucionar los problemas que se presenten.

Ya carajos, ¡A mover el culo se ha dicho!

Les dijo a sus subalternos que estaban con él, y de esa manera continuaron su camino.

0250 AM

Solo 20 minutos exactos le tomó al Coronel Martínez explicar el plan, era sencillo, casi perfecto, y con múltiples variables consideradas a la hora de actuar, pero lo mejor, pensaba Shota, es que dejaba libertad para decidir en terreno la mejor forma de actuar.

Es un buen plan –pensó para sus adentros Shota, y en cierto modo admiró la capacidad del hombre que lo había expuesto a los líderes de escuadrón-

Bien señores y señoras, ¿Alguna duda? –dijo Martínez dejando la palabra abierta a los asistentes-

Hubo algunos segundos de duda por parte de los allí presentes, ¿Quién abriría los fuegos de preguntas?

Una mano se alzó entre todas, todos miraron hacia la dirección de la mano alzada, y supieron inmediatamente que quien preguntaría lo haría solo por despecho de su asignación en esa misión.

Señor, con su permiso quisiera hacer una pregunta.

Adelante teniente Ryusei –respondió el Coronel-

Pareció extrañarle un poco a Yuki que ese coronel que pocas veces se habían visto supiera quien es él, dudo un par de segundos, pero se envalentonó al recordar su "misión" asignada a esta operación militar.

Quisiera saber señor ¿Por qué se me asigna nuevamente a servir de niñera de la cantante? –preguntó con un tono marcadamente molesto-

Vaya, a usted si que no se le escapan esos detalles Teniente –respondió burlonamente el Coronel- mira Teniente, te lo diré aquí y ahora, te escuché clarito lo que le dijiste a tu colega Hidetaka, y la verdad no tenía pensado que hacer contigo y tu escuadrón, así que digamos que improvisé, y quedaste con esa misión, además, ya lo hiciste perfecto cuando llegamos a Edén, así que estas más que capacitado para llevar a Minmay en un biplaza, ¿Te quedó claro? –esto último se lo dijo con un tono de seriedad pocas veces visto en él-

Pero señor, yo…

¡Silencio! Puedo tolerar bromas de diverso tipo, pregúntale a cualquiera de mis muchachos del glorioso batallón Destroid, pero si hay una cosa que no toleraré jamás es la deslealtad con tus colegas de vuelo, así que espero que pienses bien a partir de hoy que vas a decir cuando abras la bocota, ¿Entendido?

Sí señor.

¡No te escucho carajo!

¡Si señor!

Mucho mejor, ahora, más preguntas acerca de la misión, prometo no ladrarles tanto con las respuestas.

Otra mano, esta vez de Shota.

Señor, por aquí

Como no, pregunte.

Si no hubiera entonces inconvenientes con los soldados del equipo 01 que están afuera ahora, ¿En cuántas horas más deberíamos estar despegando?

Por si estabas distraído cuando lo señalé, saliendo de aquí todos los escuadrones asignados a caminar por sobre la tierra deben partir ahora mismo, máximo una hora, los escuadrones de distracción lo harán en tres horas mas, los de repase en cuatro, además de los destinados a defender la posición del Megaroad que deben irse turnando cada 4 horas en tres turnos a partir de las 0600 AM para evitarnos chistes o manotones de ahogados, ¿Ahora si Teniente?

Shota terminaba de escribir lo que había escuchado del Coronel al tiempo que respondía fuerte y claro.

¡Si señor!

Muy bien, recuerde el lugar que le tenemos guardado a su escuadrón para esta misión, ustedes merecen revancha, y la tendrán, pero si fallan tengan en claro que mis muchachos harán su trabajo, ¿Entendido Shota?

¡Si señor!

Bien, ¿Otra pregunta?

Otra mano, en esta ocasión fue la de un joven Teniente de su batallón.

¿Sí?

Señor, entonces ¿Apoyo espacial si habrá?

Exacto, es parte de los distractores, de acuerdo a la órbita que lleva la mitad de la flota que está en el espacio, alrededor de las 0900 estará por sobre la zona de batalla, estarán monitoreando lo que ocurra allí abajo y estará apuntando con sus armas para obligar a nuestros vecinos desagradables a mantener sus posiciones escondidos para que los nuestros allá abajo hagan lo suyo, esperemos que a esa hora los Zentradis estén más preocupados de estar mirando hacia arriba que hacia el frente o dentro de sus labores.

Muchas gracias señor

De nada, y espero que tu escuadrón se comporte como lo espero Teniente Hisagi ¿Más preguntas? –respondió secamente el coronel-

Hubo silencio en el salón, al parecer todo estaba muy claro.

Bien, parece que todo está claro, señores y señoras, vayan a sus barracas, despierten a sus monos y prepárenlos para la batalla, tienen sus órdenes, buena suerte y espero verlos a todos de vuelta.

Dicho esto, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a dirigirse a sus puestos de batalla, ya eran las 0300 horas y aun había mucho por hacer.

0315 AM

¿Cómo le hacemos para pasar, Teniente Nakamura?

Ni idea Sargento, ni idea, vaya metida de pata que hicimos.

El equipo de Hiroshi Nakamura estaba en una difícil situación, escondidos todos debajo de árboles caídos, y rodeados por Zentradis de a pie, que buscaban en la oscuridad del bosque, habían sentido ruidos extraños y buscaban desesperadamente el origen de esos ruidos.

Silencio todos, nadie se mueve ni hable desde ahora –fue la última orden que alcanzó a dar a todo su pelotón antes de que les caigan encima tres gigantes que andaban de patrullaje por esa zona-

Los nervios se los comían vivos, sobretodo porque llevaban ahí ocultos 15 minutos, y ninguna idea parecía surgir producto de los nervios, ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Causar una distracción no era posible, ya que sería arriesgar a uno de los suyos y la integridad de la misión completa, escabullirse estaba difícil, los riesgos de ser descubiertos todos eran demasiado elevados, algo tenía que suceder, un milagro tal vez.

Y ocurrió, simplemente un llamado de los superiores de los Zentradis los hizo volver repentinamente a sus puestos, verlos alejarse fue un alivio, esperar era aún la orden, y Nakamura no iba a arriesgar nada por apurar las cosas, aún estaba dentro del margen de tiempo para llegar a su objetivo, y lo haría sin dudarlo.

Esperó 15 minutos más, y ordenó una salida de sus efectivos lenta y despacio, ordenó después de asegurarse que no estaban en peligro, agruparse y buscar otro punto de ingreso a la orilla del lago, en el cual podían ver reflejada la luna que había en el cielo.

De la que nos salvamos jefe –le comentó el Sargento, segundo al mando en esa operación-

Así es, ya saben montón de idiotas, un ruido y nos fregamos, quiero que ahora todos obedezcan esa premisa, estamos a cinco horas de la orilla, no quiero errores, ahora silencio absoluto, solo por señas, quiero fila de a dos en fondo, vamos a pasar por aquí mismo.

¡Pero señor, están aquí mismo los guardias Zentradis!

Y es por eso mismo que pasaremos por aquí, no se esperarán que hagamos esta ruta, de sospechar ellos que andemos por estos barrios, asi que ahora a moverse y en silencio.

Dada esa orden, el equipo Nakamura se puso en movimiento, esperando estar a la orilla del lago en 5 horas más, y con suerte, dejando el regalito en 6 más.

0330 AM

Mo, despierta –fue lo que dijo Shota a su novia, quien aún dormía plácidamente-

Demonios Shota- la chica miraba el reloj de mano- son las 3:30 am. ¿no puedes dormir? La chica se hizo a un lado y abrió las cobijas para que el chico se metiera a la cama sin notar que Shota ya estaba uniformado con flightsuit.

No es eso, hay ordenes de Martínez.

Al escuchar el nombre Moani abrió un ojo. ¿de nuevo? ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora?

It's pay back time baby.

Moani se incorporó dame los detalles de la mision.

No hay tiempo te enteraras junto con el resto en unos 20 minutos cuando estemos en la catapulta de despegue.

Mo confio en ti. No quiero volver a revivir lo que sucedió hace unas horas, tú y el resto seguirán mis ordenes y las de Martínez al pie de la letra.

Antes de que Moani pudiera replicarle Shota la silencio con un beso.

Moani sonrio y de no ser por la oscuridad juraría que Shota la hubiera visto sonrojarse.

Levanta al resto y prepárense los vere en el hangar en 10 minutos.

Shota se dio la media vuelta y encendio la luz de las barracas.

Moani se coloco las botas y convocó al resto del escuadrón.

Afuera del hangar Hisagi esperaba a Moani con traje de vuelo y casco en mano.

Teniente Ikaika, el joven piloto se cuadro ante Moani. Solicito su permiso para hablar en privado.

Ikaika lo miro extrañada asintió con la cabeza y esperaron a que el resto del escuadron ingresara.

Shota veía pasar uno a uno a sus hombres colocándose alrededor de él y de Ichijo esperando se les aclarara el motivo de la misión especial que los despertó horas antes de la diana matutina. Al reconocer los rostros de sus compañeros en armas notó que faltaba el más importante para él entre esas caras.

Esta afuera con un teniente. A juzgar por su uniforme un piloto de la fuerza destroid. Informo Johnson.

Shota no tuvo que obtener más información para saber de quien se trataba. Y sintió una rabia repentina. ¿qué se creía Hisagi al interrumpirla asi antes de una misión tan importante?

-Solo quiero decirte que….

Kekoa se ponía nervioso.

-Hazme el maldito favor de apresurarte no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Moani lo dijo molesta.

-Sal y haz una de las cosas que mejor realizas, prometo que no dejare que nada pase en esta flota y en tierra y quiero que tú hagas exactamente lo mismo. No permitas que nada más pase en aire.

Moani le dedico una sonrisa

Tratare de hacerlo y escúchame bien lakapi cuando aterrize quiero verte vivito y coleando ¿entendiste?

Si señora –Hisagi se cuadro enfrente de Moani.

Los detalles de la misión estaban siendo explicados por Ichijo quien asumiría el puesto de ala de combate derecha.

Moani entraba para recibir sus instrucciones, la tensión era palpable en el hangar que compartían el skull, el dancing skull y el vermillion.

Los pilotos se dirigieron a sus respectivos valkiryes . La almirante Hayase había dado la orden que skull-01, 02 y 11 fueran equipados con su armored pack.

Shota se acerco a Moani una vez más mientras la chica se encontraba de espaldas.

Nunca esta demás decirlo y creo que lo sabes. Te amo.

Moani se volvió para estar frente a él.

Yo también te amo, pero no lo digas asi, parece como si fuera la última vez que me….

Shota coloco su dedo índice en los labios de Mo.

Tomo la cadena que colgaba del cuello de Mo con sus placas de identificación, sacó algo de su bolsillo y retiro la cadena para introducir la tercer placa.

Seguido de eso le dio a Mo otra placa un jolly roger y las iniciales LT MEII estaban grabadas por detrás de ellas el kanji de eternidad estaba plasmado. Moani repitió el ritual que Shota había realizado minutos antes.

Nos vemos alla arriba amor. Shota se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al skull 02

Moani subio al skull 11 y vio que la placa era similar a la que había puesto en el collar de Shota la diferencia consistía en que las iniciales eran LT SH .

Abrio un canal de comunicación con Shota que estaba concentrado en la misión.

Odioso … eien… atashi wa yakozuko desu.

* * *

**EIEN**: ETERNAMENTE O POR SIEMPRE

**ATASHI WA YAKUZOKU DESU: **TE LO PROMETO


	22. Elvis is in the building Operación Liron

**DISCLAIMER: ESTOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SHOUJI KAWAMORI Y SU OBRA MACROSS, EL HAKA ES PROPIEDAD DE NUEVA ZELANDA. CABE MENCIONAR QUE ESTE FIC ESTA ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO Y QUE EL SR CUAJO MACUAJO TUVO QUE VER EN LA MAYORIA DE LA ELABORACIÓN DE ESTE EPISODIO.**

**gRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS LEYENDO.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 22.

Obra en tres actos, parte 2, "¡Elvis in the building!"

Encendió un cigarrillo, "maldita costumbre" pensó, se quedó en silencio, pensaba cuanto iría a demorar esa caminata, un botón rojo le indicaba que no debería estar fumando adentro de su cabina, pero poco le importaba, siempre lo hacía, desde la época en que sirvió en el Daedalus, codo a codo con sus dos compinches y su jefe directo, Comandante de esa sección adosada por las circunstancias al Macross, el (en ese entonces) Mayor Lecaros, ellos dos particularmente tenían esa insana costumbre de fumar adentro de la cabina antes de cada batalla, y escuchar a las controladoras regañarlos por cada oportunidad en que hacían ese ritual, ya era parte de su rutina, y esta no sería la excepción.

Coronel Martínez.

"Ahí vamos de nuevo", pensó el joven Coronel, al solo haber silencio, la controladora Lafont le volvió a hablar.

Coronel Martínez.

"¿Qué hago?" pensó Martínez, "¿Le contesto o la hago sufrir?", menuda duda que tenía en esos momentos.

¿Coronel Martínez?, la voz de la Teniente sonó esta vez preocupada, y esa fue su perdición.

Quiero dos ave palta, mucha mayonesa, un café y una cerveza, ojalá Künstman

…

Y las quiero en 15 minutos

"Santo cielo, que hice" fue el único pensamiento que pudo pasar por la cabeza de la joven controladora.

Esteeee, señor… pasa que me aparece en mi pantalla un mensaje de alerta grave en su cabina…

("Novata" se sonrió Martínez) ¿Ah sí?, mira tú. -exclamó con despreocupación, lo que provocó que una tercera persona interviniese en la conversación-

Teniente Lafont, se nota que usted no ha tratado nunca con el Coronel en situaciones de batalla, déjemelo a mí entonces, pero escuche, para que aprenda como se hace en estas circunstancias.

Está bien señora.

Muy bien, ahora Ricardo, ¿No vas a dejar nunca de hacer eso, cierto?

¿Pero qué comes que adivinas, jefa? (respondió feliz de poder mofarse un rato de su superior)

Esas malditas costumbres que siempre tuvieron tú y tu jefe, ¿Cómo es que nunca aprenden?

Una gran carcajada sonó del otro lado de la transmisión, y era extraordinariamente sincera en demostrar la felicidad que le provocaba esa situación.

¡Pero que agradables son estos momentos, Hayase!

Créeme que también los extrañaba, desgraciado infeliz, -respondió Misa- pero basta de boberías, en serio, ¿Hasta cuándo estarás con esa costumbre?

Ya sabes la respuesta, te la vengo diciendo desde siempre, no dejaré de hacer esto jamás, y más te vale que te aburras de preguntarme lo mismo en cada ocasión.

A ver, a ver, momentito, ¿Desde siempre cuándo?, te recuerdo claramente que la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas, siempre al que le hablaba era a tu jefe, y que tú siempre metías la nariz en la discusión, segundo, así como siempre harás tu numerito, yo también haré el mío, así que ándate haciendo la idea nomás.

Tan elocuente como siempre, jefa –respondió con una sonrisa amplia el aludido- bueno, ya que estamos conversando del deber, te informo que la operación va viento en popa, salvo que ciertos pilotos de Valkyries están con algunos problemas por poner sus pies en el suelo, tanto volar los hizo olvidarse que ellos son seres de tierra.

Ese comentario hizo que se escuchen algunas risas en el puente del Megaroad, los más veteranos (entre ellos Shammy, Kim y Vanessa, sin contar a Claudia) ya sabían quién se integraría a la conversación.

No te pudiste aguantar hacer el comentario, ¿Cierto?

Otro más que se viene a hacer el sorprendido por mi estilo de hacer y decir las cosas, ustedes ya me conocen de años, ya estaría bueno que se acostumbren.

Tú también nos conoces de años, así que de una buena vez hazte la idea de que refutaremos cada una de tus locuras.

Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes General, has mejorado tu andar en este par de horas que llevamos de marcha jajaja.

¡Silencio ambos! –tronó una voz- ¡Ya está bueno que se dejen de dar malos ejemplos!

La voz de Misa enojada pareció calmar el debate sin sentido que estaba llevándose a cabo por el canal abierto, por lo que se podía deducir que todo aquel soldado a cargo de la protección de esa flota escuchó el intercambio verbal entre tres de los altos mandos de esa expedición, se produjo un silencio tenso, el cual fue roto por una avalancha de conceptos e informes por parte de Martínez.

Entendido señora, le reporto que ya son las 0530 AM, no hay señales aun del enemigo, estamos en el perímetro establecido para último informe, a partir de aquí se cierran las transmisiones hacia la flota, solo contarán con imágenes satelitales y con la vigilancia de la parte de la flota que está en el espacio, tiempo estimado de arribo a la zona de conflicto inicial, dos horas aproximadamente, vamos a paso regular tanto Destroids como Valkyries, hasta el momento no hay ninguna señal de parte de los Zentradis ni de nuestros escuadrones en tierra, por lo que se entiende que el plan no lleva mayores contratiempos, se actúa con precaución, las señales de radar aun nos indican que todo va como corresponde, tiempo estimado de despliegue de ECM, T-60 minutos, es todo por reportar señora.

La pulcritud y precisión del informe no dejaba lugar a dudas, sin embargo, para cualquiera que no hubiera tratado con el joven oficial que estaba en las pantallas del puente, la conversación habría terminado ahí, pero Misa sabía que algo más venía, eran años tratando con el particular estilo desarrollado por los muchachos de la división mecanizada terrestre, casi lo podía oler en el ambiente, y casi que sabía quién sería la "victima" del próximo comentario.

Muy bien Coronel, agradezco su reporte, en T-58 minutos despliegue ECM para dar comienzo a la operación -Señaló muy conforme la Almirante Hayase-

De nada jefa, solo una cosita más…

¿Si Ricardo? –contestó con la certeza que venía el zarpazo, y en cierto modo deseaba confirmar sus sospechas-

Pues, si me vas a poner a una virgen controlando la operación Krusty, pues que la mentada no se queje después porque escucha vocabulario poco decoroso durante la misión.

La cara de Lizzie Lafont paso por todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber al escuchar semejante disparate, y el notar como se le subían los colores a la Teniente hizo que Martínez estallara en una sonora carcajada, la cual fue secundada alegremente por todo su batallón de Destroids, ya que el canal que estaba usando era abierto, incluso varios escuadrones de Valkyries también rieron de buena gana y comenzó a haber mucho ruido en la señal, situación que puso aún más roja a Lizzie, generando la intervención ahora seria, con una potente voz que retumbó en todos los canales.

¡Ya perros, silencio, se acabó la fiesta! ¡¿Quién carajos les dio autorización para reírse? –Martínez había dejado ver de un instante a otro dos de sus facetas más marcadas, la de bromista libertino y la de serio responsable, dicotomías muy propias durante su carrera militar-

Nadie jefe –respondió un capitán de escuadrón- pero debe reconocer que su broma fue buena.

¡Si sé que fue buena! ¡Pero nadie les dijo que metieran sus narices de perros en la comunicación que tengo con el puente!

Pero jefe, usted estaba por canal abierto y…

¡¿Y qué? ¿Cuántas veces les he dicho so perros que no se metan en mis comunicaciones oficiales?

Desde siempre jefe.

Ya pues, ¡Se me callan todos ahora, porque tengo que terminar de repasar algunos datos con la jefa grande, y con ella nadie se mete sino el jefe grande y quien habla! ¿Capisci montón de pulgosos?

Entendido señor –respondieron al unísono todo el batallón-

Muy bien, así me gusta, ahora silencio por favor que vamos a trabajar y estamos entrando a la zona de silencio absoluto, nos quedan solo 40 minutos para entrar a la parte buena de esta fiesta… y una cosa más _quiltros_ del demonio.

¿Qué cosa señor? –preguntó otro Capitán de escuadrón-

Si llego a saber que se burlan de la virgen, no solo el Teniente Takumi Ikaika los pateará en el culo, sino que yo personalmente les sacaré las vísceras, las asaré y se las daré de comer a ustedes mismos al estilo del gran Hannibal Lecter, ¿Les quedó claro?

¡Si señor! –esta vez la respuesta fue unánime, y el tono de voz de los que escucharon esa bravata fue de temor mezclado con un profundo respeto, sabían que esa amenaza sería cumplida-

Ricardo, ¿Terminaste tu show? –fue la intervención de Hikaru-

El show si, la parte seria aun no, ¿Se quejó Takumi?

Si, se quejó, luego hablamos de eso, ahora, repasemos el plan de nuevo, quiero que todos escuchemos con atención, incluido el "Lirón" –señaló el General Ichiyo de manera seria-

Pues bien, la cosa es simple, como ya saben, este es un repaso, la operación "Krusty" comenzó hace exactamente 5 horas y media atrás, en estos momentos los escuadrones de INFANTERÍA –se preocupó mucho de remarcar la palabra, dando a entender quiénes son los que llevaban el peso de toda la misión- que están en las proximidades de la base enemiga, deben de colocar dentro de la mina que encontramos y que explotan los vecinos, no sabemos que buscan ni cuánto tiempo llevan buscando, solo sabemos que están taladrando la montaña, pues bien, uno de los escuadrones se infiltrará en la cueva y hará explotar cargas de humo, en conjunto con cargas explosivas que dañen solo estructuras no esenciales del túnel para que los zentradis en su interior salgan de ahí, en la confusión, un segundo escuadrón, dotado de cargas explosivas que solo generarán ondas de choque, las dejarán caer en el lago justo por encima de las naves zentradis, de tal modo que se vean obligados a despegar, como este es un planeta virgen, no podemos darnos el lujo de generar daños en el ecosistema existente, por eso debemos tener especial cuidado, el tercer grupo ya debe estar en el lugar de su misión, que es recuperar los cuerpos de los fallecidos ayer, eso ya debe de estar por concluir, recuperados los cuerpos, tendrán que esconderse, ya que es muy probable que quieran venganza con los restos de los fallecidos, en eso consiste la primera parte.

Martínez hizo una pequeña pausa, carraspeó un poco, bebió algo de agua, y se escuchó por el tacnet el sonido de un encendedor.

La segunda parte –continuó- consiste en lo que estamos realizando ahora, llegar sigilosamente a las barbas de los zentradis "a pié", esperar las detonaciones, las cuales las sentiremos por ondas sísmicas, e iniciaremos el ataque, toda esta parte debe ser muy bien sincronizada, ya que al momento de las explosiones, deberá estar pasando un escuadrón de distracción para generar aún más confusión, el ataque aéreo será dirigido por el General Ichijo, secundado por el Teniente Hidetaka, el ataque terrestre será dirigido por mí, y la defensa del Megaroad ante cualquier eventualidad por el Comodoro Ikaika, las tácticas por área ya las tienen en sus computadoras, recomiendo las revisen nuevamente y memoricen sus objetivos, por mi parte, es importante conseguir conseguir una posición más alta que ellos para atacar, es por eso que deberemos forzar a trepar los Destroids a posiciones elevadas para bombardear lo que esperamos sea la retirada.

Un nuevo silencio, que fue interrumpido nuevamente por Martínez.

La tercera parte y final es el ataque propiamente tal, deben ser cuidadosos con el ecosistema, traten de no provocar incendios, la idea es expulsarlos del planeta, que se vean acorralados pero no desesperados, que puedan salir al espacio para que así los puedan terminar de destruir las naves nuestras que están allá afuera, recuerden que en esta ocasión se prohíbe el uso de armamento de reacción, y esto va también para la flota que está afuera vigilando, señores, ya tienen sus órdenes, estamos a T-30 minutos de iniciar silencio radial, recomiendo en todo caso que solo para lo necesario se hable con el puente, así que por mi parte, cierro transmisiones y será hasta cuando iniciemos la pelea.

Hubo un silencio aprobatorio, todos y todas tenían sus órdenes claras, sus objetivos establecidos, repasaban mentalmente lo que vendría en un par de horas más, ese silencio demostraba además el nivel de concentración de los soldados, desde el más veterano hasta el más novato, todos pasaban por lo mismo antes de una batalla, solo se podía oír el sonido de los mecanismos que permitían que sus armas avanzaran por la espesura del bosque, caminando todos juntos, Destroids y Valkyries hacia una lucha de la cual dependía ni más ni menos, que el establecimiento definitivo de la primera colonia en un planeta que no era la Tierra.

Ese silencio por supuesto que desesperó al inusual Coronel de la UN Spacy.

Ya soquetes, no tienen que ponerse dramáticos también, pueden hablar entre ustedes, el silencio que recomiendo es solo para comunicarnos con el Megaroad, no sean idiotas y digan algo, o sino esto parecerá un funeral, por mi parte al menos cierro con Puente, nos vemos, lindas, todas las que están ahí suspirando por su Coronel favorito.

Algunas risas sonaron desde el puente, estaba claro que a varias les caía muy bien la actitud de Ricardo Martínez, por fin además cerro transmisiones, logró pensar Lizzie Lafont, "este tipo siempre me deja en vergüenza delante de todos" siguió reflexionando, bueno, "al menos él se quejó con el General Ichijo", fue el consuelo que tuvo.

Hikaru Ichijo había escuchado con atención el reporte que Martínez había dado, escuchó también la furibunda queja que le había dado Takumi al escuchar cómo se burlaba el Coronel de la persona que le quitaba el pensamiento "y otras cosas más" como pensó en ese momento Hikaru, también prestó atención al último repaso que se hizo de la misión por parte de quién fue el ideólogo principal ya en terreno mismo a todos quienes integraban la misión.

Pero había algo que lo mantenía intrigado a mas no poder, era algo que le estaba "quitando el sueño" por así decirlo, y solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Pasando a un canal privado, respiró profundo y acometió la tarea que se había autoimpuesto, solo había una forma de averiguarlo, y era preguntándole directamente al único que podía darle una respuesta acerca del asunto.

Ricardo, ¿Tienes un momento? Hablemos en canal privado por favor.

Como gustes jefe –dijo el coronel, pasando al canal privado- ¿Qué se te ofrece, amigo mío? –cuando se daban estas situaciones, siempre aparecía la amabilidad y la amistad sincera que le profesaba Ricardo a Hikaru-

Mira, es cierto que parte de la misión depende de lo que "El Lirón" pueda hacer, pero, aún me pregunto, ¿Cómo diablos fue que la lograste sacar de la cama a las 4 de la madrugada?

3 segundos de silencio fueron más que suficientes, suficientes para que el Coronel llenara sus pulmones del suficiente oxígeno para dar la más grandiosa risotada que se le había escuchado en mucho tiempo, el ataque de risa incluso obligó a detener el Destroid Tomahawk que piloteaba, lo cual generó cierta preocupación de los subalternos, quienes abrieron canales para ver qué pasaba, luego de pasado el ataque de risa, explicarles a sus hombres que estaba todo bien, y que continuaran la marcha, recién ahí se dignó a responder a su amigo.

¿De verdad que quieres saber cómo fue eso?

Si Ricardo, la verdad la curiosidad me corroe por dentro –mientras decía eso, el General Ichijo se sonreía, esperando escuchar una notable aventura respecto a lo que consultaba-

Pues bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para entrar en silencio absoluto a causa del ECM?

T-20 minutos –respondió el General-

Te cuento la historia en 10 minutos, y te asombrarás de los detalles

Eso espero mi amigo, eso espero, mientras mi esposa no se entere que te estoy preguntando esto, todo está bien.

¡Ah! Pues de mi boca esa información nunca saldrá, ya sabes, el gremio es lo primero.

Jajajaja, bueno, cuéntame de una buena vez, que fue lo que pasó.

Pues, acomódate bien, que ahí te la largo.

Y así fue como empezó una parte de la historia que se estaba viviendo esa madrugada que solo contadas personas sabían, historia que de saberse haría el comidillo de la prensa sensacionalista.

04:00 AM

Ya llevaba 15 minutos tocando la puerta, y nada, odiaba que lo tuvieran para los mandados, arriba de un jeep todo el día, corriendo de allá para acá y viceversa, y todo por ser un Cabo, la reunión con los líderes de escuadrón había terminado hacía media hora, se le había dado orden inmediata para ir a buscar a la persona que jugaría un papel importante dentro de la misión, era obvio, lo jugó durante la primera guerra espacial, y lo seguía jugando, pero estar ahí de pie, dando toques desesperados para que abran la puerta de la suite de esa persona, no le era cómodo, esto debido a la urgencia que le dieron para ejecutar esa orden.

De hecho, lo más difícil no fue pasar por el conserje del edificio, mostrar la identificación de la UN Spacy y conminar al trabajador a que lo deje ingresar al edificio, eso no costo nada, lo que lo tiene preocupado es que ya lleva 17 minutos esperando a que le abran esa bendita puerta, "¡Que sueño más pesado tienen!" pensaba el Cabo, y definitivamente, no era su día de buena suerte, su intercomunicador sonó, y al contestar se dio cuenta que sus problemas recién comenzaban, o eso pensaba cuando se identificó.

Cabo Inoue Yoshioka.

¿Me podría decir estimado Cabo, por qué aún no está aquí con la persona que le mande a buscar?

¡Señor Coronel!... lo que pasa es que no me abren la puerta –se trató de explicar casi en un susurro, o una súplica el pobre Cabo-

Me imaginaba algo por el estilo, espéreme ahí, voy en camino, siga intentando mientras tanto, a ver si le abren esa puerta.

Si señor –respondió el cabo-

Solo bastaron 5 minutos para que el Coronel llegara raudo, pasara apenas saludando al conserje, llegara al piso donde se encontraba el Cabo esperando, el cual apenas lo vio llegar se cuadró de forma perfecta, el Coronel devolvió el saludo, y apenas terminado ese ritual, prácticamente botó la puerta a golpes, y bramando que le abran, solo bastaron 2 minutos de llamado, cuando un hombre de mediana edad, salió abriendo la puerta.

¿Joven, qué se le ofrece a estas irrespetuosas horas? –preguntó el Mayordomo de la casa-

Me disculpará caballero, pero lo primero es presentarme, soy el Coronel Ricardo Martínez, tengo una misión y vengo por la señorita Minmay, se le dejaron mensajes por distintas vías, y se le envió al Cabo aquí a mi lado para venirla a buscar.

¡Oh, Coronel! Disculpe que no lo haya distinguido, pero créame que verlo en traje de combate y llegando de esa forma, sumado a que ando sin mis anteojos, hace bastante difícil que lo haya reconocido.

No se preocupe caballero, usted es muy amable, ahora, si me permite, ¿Puedo pasar mientras espero a la señorita?

Mmmm, puede pasar, pero hacerla despertar será difícil, estuvo trabajando hasta tarde, de hecho comenzó a dormir a las 02 de la madrugada, no creo que haya visto su teléfono ni menos su correo electrónico, estuvo en el estudio de grabación, pero veremos qué pasa, por favor, adelante.

Es usted muy amable, le agradezco la consideración de dejarme pasar.

El Mayordomo los dejó entrar, pudiendo apreciar la sala de espera de la suite de la afamada Lynn Minmay, era una sala decorada con buen gusto, pero absolutamente sencilla, todo apuntaba a la funcionalidad más que al lujo desmedido, intentaba por lo que deducía Martínez de generar un ambiente acogedor, que permita libertad de desplazamientos, no había chovinismo en lo absoluto, "Interesante" fue lo primero que pensó, luego se dio vuelta y miro al cabo, quien estaba embobado mirando esa sala, no pudiendo creer que estaba en el domicilio de la mujer que había ganado la guerra espacial contra los zentradis, o al menos esa era la leyenda que de ella se contaba.

Oye, Cabo, espero hayas aprendido de cómo se tiene que tocar la puerta, y de cómo después de hacer el escándalo en la puerta, seas cortés y amable con quien abra la puerta.

¡Uh, eh, sí señor, me ha quedado claro, señor!

Eso espero, ahora tranquilízate, no fue tu culpa la demora, simplemente lo que debió funcionar no funcionó, relájate, pero no tanto.

¡Si señor! –le contestó el Cabo, pensando para sus adentros que se había salvado de una buena zurra-

Pasaron algunos minutos, ya eran las 04:15 horas, la impaciencia lo estaba matando, y cuando se ponía impaciente, le daban ganas de fumar, y no sabía si podía fumar ahí, la cortesía no debía dejarse nunca de lado, justo estaba pensando en eso, cuando el mayordomo apareció con no muy buen semblante.

Coronel, lamento informarle que la señorita Minmay no despierta, está muy cansada, simplemente abrió un ojo y me pidió que no la moleste, que no le importaba lo que fuera, que quería dormir.

Entiendo gentil caballero, el problema es que si ella no se levanta morirá mucha gente, y necesitamos de su ayuda siempre tan solícita.

Entiendo su punto, pero ella me ordenó que no la despierte más.

Comprendo, pero créame que en estos momentos seguir discutiendo una orden que tengo de llevarla para que nos ayude, es una solicitud de sus amigos la Almirante Hayase y el General Ichijo, espero pueda ayudarme a solucionar esto de una forma que no sea la que estoy pensando.

¿Y cuál es esa forma?

Es ir a su habitación, agarrarla de su cama y tirarla a su ducha, agua helada, y 5 minutos para ducharse y vestirse.

La cara que puso el mayordomo expresó de forma legítima que esa opción lo había tomado absolutamente desprevenido, no se esperaba algo así, esa cara, más la duda que fue evidente, hizo que pasara lo impensable, que se cumpliera lo que el militar estaba diciendo.

Bien, como no tenemos más tiempo de conversar, pasemos a la acción –afirmó el militar-

Pero… señor, usted no puede… -intentó detenerlo el criado, tratando de seguir el tranco seguro y a grandes zancadas que daba el Coronel-

Sé que no puedo, pero lo haré igual –mientras decía esto, llegó a una puerta, dio tres a cuatro toques, bastante fuertes por lo demás, esperando que la persona que estaba adentro la abriera, espero unos segundos, volviendo a tocar, al no haber respuesta, simplemente tomó el picaporte y pasó adentro de la habitación-

¡Señor, usted no puede pasar ahí! -grito el Mayordomo, sabiendo de todos modos lo inútil de sus advertencias-

El militar simplemente ignoró al empleado, paso al interior y buscó un interruptor, que estaba entrando al dormitorio, al lado izquierdo de la puerta, prendió las luces, y pudo ver una cama, al medio de la habitación, un velador, con una pequeña lámpara, la cual estaba apagada, pudo ver además ropa tendida en el suelo, dejada casualmente ahí, típico de alguien que solo se quiere acostar a dormir y que nadie lo molestara ingresando sin permiso al dormitorio, sobre la cama, vio además el objetivo de su inesperada visita, y acudió a ello sin dudarlo, destapo a la persona ahí dormida, asegurándose de dejarla cubierta con una sábana ("no vaya a ser cosa que duerma desnuda y me acusen de violador o quizás que cosa", pensó mientras realizaba esa acción), se escucharon leves quejidos de la cantante al verse descubierta de las ropas que la mantenían confortablemente dormida, y en solo milésimas de segundo, Martínez tomó a la artista de su cama, cubierta por una sábana, y se la llevó cargada en uno de sus hombros, con su vista fija en su nuevo objetivo, el baño y la ducha, se fijó en ese momento que había otra puerta disponible, estaba entreabierta, encontrando el reflejo suyo en un espejo que estaba al interior, "¡El baño!" se dijo interiormente, y dirigió ahí sus pasos, abriendo la puerta mientras Minmay despertaba del todo al ver que el piso estaba sobre su cabeza, y que la sangre se le iba toda hacia dicha zona de su anatomía, lo cual no le hizo gracia, y comenzó lo que era obvio que haría, patear, insultar, y exigir las correspondientes explicaciones.

¡¿Pero quién demonios es usted que me despierta a esta hora? ¡Stephan! ¡¿Por qué no lo estás expulsando de mi casa? ¡¿Adónde me llevas animal? ¡SUELTAMEEEEE!

No alcanzó a decir más, cuando sintió frio correr por su piel, eso la hizo chillar aún más fuerte, insultar con palabrotas y buscando su objetivo, el miserable que la despertó quien sabe a qué horas, y de una forma muy poco caballerosa.

¡¿DIME QUIEN ERES AHORA MISMO, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL DE MIERDA?

¡SILENCIO! –gritó de vuelta el Coronel- ¡Te vas a duchar, te vestirás y tienes 5 minutos para hacer todo eso, soy oficial del ejército, te hemos mandado cientos de miles de mensajes por todos los medios, necesitamos tu ayuda, en el camino te explicamos, ahora saldré y harás lo que te dije en 5 minutos! ¿Estamos claros?

Ella miró sorprendida, "¿Un oficial del ejército? Jamás alguien del ejército me había tratado así, ¿Qué pasará?" se preguntó mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la sábana que estaba toda mojada, dejando ver su ropa de dormir, igual de mojada también, al ponerse definitivamente de pie, miró directamente a los ojos a su "agresor", cuidando de fijarse bien de como era su rostro, como iba vestido, y el nombre y grado que llevaba el uniforme del malnacido que se atrevió a entrar de esa forma, y usar el tono que uso con ella, "Así que tu grado es Coronel, y tu apellido Martínez, eres hombre muerto, tu carrera llegó hasta aquí" se juramentó, el hombre frente a ella le retuvo la mirada, y hasta parecía divertido con lo que sucedía, su firmeza en la mirada era feroz, lo cual la empezó a intimidar en cierto modo, y para que no se le note, abrió su boca y se dirigió al insolente oficial del ejército.

Dame un par de minutos extra, en 7 minutos estaré afuera, ¿Debo ir vestida de qué forma? –le dijo ella usando un tono muy poco amable-

Los tienes, y usa ropa que te permita estar cómoda, esto es para una misión, saldrás con nosotros y cantarás con todo tu corazón, metida adentro de un traje espacial, así que te recomiendo ropa deportiva para que puedas estar más a gusto en las horas que pasaremos allá afuera, ahora me retiro, quedará un Cabo afuera esperándote para llevarte al ARMD-01, donde te encontrarás con el Teniente Yuki Ryusei, que está asignado a tu misión, si tienes dudas de lo que digo, con el Cabo te dejo copia de la solicitud por parte de mis jefes, ya sabes quienes son, ahora me retiro, y te repito, tienes 7 minutos a partir de ahora.

Entendido, retírate luego de mi vista, me quitas mi precioso tiempo.

Sin más palabras, el alto oficial se dio media vuelta y salió del baño, ella pudo salir también de la ducha, empapada, y cerró la puerta, furiosa por lo que había sucedido recién, ya sería el debido momento para que pidiera explicaciones a sus amigos Hikaru y Misa, pero una cosa era segura, pensaba, "este cretino me las va a pagar".

* * *

A esa misma hora, el equipo del Teniente Ackerman, se encontraba en plena faena de retiro de los restos mortales de los soldados abatidos el día anterior, los forenses que los habían acompañad realizaban los estudios necesarios para realizar las posteriores autopsias, reconocimiento dactilar, toma de fotografías, etc. Todo lo necesario para que los cuerpos inertes llegaran a sus familias lo más pronto posible, pero además, con la información completa de cómo se dieron las cosas durante los últimos instantes de vida de ambas personas.

Mientras los peritos realizaban su parte, el equipo del Teniente se encargaba de preparar la mesa en caso de cualquier sorpresa, minaron las zonas posibles de ingreso de zentradis de a pie o montados en sus mechas de combate, ya sean estos Reguld, Glaug o Nosjadeul-ger, no se podía dejar nada al azar, si atacaban por aire, otro grupo se encargaba de implementar varios escondites que permitieran ocultarse de cualquier posible ataque en forma rápida, lo prioritario era tomar las muestras de lo acontecido ahí, las fotografías, retirar los cuerpos y retirarse rápidamente de ese lugar.

Rayos, ya deben de estar viniendo hacia acá desde la base –Ackerman soltó ese comentario casi sin pensarlo, en voz alta, mientras plantaba minas que podían destruir fácilmente a un tanque-

Si no han tenido ningún contratiempo, esperemos que ya estén en camino, será de todos modos un camino bastante largo, y ya quisiera ver como lo hacen los voladores cuando tengan que verse obligados a caminar más de lo que están acostumbrados.

Jejeje, si, será una experiencia bastante grata de verse, voy a ver cómo va la recuperación de los cuerpos y el refugio en caso de ataque, sigan con esto, vuelvo en media hora aproximadamente.

Entendido jefe –respondió el sargento con el cual inició ese diálogo-

Caminó con rapidez hacia las zonas donde estaban los VF, ambos estaban separados por 500 metros aproximadamente, lo cual dificultaba el desplazamiento de los peritos, ya que contaban con un camarógrafo, un forense, y dos personas más con las cuales retirarían los cadáveres, revisó como iban las cosas ahí, ya habían completado la recolección de evidencias de uno, lo estaban retirando, luego se dirigirían al otro, era el VF de un Cabo donde habían retirado primero, llamó a dos de sus hombres una vez que habían colocado al Cabo fallecido dentro de la bolsa para que ayuden a llevarlo a la zona del refugio, dio órdenes de que traten de acelerar el proceso con el Sargento muerto, era imprescindible que apuraran la cosa, dentro de hora y media ya amanecería, y no quería estar ahí cuando empezaran con el ataque, serían un blanco fácil, ayudó a sus hombres a transportar al fallecido al refugio, para dejarlo guarecido ante cualquier eventualidad, mientras caminaba hacia el refugio, que se encintraba a otros 500 metros de la ubicación del VF siniestrado más cercano, pensaba "ojalá todo resulte bien, y estos gigantes no nos vengan a joder ahora, que todo salga bien por favor para llevarlos a todos a casa".

0445 AM

Teniente, estos tipos han reforzado la guardia –le señaló en un susurro apenas audible el soldado al Teniente Nakamura-

Así veo, están vigilando la playa, ¿Se ve algún punto para poder meternos al agua sin ser vistos?

Hacia el sur no tenemos buena visibilidad, para el norte no hay caso, están reforzando todo, al parecer están sospechando.

No lo creo, más bien era obvio que estos tipos de iban a preparar, es más, estoy convencido de que esperaban una reacción más rápida, búsqueme hacia el sur una ruta, no importa que no sea 100% segura, solo quiero que lleguemos al agua para darles su pateadura en el culo.

Las probabilidades indican que tendríamos que marchar un par de kilómetros más al sur por la orilla del lago, ¿Le parece bien Teniente?

Es mejor que nada –respondió escueto el Teniente- ahora avancemos, mucho cuidado, que estos grandotes les costará vernos, pero pueden vernos, así que no metan la pata, orillemos hacia el sur, un kilómetro primero para revisar si tenemos buenas opciones, si nos va mal, otro kilómetro, y así hasta que entremos al agua.

¡Si señor! –respondió el soldado, quien comunicó la información a sus compañeros con gestos-

"Pues bien, aquí vamos de nuevo" reflexionaba el Teniente Hiroshi Nakamura mientras se ponía en camino para poder penetrar la última línea defensiva hacia el lago, donde los esperaban 3 naves a lo menos de zentradis.

0450 AM

Solo habían logrado avanzar 700 metros en una hora y media, pero esos eran los 700 metros más vitales de toda la misión, avanzar de a uno, esconderse, casi ni respirar, y ahora podían observar el tremendo boquete que significaba ingresar al misterio más absoluto que ocultaban los zentradis, solo quedaban 300 metros, a campo traviesa, y con un ejército de gigantes mirando para todos lados, ¿Cómo pasar por ahí sin ser vistos? Era la gran pregunta, y esa pregunta es la que el Capitán Eita Saitö se hacía segundo tras segundo, miraba hacia unos enormes contenedores, esa era la primera parte del plan, 50 metros de distancia, pero no le gustaba ir paso a paso, por eso era respetado dentro del ejército, su capacidad de planificar, como en un ajedrez, con más de dos movimientos de anticipación, estaban los contenedores por un lado, pero más allá no había nada muy prometedor, decidió consultar de nuevo con su segundo, a ver que le parecía la idea que le había cruzado por su cabeza, "se me encendió la lámpara" se felicitó a sí mismo, pero necesitaba corroborar la idea para que resulte a la perfección.

Sargento, venga hacia acá.

¿Señor? –respondió el sargento cuando estuvo a distancia-

Necesito que me confirmes si ves lo mismo que yo, pasados los contenedores, hay una explanada, ¿cierto?

Así parece, señor, pero no cabemos todos ahí, seremos vulnerables si vamos todo el equipo.

Exacto, iremos en postas, ¿caben unos 7 ahí?

Más o menos, el tema es que más adelante que hay

El túnel, tenemos los contenedores a 50 metros, la explanada a 70 desde los contenedores, si miras bien, hay rocas bastante grandes a unos 230 metros desde aquí, la posta es, todos a los contenedores, un equipo va a la explanada, se oculta, revisa si puede ir a las rocas, se esconde, y deja disponible el escondite, cuando el segundo equipo llegue a la explanada, el primer equipo ingresará por las rocas a la cueva, dejando disponible el avance al segundo equipo, ambos equipos actuarán de forma autónoma para colocar los regalos bajo el árbol, así que a partir de ahora, nos separamos, si un equipo cae, el otro completa la misión a como dé lugar, ¿Te parece bien la idea?

Reflexionó unos segundos el sargento, quería procesar bien la información, volvió a mirar el plan con sus binoculares, para luego responder.

Es lo mejor que tenemos jefe, lo apoyo, ¿El equipo uno es el suyo entonces?

Así es amigo mío, yo parto con 7 hombres, tú vas con el resto, deséanos suerte Yoichi, por si no nos volvemos a ver.

No diga esas tonterías jefe, usted sabe que siempre volvemos, además, tenemos familias que cuidar, y por eso debemos volver.

Tu sabes bien que debo decir esto antes de cada misión, es mi cábala, ahora, ¡ustedes 7 vienen conmigo! En silencio sigan mis pasos, vamos a ir a esos contenedores primero y luego a esa explanada, para ir luego a las rocas de más allá y de ahí al túnel, ¿Quedó claro?

¡Entendido señor! –fue la respuesta de los soldados-

¡Bien, a mover el culo entonces! –dijo Saitö, y comenzaron a moverse en dirección de los contenedores-

Moverse a los contenedores fue fácil, pero moverse a la explanada no lo fue tanto, prácticamente tuvieron que arrastrarse para llegar, habían pasado ya 20 minutos, el tiempo se les acababa, estando en la explanada estudiaron la situación, 100 metros prácticamente hacia las rocas, corriendo era una buena opción, 100 metros a rastras también, era más segura, pero más expuesta, decidieron correr, una carrera individual terrible, con todo el equipo que llevaban, las horas de caminata, la tensión de estar en zona enemiga, un error podía pasar en cualquier momento, así que decidieron correr todos juntos, agazapados, pero corriendo, como si en ello se les fuera la vida, si superaron algún record de 100 metros planos eso a nadie le importó, solo el hecho de estar a salvo en las rocas, sudando, era más que suficiente, el Capitán Saitö dio permiso para beber agua, lo necesitaban sus muchachos, habían estado impecables, ya podía observar incluso que el segundo grupo reptaba hacia la explanada que era la primera posta hacia esa maldita cueva, miró la hora, "Las 0520 AM, quedan 40 minutos para comenzar la operación, estamos retrasados, tendré que forzarlos un poco más, solo un poco más muchachos, y podremos descansar de todo esto" meditaba el Capitán, vio llegar 10 minutos después al segundo equipo a la explanada, era hora de moverse, "0530 AM, es hora, T-30 minutos para ECM, y de ahí no hay vuelta atrás"

Muchachos, movamos el culo, hay que entrar a esa madriguera y hacer lo nuestro, les prometo que si hacemos todo esto bien, descansaremos una semana y con medallas en nuestros uniformes, pero ahora vamos, hay mucho por hacer.

Entendido señor –dijeron al unísono, esos pocos minutos habían sido maravillosos, descansaron lo suficiente como para enfrentar esa última parte de su misión, la más difícil de todas-

0530 AM

¿Promete ese pasadizo? –pregunto Nakamura a su Sargento-

Que quiere que le diga jefe, es la mejor opción, habrá que ser sigilosos, pero yo creo que pasamos muertos de la risa.

Me gusta tu optimismo, entonces, ¿Cómo es tu propuesta?

Simple, estamos protegidos por el bosque hasta bien entrada la playa, hay unos roquerios a continuación de los árboles, los cuales llegan casi hasta el agua, desde la posición anterior no la pudimos ver ya que estaba oculta por la duna que prometía, pero que estaba ocupada por nuestros amigos, así que propongo esta opción, a rastras, la otra opción es volver con la cola entre las piernas, pero esa no le gusta, ¿cierto?

Cierto, además, somos soldados, estamos entrenados para comer tierra, arena, lo que sea, ordene que nos pongamos los trajes de agua, preparen el zodiac armable, todo el equipo, nos vamos al agua carajo, todos con sus mochilas y fusiles, nadaremos aproximadamente 1500 metros, será duro, así que tomemos agua, preparémonos bien, que en 10 minutos más nos metemos a nadar, ¿Quedó claro?

¡Si señor! ¡Soldado, comunique las órdenes al equipo, los quiero listos y preparados en 10 minutos más!

¡Si señor! –el soldado salió disparado a comunicar las órdenes a sus compañeros-

"Pues bien, que empiece la función, ¡Elvis in the building!" se dijo para sus adentros el Teniente Nakamura, no sabía a ciencia cuánta razón tenía, pero efectivamente, la tenía.

* * *

En el hangar los escuadrones de VF escuchaban a sus respectivos líderes, los ingenieros de mantenimiento iban y venían cargando armamento fastpacks y superpacks en los VF's que eran requeridos.

Moani tenía una cara de fastidio, a buena hora se le había ocurrido a Martínez llevar a cabo la operación Krusty al alba eso la había dejado con tan solo unas horas de sueño sin mencionar que debido a las bajas sufridas con anterioridad el skull había sido completado con pilotos de la academia que tenían pocas horas de vuelo en el simulador.

Shota como siempre se mantenía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos en la oscuridad debajo de su VF los audífonos en los oídos, brazos cruzados, la espalda recargada en el VF.

Hikaru confiaba en él y sus habilidades por algo Shota era el segundo al mando ene le escuadrón más emblemático de toda la flota del UN SPACY. Miro su reloj t-40 min el escuadrón de reconocimiento estaba entrando en ese momento.

Alzo la mirada por el aroma familiar que le había llevado el viento, ella venía caminando hacia él con su casco en la mano. Pero antes de concluir la distancia sus dos hermanos mayores la rodearon.

Era una imagen surrealista, entre la estatura y corpulencia de sus hermanos ella se veía pequeña y frágil.

No sabía que estaba pasando solo veía que Kenta mantenía una mirada muy seria hacia los dos polluelos Ikaika y que Moani golpeaba a Takumi en el brazo más fuerte de lo usual. Esta vez no la perdería de vista, esta vez no perderían a otro miembro de su escuadrón, Varios miembros de distintos escuadrones se reunieron alrededor de los Ikaika el reconocía a la mayoría por ser de las etnies de la polinesia y eso incluía a cierto teniente de destroids . Kekoa pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Moani y la hacía que se inclinara de una manera algo brusca. Ella intentaba golpearlo con su casco hasta que Kenta les dijo algo.

Kekoa soltó a Moani y se paró solemnemente al lado de Takumi y otros chicos maoríes.

La voz profunda de Kenta se dejaba escuchar por todo el hangar

Kikiki kakaka kauana!

Kei waniwania taku tara

Kei tarawahia, kei te rua i te kerokero!

He pounga rahui te uira ka rarapa;

Ketekete kau ana to peru kairiri

Mau au e koro e – Hi! Ha!

Ka wehi au ka matakana,

Ko wai te tangata kia rere ure?

Tirohanga ngā rua rerarera

Ngā rua kuri kakanui i raro! Aha ha!

Al ir recitando el haka de Nueva Zelanda Kenta pasaba por las filas de chicos polinesios que fieles a sus linajes guerreros seguían enlistados en el ejército, mostrando esa tradición milenaria que corría por sus venas, a otros Kenta miraba con más orgullo que a otros mientras hacían el canto y la danza.

Ka mate, ka mate! ka ora! ka ora!

Ka mate! ka mate! ka ora! ka ora!

Tēnei te tangata pūhuruhuru

Nāna nei i tiki mai whakawhiti te rā

Ā, upane! ka upane!

Ā, upane, ka upane, whiti te ra!

Todos los pilotos que no pertenecían a las etnias de la polinesia se quedaron observándolos la demostración era impresionante.

Kenta decidió que era momento de romper filas y cada quien regreso a sus actividades excepto Moani que estaba hablando con Kekoa.

Los ojos de Shota no dejaban de contemplar toda la escena. Hisagi colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Moani, quien lo escuchaba atentamente y asentía a las palabras del chico, en algún momento, el chico saco un pedazo de obsidiana que colgaba de su cuello, una punta de flecha rupestre, cortó su palma de la mano y espero a que fluyera un poco de sangre.

Moani movía la cabeza negativamente y muy a su pesar comenzó a quitarse el flightsuit para amarrárselo en la cintura quedando el abdomen descubierto y dejando ver el tatuaje tribal de su etnia. Cerca de esa herida Kekoa hizo otro corte con la misma punta de flecha y mezclo la sangre de ambos. Segundos después el propio Kekoa sacaba dos banditas se colocaba una y Moani hacía lo propio.

Moani caminaba hacia el flightsuit.

Es un mana Ikaika si no los kadun de pele y Kanaloa te perseguirán.

Lo se kupuwahine

Hablo en serio Moani.

Moani le hacía una seña con la mano.

Cuando el chico se dio la media vuelta para ir a enfrentar su asignación. Moani se detuvo.

Oi, Kane.

Kekoa se detuvo y volteo a ver a Moani.

La chica se desprendía de la pulsera con los cartílagos de tiburón que estaba en su muñeca.

Y se la aventaba a Kekoa.

Algunos de ellos quizá fueron nuestros antepasados.

Mahana

Tamahana respondió el chico que de inmediato se colocó la pulsera en su muñeca.

Moani se acercó a Shota.

Hola extraño.

Vaya demostración de ustedes.

¿El haka?

Si

Aunque sé que es algo muy de ustedes. Y bien ya se lo prometiste a tu mejor amigo.

Yo no quiero que me lo prometas, pero asegúrame que estarás bien allá arriba. Y que regresaras con vida.

Moani coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shota y le quito un audífono.

Hablándole al oído.

No le prometí eso precisamente ni regresar con vida, fue una apuesta de que si regresamos con vida iremos por un nuevo Tau tau a la usanza de nuestra gente.

Pero a ti a ti si te puedo prometer que regresare con vida así que prométeme lo mismo.

Shota cerró la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

Te veo allá arriba Odioso

Moani se colocaba el casco y subía a su VF

* * *

¿En serio hiciste eso para que se levante? -un Hikaru incrédulo le preguntaba a su interlocutor sobre lo que le acababa de contar-

Si quieres me crees, pero eso fue lo que pasó, ¿Por qué crees que ella andaba con una cara de tres metros, según me contaron, en tu hangar?

Pues, cualquiera se enoja si lo levantan a las 4 de la madrugada.

Así es, pero cuentan que la vieron entrar, no saludó a nadie, ni a Ryusei, y eso que el tipo ese se quiso hacer el galán con ella, parece que eso la enfureció aún más, simplemente entró al ARMD-01, bramando que la lleven donde ese idiota, que donde estaba su traje espacial, que quería comer, hizo pasar un muy mal rato a todos allí.

Pues a mí me llegó ese comentario, fui a ver, me vio, parecía más calmada, apenas me saludó y me preguntó cuál sería el repertorio de canciones, se lo entregué, y simplemente se subió al VF, en fin, ya quedan 5 minutos para ECM, me seguirás contando luego. –dijo resignado Hikaru-

No sé si te siga contando estando tu mujercita por ahí. –aprovechó de burlarse de su amigo.

No tientes tu suerte, que la mía no será tan grande cuando tenga que soportar a Minmay en mi oficina reclamando por tu actitud

Tu sí que tienes mala suerte, tu esposa tampoco estará feliz por esa visita, jajaja.

¡Oye! Que eso es pasado, yo amo a mi esposa, y Minmay es una gran amiga de los dos, así que no te vanaglories, que es probable que ella presione hasta que te llegue algún castigo.

Mira amigo, esa me la vienen diciendo desde la guerra de unificación, que fue la única vez que me castigaron con degradamiento, así que por el berrinche de una idol no me va a pasar nada, y si me pasa algo, pues que mala suerte, la vida sigue, ya habrán momentos para desquitarme por eso. –esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa muy maliciosa-

¡Conozco esa sonrisa! ¡Ni se te ocurra tomar represalias si pasa algo! ¡Te lo advierto!

Está bien, está bien, solo bromeo, ya sabes, se viene una buena pelea, necesito estos momentos para sentirme humano y no la máquina de guerra en que me convertiré dentro de algunos minutos más.

Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo, de hecho, agradezco tus locuras en cierto modo, hacen que la vida se haga más divertida, en cierto modo me recuerdas a Roy.

¡Ja! El viejo Roy, nunca fuimos más cercanos, de hecho lo fue más con mi ex jefe, con el sí que hacían competencias de beber bastante rudas, nunca se supo vencedor de esas contiendas, ¿Te acuerdas que en una de esas fue que nos conocimos?

Si me acuerdo, Roy me llevó a la fuerza luego de mi primera misión.

Quedamos muy ebrios, yo tengo buena resistencia con el alcohol, pero esos dos siempre fueron insuperables.

De hecho, yo fui el primero en caer ebrio esa vez –rio Hikaru-

Si recuerdo, yo estaba muy ebrio también, te fui a dejar a tu barraca, ibas hablando puras incoherencias, sobretodo recordabas todo el mal rato que te hizo pasar tu actual esposa.

Ni me lo recuerdes, Saturno siempre será un lugar de duce y agraz para mi

Jajajajaja, eso lo tenemos todos claro, jajajaja

No te burles, mira que se me algunas de ti.

¡Y difúndelas! Yo no me avergüenzo de haber vomitado para el Daedalus attack, ocurrencia de tu "es-po-si-ta" –una gran carcajada volvió a sonar por la canal privado en que estaban conversando-

Contigo no se puede, mejor será que cerremos comunicaciones, nos vemos en la batalla.

Está bien jefe, nos vemos en la batalla, cuida a tus pollos, que yo cuido a mis perros, pero cuida bien al "Lirón", mira que no me fio de Ryusei

Él es un buen piloto, cuidará a Minmay, no te preocupes por eso.

Me preocupo, si se muere, estamos fritos, nos ganarán, y no quiero eso.

Eso no pasará, te lo aseguro.

Eso esperamos todos, ojalá cante con todo lo que tiene, así abriremos la ventana necesaria para la victoria.

Está bien, ahora, cerremos comunicación, que estamos en el umbral de silencio radial –recomendó Hikaru- mucha suerte y que tus perros ladren como nunca antes lo han hecho.

Vuela tan alto como puedas, pajarraco, que la victoria será nuestra –respondió serio el Coronel- nos vemos con la victoria en nuestras manos.

¡Que así sea, Ichijo fuera! –y cerró la comunicación, dejando a un Martínez con un mal sabor de boca, algo venía, algo pasaría, de eso estaba seguro, mas, aun no podía explicar bien que era eso que pasaría.

Abrió el canal general para dar las últimas órdenes antes del silencio radial y el despliegue del ECM que cubriría sus pasos de los zentradis.

Muy bien, atención a todos y todas, desde este momento se cierran todas las comunicaciones, silencio radial absoluto, se reabren los canales cuando tengamos confirmación de los estallidos, en ese momento, cada líder de escuadrón seguirá sus objetivos al pie de la letra, tiempo estimado para que sucedan las explosiones, entre 30 y 45 minutos más, eso es todo, éxito en sus misiones y que la victoria sea nuestra, Martínez fuera.

Y posterior a eso, simplemente el silencio fue absoluto, en la que sería una tensa espera.


	23. ONLY THE YOUNG

**disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a shoji kawamori y su obra macross, only the ypung es porpiedad intelectual de Brandon Flowers**.**STUDIOS GHIBLI PERTENECE A HAYAO MIYAZAKI**

**AN: **Para todos aquellos que me han preguntado como es posible emparejar el triangulo o me han comentado que es muy díficil que Renji este al nível de Shota. Aqui esta parte del pasado de Mo y Renji. Este shot es unos seis meses antes de que aborden el megaroad y es la primer parte de la historia terminando Only the young y Big big world continuaremos con el curso de la historia. Enjoy.

**por el contenido m de este shot recomiendo discreción al leerlo.**

* * *

ONLY THE YOUNG

Moani y Lizzie se estaban arreglando para la noche de graduación era increíble que los 6 años dentro de la academia militar habían pasado tan rápido. Habían ingresado siendo unas niñas y ahora ya eran unas bellas señoritas. Lizzie y su naturaleza intelectual la habían llevado a la academia de oficiales a especializarse en inteligencia militar y control aéreo.

Moani había seguido los pasos de la mayoría de los Ikaika y se unió a la Fuerza Aérea graduándose como piloto de combate.

¿Con quién asistirás esta noche?

Preguntaba curiosa Lafont

Hisagi

¿Y Raysa y Ryusei?

Raysa fue reasignada a la base Alaska, Ryusei tiene turno.

Ya veo

¿y tú? ¿iras con mi hermano?

Aja Lizzie terminaba de delinearse los labios en lo que Moani sacaba de su armario un vestido strapless color negro y una chalina que hacia juego con él.

Lizzie miraba sorprendida la opción del vestuario que había elegido su amiga para la ocasión. Rara vez Moani se vestía de esa forma.

Y abrió más la boca cuando Moani se quitó la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo y vio su opción de lencería.

Alguien espera perder su virginidad hoy en un hangar.

Moani le aventó la toalla húmeda a Lizzie pero ella la esquivo muy fácil.

Moani se reía

Bueno entonces le dices a Tak que no quiero sobrinos a estas alturas porque me tendría que quedar sola en el megaroad.

Era el turno de Lizzie para entornar los ojos.

Mo comenzó a vestirse.

Lizzie agarro su celular y le tomo una foto

Si te arreglaras más podrías concursar en Miss Macross.

Eso no pasara nunca Lafont.

Moani arreglaba su cabello de forma sencilla una vez terminada esta labor comenzaba a maquillarse ligeramente.

Las chicas estaban listas. Takumi y Kekoa portaban sus uniformes de gala y pasaban por ellas.

Al abrir la puerta Renji trago saliva con dificultad, Moani estaba ahí con un vestido que le permitía lucir lo que él ya había contemplado durante mucho tiempo cuando iban a surfear.

Noto el leve sonrojo en la cara de Moani al observar la manera en como la miraba.

Takumi tuvo que darle un codazo para regresarlo a la realidad.

Ah hum hola

Hola respondió Mo.

¿listas?

Moani asintió, solo deja voy por mi bolso.

Antes de que Moani se diera la media vuelta Kekoa la tomó de la mano.

Para ti

El chico sacaba de una pequeña cajita de cristal un corsage de Sharinbai la flor que representaba a la perfección a Moani la mezcla de sus dos linajes el hawaiiano y el japonés. Aparte de ser una flor sencilla pero elegante, justo como se veía en estos momentos ella. Y se lo coloco en la muñeca

Kokutan muchas gracias Kekoa están hermosas.

Takumi entornaba los ojos.

Moani regresaba hacia adentro de la habitación y en ese momento salió Lizzie.

Tak la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él y reclamando sus labios.

Una vez que se separaron Lizzie habló.

Yo no entiendo cómo es que ustedes dos no han terminado juntos. Es obvio que la amas.

No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga.

Todos quedaron en silencio tras escuchar a Moani maldecir detrás de la puerta al casi tropezarse por los tacones y meter las llaves a su bolso.

Y así comprobamos que cenicienta sigue siendo Moani Ikaika después de todo.

Lizzie golpeo a Takumi por su comentario.

Ahora sí.

Renji le ofrecía su brazo a Moani para escoltarla pero está en lugar de aceptarlo entrelazo su mano con la del chico.

Estas fría.

Lo sé, estoy nerviosa.

Moani "Pele" Eruei Ikaika nerviosa, nunca creí que este día llegaría. La princesa de Oahu nerviosa por un baile, pero no la intimidan unas ola de 4 metros de altura o una vertical.

Cierra la boca Renji. Sabes que no soy afecta a estas cosas.

Bueno yo estoy aquí a tu lado y me encargare de que no te pase nada.

Gracias Kekoa

Moani le daba un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

El chico ponía esa cara de arrogancia que tanto amaba Moani desde que tenía memoria.

Después de un rato los jóvenes estaban en la pista de baile. Moani y Renji estaban sentados en su mesa cuando una canción suave comenzó a sonar.

Look back in silence  
The cradle of your whole life  
There in the distance  
Losing its greatest pride  
Nothing is easy, nothing is sacred, why?  
Where did the vow break?  
It happened before your time

Kekoa volvió a entrelazar su mano con la de Moani.

Ven vamos a la pista de baile sé que amas esta canción y al cantante.

Al llegar a la pista Kekoa coloco sus manos en la cintura de Moani y ella enlazo las suyas alrededor de su cuello.

Moani cerró los ojos y comenzaba a cantar la canción

**And there were people there, lovely as you'd ever care, tonight  
Baby you can start again  
Laughing in the open air, have yourself another dream, tonight  
Maybe we can start again**

Only the young can break away, break away  
Lost when the wind blows on your own, oh  
Only the young can break away, break away  
Lost when the wind blows on your own, oh

Por primera vez Kekoa noto la cadena con una argolla que colgaba del cuello de Moani.

Lindo detalle Frodo 9 dedos. ¿era de tu madre?

Moani negó

¿Entonces?

Yuki me propuso matrimonio esta mañana al terminar nuestra ceremonia de graduación.

Moani agachaba la cabeza evitando tener contacto con los ojos de Kekoa.

Mother it's cold here  
Father thy will be done  
Thunder and lightning are crashing down  
They got me on the run, direct me to the sun  
Redemption keeps my covers clean, tonight  
Maybe we can start again

Kekoa se detuvo en seco sintiendo como le faltaba el aire, como cada nervio dentro de él comenzaba a tensarse, la idea de ella casada con alguien más lo hacía enojarse.

¿aceptaste?

Aun no prometí que iba a pensarlo y no quiso que le devolviera el anillo.

Kekoa inhalo tratando de mantener la calma.

¿qué tienes que pensar? Llevan juntos mucho tiempo. El matrimonio sería el siguiente paso ideal y lo mejor para ti. Te felicito Ikaika.

Moani levanto la cabeza, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas que no derramaría frente a Hisagi.

Aún no lo entiendes verdad.

¡entender que!

Mo soltó a Renji y salió corriendo del lugar.

Renji se quedó petrificado en la pista de baile, paso una mano por su cabello y la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Si yo fuera tú iría detrás de mi hermana.

No la entiendo.

IDIOTA Mo estaba esperando que finalmente confesaras tus sentimientos.

Mi hermana te corresponde

Renji abrió los ojos.

No lo ves, siempre ha sido así, las peleas, las competencias, el fastidiarse mutuamente, también es la forma de mi hermana de decirte te amo.

Renji les dio la espalda a Lafont y Takumi y salió del lugar como un zombi.

* * *

Kenta Ikaika al escuchar el ruido de los baleros y de la tabla siendo golpeada violentamente en los copings del skatepark que sus hermanos habían construido en el patio trasero de su casa encendió todas las luces y se asomó por la puerta del jardín y suspiro al ver ahí a Mo.

Monito pensé que estarías en tu baile de graduación con Hisagi.

Cuando fuiste a comprar el vestido con Su te veías muy emocionada ¿qué paso?

Hisagi es un imbécil.

Kenta se acomodó en una de las sillas del jardín y veía a su hermana balancearse de un lado a otro entre el funbox y los quarter fallando cada truco sencillo y dejando caer todo su peso sobre la tabla en los que no planchaba tan fácilmente estando ella tranquila.

Después de un rato Moani se detenía e iba a la pequeña hielera que diario ella y Takumi resurtían saco una cerveza de ella y la destapo. Acto seguido saco de una de las bolsas de su backpack un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor con los motivos del skull.

Ya les dijiste de tu nueva asignación.

Moani negaba con la cabeza.

Por obvias razones solo le he contado a Lizzie.

Estoy orgulloso de ti. Lograste colocarte en un escuadrón de elite al salir de la academia y no cualquier escuadrón de elite.

Moani sonreía un poco antes de darle la primera bocanada a su tabaco.

Toda una skull, quien lo diría.

Ni en mis sueños más locos pensé que lo lograría Ken-chan. Pero estoy emocionada.

Kenta se levantaba de su asiento y colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Moani.

No lo sé algo me dice que cosas mejores están en tu camino. Cuando te canses cierras la puerta al salir o puedes quedarte en el sofá si quieres.

Moani se terminó el cigarro en la oscuridad del patio, levanto sus pertenencias y salió del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente se sorprendió al ver que su hermano salía lo más silenciosamente de la alcoba de Lizzie aunque vestía pants.

Le diste los buenos días al menos.

Moani estaba en el pasillo sosteniendo su backpack y su tabla de surf.

Mo….Mo…Monito ohayou.

Moani se reía.

Olvídalo yo no vi nada.

* * *

La playa estaba desierta, al menos tendría tiempo para meditar las cosas, se sentó en la arena, se colocó sus audífonos y comenzó a encerar su tabla.

La arena delante de ella la distrajo de su tarea, alzo la mirada para encontrarse de frente con Kekoa. Tomó su tabla, su backpack y de inmediato se levantó.

Renji la tomo por el brazo.

Espera

Moani ponía cara de fastidio

Suéltame

Renji le quitaba el audífono del oído derecho

Tenemos que hablar

No ya lo dijiste todo eres feliz con el compromiso.

Ikaika no te pongas así. Además yo no soy el que oculta las cosas. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que te asignaron al skull?

El reclamo tomo a Moani por sorpresa.

Me entere en la base. Todo mundo está hablando del novato Ikaika que fue asignado al Skull y yo sé muy bien que la única novata Ikaika eres tú.

Sabías que me iría en el megaroad.

Francamente pensaba que Kenta te iba a hacer desistir con esa idea y te quedarías aquí ¿porque jamás te enorgulleces de tus propios logros?

No tengo una razón válida para hacerlo, pilotar es algo nato algo que amo como el surf o el skate y para mí es un placer que me dejen hacerlo.

Siempre igual, manteniendo un perfil bajo a pesar de ser de los mejores.

No soy la mejor, solo soy buena.

Renji reía, desde que tenían 4 años Moani siempre actuaba así con las actividades que desempeñaba y esa actitud comenzó a hacerse más presente cuando fallecieron sus padres.

Ella se conformaba con que sus hermanos se enteraran de sus logros por Lizzie y a veces le gustaba que Lafont se cubriera con la gloria total y la perfecta niña genio. Lo cierto es que Moani se esforzaba un tercio de lo que Lizzie para conseguir las cosas y las calificaciones.

Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Nani?

Si estoy orgulloso de ti.

Siempre fuiste la mejor de toda la clase y ahora no tenías a Lizzie para que le cedieras tu lugar.

Bueno si no tienes más que decir deseo surfear en un par de meses más estaré en el espacio y no sé cuánto tiempo tarde para que pueda volver a hacerlo.

Kekoa la jalaba y usurpaba esos labios como cuando tenían 13.

Moani tiraba sus pertenencias al piso. La acción de Renji la había tomado por sorpresa pero pronto se encontraba correspondiendo a ese beso.

Los chicos se separaron unos instantes por falta de aire, su respiración era entrecortada. Cuando lograron tranquilizarse Renji se tiro hacia la arena y jalo el cuerpo de Moani colocándola encima de él.

Renji sonreía.

Y de pronto la princesita Ikaika se ha quedado sin habla esto es para guiness o definitivamente beso muy bien.

Me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo.

Moani giraba su cuerpo y se tendía en la arena a un costado de Hisagi.

El chico se levantaba un poco sobre sus codos para mirarla.

Te amo

Siempre lo he hecho, desde el momento en que te vi con tu faldita de cuadros azul y tu polo entrando al Kamehameha de la mano de tus padres.

Moani cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un suspiro.

Oye te acabo de hacer la confesión más importante de mi vida y tú solo suspiras.

Moani se reía.

Se incorporaba de golpe y ahora era su turno para besar a Renji.

Renji colocaba sus manos en la cara de la chica y de pronto sentía húmedo su rostro.

Se separó un poco para ver a Moani.

Me voy a ir y tal vez jamás regrese. Es la asignación de mis sueños.

Lo se parte de mi quiere decirte que te quedes a mi lado como siempre lo hemos estado, pero también quiero verte realizada.

Te odio Hisagi

Moani intentaba luchar con la nueva oleada de lágrimas.

Si tú también me caes bien… a veces…

La chica se lanzaba a los brazos del joven.

Renji la abrazaba y comenzaba a sobar la espalda de Mo para tranquilizarla.

De pronto cerro los ojos al sentir los labios de ella recorrer su cuello y clavícula.

Mo

La chica hizo un ruido extraño.

¿estas segura que quieres que esto pase?

Bonita manera de cortar el momento.

Moani se incorporaba y caminaba hasta donde estaba su tabla. Despojándose del boardshort y el rashguard.

Renji abrió los ojos al ver a Moani en bikini.

Levanto su tabla y se encamino hacia la playa.

Renji sacudía la cabeza.

Odio que me hagas esto Eruei.

Moani ignoraba las quejas de Renji divisaba una ola y se metía al agua. Al montarla efectivamente y salir a la orilla con el cuerpo húmedo y un poco de arena y sal en la piel Renji no pudo resistirlo.

Mo clavo la tabla en la arena y estaba trenzándose el cabello para volver a meterse al agua, cuando Renji la tomaba entre sus brazos y la cargaba llevándola a la orilla.

Suéltame

Moani golpeaba a Kekoa en el pecho

Renji Kekoa Hisagi bájame

No

Renji se metía más al mar con Moani en brazos.

Al llegar al punto donde el agua cubría la cintura de Renji este dejo caer a Mo.

ERES UN ERES UN

Kekoa reía al ver a Moani enojada

Me gustas más cuando te hago enojar.

La chica se volvió a acomodar el cabello y salía hacía la playa

IDIOTA

Me amas

Eso pensaba hasta que me recuerdas que sigues teniendo 4 años.

Ósea que lo admites

Jamás lo he negado pero tú pierdes más el tiempo con tu bella porrista y ahora enfermera de la Base Alaska.

Celosa

¿De pechos sin cerebro? Jamás además como… como…

Moani se quedaba callada y seguía caminando con Renji detrás de ella.

¿Cómo puedo fijarme en ti cuando teóricamente salgo con una modelo de playboy?

Se realista, mírame, no tengo pechos grandes, no soy femenina, no babeo por los chicos en uniforme, no me maquillo y disfruto más pasando mi tiempo aquí que yendo de compras. Como te puede gustar esto, cuando tienes a una diosa. Se por qué no quisiste continuar no soy deseable.

Deja de decir estupideces Mo.

Me vuelves loco, tengo ganas de arrancarte ese bikini y tomarte aquí mismo.

Pero de que serviría si tú no te quedaras a mi lado. Solo me harás amarte más, necesitarte para que luego me des la espalda y te largues a la nueva frontera. Ya lo hiciste una vez. Saliste huyendo de Oahu para no enfrentar la pérdida de tus padres, te obligaste a dejar tus sueños de pro skater o groom surfer y me dejaste ahí. Me vi obligado a seguirte a la academia militar porque de ser por ti, no me dirigirías la palabra.

Eso es mentira, tú decidiste que te ibas a mudar a Maui, tú te ibas a convertir en el siguiente Kelly Slater.

Te olvidas de quien fue por ti a Kailawea cuando ocurrió el ataque, quien hacia hablar al pan de caja y la lechuga para que comieras algo cuando murió tu madre en terapia intensiva y te deprimiste. Te largaste a Ataria sin si quiera decirme adiós. Y por lo visto te vas a marchar en el megaroad sin decirme adiós de nuevo.

No lo hagas más difícil.

Yo no lo hago, vine a decirte lo que siento, no hay más que pueda hacer, sabes que te amo y que no te diré quédate, no suplicare por tenerte a mi lado.

Si yo lo se jamás suplicaras por algo típico de ti.

No seas cobarde Ikaika. Dímelo

Moani se daba la media vuelta y continuaba su paso.

Necesito saberlo.

Saber ¿qué?

Que en realidad me amas, que me necesitas, que también lo deseas.

Siempre he deseado que fueras tú me sigo manteniendo célibe pensando en ti. Y yo sé perfectamente que no puedo esperar lo mismo de ti. Si me fui de Oahu sin decirte adiós es porque esa tarde antes de partir trepe hasta tu habitación y te vi con Raysa. En ese momento comprendí mi lugar, soy la amiga que siempre te reta, la amiga que te hace mejorar, con la que te diviertes, soy una más de tu crew.

Ósea que realmente no te imagine, eras tú.

Renji tenía una sonrisa boba

No pude continuar lo que había comenzado con Raysa en esa ocasión debido a que te vi en la ventana. Y por qué Raysa comenzó siendo una apuesta y ahora es costumbre. Tú eres diferente a las demás Moani, cuando te vas a dar cuenta de ello. Tú siempre logras sacar lo mejor de las personas y no solo las que te rodean sino hasta de las que te envidian y se sienten ofendidas por tu persona en algún momento, no eres una chica que solo diga lo que uno necesita escuchar, usualmente tus palabras lastiman por que vienen cargadas de realidad. Eres una chica especial porque no te siento superficial, te apasiona todo lo que haces, siempre das lo mejor de ti y dejas esa huella, te amo porque sabes pensar y por qué creo que eres lo mejor de mi vida hasta el momento.

No quiero que cometamos un error.

Error fue todo el tiempo que hemos desperdiciado. Moani te conozco mejor que nadie y puedo apostar a que a pesar de que ahorita te estás haciendo la dura mis palabras te alcanzaron de alguna forma.

Pasado mañana tengo que reportarme a Macross City. Comenzare a entrenar con el skull.

No iba a decir adiós sabes que no soporto las despedidas así que puedes llamarme cobarde todo lo que quieras.

Renji alcanzó a Moani en un par de zancadas. La abrazo por la espalda.

Será lo que tenga que ser, si regresas estaré aquí.

No quiero que dejes de vivir por mi culpa.

Demasiado tarde siempre has sido parte de mi vida, pero me las arreglare.

Renji…

Solo quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado estas últimas horas.

No quiero decirte adiós y no solo es a ti es a mi familia, a mi vida.

Escúchame bien Ikaika, porque es de esas veces en que solo suelo decirte las cosas si te vas sé que estarás bien, eres fuerte, si te quedas no quiero ser una carga para ti. Si estamos destinados a estar juntos nuestros caminos se volverán a unir, el destino se encargara de juntarnos de nuevo siempre encuentra una forma.

Renji tomaba la mano de Moani y caminaba con ella para recoger el resto de las pertenencias de ambos.

La chica se secaba con la toalla se envolvía en ella para quitarse y vestirse rápido.

Renji cargaba con ambas tablas con una mano y con la otra entrelazada con Moani hasta lo que era la entrada de la base militar.

De vuelta a nuestro mundo.

Moani suspiraba.

¿en serio quieres pasar conmigo mis últimas horas aquí?

Solo si tú lo deseas

Ok entonces vamos a tu casa y veamos una película como cuando éramos niños.

No tengo nada de terror Ikaika de una vez te lo advierto.

Gallina

Mo reía de Renji.

Al llegar a la casa del chico Moani se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar y paso a la cocina a saludar a Yukari la madre de Renji.

Mo ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Renji

Bueno la comida aún no está lista pero en cuanto este les echaré un grito.

Gracias Yukari-san

Ma estaremos en mi habitación viendo una película.

Renji sacaba de la alacena un bowl y unas palomitas que metía al microondas. En ese estante están los nachos y el dip Ikaika.

Yukari observaba a su hijo y a Mo, ambos habían crecido tanto pero era obvio que ese cariño que se tenían aún seguía vivo.

Yukari sacaba unas sodas del refrigerador y las ponía en la charola.

Las películas de Ghibli están en el estudio Ren.

Arigatou gozaimasu Yukari-san.

Los chicos subían a la habitación ¿qué quieres ver?

Mononoke-hime

Totoro

Howl

Mimi wo sumaseba dijeron al unísono

Moani se acostó en la cama de Renji mientras él se sentaba en el beancouch que estaba a un lado de la cama.

Yukari subió a mitad de la película.

Chicos la comida ya está lista pero tengo turno en el hospital militar nos vemos mañana Ren.

Si má gracias.

Gracias Yukari-san

De nada Mo siéntete como en casa.

Al cerciorarse que su madre había salido Renji se acostó en su cama a un lado de Moani y la atrajo hacia él.

La espalda de Moani estaba recargada contra el pecho de Renji, Mo al sentir la respiración del chico contra su espalda una calma repentina invadió su ser.

Se giró un poco y noto que Renji se había quedado profundamente dormido.

También te amo pero tal vez nunca reúna el valor para decírtelo cara a cara.

La joven beso tiernamente al chico en los labios.

El chico la estrecho más

Estabas

Renji apretaba sus labios contra los de ella para silenciarla

Despierto

Renji introdujo su mano bajo el rashguard de Mo para sentir la piel de su espalda.

La chica tembló ligeramente, sus movimientos eran torpes con la boca estaba siendo víctima de su propio nerviosismo. La lengua de Renji le pidió permiso para explorarla. Cerro los ojos y dejo que el la guiara. La mano de él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda y luego recorría toda su anatomía hasta las piernas de Mo y volvía a subir hasta su nuca.

No supo en que momento ella quedo atrapada entre el colchón y el cuerpo de Renji, había perdido cualquier gramo de racionalidad que le quedaba, abrió los ojos para descubrir que el chico que la estaba besando y acariciando también tenía los suyos cerrados. Se armó de valor y comenzó a corresponder a esos besos y caricias.

Colocó sus manos a la altura de la cadera de Renji primero las introdujo debajo del thank top gris del chico y se detuvo en el abdomen de él. Renji sostuvo su propio peso sobre sus manos y abrió los ojos.

Mo mírame por favor.

La chica abrió sus ojos.

Si no estás segura es momento de parar y lo tomaré como si fuera una más de mis fantasías.

¿pero?

No tengo que decirte cual es el siguiente paso o como voy a reaccionar.

Moani sacaba sus manos del thanktop

Esa duda cubrió la mente de Renji

Acto seguido Moani volvió a colocar sus manos encima de la tela y despojo al chico de su prenda.

Odio que me trates así. Jamás sé que esperar contigo Ikaika.

Tal vez no tengas que esperar nada Hisagi al contrario debes aprender a leer las acciones de las personas por nuestro bien.

Renji se tomó unos momentos para contemplar a Moani.

Tampoco tengo dudas

Tomo las manos de la chica entre las de él y las coloco por encima de la cabeza de Moani, besando todos los lugares en los que Moani le daba libre acceso.

El pequeño sonido gutural que emitió Mo fue señal para que el pasara al siguiente nivel.

Así que con una mano logro sacar el rashguard de la chica y se dispuso a besar ese terreno de piel aun no explorado y que solo el agua salada había tenido contacto con.

La sensación de su piel contra la de ella era intoxicante, cada poro de ella le invitaba a reclamarla como suya, era el primero, era el único, todos esos sueños que había tenido desde los 13 eran una dulce realidad este día, no había nada mejor en su mente que saber que el primer todo de Moani era él y si esos sonidos tan solo eran el preámbulo no quería saber cómo se sentiría escucharla cuando finalmente fueran uno solo y de su boca soltando el nombre de él.

La mano de ella se colocó en la agujeta del boardshort del chico cuando hicieron una pausa para recuperar un poco la respiración.

Moani le dedicaba una mirada sexy y traviesa a Renji pidiendo autorización sin palabras.

Renji tomo esa mano de Moani y la llevo a sus labios para depositarle un beso en la palma, segundos después la volvió a colocar en la posición de donde la había sacado y le dio un ligero apretón invitándola a que siguiera con la tarea.

La mano de ella demostró ser muy hábil para ser alguien sin experiencia, no tardo nada en desatar el cordón.

Kekoa volvió a recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de Mo haciendo énfasis en sus muslos y entrepierna que todavía estaban cubiertos por el boardshort de la chica.

Subió sus dedos desde el centro de la chica hasta la propia agujeta y la miro.

Ella solo asintió.

Desabrocho el cordón y lo zafó completamente Moani suspiro así que los dedos de él se abrieron paso entre la ropa de ella para volver a alcanzar su objetivo. El cuerpo de ella no mentía ya estaba lista él podía sentirlo por el líquido que escurría por sus dedos.

Regreso a la vieja tarea de acceder con sus labios a cada rincón de la anatomía de Moani, al llegar de nuevo hasta su vientre decidió quitar la última barrera que se interponía entre ambos.

Moani abrió los ojos al sentir la última acción de Renji.

Si eso era el paraíso quería estar ahí en más de una ocasión con ese chico.

Busco con las manos la almohada que estaba debajo de su cabeza y la coloco sobre su rostro para ahogar el grito que estaba escapando de sus labios.

Y la princesa de Oahu volvió a recuperar su lengua.

Cállate Hisagi yo no soy quien tiene perdida su lengua en mis lugares privados.

Las palabras de Moani apenas eran audibles debido a que ella todavía tenía la almohada cubriéndole el rostro.

Ni en estas circunstancias dejas de alegar Ikaika.

Mo se quitaba la almohada de la cara.

Ese leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, su respiración entre cortada, su piel húmeda por la sudoración, la hacían verse increíblemente adorable a los ojos de Kekoa.

El chico se despojó de su propio short

Separo ligeramente las piernas de Mo y se colocó en la entrada de ella.

Ella dejo escapar un ligero gemido de dolor.

Ambos sabían que era una cosa natural bajo estas circunstancias.

¿estás bien?

s… si

No quiero hacer nada que te lastime, ni física ni emocionalmente. Así que si te lastimo dímelo.

Mo entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho y lo acerco hacia ella.

Los movimientos de las caderas de ambos se volvieron más violentos y rítmicos.

Gracias

Renji soltaba como si fuera una oración dicha con fervor en los labios de Eruei.

Ren…ji

Kekoa sentía como el interior de Mo se contraía sabía que ya no aguantaría más, así que antes de terminar salió precipitadamente de ella.

Moani le dedico una mirada interrogante.

No me mires así.

Te amo y por lo mismo que te amo mi deber es protegerte. No quiero arriesgarte, no quiero que trunques tu carrera por no cuidarnos. Para mi eres lo más importante así que no quiero ponerte en riesgo. ¿entendido?

Moani asentía y miraba sorprendida a Kekoa. Nunca pensó que el chico hasta en estos momentos pusiera la integridad física y moral de ella encima de la satisfacción sexual.

Renji tomo la toalla que estaba sobre la silla de su escritorio y se dirigió al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta tras de él Moani dejo escapar una ligera carcajada. Mirando el techo de Renji del cual colgaban varios modelos a escala desde el SV-51 hasta el VF-IV LIII.

Se incorporó de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana y se dispuso a buscar su ropa en el suelo.

Renji regreso más rápido de lo que ella se había imaginado.

De nuevo la tomo entre sus brazos.

Mo ¿segura que estas bien?

La chica escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Renji aspirando su esencia.

Si

¿segura?

Segura, la chica alzaba a cabeza y veía a los ojos a Renji.

Renji seguía mirando a Moani inseguro.

Estoy bien sabes que no siempre la chica presenta malestares en su primera vez.

De acuerdo.

¿Quieres tomar una ducha?

¿Puedo?

Claro mi casa es su casa

Gracias

La chica tomaba su backpack y salía de la habitación. Kekoa se quedaba hipnotizado mirando su puerta. Tomo de su cajonera unos boxers limpios y se puso unos jeans obscuros volcom y una camiseta de la misma marca que hacia juego con los jeans guardando sus placas de identificación militar dentro de la camiseta.

Comenzó a ordenar su cama y se percató de la pequeña mancha de sangre en la sabana que cubría el colchón de su cama.

Sonrió levemente y quitó el cubrecama. En ese momento Moani regresaba completamente vestida. Jeans deslavados a la cadera, thanktop azul que dejaban ver un poco la piel de su abdomen y los trazos superiores de su tatuaje tribal en la espalda baja. El cabello recogido sencillamente con una pinza. Y en lugar de una hoodie una camisa con mangas tres cuartos color azul obscuro era utilizada.

El celular de ambos comenzaba a timbrar al mismo tiempo.

Moani lo saco del interior de uno de los bolsillos de su backpack y Kekoa de su cabecera.

Pool party en casa de Kanade. Trae tu tabla.

TNI.

Ambos leían en voz alta.

¿Quieres ir?

Moani negaba con su cabeza y un mechón de cabello escapaba para cubrir su frente. Ella lo subía pero Kekoa detenía su mano y ella dejaba que el cabello de nuevo cubriera su frente. Por primera vez él se daba cuenta de que ella utilizaba un poco de brillo labial, había delineado sus ojos y usaba mascara.

Kekoa tomaba el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la besaba.

Chocolate, queda contigo.

Ella se sonrojaba

Renji se sentaba en el marco de su ventana.

Es increíble lo mucho que nuestro pequeño paraíso cambio ¿no es cierto?

Moani se acercaba a la ventana.

Pero me agrada ver como se está recuperando poco a poco el ecosistema.

Renji solo alzó los hombros y jalo a Moani.

La chica se sentó frente a él.

Kekoa colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella y su mentón sobre el hombro.

Hueles a coco me encanta.

El chico hundió su nariz en el cuello de Mo.

Ren

Dime

¿qué es lo que somos ahora?

Renji y Mo

Hablo en serio.

Yo también somos Renji y Mo como siempre.

Eso no me dice nada

Sabes que necesitas unos seis meses para pedir una reasignación. Es el tiempo que te doy para decidir qué quieres que seamos Mo.

Ven conmigo

Tú eres la que recibió la asignación de los sueños de ambos.

Tres meses antes de graduarnos yo había solicitado unirme al skull. Pero mi solicitud fue denegada, se me informó que el coronel Ichijo personalmente había seleccionado a su nuevo personal. Aún no develaban la identidad del novato de la academia pero nombres como el de Shota Hidetaka ya se habían unido a las filas del emblemático escuadrón de las tibias y la calavera.

¿Shota Hidetaka?

¿Lo conoces?

No solo el nombre me resulta familiar y no sé por qué. Ren aún no respondes a mi petición, ven conmigo.

Hasta el fin del universo te seguiría. Pero también debo esperar mi nueva asignación aun la recibo.

Moani suspiraba, seis meses eh.


End file.
